Until I Heal
by luvyourspirit
Summary: AU. Rory never forgave Logan for the bridesmaid's incident. Now, four years later, Rory is a successful journalist and life put them together again. She is so divided, he is so determined. It's a flirt, it's a fun chase. Old fashioned Rogan, like in their first years at Yale. Will she flip the page over or keep writing their story? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1 - Nice To Meet You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or characters featured in Gilmore Girls, however I have a fertile mind and a fan orphan heart.

 **A/N:** I'm currently wonder what the hell am I doing publishing a new story if I didn't finish the other one. Well, I have to say this story came into my head a few months ago and I can't stop writing it. It felt so natural and I'm having so much fun with it. This is my second story and I want this to be a fun reading, so please tell me what you think and if I should continue, your feedback is very important to me.

 **CONTEXT:** I always wanted to see Rory succeed. In this story, she is the journalist she has always wanted, but she has become a bit of a workaholic. How would it be like if we introduced Logan to mess with her head again? The story takes place 4 years after the bridesmaids incident. Rory broke up with Logan and moved in with Paris again. After graduating, Rory moved to NY and got a job in the New York Times and never heard of Logan again. I'm gonna introduce a few characters here just to make you feel aware of how her life would be, but trust me, only Amy is important and we won't make any crazy changes. The first chapter has a slower pace, but I promise it will get more exciting next.

* * *

UNTIL I HEAL. CHAPTER 1 – NICE TO MEET YOU

* * *

It was another cloudy day in New York. A light snow was beginning to dust the streets. The holiday parties were over and she was getting ready to go back to work.

Rory had never complained once about work. In fact, she adored it. Doing what she loved fulfilled her for the last 4 years she had lived in the city that never sleeps, but lately she felt a little lonely, the cold nights alone ate away at her consciousness.

That feeling had intensified in the last few days. Spending time with her mother in Stars Hollow reminded her of how good it was to be close to the one she cared about. She missed it. She also missed being in love.

It had been some time since she has really fallen in love. Since… Logan. Rory tried to push away those feelings every time they returned with a vengeance, to keep them from wrapping around her and smothering her.

She could never understand what really happened. For her, she had given herself totally to him, and he failed. Rory was never convinced otherwise. She never believed that Logan was innocent for sleeping with all those bridesmaids. How could he have done something so despicable?

Her stomach twisted every time she thought of it. Her heart skipped a beat when Logan's face came on her mind. She remembered how she found out. The looks of pity, the humiliation. It was something she begged to forget, but couldn't succeed there.

She didn't forgive him. She didn't even try to hear what he had to say. Paris was right, Lorelai was right. Even if one part of her heart said differently, she could not give him another chance. She would not be the betrayed woman, the trophy wife that Logan's family wanted. And she was determined not to be.

Rory turned all that heartbreaking energy into her career.

She graduated from an Ivy League university with merit and became a successful journalist, getting her dream job in the New York Times.

She never spoke to Logan again. After that fateful day, he tried to reach her a few more times, but unsuccessfully, he ended up walking out of her life. She knew he had joined the family business, as the expected, but luckily, they never crossed paths.

Rory met some guys later. An assortment of nice guys and not so nice guys; but none that made her feel like Logan did. She wondered if he had ruined her for love. Something was gone out of her, something vast and important. But in its place, had come a curious kind of peace.

The truth was; that Rory didn't want to be open to love anymore. She was doing fine. She didn't have anything to worry about, but herself. She was independent and selfless, like her Mom taught her to be. That was enough, she was sure. Even at the coldest nights, Rory could get through it.

Until recently.

* * *

She arrived at the office later than usual. The holidays break made her lose the work rhythm and a week out of town left a good dust to be cleaned in her apartment. Her home looked like a war scenario, because she packed her bags in a rush, leaving all the dirty work for later. Well, the later had now arrived and she couldn't even find her panties before get ready.

Rory became stuck in all of the red traffic signals when she remembered that she had an important meeting at 10 o'clock. She cursed all the minutes she lost until she entered the room.

"Where the hell were you?" A woman said incredulously. She had a long wavy red hair and wide brown eyes. She was short but her voice was high and mighty.

"Hi, Amy. I know I'm late, this morning has been a mess so far. I'm so sorry!" Rory explained herself, catching her breath from the long stairs.

Amy was Rory's new best friend. They'd spent so much time together that they had almost become family. Things were much easier with her; Rory didn't feel so alone and had someone to count on. Obviously, she missed Lane and Paris; her true best friends for so long, but Amy was just amazing as they were. Except, she was totally crazy.

Amy was an award-winning photographer and was always accompanied Rory on the cover of her stories. They were a great team and about to take on a new, exciting project.

Apparently, the newspaper would be covering the rise of new startups that promised economic revolution. Everyone was apprehensive about this project, and Rory was chosen to lead the team. She couldn't be late. Not that day. The end-of-the-year break had already been a gift; she had almost no days off. She wondered if she had become too sloppy.

"You're lucky they aren't here yet!" Amy huffed.

"Really? But I'm 45 minutes late! They really aren't here yet?" Rory said, surprised but somewhat relieved.

"Fortunately, no, or Don would be losing what is left from his hair right now."

Don was Rory's boss. He was 58 years old, had four children from three different ex-wives and advanced diabetes. In short, he had a lot of stress in this fifty-eight years of life and couldn't theoretically have any more. Rory absorbed many tasks in order to help Don. In recent years, she has become one of his trusted employees, opening up opportunities for great jobs. Just in the last year, Rory had been in at least 12 countries, covering incredible experiences.

As she got ready for the presentation, he entered the room.

"Change of plans!" Don announced, joining a small crowd of employees around him.

"How is that?" Amy asked, confused.

Don sighed, clueless like everybody else in that room. "Apparently, the new guy wants to rebook this meeting for lunch in two hours."

"Rebook the meeting?" Rory frowned. In all her years of experience, she had never seen anything like that happen. Punctuality was the most desirable quality in a reliable shareholder.

"Yes, apparently this guy is a little eccentric. He does things in a modern way, probably follows Zygmunt Bauman or something." Don disdained.

"Who is this guy, anyway?" Amy asked, folding her arms.

"He's some kind of startups guru. I've never met him in person, but he knows everything about it and will be around for the next six months. To work with you, Gilmore." He said, pointing at Rory.

Great! That guy sounded like a pain in the ass already. She knew she was late, but he was making them wait on purpose. Probably practicing some kind of morning Yoga and downing a bucket of herbal tea. Rory didn't respect people who exercised. Six months would pass very slowly.

"I have a question." Rory said, raising her hand. Don turned to her with worried eyes. After a long pause, he nodded for her to go ahead.

"This guy going to be our boss or something?" Rory asked.

Don contemplated, answering. "Not exactly, but he will supervise you."

"So, boss it is." Rory muttered.

"We have to pay for our own lunch today? Is this some kind of fancy restaurant? Because payday hasn't come yet." A voice declared in the crowd.

Jimmy was the camera guy. Despite being young and not having anything to spend his money with, beside comic books and fruit loops, he was the cheapest person Rory had ever met, except for Taylor. And Kirk.

Don rolled his eyes. "Well, this guy is rich, so I'm hoping he is paying for his idea."

Rory approached Amy and whispered. "I hate this guy already."

"What? Free lunch? I love him already." Amy grinned, and they chuckled together.

* * *

A couple of hours passed by and Rory had lost track of time by answering her emails. She had one hundred and forty-two in her box, waiting. She had almost acquired a repetitive strain injury from typing that much.

"The guy is here, get ready people" Don announced, taking his things to leave.

Amy closed her computer and took out her keys. She was wearing black boots with high thick heels, a short gray skirt with a tiny black pattern, and a tight fitting black top under a silvery leather jacket. Her eyes were always expertly-lined and she put on a red lipstick that matched with her hair color. She had her own style and wouldn't give up on it. Even at work.

"Why the lipstick?" Rory asked, playfully.

"This is business, Rory. We have to bring our best game." She assured, lightly retouching her make-up.

"Hmm, my best game is here, in that suitcase." Rory advised, pointing to her black bag.

"Oh come on! You're such a grandma!" Any whined.

"And you're such a show off!" Rory quipped.

"True!" She shrugged nonchalantly, making Rory giggle. "So let's go! You're having a second chance."

"I'm going. I just need to finish that email, it's my last one." Rory celebrated, doing a cheesy victory dance with her arms.

Amy rolled her eyes, heading toward the door. "I can't believe we are friends!" She declared, pretending to be ashamed.

"Hey, you take that back!" Rory yelled, as Amy slammed the door behind her back, before shooting her a grin.

* * *

Rory had a problem shutting her computer down and frowned in despair. Everyone had already left the office and once again, there she was - late.

She took the elevator down to the lobby and hailed the first taxi that went down the street. She finally reached the restaurant and was surprised to see everyone was still outside, apparently because no one had prior booked a table. This guy took nothing seriously. How could she work with someone like that? Rory wondered.

"Gilmore!" Don shouted when he saw her crossing the street.

"Thank God you're here! You know I can die if you vanish like that!" Don said, dramatically.

"Yeah, Don. No need to remind me that every time." Rory ignored him.

"You have to meet someone." He said, putting one arm around her shoulders and leading her among the people in line.

Rory allowed herself to be led, until she saw a blond guy where Don had stood. He was wearing a gray suit with a crisp white shirt, and he was tall. His blonde hair was perfectly messy and seemed to radiate the sun from the sheen, making him almost look angelic. He also seemed too young for the references she heard.

The closer she came, a chill tingled in Rory's belly. It couldn't be. Her face went blank, but her heart continued to pound and her mind raced.

"Logan, my boy. I'd like to introduce you to our greater reporter. This is Rory Gilmore — she will join you for the next 6 months." Don warmed up, smiling widely.

Logan turned it over to meet Rory right in the eyes. He gasped when he saw who was the greater reporter he would be close to, _for six_ _entire_ months.

Breathing hard, they stared at each other. Time seemed to have stopped. It was only a heartbeat of two, maybe a couple of seconds, but it slowed down movement of time, like they were the last people in the world.

He smirked at her. That signature smirk she could only see often in her dreams. Logan reached out to shake hers and saluted.

"Nice to meet you, Rory Gilmore."

 **A/N:** So, should I continue? I wanna know what you think of Amy and if the story seems interesting enough for you. Please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2 - Where did we stop?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or characters featured in Gilmore Girls, however I have a fertile mind and a fan orphan heart.

 **A/N:** I am so happy with all the positive messages you left me. You guys are the best! Thank you! Now that I've introduced the initial plot, I'd like to show you how they feel about each other since their terrible break up. I'm so excited for you to read this chapter, please tell me what you think and give me tips on what you expect to see.

* * *

UNTIL I HEAL. CHAPTER 2 – WHERE DID WE STOP?

* * *

Rory tried to shove her emotions down one layer, before she brimmed over with anger.

That was a disaster. She tried to tell herself that this was only a bad joke. That someone was going to jump up, and say "Gotcha!" any time, but it didn't happen.

They were gathered around a big round table, everybody was having a good time. She barely glanced at _him_ , listlessly. She didn't want him to think she cared. She'd just had so many other things to focus on.

As she avoided his eyes, Logan watched her discreetly. Her stony expression told him she was thinking about things that confused her. Maybe she would speak to him later, he hoped. He still couldn't believe what happened, was happening. It didn't seem real. His mind was having trouble wrapping itself around it all, accepting it as reality. He was sitting at the same table as Rory Gilmore again. After so long.

Logan told many stories about his adventures, and everyone, including Don, laughed exaggeratedly. Like they were at a comedy show. Logan was used to being flattered, like a kitten that sidled up close, knowing that caring strokes would be awarded for the price of a small hopeful meow. Most of the time, his remarkable charm, playfulness and intellect played this role alone. In the others, his last name. It was the story of his life and incredible as it might seem, it wasn't that impressive to him.

The women at the table hurried to freshen up their makeup and the men trained their grip. Logan had learned young that not all women wanted him strictly for himself, and not every man wanted to be his friend. His influence was a powerful motivator and brought out the best acting skills in everyone. They all seemed to beg for his attention, except for _her._

Rory's head was spinning, her thoughts were cloudy. She politely excused herself and headed for the back door. Outside, on the long wooden deck, the cool air was incredible relieving. She was breathing at a fast pace, trying to stop the anxiety, but nothing seemed to work. She needed more air; she needed to get out of there.

A few minutes later, she was starting to relax, when a sudden presence startled her so much that she jumped and spun around. The voice that came next lifted the hairs on the back of her neck.

"You're not planning to jump, right?" Logan joked, his husky voice filling her ears.

She glanced at him and momentarily contorted her face in what he took as an embarrassed apology for running away.

"Not right now. I just ate. My mother said it can cause indigestion." Rory quipped, referring to the beautiful green lake below the beautiful deck.

"Good, because I didn't bring my life vest and these are my good pants." Logan said playfully, cracking a smile.

Rory was amused, but tried not to let it show. She'd previously had some random dreams about Logan, but nothing as vivid as that moment. He was close enough that she could see his face exactly as it was — He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. He must get used to that, the sudden pause in a person's natural expression with a nonchalant gaze and a weak smile. His brown eyes were deep and catastrophic. Easy to get lost in, and he got better the more she allowed herself to look.

"You mean your speedo." Rory jested, hoping he couldn't hear her heart beating that loud.

"I don't have a speedo." Logan protested, shaking his head playfully.

"That's what everybody says." She smirked.

"Good point!" Logan agreed.

The inevitable awkward silence hovered over them.

They were baffled, neither knowing what to say next, staring uncomfortably at their feet. At any other time, Rory would have plenty of subjects to begin with, from films to politics, but this time she couldn't think of any. Logan was also very good to crack a conversation with girls, but this wasn't any ordinary girl, she was Rory.

In fact, they both knew what they wanted to talk about — them, but it didn't seem appropriate or relevant. It happened so long ago and both wondered that they probably had already moved on. Or at least they should have by now.

It could be that simple if they didn't have to find a way to be in each other's presence. At that moment, even though his presence was shaking her structures, Rory still wanted to stay away from him. And he knew.

Logan could still see a hint of hurt in her eyes — that he'd put there. It punched him center chest, nailing him to the spot. He knew she hadn't forgiven him, probably never would, but staring at her perfectly cloudless, sky blue eyes almost made him forget about everything else. It wasn't just the color of her eyes that were so breathtaking, it was also what was inside them. Smeared mascara lines and heavy eyelids. And bright, shining with the tears that had yet to fall in trickling lines.

Logan would give anything to see those eyes smiling again, but at that moment, he was what made them cry.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She said, a slight crack in her voice, forcing him to leave out of his frozen state.

"Nothing. I was just wondering what the odds for us to meet again." Logan answered, sheepishly.

"I know." Rory consented.

He glanced at Rory and looked like he was searching for words.

"You look - " He began to form them, but was interrupted.

"Thanks!" Rory interfered, assuming what his words would be.

Logan frowned, tilting his head sideways and scanning her face "What?"

Rory stared back at him. His face was still blank. "I'm sorry, what would you say?" She rephrased, and then she realized. Logan wasn't going to say what she thought. She was mortified, and felt that she had made a fool of herself. He didn't pick up the message right away, but soon he figured out.

"Well, I would say that you look like you're freezing. I was going to offer you my jacket." He corrected, looking at her. Her dress was peacock blue silk. The top was high necked, but sleeveless, leaving her shoulders bare.

"Oh!" She murmured. Rory wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole. Blushing would have been no problem, but what she did was go as red as a beetroot and radiate heat like a hot pan.

"But if you thought that I'd say that you look good, I -" Logan tried to take up the subject again.

"I didn't think that." She interjected, awkwardly uncomfortable.

She was lying.

"Okay. By the way, you look good." Logan retorted, quietly smiling inside at her embarrassment.

"Thanks." She answered, as she attempted to hide her face behind her chalky-white fingers. "You don't look bad either. I mean, you don't age. Do you?" She added, being careful not to look at him too much.

"Ouch!" He playfully retorted.

"What?" She asked clueless as she saw the smile on his face.

"Nothing, I just remembered how bad is when someone knows your age."

"It was a compliment!" Rory tried to defend herself.

He laughed heartily and continued. "Yeah, that kind that you give to an old dude, like" look at that guy, he's pretty in shape for his age." Logan mocked.

Rory shrugged, pretending to agree with his reasoning.

"That was mean!" Logan whined.

After a little moment of relaxation, Logan concluded that the approach was safe. Rory just monitored him from the corner of her eye, but didn't step back.

They remained in an abstract look, lost in the immensity of nature; they stared at the landscape as they fleetly flew by. Their expressions were indicating utter bewilderment. That something was transpiring they were well aware. Occasionally, they glanced at each other and then looked away, but neither moved. Secretly, Logan was impressed by her patience. It almost sounded like somehow, she wanted to be next to him too.

Finally, Rory decided to speak.

"Listen, Logan." She paused, turning to face him. "I won't lie to you. This isn't going to be easy." She continued.

"Only if we let-…" Logan tried to argue, until Rory injected over his words.

"No, you're not listening to me. I'm saying this isn't going to be easy." Rory said earnestly. Motioning her finger between them.

"Why do you say that?" He sank his hands into his pockets and watched her speak, passively.

Rory widened her eyes at his response. She couldn't believe he was acting so nonchalantly about it. "Seriously, Logan?" She retorted.

"I know. But I'm fine with." He answered with a confidence that Rory couldn't understand.

"But I'm not. I just can't. This is too weird. You and I? It's too much." She stated, rubbing her temples and stepping away from him.

"We are. _You and I_ are definitely too much. But we have a job to do here and we'll figure it out." He promised, reaching closer and looking into her eyes directly.

"You think so?" Rory pondered.

"Sure. We're professionals." He smiled at her, feeling her panic decreasing.

There was silence, until a question came to her head. She didn't understand why he had pretended he didn't know her. For all the people there, she was just another employee meeting the new guy.

"Why did you pretend you didn't know me?" Rory confronted him.

He smirked at her and ran a hand through his hair, teasing her partially. "Well, do you want everybody to know? Because I'm also fine with it."

"No, no, no!" Rory chirped loudly, desperation in her eyes.

"I thought so. That's why." Logan said, smiling wryly. Her reaction hurt him a little. Was that how she really felt about him? So bad that she wanted to bury and pretend it had never happened?

"I'm sorry. I'm just…" Rory mumbled, shaking her head. "Let's just stay like this. I don't want anybody to find out."

Logan laughed at such disbelief. "In a news room? Wow, then we have to be ninjas. Super secretive." He mocked.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone."

He sighed. "Tell what?"

"About... Us." She whispered, worried that someone could overhear their heated exchange.

"I know. I was just testing you."

"So don't." She demanded. "I'd appreciate if you went back inside first too."

Her words made Logan realize that she would never want anything to do with him ever again. She didn't want to be seen suspiciously with him. Of course, they'd work together, but she probably had no personal feelings for him, at least not good ones.

When he was about to leave her alone, he became self-conscious, then he asked.

"If you don't mind me to ask, but why are you so afraid?"

"I'm not afraid."

"Yes, you are. You're afraid of people find out about our past. So what? It's no big deal."

She disagreed, replying. "It is, Logan. Because I didn't work that hard to be the girl who is sleeping with the boss, or supervisor, whatever..." Rory explained, exalting herself once more.

"But you're not." Logan reminded her.

" _Obviously,_ but people probably won't see it that way. They will never take me seriously and I really don't deserve that." She pointed out.

Logan sought another argument, until her words sank into his stomach. He frowned. She had been so incisive. She spoke with a clarity that bothered him. What did she mean by that?

"Wait a minute. What do you mean with _obviously_?"

"I mean... that's ridiculous." Rory stated, as if there was a truism in her speech.

"Yeah, because you would never sleep with me, right?" Logan let a half-hearted smile slip out with the ridiculous course the conversation came to.

His question touched her, her heart lurched. She wasn't ready to have that conversation and just one question was enough to bring all those bad memories back. Rory didn't want to cry in front of Logan. She didn't want him to see how scared she was and she hated herself when she realized that no matter how much time had passed, she hadn't even come close to recovering from that wound. Logan looked at her expectantly. Her delay already giving him a conclusion.

She took a deep breath, declaring. "A girl has to learn to live with her mistakes, Logan."

He briefly looked away from her, cleaning his throat. His face looked pale and his eyes were empty, clouded by pain. Then he added. "So, are you saying that sleeping with me was a mistake?"

Rory hesitated but finally admitted. "I'm saying that..." Her voice failed. "Maybe you and I were a mistake." Her eyes went hard, her tone too.

Logan chirped, looking down to the ground, nodding at himself. Eventually, he looked back at her, staring at her face. Disappointment fleshing briefly across his features. There were many things he would like to say to her at that moment, but he chose not. Instead, he just smiled at her and looked up at her with a scowl.

"Got it!" He said with his tone flat.

Rory could hear the dejection in his voice, but he didn't give her a chance to say anything else. He just walked away. Except that this time, they'd have to face each other every day.

Rory cursed herself inside for opening her mouth. She knew that her words had been too harsh and suffered to know that it was too late to take them back.

She regretted that conversation, knowing that it would only make it all the harder for both of them, yet she still didn't understand how Logan hoped everything would be all right. She wondered if he was so insensitive to that point, because she was still upset beyond logic. She believed he was sorry now, but it wasn't enough for her, it still didn't make things right.

Meanwhile, Logan entered the hall again. His head repeating Rory's words like a scratched disk. She was deadly serious. Rory had been the most important woman in his life, that person who changed everything. He knew things were left in a bad place between them, but he never felt she gave him a chance to show that she was wrong. To show that they were perfect for each other and that this hadn't been nothing but a misunderstanding. Logan grated this for many years and eventually let her go.

When he saw her again that day, his heart fluttered, believing that he finally was having the opportunity he so desired, but hope was gone at the same speed that had risen.

Logan felt stupid and worthless. Worse, he felt angry. The way she spoke — as if now she was much wiser than him to the point she could clearly see that he wasn't good enough for her. That wasn't fair. She didn't know what life had put him through in those years. It stuck in his throat and it certainly hurt his ego. No matter how much he had suffered, he would never have regretted that. He would never regret _her_.

Logan wasn't a saint, but he certainly wasn't somebody who would accept his defeat that easily. She was wrong and he'd prove her so. He had 6 months to.

 **A/N:** So, what do you think? Rory was bitter, huh? She doesn't trust him at all and is still terribly hurt. How can Logan turn this around?  
Please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3 - Be Cool

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or characters featured in Gilmore Girls, however I have a fertile mind and a fan orphan heart.

 **A/N:** First of all, I would like to say that you guys make me happy. I'm very glad to hear that you like this story as much as I do. Thank you for all those incredible messages, it makes me want to write more for you guys. This chapter is a very important to introduce the main plot. Hope you like it. As always, feedback will be much appreciated.

* * *

UNTIL I HEAL. CHAPTER 3 – BE COOL

* * *

Rory woke up feeling as if she had never lied down in the first place. She wiped her eyes and was surprised to find they were wet. She felt alone and afraid, and there was no real reason for it as far as she could tell. She shrugged out of her pajamas, tugged at her dressing gown and wrapped it around her. Then she huddled back under the covers ignoring that it was still Tuesday.

When the alarm clock rang the second time, it took her a few seconds to shut it down. As the clock struck the third time, she lost her temper. Some foul words were pronounced before she banged on the button to stop the alarm.

She dragged her body to the bathroom and looked at the mirror, thinking: "I am just a stupid girl." before stepping into her shower. She smiled as the warm, soothing water unknotted her tense muscles, relaxing her. It was just what she needed, even though it couldn't shake her thoughts from rolling around inside her aching brain.

Rory was still experiencing a moral hangover. She felt a strong guilt over her last conversation with Logan and didn't know how she would face him that day. They didn't have time to talk again and this only gave her more time to accumulate paranoia. She wondered if Logan would be the type of boss who wouldn't know how to handle the professional staff over the personal.

She opened her wardrobe and wondered what on earth she was going to wear. She had her pride, after all, and she could hardly appear dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, but her wardrobe was devoid of anything remotely impressive.

There were many suits and other clothes in sober tones. She wanted to look different that day. Not so different that people could figure out her intention, but different enough to draw attention.

She chose a black skirt, slightly flared at the bottom, matched with a white blouse that fitted sleekly. She put on black sandals that showed off her beautiful legs. She finished with a black choker and matching earrings.

Her dark hair was short casual. She brushed it, combed it, applied makeup and put some perfume. She stared at herself in the mirror for a little, wondering if it was too much, but decided not to overthink and in a few minutes, she was in her car and on her way.

* * *

Rory entered the building with the quiet butterflies of seeing Logan, feeling goosebumps popping up all over her body. Unlike the other day, she was one of the first to arrive, except for him.

Their eyes met as she stepped into the living room, but the two quickly turned away. Rory noticed that Logan's desk was placed right next to hers. Don thought it would be convenient, since both would be assigned to the same tasks, together. That would be awkward, she reminded herself, knowing that she couldn't complain, since the silence agreement still held.

"Wow, you're early." Rory exclaimed.

"You sound surprised." Logan replied.

"Hum, not really, I just didn't know you were the first-in, last-out type." She said cheaply, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah." Logan said, not so subtly moving away. He looked back from the door, he saw her face puzzled, rather reproachful, and went out aloofly.

She just stood there stunned for a second before taking a seat, her face stumped. Had he really ignored her? Had she said something wrong or was he still annoyed by their last conversation?

Rory shook the though off and willed herself back from the moment. She had a meeting alert, calling her to be in Don's room in 30 minutes. Amy wasn't there yet and she really needed to talk to someone, whom she didn't need to keep any secrets from.

She made her way to the next room, determined to call the only person in the world who could understand her completely.

 _"You called the Gilmores/Danes. We're in the middle of a family fight right now. Leave your name and number at the beep and whoever wins will call you right back."_

Rory grinned with delight and quickly calmed down just by hearing her mom in the answering machine. "Mom, pick it up! I know you're there."

Lorelai answered effusively. "Wow, how'd you know I'd kick Luke's ass?"

"Well, it's 8 AM. The only way that you'd be awake was with high caffeine rates in your system, which means you'd be especially dangerous."

Lorelai's eyes gleamed. "That's my kid."

"Nice message by the way." Rory added.

"Thanks! I got inspired by the last Friday night dinner, although I'd never survive if it was Emily's answering machine."

"I'm afraid you're right!" Rory playfully agreed.

"So, are you missing Mommy yet? I told you that your new friends weren't as glamorous as I am." She boasted.

"Yeah, Mom. That's why I'm calling." She said dismissively.

"Spit it out."

"Well… I'm in a kind of situation here." Rory reflected on how to bring it up.

"Listening…"

Rory sharped and started. "Remember the new project I told you about?"

"Yes…"

"And remember that I'd be the one taking the lead of it?"

"Mommy is so proud." Lorelai replied with a child-like pitchy voice.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Mom."

"Yes, kiddo. Go on!" Lorelai encouraged.

"So. Yesterday the new guy who will work with me showed up."

"Wow, Babette's crystal ball is never wrong, right?" Lorelai remarked.

"What?" Rory crinkled her nose, unsure if she got where her Mom wanted to go with that statement.

"Babette — the improperly fiery lady of the city you grew up in. See, you're forgetting us already." Lorelai said with false reassurance.

Rory ran a hand over her face. "I know who Babette is, Mom. I'm asking about this crystal ball thing."

"Oh, right. She said your love life would take a turn this year. Remember? At the New Year's party."

"So…?" Rory said, skeptically.

"You made a wish." She said, naturally.

"Yeah, but I wasn't think of that. I was wishing for a promotion."

"Really? Do you want to buy a house on the moon or something?" She mocked.

"No Mom, I just think it would be nice."

"Yeah, a boyfriend wouldn't be that bad either." Lorelai muttered.

"Oh my God, Mom. Does everyone think I'm such a lonely spinster like that?" Rory blanched, embarrassed.

"No, kiddo. They're just worried about you. You know, small city, everyone gets married at 19 and something like that." Lorelai tried to smooth things over.

"You didn't!" Rory reminded.

"Yeah, but I was a 16 years old single mother. That was gossip enough already." She counter-argued.

"It doesn't matter. I'm only 26 for God sake. There's nothing wrong with following a career. They are sexist gossipers and…" Rory barked nonstop and Lorelai cut her off.

"Okay, I got it."

"And shame on you for listen to them, Mom. I planned my whole life for this and I'm succeeding, I don't have time for these things." Rory spat, almost with a throbbing vein in her neck.

"I know, honey and you have my fully support. I don't think that at all."

"Anyway, I was saying…" Rory uttered, trying to get back to her initial reasoning.

"New guy!" Lorelai completed.

"Right! So, the new guy showed up. The problem is — he wasn't exactly a new guy."

Lorelai frowned. "Is this guy hot?"

"Hum... yes!" Rory didn't need to contemplate.

"So he's the one Babette was talking about." Lorelai insisted.

Rory pinched her lips, rejecting the idea. "Trust me, he's not!"

"So, I'm wondering he's like Al Pacino from publicity." Lorelai began to lose focus on the conversation, getting lost in her own imagination.

"No!" Rory shook her head.

"Marketing Clark Gable?"

"No…"

"James Dean hot photographer?"

Rory considered. "Huh, better! But no, the point is — I'm not talking about carbon-dating new, like he's not new _to me_. If you know what I mean."

"I really don't."

"If you just let me finish…"

"Okaaay" Lorelai whined.

Rory sighed before blurting out; "The guy is Logan."

"Logan?"

"Precisely!"

"Huntzberger?"

"In the flesh. The one and only."

"The one you left me to move in with, ripping out my heart from my chest without anesthesia?" She said, dramatically.

"Really, Mom? That time in the morning? I think is too early to soap operas."

Lorelai pouted. "Fair enough. Continue."

"That's it. The guy is Logan and I have to work with him for six months. Can you believe this?" Rory grumbled exaggeratedly.

"I know… and what's the problem again?"

"Hello, Mom. Don't you remember what he did to me?"

"I don't know, kid. You've had a lot of relationship dramas."

"But this one was the worst. It was like the worst thing that ever happened to me." Rory whined in incredulity.

"A little reminder here would be nice."

"The bridesmaids, Mom! How could you forget this?" Rory squinted.

"Oh, sure. So what, kiddo? You have to work with him for a few months; it will be like just two hundred days." Lorelai pondered.

Rory rose her eyebrows. "Wow, you really suck in math."

"Yeah, that's because I had to quit school to pop you out." Lorelai quipped.

"Point taken. "

Lorelai grinned and continued. "Anyway, he'll eventually go away. It's not like you're interested in him."

"Yeah…" Rory nodded to herself with a hint of dismay leaking into her voice. It was blunt, but enough for Lorelai to pick it up.

"Wait a minute… You're not, right?" She asked suspicious.

Rory rolled her eyes. Her mom questions sounded like absurdity to her. "Of course I'm not, Mom."

"Oh my God, Babette was right." Lorelai gasped dramatically down the line.

"Quit the Babette thing, I'm not. Really!"

Lorelai half closed her eyes, not so convinced with her daughter's response. "So why are you so shaken up?"

"I'm not, it's just too weird, you know. Looking at him right by my side. I never know what to say." Rory scratched her head.

"Huhun…" Lorelai said skeptically.

"I don't know if I want to talk to him, to clear the air for the job sake or if I want to punch him, or if I want to…" She let off steam.

"Kiss him…" Lorelai playfully completed.

"Yes! No! I definitely don't want _that_." She answered automatically until she paid attention to what her mother had actually said.

Lorelai belittled her daughter's concerns. "Come on, I remember he was cute. Unless he got fat."

"He's not fat." Rory assured her.

"So he's still pretty cute." Lorelai concluded.

"Yes, he is, but the point is — I don't know if I can do this, Mom. He makes me so insecure and I never know what he's thinking. To make matters worse, he's kind of my boss. This is a nightmare. I'm afraid I will fail and everybody is counting on me with this."

"Then you won't. You're my child, you're a Gilmore. Like you said, you prepared yourself your whole life for this. Why would you let an old flame get you off the rails now? Go there and do what you can do." Lorelai spoke encouragingly.

Rory nodded to herself. "You're right!"

"Of course I'm right!" She boasted.

As Rory pondered, trying to regain her confidence, a voice sounded in the background.

"Gilmore, we're ready!" Don warned.

"Listen, Mom. Gotta go!"

"Go kick some butts!" Lorelai said.

"Thanks, mom. By the way, Amy knows you're my best friend." Rory lovingly reassured her.

Lorelai feigned a sigh of relief, making Rory smile. "Good to know. You will always be my best friend too, kiddo."

"Thanks! Bye, mom."

Rory flipped her phone shut, heading toward Don's room. The meeting had already started by the time she arrived. People glanced at her briefly, some in disapproval, some in curiosity. She apologized and took a seat, but Logan didn't look in her direction.

Her thoughts were flying in any direction, but that reunion. She wasn't listening at all —instead, she was thinking about the next conversation she needed to have with him.

"Gilmore!" Don called.

"Yeah!" Rory awoke from her reverie, realizing that she was drumming her finger at the table notably.

Don looked at her hands and then shifted to her face, asking. "Do you agree with this condition?"

Rory was taken by surprise. She stared astonished around the room. Everyone was looking at her, and they were all confused at how long she was speechless. It seemed like everyone was expecting something special of her, and it would have been impossible to convince them otherwise.

Rory knew she couldn't show weakness at that moment. She couldn't say she didn't have a clue about what they were talking about, just like she also couldn't say no. She cleared her throat, adjusting her clothes, recomposed herself and pronounced.

"Yes, I totally agree." She stated, unblinking.

"So you're fine with this decision?" Don asked.

"Absolutely!" She nodded, still nonplussed.

At that moment, Logan looked at her. She could swear it was surprise hinting in his eyes. He lifted an eyebrow and drew back before say anything.

"Very good. Team 1 will be covering the local events for the next month, while Rory and Logan will be sent together to Silicon Valley. Rory, you can choose your team, and assistants. Meeting over." Don concluded.

She was still gasping for breath, uttering laughing cries of complaint inwardly. Her eyes were stinging and still blurred, but it was suddenly quiet.

She had just nodded off to spend a few days alone with Logan. They would be together all the time, going to conventions, dining and even sleeping in the same hotel. It couldn't be.

Everyone left the room, except Don. Rory was about to leave when he called her.

"Gilmore!"

"Yes, Don." She turned back at him.

"There is something going on?" He asked.

"What you mean?" She cringed.

"You look… off." He told her.

Rory scratched a non-existent itch in her cheeks. "Excuse me?"

"You look distracted. It seems like you are a little lost since you came back from your break. Are you okay?"

Rory's voice failed as she formed an answer with her flushed cheeks. "Yes, Don. I'm so sorry if I'm looking distracted; I had a bad night's sleep."

"Okay…" He answered, visibly leery.

Rory nodded and headed for the door. She touched the knob when Don spoke again, making her shiver.

"Does this have anything to do with Logan?"

"Logan? W-why?" She stuttered, holding one's breathe.

"Maybe I'm seeing things here, but I saw the way he looked at you."

She pretended incomprehension. "Way? What way?"

"I don't know. It was… differently." Don shrugged, clearly uncomfortable.

"Oh…" Rory feigned surprise.

"There's something wrong?" He asked.

"No, sir." She said, pointedly.

"Because you can tell me. If you're not comfortable with him, we can make it work."

"No, he is fine." Rory certified, but Don wasn't completely convinced.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Rory tried to convey firmness in her voice. "I know I've been acting a bit weird, but this has nothing to do with Logan or work in general. It's just a family thing that has bothered me; it's going to be okay."

Don was late, but he accepted her explanation. "OK, then."

"OK." She stated, relieved.

Rory left worried about her ability to make things look natural. Logan was right and she hated to admit it. It would be hard to hide this secret in a crowded team of journalists. He had only been there for a day, and people were already noticing that something was wrong. Which meant she had to work harder.

* * *

"Finally! I thought that meeting would never be over." Amy complained, leading Rory away. They paced arm to arm over the newsroom when Amy questioned about the meeting. "So, what's it gonna be?"

"Well, apparently I'm being shipped to Silicon Valley this week and I have to choose my team."

"Me, of course." Amy hinted heavily.

Rory scratched her chin playfully. "I haven't decided yet."

"WHAT?" Amy shrieked, calling everyone's attention towards the two women.

Rory grinned evilly at her.

"Ha-ha, very funny! Silicon Valley. Hot sun, tanned faces, sweat guys and a cold drink sliding down a parched throat..." Amy glimpsed the next days. "I'd kill you." She added threateningly.

Rory folded her arms hearing her friend's pipe dream. "You know it's also winter there, right?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't matter. People with buff bodies always look for excuses to show off, and I'm _so_ on board with that."

Rory giggled. "Of course you are."

"Speaking in tanning hot bodies… we have an appointment tonight." Amy stated.

Rory scowled. "What? Where?"

"Gramercy Tavern!"

Rory twitched nose, stating resolutely. "No! No way!"

"Yes-way!" Amy pleaded with her eyes.

"No, I'm not in the mood." Rory replied firmly.

"But everybody goes." Amy whined, but Rory didn't soften. "My Mom said I'm not everybody, so…"

Amy tried desperately to argue. "Come on, don't be boring. I mean, everybody goes."

"Everybody who?" Rory asked.

"The new guy."

Rory's heart stopped for a minute when she heard Amy. Then zoomed into hyper speed.

Amy continued. "We invited him. Actually, Timmy invited him, he is expecting him to pay everything again, but I'm totally happy he did."

"Of course he did, of course you are." Rory mumbled as she tried to recompose herself.

"What? He is hot. Don't tell you haven't noticed." Amy grinned, lifting her eyebrows suggestively.

Rory tried to disguise with the innuendo. Was Amy interested in him? She wondered. "Humm, I didn't have the time to."

"Bullshit." Amy answered, disdainfully.

"Ok, he is kind of cute." Rory gave her a small satisfaction to avoid more questions.

"Kind of? My ex-boyfriend Brian with half-pretty body was cute. That guy is amazing."

"Half pretty body?" Rory tilted her head in confusion.

"Yeah, he had a nice tank, but down there he had just a big –"Amy motioned her hands, about to say something obnoxious when Rory intervened.

"You know what, never mind. I'm regretting even asked."

"Fine, But you're going right?" Amy was relentless.

Rory reassessed, but still wasn't fully secure about it. "I don't know, Amy, I'm tired and this is still Tuesday."

"So what? It's not like you get out of your house at weekends anyway."

Rory considered her options. She couldn't avoid being around Logan every time. It just would seem even more suspicious and saying no to Amy could generate even more dangerous questions. She had no other choice. If she wanted to make sure this wouldn't happen, she had to do it.

"What time?"

 **A/N:** Rory, Logan, a bar, drinks, a blabbermouth friend and many secrets. I don't know, but I'm feeling like things are going to get pretty hectic around here. The next chapter is already written. I challenge you to guess what will happen. The first shrewd reader to guess correctly wins an exclusive juicy sneak peek at the next chapter. Go!


	4. Chapter 4 - If You're OK with

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or characters featured in Gilmore Girls, however I have a fertile mind and a fan orphan heart.

 **A/N:** A quick update! I really don't know what's happening to me. I must be sick or something. Unfortunately no one has guessed what happens in this chapter, but the good news is that it keeps the expectation. I hope you like it.

* * *

UNTIL I HEAL. CHAPTER 4 – If You're OK With.

* * *

Rory stepped into the bar feeling completely out of place, like bacon on a vegetarian pizza.

The music was deafening and people spoke louder than she could take. Rory didn't miss that part of the single life. People bumping into each other and dropping liquids all over neatly pressed clothes.

That sucked and still she was there, pretending to have fun like many people around her. Women wearing 'too tight' clothing and unnecessary heels punishing their feet. Men showing off expensive drinks to lure those same women into their charms. She cursed Amy inside for that. She could be currently sleeping under her warm sheets with her belly full of warm soup. Instead, she was wearing the same as the other women, plus a bra.

"Rory, over here!" Amy waved effusively.

"Hi, guys." Rory said when she approached.

"Hey, Ror." Everyone greeted her in unison, which she concluded they had a considerable amount of alcohol in their bloodstreams already.

"Wow, how long have you guys have been here?" She asked.

"Well, considering that it's almost 10 PM. I'd say a long time now. Why did you take so long?" Amy questioned. Her tone always mandatorily bossy.

Rory smiled politely. "I had some things to finish." She stated, but the truth was that she didn't want to stay there for a long time, so she kept stalling much as she could, even if she had nothing really important to do.

Amy studied her every word, as if searching for some variation in Rory's inflection before seemingly accepting her answer. "You're such a work dork." She shook her head in reproof, tossing the drink down her throat.

Rory frowned, protesting. "I'm so not."

"Yes you are." The choir of voices agreed.

"Well, I'm here now." She rolled her eyes.

"Good, you should try this." Amy suggested dragging small shot glasses toward Rory at the table.

Rory looked at them, immediately recognizing the contents. Her face softened as she touched the memories.

Amy stepped forward excitedly to give Rory a great explanation she had just learned. "This is..."

"Bloody red hair." Rory completed.

The table was silent as they all watched Rory's reaction to the drink, saved for the sound of hysteria in the bar.

"How do you know that?" Amy asked cocking her head in surprise.

Rory froze momentarily, silently ordering herself to act nonchalantly. She scratched her eyebrows. "Ah..." She cursed inside. She said too much and almost gave something away. People kept staring at her, hungry to satisfy their curiosity. She and Logan exchanged very brief looks, but apparently, only Rory was embarrassed. To be fair, Logan couldn't be having more fun.

"Yeah." She stopped. It occurred to her that whatever she said would bring more questions. "I tried this before." She answered, trying to sound confident.

"How? Logan said his Australian friend came up with this." Amy retorted.

Rory stared at Logan and his eyes weren't a comfortable place to be at that particular time, but she sent her supplication through it.

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure that I already tried in..."

He knew she needed help to get out of that situation so he went on board.

"Yale?" Logan filled in.

She widened her eyes. Of course! She wondered how she hadn't thought of that before. "Yeah! How do you know?" She asked, falsely.

Logan smirked, pretending to be involved in a genuine conversation "Actually, I went to Yale."

"Oh, really? Me too." She feigned surprise.

"Nice. My friend and I used to hang out all the time at the bar. Actually it was on the menu, after Finn — my Australian friend — made everybody addicted to it, to the point they wouldn't sell more beers."

Rory was still having trouble to maintain eyes contact, so she just agreed. "Wow, that's pretty impressive."

"Yeah..." Logan smiled against his glass before taking another sip. His eyes twinkling.

Rory nodded, mortified. "It must be it then."

"So, both of you went to Yale?" Amy examined, motioning her finger between them.

"Apparently." Rory nodded.

"And you guys haven't met before?" Amy said suspiciously, looking up briefly to them.

"Seems like it." Logan added.

Awkward silence set in the table. While everyone looked at each other, deciding whether to believe or not, Rory tried to minimize in order to close the subject.

"Well, it's a big college." She said.

"Yeah, and I'm probably older than you." Logan added.

"Right!" She agreed.

"What a coincidence." Amy said distrustfully.

"Small world." They agreed.

Rory's head started to hurt. She was having second thought about being there and suddenly she was suffocated. She needed to breathe and put her head in place.

"Excuse me, guys."

* * *

Rory walked into the bathroom with her chest tight and her stomach rumbled. She wanted to throw up, but her stomach felt as empty as a dry bucket.

She was failing. She couldn't act nonchalantly next to him, there were too many memories. He was such a big part of what she lived; it was too exhausting to pretending.

Tomorrow she would make a list. Make a plan. But now she wanted to crawl off like a wounded animal, to curl into a fetal ball in the closet.

Rory almost jumped when she heard the bathroom door opening. She locked herself inside the toilet cubicle, pretending to be busy. She was taking so long there and she knew Amy would come over anytime soon to check her out. And she was right.

"Ror?"

Rory closed her eyes, regretting having to leave. "I'm here."

"What's going on? You're taking forever in here. Are you OK?"

"I am." She replied.

"Good, because I kind of need your opinion here." Amy declared.

"About?"

Amy grinned widely. "What you think of him?"

"Who?" Rory asked.

Amy exclaimed as if there was a truism in her question. "Logan!"

"We had this conversation already today." Rory tried to dismiss the topic.

"I know, but he is so awesome. You should see him talking, he is so witty and passionate." Amy spoke with devotion in her voice.

"I'm sure he is."

"Seriously." She reinforced.

"Amy, I'm kind of busy here." Rory spoke from inside the cabin.

"Sure, I'll wait."

Rory rolled her eyes. Patience was definitely one of Amy's virtues. Although sometimes it was extremely annoying. This was one of those times. Rory knew that her friend wouldn't let go, so hiding eventually would be pointless. She had to step out, so Amy could stop nagging her.

"Did you eat Mexican today?" Amy joked.

"Ha-ha very funny." Rory replied, washing her hands for excuses purposes.

Amy leaned against the sink, clutching her curls in the large mirror in front of them. "How do you think he looks with his shirt off?" She speculated.

Rory didn't need to think too much. A simple search in her memory and she could visualize what Amy was trying to discover. She gaped. She didn't know how to answer that. Luckily, she didn't have to.

"I bet he is smooth. I mean, did you see those arms?" She continued, staring at Rory with her crazy eyes.

Rory looked away, veiling. "No, I haven't."

"Oh, You spend too much time at your desk, my friend." Amy said.

"Yeah, maybe." Rory's words were hollow.

"I think I'm going to ask him out. What you think?" Amy considered.

Rory froze for a minute, and then shook it off, wondering if she had heard it right. Was her friend really asking if she should date her ex-boyfriend? She was annoyed but didn't want to show it. Her voice crackled before trying to disguise it as a cough then apologized in a voice filled with veiled agony. "Well, He's here for only one day, you don't even know this guy..."

Amy wasn't worried about that. "So? We're young, we have no time to lose, plus, nobody needs to know. We can be discreet."

"In a newsroom? You'd have to be a ninja." Rory mocked, repeating Logan's own word. She was working hard to not let her nervousness show.

"I can be a ninja." Amy alleged.

Rory gagged again, hard, afraid she was going to spit something out. "In height maybe."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm gonna ask him out tonight."

Rory sighed. She knew her friend enough to know that she was stubborn and couldn't be talked into anything she didn't want to do. Rory's heart, however, was hurting inside. "If you say so."

Full of confidence, Amy started to open up with her friend. "I don't know, but I have this weird feeling that he's into me."

Something sank inside of Rory— the sensation mocked the feeling of a demolition, a building brought to its knees. Her face twitched in response, but she kept her composure. "Really, why?"

"I don't know. Today when you and I were talking, he was staring at us. I mean, he tried to disguise but I knew he was glancing over. And today, when I told him we'd be here, he seemed excited." She said, fluffing up her hair.

"Oh, really?" Rory blanched at her, faking surprise.

Amy was excited by the conversation's direction. "Yes. Tonight we were having such a great time talking; I think he's paying attention to me. I though he was staring at you, but then I thought _Nah_... You're totally not his type." Amy said casually, her gaze sliding expectantly across to Rory in the mirror.

Rory managed to hide her consternation. "What do you mean?"

Amy shrugged calmly. "I don't know. No offense, my friend, but Logan seems wild. He probably likes to get rough and make crazy things. You are so shy and you like bookish guys, you two are obviously not suitable for each other. He was doubtless staring at me." Amy tidied another strand of her hair.

Rory considered Amy's speech for a moment and then shrugged, as if to cast off the feeling, but it endured. She had to be wrong, she concluded. Logan was always good to Rory. In fact, despite their problems, he was the gentler guy she ever been with. Not that they couldn't get rough sometimes, but he did enjoy her hook and she was totally his type. _Wasn't she?_

Lacking with a plausible argument, she forcedly sided with her. "Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

Rory refreshed her lipstick and took a deep calming breath, and then she rejoined the bar, right after Amy. It was late and people began to disperse into the night.

Logan looked tired with his brown eyes hollow on a drawn out face. They hadn't spoken for a long time, but Rory could still discern some of Logan's feelings just by examining his expressions. At least she believed so.

"So I'm gonna take off." Logan said taking a deep breath, his eyes staring into the beyond.

Logan's decision made Amy agitatedly steamed out. "Wait, why? It's too early." She protested vehemently.

He smirked politely, but showed no intention to change his mind. "Yeah, but tomorrow; duty calls."

"I thought you were an adventurous, Huntzberger." Amy tried to provoke some challenged feelings on Logan, but it didn't seem to work. Instead, he emptied the bottle to its last drop in his glass for the last time that night.

"Sorry for disappoint you guys." He replied, leaving Amy in position to call on all her weapons.

"You really should stay. Right, Rory?" She threw, staring at Rory expectantly.

Rory gaped. She didn't know what to say. Didn't quite know if she could make lips and tongue cooperate to find any words, and her eyes fell to the ground for a second. She was unblinking, puckered, tight-faced. She swallowed hard and said what Amy wanted to hear. "Oh, right."

Amy patted her head and grinned widely at her, casting an appreciation look to Rory and one of enjoyment to Logan. "See?" She rejoiced.

Logan bit his lower lips while rubbing the back of his left arm. "I don't know, girls. And Rory looks sleepy already. She probably likes to sleep early. Right, Rory?"

"Right." Rory kept agreeing with everything it was being said at the table.

Amused, Amy interpreted Logan's statement as a clue that her theory would be right. For her, Logan would see Rory as a predictable, traditional girl that he wouldn't be interested. So, she shot an _I told you so_ kind of look in Rory's direction.

"See? We should probably get going." Logan suggested.

"OK, but maybe we can spend some time together one day. You know, when Rory is sleeping." Amy said, tossing the hair toward him.

Rory almost spit her drink. Amy was always like this with men and she was used to it, but hearing her say that so cheekily — to Logan — was a punch on her guts.

Logan hesitated; Amy's eyes assured him that she knew exactly what she was doing and it was awkward scene to him. In any other situation, he'd be delighted to hear a girl offering herself to him like that, but not this time. He was confused. If Amy was doing that, Rory obviously never told her anything about him. He had to be fast and time was running.

Rory stared at her feet, not letting Logan look into her eyes. It could look suspicious, so she just cringed inside.

"Maybe it's not the best idea, Amy. We're co-workers." He finally said.

Amy niggled. "Nobody is here anymore, Logan. Just we and Rory. She is my best friend so you can be sure this conversation will never leave this table. You don't need to keep the perfect boss mask anymore." She teased.

He laughed inside. That was beyond crazy. "I'm not."

"So? I thought you said you liked to try new things. What do you think, Rory? Don't you think Logan should have a nice time with me?" Amy asked mischievously, taking another sip of her drink and sending a penetrating look in Logan's direction.

Rory could feel her cheeks burning with mortification and she was doubly mortified with Logan's eyes hovering over her. At that moment, looking away was impossible. They locked their eyes on each other and communicated silently with the slightest movement toward each other.

Rory knew she would have to be wise with her words. She didn't want to say yes, so the word squirmed inside her core. On the other hand, she couldn't say no. How the hell was she going to explain that to her friend? How could she explain that she was lying all this time? She had no choice. Logan had.

"I think he should." Rory stated, but her voice was wobbly, like every rest of her being.

Amy smiled inside, in a way that could only be done by a woman with her high self-esteem. "Of course she thinks. So?"

Logan swallowed hard. He straightened the collar of his shirt and tried unsuccessfully to smooth out the wrinkles. He quickly looked at Amy face and then found the features into Rory's expression he suspected. She was powerless, but indifferent. Rory didn't care about him. She was obviously uncomfortable, but had no feelings toward him.

Logan sighed; he didn't have anything to lose, so he finally spoke up.

"Tomorrow night?"

"Perfect." Amy said with enthusiasm.

Logan stood up, opening his wallet and pulling out a bunch of bills.

"OK then. I really need to get going now. I'll see you girls tomorrow."

"Bye Logan." Amy delivered, biting her lips suggestively.

Rory wanted to sink her face into her hands and weep. But she had already done that for most of the night, and it had not been helped. How did that happen? She was so tired, and hungry, and she felt so unlucky that a little self-pity was difficult to resist.

"Yay!" Amy celebrated with a broad smile.

Rory couldn't celebrate with her friend, and then she was quiet, drinking all the liquid left in her glass.

"I know you don't always approve my particular way to talk to men…" Amy started to justify her attitude. Rory lifted her eyebrows and nodded in an obvious yes before Amy could finish her speech.

"BUT" Amy interjected, pointing her finger to her. She was expecting some judgmental opinion to come from her friend's mouth. Rory just waited Amy to finish.

"But I'm glad you can always support me." Amy said, casting an affectionate glance at her best friend.

As much as Rory was divided in that situation, she couldn't help melting inside, so she smiled.

"Thanks for being such an amazing friend." Amy finished, bending to hug Rory.

While they embraced, Rory was disgusted with herself and brooded, as she usually did when she screwed up. She felt bad for hugging her friend while hiding so many secrets. She was creating a mess and she didn't know how to fix it. Rory only closed her eyes bitterly with the guilt within and just nodded.

"Anytime."

 **A/N:** That wasn't what you expected, right? It may be a little scary at first, but I really want to make this story a little more authentic. Now that I've shown you a little more about Amy, I'd like to know what you think of her. I'm still working on how to write her and I would like some suggestion from you guys. So, what do you think?


	5. Chapter 5 - Now What?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or characters featured in Gilmore Girls, however I have a fertile mind and a fan orphan heart.

 **A/N:** Yes, I know I should be updating "A Light in the Life", but I'm still having some trouble to finish the next few chapters. Meanwhile, I keep updating this one. Thank you for all the great reviews. I'm so happy that you guys see Amy exactly as I tried to write her because this will be important. I hope you like this chapter because it was written very carefully. We are almost there. Please review.

* * *

UNTIL I HEAL. CHAPTER 5 - NOW WHAT?

* * *

Rory skimmed down the page, chewing on her pencil as her eyes flew across the text. She was working, but she wasn't exactly paying attention to it. She wondered if there was anything else bad about to happen that week, except for that night.

Rory has always been anxious, but that particular day was killing her. She was forcing herself to uproot the feeling, but it always found its way back.

She was staring at the clock more often than the minute hands moved and watching every minute creep by making her more and more distressed.

Today her current best friend would go out with Logan, her… Then it occurred to her - Logan was her nothing. She had no right to be upset, despite she was anyway. She didn't understand why Logan had accepted that. She didn't want to think he meant to hit her. No, that would be too pretentious.

Amy had been assigned to a task that day, and until then they hadn't spoken. Logan, on the other hand, was there beside her. He seemed focused on not looking at Rory who looked just as focused on not looking at him.

Logan seemed peaceful with a little half smile on his closed lips. In his head, it was all too confusing. He and Rory had just exchanged a few necessary words so far, obviously about work. It was hard to survive all those hours side by side when it seemed like there was always so much more to be said.

He had his eyes fixed on his screen, just waiting for time to pass, when a hand touched his shoulder, making him whirl around. A sweet voice behind him remarked.

"Hi."

She was standing next to him. Logan glanced at her, not yet daring to smile, flawlessly turned out as usual. His fingers did a little tap dance over the table to relieve the tension before he spoke.

"Hey." He said.

Rory sighed and went straight "Coffee?"

He rose his eyebrows, kind of wondering where all this was going, but surely willing to find out.

"After you."

* * *

The smell of coffee in the air was setting Rory's little neural inhibitors tingling. The latte was overpriced and the bread wasn't that good, but they didn't care. They were staring at each other, trying to figure out who should talk first.

"Listen, Logan. I'm sorry for everything I said to you. I didn't mean to be rude or insult you."

He just stared at her for what seemed like forever and he didn't even blink once. "It's fine." He assured her, and a dry smile twisted his lips. Rory examined his face trying to read his intentions, but it seemed that the cynicism didn't quite reach his eyes.

Her lips moved, but there was no sound. Her eyes went blank, so she asked to make sure she understood him correctly. "What?"

He sighed and unknotted his tie with one hand. "I know things got even weirder after our last conversation, but I'd like you to know that I'm fine with it." He said, his tone flat but with a touch of hurt to it.

"You are?" She widened her eyes and waited for his response.

"Yes." He nodded. She blinked. His voice was deep, sincere and still yet distant.

"So that's it?" She couldn't believe how easy that conversation had been.

"What else do you want to talk about?" Asked Logan, jarring her from her thoughts. He was holding his hands together and resting them on the table. His eyes fixed on her.

Amy. She wanted to talk about Amy, but there was absolutely no gap in the conversation that wouldn't reveal her intentions. She wanted to talk about 4 years ago. She wanted to ask him why he did that. Rory knew she was the one who put an end to them. She did it for her pride, for her future, but she was never at peace with this decision.

A silence filled the air across the table between the two of them as Logan held his eyes for a moment longer on her before she answered. She avoided his eyes, concentrating on what she had to say and at the same time trying to detach herself from it.

"Did you pack for tomorrow yet?" She changed the subject.

"No, I haven't." He stated, simply.

"But we leave early tomorrow." She frowned.

"I know."

"And how will you even have time to? Tonight, you have your date with… Well, you know…" She trailed off, embarrassed as the color flooded to her cheeks. Mortified, she moved her eyes to the glossy sheen of the floor.

"Yes."

Rory nodded at herself. She now stared directly at the happy little caffeine delivery system in her hands, unsure of what to say, but admitted. "She doesn't know about us."

Logan finally broke into a familiar grin, saying, "I noticed. If she is your best friend as she claims, why did you hide that from her?"

Rory ran a hand over her face, and then tucked back her hair, forcing a smile as Logan twisted round in his seat to stare at her in concern. "I don't know." She considered for a minute, unable to reach a conclusion. "I should have told her, but now it's too late."

Logan laid his eyes on her, as if he could drill the truth from her with his eyes. "Rory, if you don't want me to see her tonight, I won't."

When she heard his words, she raised her face and looked hard at him. "No! This is not what I'm saying, that would be ridiculous." She admitted, correcting herself and giving into the lie.

Logan lifted his eyebrows. He didn't try to hide his surprise at her reaction. "So, you're fine with this?"

"Fine with what? What's there to be 'fine' about? You two are adults, right?" Rory turned her face away from Logan, staring out through the place, unwilling to let him read her emotions.

"That was a question?" Logan asked.

"No, a statement!" She corrected.

Logan narrowed his eyes, scouring for the tiniest twitch of insincerity in her face. He smiled broadly, amused by her discomfort, and the change of his expression caught her attention back.

"Well, I have to say this is very noble of you. You're definitely a better person than I am." He stated, taking another sip of his coffee.

"What do you mean?" She was confused.

"To be honest, I would never be ok with you dating Finn for example. Not that I was entitled to any opinion, but man, that would blow my brains out." He smirked for the first time at her. His face was enigmatic, half triumph, half hurt.

"Well, I'd never date Finn, so I guess your brains are safe." Rory quipped and grinned.

His eyebrow rose a notch higher, and a slight mocking grin joined it on his face. "Good to know." Logan joked, pretending to wipe away sweat on his forehead that never fell, putting a slight grin on her face.

Their eyes met and this time neither looked away, but continued to hold the other's gaze. For a fraction of a second, they felt like there was nothing but an enjoyable old friends' talk happening at that table. He really was easy on the eyes and Rory couldn't help but smile. She wanted to know why she couldn't stop smiling like an idiot. The conversation flowed into old banter so easily.

"So Amy…" Logan continued.

"Amy…" Rory nodded.

"I have to say I'm very surprised to see you being friends with a crazy girl like her." Logan remarked, flashing his trademark face-wrinkling grin.

"Yeah… She is a little… Sassy, but she is really a sweet girl. Please treat her well." Rory smiled at the thought of her friend.

"I promise." Logan nodded until the smile died slowly on his face. A brief surge of distress raced through him as he decided to ask a question that was racking him. "Are you seeing anyone?" His voice dipped, slicing her hectic thoughts into yet more pieces.

Rory barely held back a sigh of resignation. She definitely hadn't seen that coming. "No, I'm not." She said, quickly looking down at her hands. She could feel her face flushing.

"Wow." Logan grinned suggestively.

"What?" Rory's eyes widened with his innuendo. Many possible interpretations ran through her head.

"Nothing. I just thought you'd be married or close to that by now." He told her.

"Why? Am I so predictable like that?" She asked in disheartenment. Insecurity reflecting in her eyes.

"Not at all. I just always thought that would be something you'd like. You're a girl who has relationships, not escorts after all." He rectified.

She smiled; the rueful half smile that seemed to tear away sanity. "Funny you say that."

"You said that actually." He remembered.

To her absolutely amazement, she heard herself saying. "I know, but Amy read your mind yesterday."

"What? You and Amy talk about me?" He asked.

"Oh No! We don't talk about you, we talked about you. Once. Just once. Actually, it wasn't about you, it was about me. But I didn't tell her anything about you, or me, you and me, you know." Rory urged, gesturing nervously as she spoke. She wanted to try to correct herself and make it sound like it was no big deal, that she was a calm ocean. But she wasn't doing a good job so far.

He gave her a condescending smile, pretending to believe it just to make her comfortable. "Alright, but how exactly she read my mind?"

"She said I'm not your type." She told him, now frustrated.

Logan laughed in disbelief. "Really? Are we really having this conversation?"

"Yeah. And by your marriage reasoning I guess she was right." Rory said, trying to hide her annoyance.

"That's crazy!" He denied, indignantly.

"Sure." She mocked.

"Come on, Rory. Look at you."

She actually looked down at herself, but nothing impressive sounded like a conclusion that would satisfy her. She rose her eyebrows skeptically and looked at him.

"You're everyone's type." He said, his voice softening.

She swallowed hard. "I'm not talking about exterior beauty, Logan."

"Me neither, even if it also suits you very well."

That conversational moment was punctuated by a pointed pause; as their eyes locked and they gazed thoughtfully at each other for a second or two. The energy between them intensified. There was a charge there. A spark in the air when he was this close to her. She thought it'd been a byproduct of their secrets, but no. It was real, and that was beyond inappropriate for too many reasons.

"Maybe I should go." She broke their gaze returning to her timid pose.

"Rory…" Logan had one more question. "Are we good?"

"Tough question, Logan." She felt uncomfortable. As much as she wanted to say yes, it still wasn't true to her real feelings.

"I know. I mean, can we just put this aside for the next six months?" He rephrased.

"I can try." She told him, sounding more hopeful.

"Good." He wasn't sure what to say, so he smiled slightly and nodded.

"Good luck on your date tonight." She said in a farewell tone.

"Thanks." He said.

Logan watched her walk away down the street, her scarf caught in the wind, so white against the gray city that he could still see her minutes later, block away. He had conscious of conflicting emotions. It had been an easy conversation but something was missing. He looked at his clock, telling him it was time to meet Amy.

* * *

Logan was staring at the redhead in front of him. She was beautiful and spoke eloquently. She rambled about her passions and opinions. For a girl with such a free spirit, she sounded like she knew exactly where she wanted to go in her life. Many things were going through his mind, and he could scarcely pay attention to her.

It was cruel. He was there, with a woman dying to be with him, but he only could think of _her_. Logan didn't like to feel that way. He was vulnerable and the last time it had happened, nothing good was left.

"So, Logan. Tell me about you." Amy requested.

"I don't think there's much to say. Just a simple guy."

"The guys who call themselves the simpler ones, usually are the most dangerous ones."

"Nice theory." He said casually, but he could tell that Amy knew there was definitely something behind those words.

She was grinning like a fool. "Oh, come on." She pushed. "I told you a lot about me, just give me something here."

Logan sighed. "Let's see... I was born in Hartford, Connecticut. I'm 29 and have an older sister. I'm graduated from Yale as you already know."

She nodded. "Right!"

"What else? I moved back after living in London for a couple of years."

"Really? Business or pleasure?" She fingered her long hair, giving Logan a flirtatious look.

He dismissed her insinuation, trying to keep the conversation neutral. "Business actually."

"Hum, I thought that a lady had won your heart." Amy teased.

He turned to her, his smirk in place. "No..."

"That's it? You're mysterious man, Logan." Commented Amy, moistening her lower lips.

"I've been told." Logan shrugged.

She leaned in closer over the table. Her gaze fixing on him with a mischievously smile. "So, no one ever melted that cold little heart of yours?"

He didn't respond. He simply, silently shifted in his seat and pushed the question away. Amy took this as further evidence that her reasoning was quite spot on.

"Oh, so yes. There was a woman. By that face I can assume things ended up badly and you stopped believing in love." She annoyingly concluded.

Logan chuckled, definitely challenged by her boldness. "You're a curious woman, Amy."

"I've been told." She smiled broadly at him.

"So, why you're so impetuous? Repressive childhood?" He mockingly retaliated.

She laughed heartily. "This isn't a movie, Huntzberger. I just like living the best life can offer. No time for little drama, formalities. Life is too short."

"I can't disagree with you on that."

"Maybe I'm totally wrong here, but I always get the feeling you're constantly bothered with something in work."

"Well, _you are_ totally wrong. The job is a little different from what I'm used to, but I think it can work out well."

"Are you excited for the next days on the road?" She asked.

"Pretty models in the stands?" Logan smirked. "Sure! Why not?"

"Hey, You're on a date!" She whined.

Logan's mocking smile became larger than ever. "So, you do have feelings."

"Remotely. Rory told me I should settle down, but what does she know about love, right? She is so awesome and pretty, but she's often working too hard to meet a nice guy."

He shuddered at the mention of Rory's name; but turned to her, with one of his fakest smiles. "It happens."

"You don't like her so much, huh?"

"Who? Rory? I barely know her." He falsely looked at her like he didn't understand the question.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm overseeing things here."

"Probably."

Amy let any sign of mistrust slip out of the conversation. She had gone there for a reason and the night was starting to get boring in that bar, it was time to things to start to flow. She tried to interpret Logan's signals, but they were mixed.

No subtleties, she asked. "So, Logan. What are you planning to do to me tonight?"

Amy's incision didn't surprise him. She was aware she was sexually aggressive, and some men were intimidated by her, even though she didn't care. That obviously didn't work with him. While she openly suggested them to move to the next level, he checked her out as well when her curly hair fell around her chest. She was fierce, witty, and passionate about life. Her eyes were inviting and she was definitely sexy. Damned sexy.

Logan knew women like Amy just as she knew men like him. Both were used to that game and dating people who sought only for a night of sex was part of the play. Two days ago, he wouldn't think twice. He would give her a slight set-back, make the conversation less personal and then make his move. Any man who looked at those insinuating lips and dizzying neckline and refused to take that woman home would certainly be very confused.

But that was Logan now, he hardly ever felt confused like this before. In a parallel reality, Amy and he would be a perfect match, but a couple days really changed his mind.

"Listen, Amy. I made a mistake coming here." Logan said, sharply.

"I'm sorry?"

"Yeah. I know it makes zero sense to you, but this was a mistake."

" _It does_ make zero sense to me. What a hell are you saying?" She asked, slightly offended, and he rephrased.

"I'm saying that I can't sleep with you."

Amy rose her eyebrows. "May I ask why the hell not? Are you gay?"

Logan laughed inwardly at her ridiculous presumption. That girl might think a lot of herself to believe the only reasonable explanation would be it; however, Logan didn't care enough to prove her wrong.

"That's surely not the reason." He stated simply.

Amy held her posture as a proud woman and pretended not to be hurt, though Logan might notice that it wasn't true. Her eyes were cloudy white. She didn't blink, and then a nervous smile cracked her face. Her lips twitched with bitter. She was pissed and humiliated. Was this how rejection felt like? She wondered. It had never happened to her before and her face was competent to let it show.

Logan considered for a moment. He wondered if what he was doing made any sense. He was blowing a pretty woman off - who was definitely willing to give him no more or no less than he needed, and he was doing for what?

Whom was he kidding? He knew why and for who he was doing that, but he felt angry with himself for it. Rory hated his guts; she couldn't barely look at his face. The odds told him he was about to lose twice, but he decided he should stand by his decision. He couldn't screw up this even more. He was certainly not confident if he would ever have a slight chance of changing Rory's mind. And if by chance he did, that would doubtlessly ruin it for good.

Amy sucked her drink through the thin straw until there was not a drop left and then placed it dramatically on the table.

"Well, it's your loss." She remarked, reassuring him she wouldn't let herself be down because of him. Amy collected her purse and stormed out the pub with not even one more word.

Logan tucked his hands on his pocket and watched her leave. He didn't get off with the right foot, but something was telling him that his luck was about to change.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rory was at home alone. She had woken up early to pack her bags and could only think about her bed. Well, except for Logan and Amy. Lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, she thought the unthinkable. How would she endure this trip, knowing that Amy and Logan would be involved in romance? Worst, Amy wasn't into romance. And as far as she knew, Logan had never did romance with anyone else but herself. That means they would be involved in having sex.

Thinking about Amy recounting sordid details of her lust night with Logan was creeping Rory out, so she freaked out. Loudly, she started talking with herself.

"Oh my God!" She rubbed her temples in an effort to stimulate blood flow and ease the tension. She looked at her bed and knew with the oncoming headache, she wouldn't be able to sleep.

She facepalmed and ran to find her phone in her purse, calling Lorelai right the way. The phone didn't ring much and there she was promptly answering.

"My favorite daughter calling in the dead of night. What can I do for you, hon?" She asked, enthusiastically.

Rory was ready to ramble in her mother's ears when something immediately caught her attention.

"Wait, I thought I'd wake you up. Why you're so joyful at this time of night?" Rory wondered, turning it into a question.

Lorelai was silent for a while.

"Oh God, this is gross." Rory grumbled.

"I haven't say anything." Lorelai defended herself.

Rory blinked briskly in an attempt to erase the obnoxious image of her head. "Yeah, but you really don't have to. Anyway…"

Lorelai chuckled. "Shoot, kiddo."

"Amy is on a date with Logan."

"WHAT?" She chirped loudly.

"I know." Rory resented.

"How did this happen?" Lorelai asked, incredulously.

"Life is pulling a prank on me, cause I swear Mom, these last few days have been nothing but a joke." Rory whined.

"Calm down, sweetie. Just tell me what happened."

"She asked him out. Just like that, right in my face."

"And even though he said yes? Wow, that Logan is a jerk." Lorelai concluded.

"Well, Mom, I kind of gave him my blessing."

"You did what? Rory what you're doing? I'd never let Sookie date your father."

Rory frowned with the newest scenario. "Like if you hadn't already given me disturbing thoughts enough today, huh?"

"I'm always here to provide you with new experiences, honey." She joked.

"Please, stop."

Lorelai grinned. "Got it. So, how exactly you let them do this?"

"I haven't told Amy about me and Logan, so she asked him out and I didn't know what to say. I had to agree with her so people wouldn't find out about us."

"This is bad, Rory. She is your friend, what if she finds out? You should tell her the truth."

"I know, but I let it get too complicated."

"And how do you feel?" Lorelai asked.

"About what?"

"Logan dating someone else." Lorelai reinforced.

Rory reflected, but she knew it wasn't necessary. Although, she wouldn't admit it that easily. "Fine, I guess."

"Not convincing enough, you know."

"Fine, it's weird. But not because I like him, of course. It is just weird, you know? Like Sookie dating dad. You're surely happy with Luke, but that would suck, right?"

Lorelai contemplated. "I get your point now. Let's agree never talk about it again."

"Deal." Roy consented, certainly relieved.

Knowing that her daughter was shaken, Lorelai tried to soften her suffering, and then suggested. "You should probably get some sleep. Don't overthink this."

"Yeah, when my best friend is probably having sex with my ex-boyfriend now."

"That hurts!" Lorelai said.

"I know, right."

"No, I'm talking about the best friend thing." She corrected.

Rory rolled her eyes. "It's a figure of speech, Mom."

And just like that, out of the blue, someone knocked at her door, and Rory flinched. She quietly eased across the dark room and peeked through the peephole. She saw her friend standing outside.

"Hey, Mom. Amy is here. I have to let her in."

"I'll allow this time just because I wanna know what happens next, but tell her to not get used to." She mockingly warned.

Rory giggled a little. "I will."

"Bye, honey. Keep me updated."

Puzzled, Rory opened the door and stared directly into her friend's eyes. Amy's face was hard and serious, as if she had never smiled.

"Hey! What's going on?" Rory asked.

"Logan blew me off."

 **A/N:** Yes, I'm dying to know what you think of this chapter, but I also have another question for you this week. Usually, I don't like reading or writing very long stories, but I noticed some people do. That being said, I like to use a narrative that makes you feel you are always moving forward, but I want to make this story a little more democratic, so I decided to let you choose whether this story will be long or not. In other words, you can decide if you want to see a progressive development sequence or if you want some more casual fillers too. I'm asking this question now because it definitely affects how I'm going to write the next few chapters. I will also take into account the desire of the majority, so don't hesitate to give me your opinion.


	6. Chapter 6 - Just Read the Signals

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or characters featured in Gilmore Girls, however I have a fertile mind and a fan orphan heart.

 **A/N:** Very excited to thank you all for the wonderful messages sent this week, it keeps me very motivated to keep writing. I was very clumsy this week - as some of you have noticed - and ended up making some confusion. I think I answered some people in the wrong fanfic and messed up some things. I even confused another fanfic with mine and ended up leaving a review in the wrong story on the wrong tab. I'm sorry if I made any confusion with each one, I'm really very busy and inattentive, please don't feel unappreciated, I know the name of each of my faithful readers by heart. Oh my God, enough rambling, here's the next chapter. Please, review.

* * *

CHAPTER 6 – JUST READ THE SIGNALS.

* * *

Rory was holding her mug of coffee between her hands. She was staring breathlessly at her friend whilst she also took a sip of her own muddy liquid.

"Are you sure this is the strongest thing you have?" Amy said, savoring the bitter taste in her mouth.

"Sorry, I have no alcohol." Rory admitted.

"Fine." Amy rolled her eyes.

"What happened? Why aren't you at your date?" Asked Rory.

"Well, Logan blew me off." She huffed.

Rory's eyes went wide and then narrowed. "Why?"

"Good question! I practically threw myself at him and he didn't make a move on me." Her voice had sharpened as she struggled to forget his words, as though the hint of neediness in her voice infuriated herself. She sounded like a lame girl complaining over a stupid guy. And she wasn't that girl.

Rory didn't know what to say. She wanted to comfort her friend, but she knew that rubbing her back could look like pity. So, she said nothing. She wasn't happy to see her friend like that, but somehow, she felt relieved nothing happened.

"I have this feeling he is hiding something. I can tell." Amy speculated, thinking aloud.

Rory shuddered with her friend's accurate conclusion; perhaps this was the time to tell her the truth. "Why you say that?"

"Well, for start he didn't tell almost anything about himself. Then, He was so weird; he didn't want to leave with me. I left the bar first and walked to his building. His apartment lights were on and he definitely wasn't home yet. I don't think he lives alone, Rory."

"Wait; do you know where he lives?"

"Obviously, I'm a well-informed person, my friend." Amy spoke cryptically.

"Or a dangerous stalker." Rory retorted. "Maybe there's a friend in town."

"Or, maybe he's married." Amy insisted.

Logan? Married? Rory laughed inwardly. Logan wasn't the settling-down type. He was the love-them-and-leave-them type. No, it couldn't be that. Otherwise, he wouldn't go out with her. Rory convinced herself.

"Maybe he hides his ring or something, but I think he's not single. Maybe he's cheating." Amy continued her theory.

"Don't say it." Rory mumbled mockingly. That sounded like something he would do. Suddenly the bitter feeling was back on her. She could try to push it away for all eternity and they would still be there, nestled around her heart like a vise.

"What?" Amy asked.

Rory corrected herself, changing the intonation of the phrase as if she were surprised. Her thoughts almost caught by Amy. "Oh, I said 'don't say it'."

They both sat still. Rory didn't know how to help Amy or even if this was the appropriate time to continue the conversation, but Amy was still restless, looking for details that would justify the shame she felt. "Maybe he doesn't think I'm pretty." She considered, but dropped it quickly. "No, it can't be it."

Rory was getting tired and they had to wake up early in the morning.

"Amy, isn't it possible that there's nothing wrong with you and you're just mad some random guy wasn't into you? Why do you care about him? It's not like he is the last guy in the world!"

"I know, but I just don't get it."

"You're pretty, and I love you. There's plenty of other eligible guys around there. Don't bother yourself that much."

She pouted briefly, then grinned. "I am pretty."

"Yeah, let's just get some sleep."

* * *

Rory was standing in the line with her suitcase, as if she was a child at her first day of school.  
It would be a long trip and she was prepared to sleep for most of it.

Amy walked in almost dragging her body. Her hair was disheveled, like she'd just gotten out of bed and for the first time she had a clean face.

"Someone had a bad night sleep." Rory observed, mockingly.

"Bite me." She replied, irritably.

Rory giggled. She was amused by the slight sign of grumpiness in her friend's voice.

"Oh, come on. Put a smile on that face." Rory teased.

Amy didn't answer, she just threw a deadly gaze toward Rory, obviously deciding not to keep this conversation going, but Rory couldn't take that smile from her face.

"Why are you so happy about? It's freaking 6 Am!" Amy barked, folding her arms.

"Well, I brought my joy deposit with me." She stated, pointing to the coffee bottle in her hands.

Amy just rolled her eyes as she quickly recoiled her hair into a bun, muttering a few bad words.

As much as Rory wanted to keep paying attention to her friend's bad mood, something immediately caught her eyes.

Logan showed up looking brand new. No one could tell he had a bad night sleep. His hair was damp as if he had given it a quick wash. He was wearing jeans, a nice blue shirt and sneakers.  
Rory knew if she came close enough, she would smell the scent of mint soap he always used. It was weird to see him so casual, but she kind of liked it.

"That's how he looks after a bad night's sleep? Life is so unfair." Amy whined, putting her bug sunglasses on.

The flight attendants were ready to leave and all the team moved inside, except for the girls were gossiping outside. As they had no seats assignment, the only spare seats were at Jimmy and Logan's side.

Amy immediately backed down, pulling Rory from her wrists. "So, that's weird." She whispered.

"What?" Rory asked, clueless. She hadn't realized the imminent chair dance yet.

"There are only two spots left." Amy indicated her head to the seats.

"So?" Rory lifted one brow, trying to figure out the big mystery.

"So? Logan and I? It would be too weird. Can you sit with him?" Amy asked.

"Oh." Rory fell in dismay tossing a glance towards Jimmy and Logan, she looked back at Amy's expectantly eyes.

"I guess so." She said reluctantly.

"Thanks!" Amy said, walking toward her seat at Jimmy's side.

Rory sighed heavily and sat next to Logan. Not knowing what to do, she smiled amiably.

"Hey." Logan greeted her, his brown eyes penetrating her soul. Amy was right. She had to admit he looked damn good.

"Hi." She replied, coyly.

"Wow, you smell great." He tipped his head down next to her neck and inhaled deeply.

Her heart pounded so violently, she felt her hair shiver. Skin stood up on her neck and arms.

Her eyes widened until she met his. With just enough of a blush to tell him she was only too aware that they were sharing the same breathing space.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, bewildered.

"Nothing. I just noticed you still use the same perfume." He said, smirking at her.

"Oh." Embarrassment flooded her at his comment. She was amazed he could still remember.

"I like it on you." Logan stated, his cocky smirk still plastered on his face. She hated how she loved when the corners of his eyes wrinkled up like that.

"Thanks." She was aghast, she couldn't take her eyes from him and had a hard time to control her lips from smiling. She was feeling that magnetic pull towards him and the powerful physical longing that came from time to time.

Logan broke their gaze, nodded at her, and leaned against the window to get some sleep.

After a while, he fell silently asleep whilst Rory couldn't stop herself from staring at him. That was weird, why he would say something like that? Maybe he wanted to break the ice, but the way he said it, seemed like he was flirting with her. Last night he was on a date with her best friend and just like that, out of blue he was hitting on her?

* * *

Rory was annoyed all afternoon.

They landed in Palo Alto, settled in the hotel and even after lunch, she was still thinking about his carefully chosen words. It wouldn't be that bad if Logan hadn't ignored her for the rest of the day. He had offered to carry other people's bags, talked to employees, and spent a good amount of time entertained in his cell phone. Well, okay, so maybe he hadn't ignored her as a work colleague, but he didn't bother to enter into any sort of personal discussion with her.

What was she thinking? Maybe she could finally stop racking her brain for that elusive memory.  
It didn't mean anything. He had just said anything to relieve the tension. And why was it bothering her so much anyway? It must be because he had no right to say that. How could he mention her perfume in such an intimate way?

She shook the feeling off and straightened her shoulders. She told herself that it was normal to be confused because she was tired. Plain and simple. She would have a good night sleep and tomorrow would be a new day.

The next day, Rory was staring at the messy schedule in her hand. They would face an intense marathon, filled with boring lectures and meeting even more boring people. She finally regained consciousness, only to realize she was completely off course. She felt deeply absorbed by Logan's world and didn't have a clue about how to insert in it.

Amy was circling around the event to take some pictures, so Rory didn't feel like she had someone to really talk. By now, Rory had interviewed professionally several different people, but no matter what she did, people wanted Logan's attention.

She came back to the hotel exhausted and depressed. Like her mother, Rory hated the corporate world. She hated people wearing suits all day and talking about stocks. Her face ached with all the fake smiles she pasted on to her face and her ears were bleeding, she was sure. She wanted to cry. By far, this was the most annoying job she'd ever done and she didn't want to have to need Logan to fit in. She would have to find a way.

Night fell, and in a couple of hours, Rory needed to be ready for a cocktail party.  
She opened her suitcase for the dress she had brought. She tried not to care that she only had two suitable dresses left and one of them was getting too tight. The bad news was that the other one was as yellow as the sun. When she looked at her few options, she remembered they didn't look so dull when she bought them. It had been a long time since it'd been forgotten in her wardrobe. Who she was kidding? She didn't even have a damned full wardrobe, she had a few select items of clothing.

She slipped into her tighter-than-tight black dress, like a second skin and wore an overcoat to maintain elegance. As she disapproved of her own appearance, Amy entered the room in a ravishing red dress that was left very little to the imagination.

"Hi Jessica, where's Roger Rabbit?" Rory mocked.

"Laugh as much as you want, but I have a good feeling about tonight."

"What good is going to happen tonight?" Rory crossed her arms, pretending to be expecting a big insight.

"Open bar? Dance a little; meet someone to waste our free time?"

Rory frowned. "There's no one younger than 50 there."

"So?" Amy shrugged.

"Forget it; I don't know why I bother to explain things to you anyway."

They discussed some details of their day until they reached the great hall. Waiters paced the hall carrying trays full of pretentious food and drinks so expensive that they were almost afraid to drink them.

Logan soon spotted the girls and approached them with a broad smile. He wore a smart looking bowtie and his hair was neatly in place.

"Hey, girls. Rory, there's someone you need to meet."

Rory barely had time to respond. He abruptly put a hand on the small of her back and led her obediently through the room. She tensed when she felt the light pressure of his hands on her, but she said nothing, just started to work her tense muscles with methodical skill until she began to relax.

"Logan Huntzberger." The man smiled as he approached them.

"Nice to see you, Mr. Greenwald." Logan held out his hand to the man.

The man gladly shook it. "You too, boy. How is your father?"

"He is good, thanks for asking. How are the kids?"

Rory shifted her weight repeatedly while the two men small-talked, trying to follow the conversation. She couldn't help but cringe when she realized that the man was casting her a few improper glances over his shoulder. Logan didn't seem to notice, or was pretending very well.

Stopping the conversation, the man seemed far more interested in her presence.

"And who is this beautiful lady?" He asked, ogling at her.

Rory smiled politely, but quickly dropped back into her silent musing. She kept a forced friendly face, but inside she didn't want to shake the man's hand.

"This is Rory Gilmore, Sir." Logan introduced.

The man once again casted a brazen glance over her, this time leaving everybody uncomfortable. Noticing Rory's displeasure, Logan casually placed his arm around her shoulders and she let herself lean lightly against him.

The man corrected his posture and cleared his throat, visibly bugged. "I have to say you have a great taste in women."

"Thank you, Sir." He said, turning his head and kissing Rory on the cheek.

Her heart pounded. Her lungs gasped for whatever air they could drag into themselves, she felt his warm lips touching her right cheek lingering there.

The nasty man politely withdrew himself and she still couldn't move.

As soon as she recovered, she noticed Logan standing and staring at her. He held a grin on his face and she wondered if the weird feeling on her chest was so obvious to the point he could notice.

"You really need to stop saving me like that." She remarked, flustered.

"What can I say? If that was my job, you'd own me every single penny you have." He said, playfully.

"Do you think my dress is too revealing?" Rory set hands to her hips and glared at him.

"Rory, if you want me to check you out; you didn't even had to ask." He mocked.

"I don't want you to check me out." She whispered. "I just brought this dress along and it's tighter than I remembered." She spat. Logan could see she was serious. Certainly, Rory was worried about giving the wrong idea to any man in the room. She wanted to stay as professional as possible and he respected that, but at the same time, he wanted to break the ice between them.

Logan stepped back slightly, running his eyes up and down her body in a most appreciative manner. At least she supposed that was what she was supposed to think.

"So?" She rose her eyebrow.

"Hm." He playfully rubbed his chin.

"Come on, Logan."

"I'm just kidding. You look great." He said, smiling.

"Seriously? I'm not too slutty?"

"Not at all. Actually, I think you should wear this more often."

Rory chuckled. "Yeah, so another old guy would make a pass at me, huh?"

"Why not? I need a few bucks here." He quipped.

Rory giggled and walked beside him, playfully elbowing him in the arm.

Logan smiled.

"I'm sorry for that." Logan said, pointing with his thumb toward the direction the man left.

"Oh, it's not your fault. Is he married?" She asked.

"Only for thirty years."

"Oh God! Why do men always have to act like that?" She thought aloud.

"Like what?"

"Like they can't keep it in their pants." Rory stated resolutely, but although it was a genuinely innocent comment, it sank between them.

Something shifted inside of Logan. Something unexpected, unwanted. But it was there, subtly pushing past his shame and rose up inside to taunt him. He tried to ignore it, but as he continued to watch Rory's face, his certainty began to waver. He hated how much her comment seemed to reflect him, to Rory somehow. He felt that surge of mistrust and tension between them. That was still there and would probably never go away.

Rory felt ashamed. She didn't want to say that and certainly didn't think of it sooner.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. You know."

He nodded, mystified. "I know. That's fine."

No other thing was expected, the awkward silence came back strongly after Rory's inattentive remark, luckily; Amy busted in with infectious enthusiasm printed on her face and surprised Rory by pulling her into the corner.

"So, I'm leaving!" She announced.

"Already?" Rory complained.

"Yes. See the tall bearded guy over there?" She said, pointing discreetly to a handsome man.

"Huh." Rory assented, already imagining what was about to come.

"He offered me to meet his bearded… Well, you know what I mean." Amy grinned mischievously to her friend.

Rory slapped her forehead. "Oh dear God!"

"What?"

She sighed heavily. "Nothing, I just should've known." Rory testified, not hiding the deception leaking into her voice.

"That's not fair!" Amy whined.

"Really, Amy? You're always ditching me for guys. And you don't even know them."

"I'm sure not. I watched _The Office_ with you three times during summer. I do spend quality time with you." Amy argued.

"You will only understand when you watch a fourth time." She counter-argued.

"The point is, Rory - you never want to do anything. We barely have things to talk about because you only care about work. You're young but you seem not to enjoy living at all."

Rory felt guilt hit her. She looked at the floor and murmured, a little dejected. "Oh. I didn't know I was so boring."

"No, you're not. I'm just saying I don't know what to do with you sometimes. I'm so sorry, I'll stay with you, if you want."

Rory looked sideways and spotted Logan talking to a brunette. She couldn't see her face, but judging by her body, Rory knew she was totally his type.

He took a sip of his scotch and glanced back at Rory and their eyes met. Rory wore a sad face, but at the same time didn't want to be the one depriving her friend of the fun. And she was no longer in the mood for being an option. "No, you go to your date." Rory finally said.

Amy was distracted from the answer from her friend, that she didn't notice the brief exchange of glances around her. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"You won't be mad?" Amy confirmed.

"No!"

"Okay. Call me if the suit party gets too boring."

"Okay." Rory nodded. "And hey, if your party takes a sudden twist, please leave a sock on the door or something. You know what I mean."

Amy grinned. "Deal."

Rory looked once more at Logan and this time he was smiling, looking very comfortable with what he seemed to have caught. The woman was touching his arm and using her fingers to suggestively touch her _décolletage_ as she laughed at everything he said. Rory knew where that would end and at least she didn't want to stay there to see it — not that she cared, of course — she only gave herself the right not to have to watch such indecency.

* * *

She walked out into a beautiful garden. It was an open back yard where weddings and other social events were known to take place. It stood out for the beautiful tree in the center.

Under the tree was a single bench. It looked like it was made from stone, but when she sat on it, it was warm and soft. She felt lonely and down, but she held back the tears in order to preserve her make-up and dignity. No way would she be that girl, crying at parties.

Some time later, she saw a silhouette walking toward her and as it drew closer, her heart went into freefall.

He approached quietly and sat down next to her. "What's going on?"

"What?" Rory disguised.

"What happened?" He asked.

Rory sighed. "Nothing, I'm just very tired."

Logan nodded, not interest in confronting her response.

"How can you deal with people like that?" She asked.

Logan shrugged. "You get used to it."

"That night is a disaster." Rory said absently.

"The night isn't over yet." He assured her. He turned his face toward her and stared into her eyes. Then his gaze shifted toward her eyes and lips and then looked away.

In her typically weird way of looking at things, she deadpanned in her mind. What was that? She wasn't crazy, there was something about the way he looked at her, she wasn't sure if it was guilt on his eyes or something else but she was simply teased to find out. And that was probably a bad idea.

Much to Rory's relief, a light drizzle began to fall in the garden. That was her cue to bolt. She had lingered longer than she should already. "I have to go."

She still had questions, but none were worth the risk of his curiosity bearing fruit. She stood, and he followed, his reflexes so quick that he was fully upright before she was. Then he asked. "That soon?"

"Yeah. I'm a little tired and tomorrow will be a long day."

He nodded to himself as if something had just clicked into place. He grinned, eyes now flashing with renewed optimism. "Actually, it's a good idea."

Rory couldn't hide her surprise. Where was the woman he was talking to? "Are you going to sleep too?"

"Sure. I'll walk with you."

Logan stood at the front door of his room. They said goodbye politely and Rory headed to hers, down the hall.

She crouched down to find her keys in her purse, not realizing it would be useless.

As soon as she found them, a small detail on the door caught her attention. There was a sock reminding her how much Amy was popular with the opposite sex.

She leaned against the wall, using it to support her weight as she slowly sank to the floor. She cursed herself for being that naive. Of course this would happen and she was currently homeless. She had nowhere to spend the night. Until something came to her head.

"No way!" She told herself.

Rory stayed there for several minutes but she was losing hope of getting in. The hallway was cold and her back was killing her for stay that long on the floor.

She had to do it.

She returned down the hall once again and stood in front of the door of destiny. Rory took a deep breath and repeated the words in her head, trying to decide how ridiculous that was. Then she knocked on it.

Logan opened the door with a puzzled face. He wore grey sweatpants and nothing else, leaving Rory totally flustered. His eyes were expectantly and as much he wanted to find out what she was doing there, her lack of response was leaving him worried.

Visibly embarrassed, Rory just spoke.

"Hey, Logan. Can I sleep here tonight?"

* * *

 **A/N:** I know, it kind of looks like a cliffhanger in the end. I'm sorry for that, but trust me, I needed to cut the story right here so as not to compromise the next chapter. I don't want to spoil anything, but I think I should warn you that I think it will get more interesting from now on. Thank you all for the tips from last week. Please tell me what you think of this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Bet

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or characters featured in Gilmore Girls, however I have a fertile mind and a fan orphan heart.

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for all your attention and for sticking with me. I will try to reply to all your amazing messages individually. This chapter is VERY important to the story because it changes everything completely. I must say I'm a bit nervous about posting it. I rewrote it a thousand times until I got close to what I wanted. I hope I succeeded. Please review and let me know how you feel about it. ❤

* * *

CHAPTER 7 – THE BET.

* * *

Rory walked into the room having second thoughts, but decided to go along. She'd never thought of herself as a coward, so she wouldn't back down now.

She stood still, watching Logan pacing around. The room was huge. There was a fridge and the television mounted high on the wall wasn't turned on. It was a beautiful comfy room, the only problem — There was only one bed.

"So what happened?" Logan asked, curious to know why she was there.

Rory sighed. "Amy is on a date."

"Oh. So you're homeless?" He smiled dejectedly, letting a little satisfaction leap from his lips.

"Yeah. Why do you have a huge room, only for yourself?" She asked, glancing around at the intimidating décor of the interior.

"I requested it." He naturally responded.

"So you could be free to bring someone here for a fun filled evening? Got it!"

He grinned to himself, slipping into a white shirt. "I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to." Rory said as Logan turned to her. She could still see his abs through his shirt. She forced her attention upward before he noticed she was staring.

"You can have the bed tonight." He said.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Rory bit her lip, she hadn't intended to kick him around his own room.

"I have the couch."

"No, Logan. That would be ridiculous. I'm the one trespassing your room in the middle of the night." Rory said firmly.

"It's not a big deal."

"No, we can share." She stated, resolutely.

Logan shrugged, nonplussed. "If you say so."

"There's just one more thing I need to ask of you."

"My liver?" He joked.

She pretended to be considering it as she cast her gaze toward him, saying. "Probably too damaged already."

Logan just grinned.

"I don't have any clothes. Can you borrow me some?" She muttered, feeling a hot warmth spreading across her face, reddening her cheeks.

Involuntarily, Logan scanned her body with a mix of curiosity and amazement. His eyes narrowed in sharpened interest on her face. Supposedly, he was assessing her size to decide what he should offer her, but she felt it was much more than that.

"I don't think I have any pants to fit your skinny ass." He said, playfully.

"I don't have skinny ass." Rory whined.

"Yes you do. But this isn't a criticism."

Once again, his words echoed in her ears. Was he hitting on her? She never knew for sure.

Logan walked to the wardrobe and picked up a shirt that he gladly offered her. She accepted it without looking at him again, and then walked into the bathroom.

She leaned against the door, her legs feeling wobbly beneath her. One thing was for sure, she told herself exasperatedly—if she didn't get her act together pretty soon she'd end up an emotional wreck.

Something was happening there and she felt pissed. Every time she thought of Logan, her heart pounded with anger. She couldn't forget what he had done, but at the same time the feeling softened in only a matter of time. She was comfortable next to him, they were easily getting along. She didn't want to be weak, she owed it to her old self, whom went through hell because of him.

She tried to nullify the thought as she pulled on his shirt, but it got much harder when his scent began to cling on her skin, like faint cologne mixed with a smell she could only describe as Logan's. It smelled like his presence.

She folded her clothes, arranging them carefully in a neat pile upon the bathroom basket, but letting her undergarments flutter in his domain just seemed too intimate. Besides, she didn't want him to know that she wasn't wearing any underwear. So, she hid them.

Walking out nervously, she wasn't sure how she could face Logan. And she felt exposed. Logan spared no glances when he saw her leaving, but this time he made no comments, on the contrary, he just turned to the side and closed his eyes.

Rory lay on the bed with her body tense. They were very alert about the proximity of their bodies, but neither dared to say anything. Rory was confused. She was there, sleeping in the same bed as Logan with her heart racing, but he didn't make a move on her as she would have expected. She didn't want him to, but his apparent lack of interest was equally disappointing. Suddenly Amy's words came back in short, sharply, gusting against her ears. Could he really be married? How could he be married? Apparently, nobody was looking for him.

She was racking her brain and getting more frustrated by the minute, and then eventually fell asleep.

Rory woke up and looked around, surprised to find herself alone in the bed, also surprised at how well she had slept. She felt calm and energized. It had been a good night. No denying that.

She scanned the room briefly, realizing that Logan was no longer there. The clock on the nightstand told her it was already time to get up and right next to it was a cup of coffee with a note.

 _Good morning, roomie. I hope you slept well. Here's a good incentive to get out of bed on this coldness._

 _Don't be too late. PS: Pink looks really good on you._

Rory's instincts melted away as she read the message, until she reached the final remark. She widened her eyes and ran to the bathroom to see where her clothes were. They looked in the same position, but she could tell that Logan had definitely touched them, becoming well aware of her pink underwear.

She flushed and smiled, swiping hints of wetness from her cheeks. She wasn't sure why she was smiling, but something hit her in the right place.

* * *

Rory walked down the stairs feeling oddly free — shorn of something more than happy. A few minutes later, she was already greeting people and discussing partnerships. She couldn't help noticing that Logan paced the hall with a woman dressed in a suit and with an athlete's body.

It bummed her out and some negative thoughts ran through her mind when she began to question whether that approach was personal or professional. He seemed very at ease, relaxed, and she wondered if perhaps they already knew each other. It made her tense and suspicious, as she didn't know if she could trust Logan as a business partner. As a person, she already had an idea.

Rory was still stuck in her thoughts, and then Logan approached her with his remarkable company.

There was an awkward silence between the two women while they exchanged a glance. The mysterious woman used the opportunity to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Lydia. I'm the organizer of the event." Then they spoke almost simultaneously and shook hands. "Nice to meet you."

Lydia was a middle-aged woman, probably in her early 40's. She was slim, and had short blonde hair that was straight but radically curled on the ends. People could tell Rory was uncomfortable by paying attention to them, such as how long they held their smile, a flicker of impatience.

Lydia looked at Logan, as if wondering who the beautiful blue-eyed brunette in front of him was. And by education, he introduced her. "This is Rory Gilmore."

The woman's eyes widened when he mentioned her name and stiffened. "Gilmore?"

"Yeah."

"I read your work. You're wonderful writer." She remarked brightly.

"Oh, thanks."

They fell in silence again. Rory's eyes veered up to Lydia's suggestive smile toward Logan. She always found herself in these sorts of situations when she was around him. It was ridiculous. He must be always sending out some kind of vibe that made women act like that. This kept happening while they talked, and Lydia shot another deep, suggestive look toward him: a slight smile, hiding something that was too obvious to keep hidden. Rory convinced herself that it was a problem, but she kept her posture proudly straight and she kept smiling with the courageous trust of a kitten when it sees a hand extended to play.

This wasn't going well. She politely excused herself and headed toward the next room, leaving the supposedly lovers alone. She would talk to him later, now she just needed to breathe.

* * *

At lunchtime, people were talking about the day's lectures, but Rory kept her head down. She was using so much force to cut her steak that people could hear the knife scratching on the plate.

"What's wrong?" Amy whispered carefully.

Rory didn't sketch any reaction. "Oh nothing. I'm just in a bad mood."

"Why?" She asked.

Rory remembered her, involuntarily flaring her nostrils "I don't want to talk now, Amy."

"It's because I occupied the room all night? Because I'm sorry."

"It's not that."

"So what it is?" She insisted.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Rory said with the sound of finality in her voice.

"Ok." Amy said, with a smile that told her that she had hurt her feelings.

Logan sent a few glances toward Rory, but he hadn't said anything yet. She looked like she would bite someone's head off.

* * *

Late in the afternoon Rory sat alone on the porch when Logan approached. Rory took a sharp intake of breath and her patience vanished before her heart could pass another beat.

He sat down beside her, speaking optimistically. "Great evolution today, huh? I think this lunch was a great help to offer us good material."

"Yes, it was." She answered coldly. Logan ignored her cutting tone and didn't take it personally, instead he kept talking. "So what do you think?"

Rory continued to save words by responding only the necessary, implying that the conversation was only professional. Her countenance was hard and she avoided his eyes. A confused expression appeared on his face as she continued to push him away.

Clueless, he dared to ask. "I'm sorry, did I miss something here?"

"Actually, _I did_." She stated, finally staring at him as if he knew what she was talking about. In front of her, a powerless, yet inexplicably quizzical face returned her exasperation with an intense gaze.

"Logan, we have to be honest with each other." She accusatorily suggested.

"Excuse me?" Logan asked, trying to be sure of what he had just heard.

Rory took another sharp breath, managing her voice. "Listen, I don't care what you do in your personal life, but since we're engaged to that, I'd appreciate it if you keep me updated on what's going on. You know, just the necessary."

"I'm really not following you here."

"Please, Logan. I don't have time to play games." She said pompously. Logan just looked at her for a moment and said casually.

"Wherever is the game you think I'm playing, I'd like you to explain it to me, so I can decide if it's fun enough." He sarcastically elucidated.

Rory crossed her arms over her chest, trying to convert seriousness to the conversation. "What's the deal between you and Lydia, Logan? I'd like to know before we start working with her."

"Hm, let me see. My deal with Lydia?" He rubbed his chin and pretended to be considering the matter seriously, then stated. "She wants to be my mommy."

Rory frowned. "Disgusting details are not necessary."

"No, Rory. She _really_ wants to be my new mommy." Logan rose his eyebrows suggestively.

Then it sank on her incredulous brain that it was truly what it seemed, she was paralyzed, face first. "Oh Dear God."

"Yeah." He nodded, his face flashing disapproval.

"What happened to your Mother?" Asked Rory.

"She's still Ms. Huntzberger."

Rory shuddered. For a moment, she looked at him expecting to see the old boy she used to know. Of course, she could easily see the rich, playful, handsome playboy in his personality. But a few moments like these reminded her of who he was beyond that mask.

Involuntarily, she touched his hand and then retreated before he could hold onto hers.

"I'm sorry for… That." She said, rising quickly to her feet, recoiling from him inexplicably. He shook his head, even though she was, in truth, correct. His smile widened as he found a perverse enjoyment in her reaction.

"Oh, Logan. Don't forget to send the report to Don until the end of the day."

"What report?"

"The one he asked for by email."

"You are the one who should submit this report."

"I'm certainly not."

"That's what he said."

"You're definitely mistaken. I can't believe this, Logan. You really should pay more attention to this. It is very important. Our work here is very important. We have responsibilities."

"I paid attention and it said you are the one who should do it."

"No!"

"Fine, so let's head back to the room and use the computer."

* * *

"It must be somewhere here." She said as she searched her mail inbox in frustration.

Logan just watched her with his hands buried in his pockets. He had the air of a man fatigued and looked out of humor.

A few minutes passed and she was still at square one. Rory mortified at the likelihood that she was terribly mistaken. She side-glanced him with her nose in the air, feigning to ignore him. Her attitude wouldn't let him forget how stubborn she was, as well as proud.

Logan laughed inwardly, but kept his expression serious, then he mockingly suggested. "Maybe you should organize your folders better." To such a methodical person, her inbox felt like a mess.

Rory briefly looked at him and a relentless feeling flashed across her face. The moment she did, there was what she was looking for. Don didn't ask Logan for a report, he asked _her_.

She closed her eyes and lamented inside having to apologize after she had lectured him about responsibilities. He had proved her wrong and she hated to be wrong. Even more than that, she hated admitting it. It left her feeling as if she wasn't in complete control of a situation.

She turned to meet his face. He was making an annoying look of satisfaction, which made her prefer to bite her tongue than to say what he wanted to hear. She had no other choice though.

"So, I guess I should apologize to you." She suggested reluctantly.

Logan peered down at her, hating the distress he saw gathering in her eyes. He would rather he had done what she had wrongly accused him of, than see Rory looking so wretched with guilt. "Apologies accepted!"

"So I guess I should go." Rory hurried toward the door. She felt humiliated for making such a ridiculous accusation. She wanted to slink away and never be seen again. She wanted to disappear in a puff of smoke or fly out of the window to anywhere she could keep him at bay forever.

She moved to go through the door but he blocked her. His eyes were curious, little frowns between the brow, but he didn't ask why she'd done it yet. He just looked at her, letting a smug smile show how amused he supposedly felt. There was something about his face—about his way. Logan always seemed so calm. So completely in control of himself. Rory looked down and away, avoiding his eyes, then he finally asked.

"What's going on?" He questioned, a faint curve deepening the corners of his mouth.

His interest made her cringe inwardly. "I don't know, Logan. You're acting weird."

He laughed in disbelief and cocked his head, pointing at himself. "Are you sure I'm the one acting weird?"

"Ok, Logan. I was a baby and I'm sorry I accused you. Can we let this go now?" She suggested grudgingly, still trying to walk around him but he kept blocking her path. She sidestepped him to the left, and he easily blocked her again.

"Really, Logan? Are we really going to do this?" She widened her eyes.

"Just tell me what is happening then I'll let you out."

"I'm sorry, did you say you will _let me_ out? What are you, five years old?" She groused.

"Look, let me clarify something for you. First, Lydia is here to help us. I'm not sleeping with her, I'm surely not interested in exchange fluids with my father. Second, I'm not interested in any other work partner either, even though you probably don't believe me. I'm not here to do that, if that's what's bothering you."

"You dated Amy." Rory remembered bitterly, her tight-lipped smile looked more like a grimace.

"It doesn't count." Logan said, dismissively.

"Of course it counts. You hurt her and now things are strange between you two."

Logan wore his mocking grin and cynic's smile, but his tireless brain, his constant energy, even his mocking grin were shaken by a certain nervousness when she mentioned the Amy subject, whatever she said to Rory, it could be a watershed. "Yeah, she looked very hurt last night. Get over it, Rory. Amy is a big girl."

"The point is, you keep doing this. How many women have you slept with in that room? You seem to know many of them." She folded her arms.

"Well, I've never slept with Amy or Lydia. Since I've never seen most women in that room, the only possible answer would be _you_. You're the only woman I did sleep with in here and the only one with whom I have something strange going on. Are you going to worry about that only woman?"

"I'm not worried. I just... Wait, are you suggesting that I'm jealous? I'm not jealous." She stated with anger leaking into her voice, as if she wanted to convince herself. The very idea was appalling to her pride.

His face was flat, his expression saying, 'I've seen this already'. "No, I'm not. But maybe you're caring too much. I'm not gonna screw this."

"I'm not caring. Do you think that much of yourself?" She chirped.

He didn't answer. He just stuck his hands into his pockets and stared back at her snuggly. "I think you are."

"Please, Logan. I don't care. Don't be ridiculous." She cackled, shaking her head.

He slowly walked toward her making her walk backward on pins and needles. Then he continued. "Yes, you do. You're shaky and torn up."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Why are you moving away?" He teased her.

She kept backing up as he moved forward. He cornered her against the wall, leaning in so close that she could feel the heat of his breath.

She was nervous, and said the first thing that came into her head. "Because, Logan. We are co-workers. I don't see why we should get this close." She said softly, unconvincingly.

He trapped her between his arms, ignoring what she had said. "Apparently you didn't feel that way yesterday when you slept in my bed."

She pushed his arm and stepped away from him because she couldn't think when he was that close. "That's different."

"I know you, Rory. As much as you hate it, I still know you. You're not that mysterious."

She laughed. A wry smile crept into the corner of her mouth. "Oh, so you walk in my life again for a few days and you think you've got me all figured out?"

"No, I'm just saying you're scared." He concluded with an annoyingly superior smile.

Rory folded her arms. "You really wish that, don't you?"

Once more, he didn't answer. He just grinned like he'd just been handed a check for a million dollars. That boyish grin. Leaving her infuriated.

"You know what? I don't even know why I'm listening to this."

"Do you really have to be that spiteful? And what's the problem if you really happen to like me? We can't be friends? You know there's something here. Can we just sit and talk about it?"

"No! We have nothing to talk about, Logan. I said I don't want to mix anything here. Besides, there is nothing between us anymore, it won't happen." She spat mandatorily, pointing her index finger in his direction.

"I wasn't going to suggest that, but since you mentioned it again, It seems like you've been thinking a lot about it, haven't you?"

"You're such a narcissist. This definitely had never crossed my mind." She stated, keeping a respectable distance from him although he noted with some satisfaction that her eyes lingered on his chest for longer than was respectable.

"Ok then." He sarcastically completed.

"I'm serious." She reassured him, feebly.

"I believe you." His cheek dimpled with his sarcastic smile.

He was driving her crazy with his easy nonchalance, his wicked humor. Frustration screamed through her. Yes, he'd kept their secret; he hadn't told a soul about their past. But he was no longer ignoring her. He was openly teasing her, pushing her buttons to the limit. He couldn't be so pretentious to think she would give in to his cheap charm.

"Do you wanna bet?" She asked, taking him aback.

He crinkled his nose at her sudden insinuation. "What?"

"I said – do you wanna bet?" She repeated, continuing. "Since you're so sure about my personal feelings for you, do you wanna bet that in six months I won't have changed my mind about you?"

"It depends on what you think of me now."

"I'm certainly not crazy about you, if you didn't notice." She remarked.

"Right, so let me see if I've got this straight. You want to bet me that you'll never have any kind of personal or sexual relationship with me again?" He replied incredulously.

"Yes. Don't you find yourself so irresistible?" She tested him back; certain she was giving him her message.

To her surprise, he didn't seem so worried. He just plastered his smug smile back on his face and asked. "How much?"

Rory glanced at him aloofly. "Excuse me?"

"How much do you wanna bet?" He questioned confidently.

Rory was speechless. He was unbelievable. She thought it was clear he would understand that as a debauchery, a figure of speech, showing how much his self-confidence was pathetic. It was supposed to make him embarrassed, not motivated to get into a real bet with her. She couldn't step back, it would sound like he was right and he definitely wasn't. She couldn't be wrong twice in one day. Now she took it as a matter of honor, so she replied bitterly. Annoyance leaking subtly into her voice.

"It depends; do you want to pay high as the size of your ego or so low according to your chances of winning?"

Logan wasn't intimidated. "I don't know, let me think — Dinner, a walk and a night in the Plaza. I'd say, six hundred bucks. Where is that amount in the scale you just mentioned?"

Rory frowned. "You will pay me."

Logan shrugged. "Let's see."

"Now get out of my way." Her face was so red she looked like she was about to explode.

Logan smiled and promptly leaned in to open the door. He held the doorknob gesturing in allusion to a mocking gentleness. She knew she would have to walk past him, then she put on airs, sure that he couldn't shake her, but as soon as she passed him, he bended and whispered into her ear.

"Bye, Ace."

She gazed at him with butterflies in her stomach. Her heart pulsed in a frantic rhythm and melted a bit. At this closeness, he must feel its vibration. She just stared at him, unable to form any words. His lips curved with just a little smile and — at that moment — she knew that she had engaged in a dangerous challenge.

Rory left his room speechless. Her legs were about to fail her. She thought she would never hear him calling her like _that_ again. It wasn't fair, he played dirty. The effect of a single word on her justified his hope.

Logan held a victorious smile printed on his face. He couldn't stop the laugh that burst out. Rory was a freaking wreck, and he was sure that if she wasn't thinking of that before, she surely would be now. It wasn't funny, really, but... okay, yeah, it was funny. He was officially in the game and willing to win.

* * *

 **A/N:** So what do you guys think? I really need to know. Not exactly what you expected, right? I promised I didn't want to make the story that obvious, a lot is going to happen until we get there. Who is going to lose that bet?

Unfortunately I need to warn you that I don't have the next chapter completely written, just a draft, which is good because you can give me suggestions, but on the other hand I probably won't update the story next week, because I am VERY busy these days. I've been trying to update it every Friday, but this week won't be possible. I promise I won't drop this story tought. At least we don't have cliffhangers this time. Am I a sweetheart or not? :)


	8. Chapter 8 - My Girl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or characters featured in Gilmore Girls, however I have a fertile mind and a fan orphan heart.

 **A/N:** Thanks for sticking with this story. I'm so happy you like it. I really love this chapter it represents what the story will be from now on. I'm not gonna ramble on this week, sorry for the delay and enjoy it. Please review and let me know how you feel about it. ❤

* * *

CHAPTER 8 – MY GIRL.

* * *

Standing on the hallway waiting for the elevator, Logan saw Rory out of the corner of his eye. She had her coat on and must have been leaving, but she ducked back in the doorway when she saw him.

She took a deep breath, remembering their last conversation. Rory pulled an all-nighter to finish the ignominious report that put her through that remarkable shame. She looked tired, but felt electric. Today she and Logan would attend a business lunch in the nearby town.

Rory closed the door, cocked her nose and walked toward him in high heels, stopping by his side.

They said in unison. "Good morning."

They got in, Logan punched the buttons for the lobby and the doors shut. The elevator automatically started going down, the numbered floor lights counting as it went downward. They couldn't resist looking sideways at each other in the forty seconds they rode together in awkward silence. Rory moved and unintentionally their hands touched briefly, then the elevator rang. It was kind of a shock, that brief touch; she righted herself once they got outside. It was subtle, but enough for him to notice.

As soon as the doors opened, he asked her on impulse, "Where to?"

"We're going to hit the road." She stated.

"Coffee first." He decided, inadvertently leading her by the hands.

* * *

Logan watched Rory as she pulled out a book and started leafing through it. It took her so long that he'd eaten his cake and emptied the coffee cup by the time he realized that she was purposely ignoring him. He started to whistle a random tune he had heard somewhere, becoming louder and louder. Annoyed, she brought her attention back to the blond man in front of her.

When she was once again facing him, she saw that he was watching her intently despite his casual air. Rory rolled her eyes knowing that if she happened to show how bothered she was, it would make him get what he wanted. Ignore him certainly wouldn't be the best solution.

"A million dollars for your thoughts?" Logan playfully offered.

"Not worth it." She just stopped and smiled triumphantly.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I'll have that money when you pay me."

"For what?" Asked Logan.

"The bet you're going to lose." She remembered, closing the book and finally facing him defiantly.

"Good to know you're counting on that, Ace. It will be more enjoyable when I win."

She quivered when she heard _that word_ again, but tried to pass it off as unnoticed. If he was trying to annoy her, he was right on target. If it were just an overflow of his personality, it still wouldn't make things any easier. Either way, she had the assignment and he was part of it. She plastered a bright smile thought and said. "I'll drive!"

* * *

"So, this lunch today. What's the deal?" She asked as they stopped in front of the door.

"We're going to meet up with four CEOs who are running this year's 'Marketers That Matter' Award. Good publicity for them, good material for you." Logan elucidated.

"Seems like you planned everything."

"I sure did. I'm a very serious businessman." He stated, holding back the laughter, even though he was telling the truth.

Rory chuckled in a high squeaky tone.

"This is a beautiful laugh, I'm sure Mr. Greenwald will love it."

"I'm sorry?"

"Mr. Greenwald. This is his house. I believe you met him a couple days ago. Lovely man."

She remembered the face of that infamous man who couldn't take his eyes off her. The memory was disgusting, and she squirmed at the thought of being there at his house. "You can't leave me alone with him." She pleaded.

"Why not, Ace? I have total confidence in your work potential. I'm sure you won't mess up."

Rory rolled her eyes. "You know I'm not talking about that. He's going to hit on me."

"He knows you're a committed woman."

"I know, but despite my good work reputation, powerful people always think they can get what they want."

Logan pouted, shaking his head. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what?" She asked, her eyes blinking innocently.

Logan plastered a smile on his face, remembering. "As far as he knows, you're my girl."

She rose her eyebrows in mock interest. "Are you proposing that we should pretend to be a couple so I can protect myself from some nasty guy?"

He shrugged. "I'm saying there is an easy way to avoid embarrassment today."

"But people will think we're dating."

"That's the point."

She considered for a moment. She was fairly sure that this idea could backfire on her, but no one knew her there and certainly that information wouldn't be accessible to her office, after all, she and Logan were the only connections. It looked harmless.

"Fine, but on one condition." Her voice kept the same calm tone.

"Which is?"

"No public display of affection."

"Fair enough."

"And no wandering hands." She pointed her finger is his direction.

"That's two." He added.

"Oh, and absolutely no gooey-eyed lovey-dovey stuff." She spoke with disapproval in her tone.

"Am I allowed to talk to you at least?" He mocked.

"At a respectable distance, yes." She retaliated.

"Fine. In fact, you don't have to worry that much, we won't be long."

"How do you know?" She asked skeptically.

"They've already prepared a full report of their business model exclusively for you."

Rory widened her eyes. "They did? How?"

"I asked them to." He said, casually as if it were something normal that a company would do to help them. Well, in Rory's career nothing had come that easy.

"Oh, so is this your life? You ask for things and everyone does wherever you want?" She said, sarcastically.

He looked at her for a moment then leaned in closer, reducing the gap between them to a few inches. Letting his mouth hover to her ears, he smiled and then suggestively whispered. "Not everyone."

She felt goosebumps rise up on her arms as she watched him walking toward the salon. She didn't want to admit it, but there was that stubborn smile that kept popping up on her face when she least wanted it.

* * *

The number of people on the table, terrified Rory. It supposed to be a brief business meeting, but it seemed more like an event with a proportion she wasn't willing to put up with.

"So, how many people here do you already have the pleasure to meet?" She asked while her eyes were running down the hall.

Logan sighed. "Only the women I've slept with."

She gave him a startled look before she could identify the irony in his voice. "Ha-ha very funny!"

He smiled at her reaction, straightening himself to admire her cute angry face.

"There is Mr. Greenwald. He's coming. Act nonchalantly." Rory commanded, already displaying a fake smile. However, Logan didn't seem to have heard her instructions, he just placed his hands on her waist and pulled her against his body.

Rory tried to protest, but it was too late. She held the smile up to tell everyone she was happy to be there. The man greeted them politely and some of his staff took their coats. The huge dining room was crowded, but everyone stopped to see the allegedly couple breaking in.

Rory adjusted her hair and her posture when she realized that people were watching her, but as soon as she noticed the prying eyes floating in from their slimy spectators, she also realized that the looks aimed at her weren't remotely close to inviting.

Rory soon understood that she needed to use her keenest instincts to survive that day. She'd done it before, why did everything seem so difficult now? Of course, she knew the answer was beside her, dressed in a perfectly black lined up suit and a pair of hypnotizing caramel eyes. So what? She was a Gilmore! A good dose of Emily's parties prepared her enough for that moment. She would show it to them.

* * *

Rory and Logan were having an enjoyable time with the men previously selected by him. As she finished her champagne, Mr. Greenwald joined the group, to her sorrow.

"So, Ms. Gilmore. I'm glad we met again. Or I should say, Mrs. Gilmore." He suggested wickedly, looking at her hands.

"Oh, no! Ms. Gilmore is fine." She stated.

"And what the big boy here is waiting for?" The man scolded, tapping Logan's back lightly and making everyone uncomfortable.

Logan tried to disguise himself without looking directly at Rory. "I think we're still a little young."

"But look at her, she's gorgeous." He argued, pointing at the brunette.

Knowing that Logan was in a tight spot, Rory wore a mocking smile and blinked her lashes repeatedly in a fake angelic pose, making sure he would meet her eyes.

Perceiving her intentions, he countered. "I know."

Logan mischievously consented and started to visibly rubbing Rory's thighs back and forth. She stirred at his touch, but she knew she had to stay in the character, even when she saw the fake, passionate look he threw at her. He was gooey-eyed, proving to her that he didn't care about anything they'd arranged, he was there to play that game.

His plan would be perfect any other day, but he didn't know that she was determined to give him a hard time. And damn, she was a tough opponent when she wanted to.

She scratched a non-existent itch behind one ear, as if she was really considering the idea. "I don't know. I think we're not too young."

Logan couldn't believe his ears. "What?"

"Yeah, I'm 26. We're dating for a year and you already told me you love me. Even though I wasn't ready to say it back." She continued, stroking his hand over her thigh with false pity in her eyes. He nodded against his will, holding a grin and looking deep into her eyes.

"So there you go, son. You will have beautiful children." The men said.

Logan turned pale. "Children?"

"Yes, honey. That's all I've ever dreamed of. A baby boy named Rex." Rory cupped her chin in her hand as she rested her elbow on the table, pretending to daydream.

Logan frowned and sarcastically added. "Rex? We're getting a puppy?"

"No, silly. A baby." She feigned a pitchy voice to clarify, using one hand to squeeze his cheeks tightly, forcing his mug into a fish face.

"Rex Huntzberger?" He bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Great name. Manly and sharp." Mr. Greenwald included.

"Thank you." Rory said with fabricated appreciation.

"See, son? I told you that girl was special. You're in your prime. I would make a baby with her right now." The man said, bursting into a creepy laughter.

Rory followed him, pretending to have heard something very funny and ignoring how offended she felt. From the inside, she was enjoying Logan's shocked expression and his lack of reaction.

Logan was aghast but simultaneously amused. Rory could swear that the unfamiliar emotion in his gaze while he was staring at her could be described as admiration. She was right. He wasn't sure if it was the sharp intelligence or her confidence that had made her so unbelievable pretty that day. Dammit. Did she know that he was genetically incapable of resisting that?

All the glances at the table turned to Logan. Some women had a difficult time hiding their disappointment as the news spread that the most eligible playboy would be irrevocably in love.

He swallowed hard and held it back as best he could. He adjusted the collar of his shirt and blew out a heated breath. Logan was also an actor.

"I think this is a great idea, baby. Let's talk about it later. Now come here and give me my kiss."

He leaned over, reaching his hand out and touching her neck, his thumb on her cheek. The warmth of his hand sent a rush of heat all the way through her body and out to the very tips of her ears and toes.

Rory didn't think twice. Again, she never thought of herself as a coward, even if Logan was winning anyway, she wouldn't refuse a challenge.

Holding his gaze, she leaned into his hand and placed her lips on his, just holding them against his for a few heartbeats before slowly opening her mouth to let him in. The kiss was bittersweet. Not real, but too real.

"Okay, lovebirds." The man intervened, causing their lips to break apart.

They looked at each other briefly, unsure of what they did or what they had become as a result of the kiss. They then returned to the current matter of importance avoiding the topic altogether.

A few minutes later, some people had left the table. Still stunned by the stupidity of what they had done, Rory ran a hand over her face, then tucked back her hair. It was a strange feeling, but not unpleasant. She wasn't sorry and it scared the crap out of her.

She finally looked at him and offered him a smile that caused the dimple to dance provocatively in his left cheek. He was watching her closely, looking uncomfortable. Funny, she thought, how as recently as a week ago, she would never have been able to imagine Logan Huntzberger feeling awkward about anything.

"Well played." She whispered to him. He smiled and replied. "Well kissed."

* * *

"Do you really want to name your kid Rex?" Logan asked as they walked along the sidewalk.

They were talking and laughing about the things that they had been through back in their day. Though theoretically the two had survived the day together in a pleasant way, Rory kept saying to herself that this wasn't personal. Just a healthy coexistence among co-workers.

She pondered his question. "No, I was just messing with you." She grinned and continued. "Actually, I don't know if I want kids."

Logan popped his eyes open, turning his head slowly to her. "You don't?"

Rory frowned. "You do?"

The corned of his mouth curved up. "I don't know, but I always assumed you wanted to."

"Why? I love my life the way it is. I'm always traveling, and I don't have to worry about anything."

"I know, but let's say you know someone, and get married, all that crap. Do you think you would want children?"

"Maybe." She contemplated as they were waiting at the crosswalk. "If I were in love or if I was sure I found the right guy."

He gave her a long look. "Really?"

She playfully narrowed her eyes at him. "Seems like you're thinking about having kids."

He raised his eyebrow letting a little smirk slip away. "I have to have kids."

"Right, so that he can take your place in the line of succession." She jested.

"Something like that."

She swallowed hard then nodded. It sounded like a really sad answer. She was having a hard time thinking about things; many different thoughts rolled around in her head, most of them induced her to think about Logan differently than she wanted. She pushed the thoughts away. It was too soon to probe those wounds. Still she had to ask.

"How do you live this life, Logan? Knowing that people have made plans with your entire life?"

He paused for a second or two, looking for the right word. "There are worse lives, believe me. That doesn't bother me anymore, there are more important things happening to me now."

His words made her curious and reminded her of how little she knew about him. She wanted to ask him if he was happy. She wanted to ask him what was happening now, but she held the impulse back. After all, they weren't friends and this wasn't personal.

They reached their bedroom's hallway and Logan escorted her to her door. She had been fairly quiet during their last minutes together, busy with her own thoughts. He watched her, wondering what she was thinking. Usually he could read her thoughts by the expression in her eyes. Today he could see nothing but beautiful blue mirrors reflecting his own image.

"So, you're going to sleep in your bedroom tonight?" He teased her as their reached the door.

"You're not so lucky today." She beamed at him, he beamed at her.

"Maybe I've spent all my luck today." He smirked mischievously then shoved his hands in his pockets.

She chuckled gleefully. "God, that's cheesy. And people still say that women are the ones getting desperate when they're reaching their 30's."

Logan laughed and nodded at her, his eyes crinkling in the corners, proud and pleased.

Before she opened the door, Rory glanced once more at Logan, leaned against the door with her hand still on the doorknob. She sighed and decided to speak at once.

"Logan, about today… You know. It doesn't change anything for us. It wasn't real."

He stared at his feet, then lifted his head. Nodding at her, he flashed a slight smile. "I know."

She smiled back. "Okay."

Rory selected the right key, inserted it into the lock and twisted until it clicked. Watching her say goodbye for one more night, Logan remembered minutely their day and decided not to miss the opportunity to say what he was thinking.

"You know, Ace. Everything they say is true."

"Money doesn't buy happiness?" She joked.

He contemplated. "That too, although it doesn't hurt."

"Oh, you're little capitalist."

He looked into her blue eyes, wondering if she was feeling what he felt and admitted. "You're a damn good reporter, Rory."

She turned to him one last time, licked her lips, and she winked at him, sending him her version of a winning smile. "I know."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hm. I'm feeling something in the air. What do you think?


	9. Chapter 9 - Best Friends

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or characters featured in Gilmore Girls, however I have a fertile mind and a fan orphan heart.

 **A/N:** Better late than never. It took me a while to update, but I'm here. Thank you for the affection and your amazing reviews. Please continue reading and telling me what you think. I love to hear your opinion. This chapter is shorter, but VERY important. Hope you like it. ❤

* * *

CHAPTER 9 – BEST FRIENDS.

* * *

It was a long day stuck in their makeshift office. Between hours listening to interviews and endless paperwork, the staff was exhausted.

"Come on, guys. We're almost there. Think positive. Two days from now, we're going to have the whole weekend free." Rory pleaded, trying to convey motivation to the crew.

"Yay!" The small crowd pumped their first with fake enthusiasm, making Rory roll her eyes.

Logan was sitting across the room, staring at the computer screen. Realizing the team's lack of motivation, she approached him.

"I think we're losing them." She said.

He looked at the people with tired eyes and worn faces and then shrugged. "They just need a break."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Going out, grabbing a bite wouldn't hurt either. We're stuck in here for the entire day. We still have time tomorrow."

Rory nibbled the inside of her cheek and glanced over at them once more. "You're right."

He turned in his chair to face her. His face forming that mocking smile. "What?"

Rory rolled her eyes once more. He just wanted to hear her say the magic words again. With much reluctance, she repeated it to his delight. "I said you're right."

"I'm sorry, I just thought that your mouth was physically unable to utter these exact words of the English language, in this exact order."

"Bite me." She said with an annoyed grin, and focused back on their problem.

However, Logan rose from his chair and whispered as he passed her. "Be careful of what you wish, Ace."

Rory glanced quickly around, worried that someone had overheard them, but no one was looking at them. Except for Amy.

Rory just smiled at her friend, who smiled back. Apparently no look of concern on her face.

"So, how about we take a break, finish it tomorrow and grab a bite?" Logan suggested.

"Finally." A voice exclaimed among the group as everyone hurried to drop the paperwork and their laptops.

"Burgers?" Rory proposed.

"No, pizza!" Amy argued snapping a gum bubble and sucking it back against her lips.

"Chinese?" Tim added.

"What about everything? I know a place around here, guess everybody can be happy." Logan gave his recommendation.

People looked at each other and nodded in emphatic agreement. 

* * *

"You know this place is a bar, right?" Rory sneered.

"I've noticed." Said Logan walking to the counter and ordering a drink. Rory just followed, arguing behind him. She managed her voice though; she didn't want to be the party pooper, although Logan already knew she wasn't that happy.

"It means people will drink and do God knows what. And a hangover can be a disaster for our work tomorrow."

"Ace, just relax. Nothing is going to happen. They will relax a little, have fun, interact with each other and tomorrow they will be more motivated to work. Trust me."

Rory drew in a sharp breath. "Fine, but you will work tomorrow for every single person puking at the bathroom."

"Deal." He said, handing her own beer.

Rory took a sip and frowned at the taste. She hadn't had a beer in years.

"How do you know this bar?" She asked.

"I'd will tell you, but I'm afraid if we start to talk about our lives, this will get too personal. You know." He winked at her and took another sip, motioning his finger between them.

"That's okay. It's not that interesting anyway." She stared at him disdainfully and brought the drink to her mouth again, this time visibly squirming with its bitterness.

"What's the matter, Ace? If I didn't know you, I'd say you've lost your way."

"Yeah, that's because you don't. Did you forget that we aren't friends? And stop calling me that, people will hear."

"People will hear what?" Amy appeared out of the blue and questioned, her eyes shifting between the pair.

Rory knew she had to think fast, but more importantly, she had to think smart. She was pissed with Logan, so she was allowed to mock him. "Oh, Logan just blew a big burp in here. Disgusting."

"Like that?" Amy drank her beer and replayed what would be the disgusting act, shortly after she flashed a proud smile, making Logan utter a great chuckle.

Rory scowled at her friend reaction and walked away reproving her. "Oh dear God."

Amy and Logan continued to laugh, until the waiter arrived to jot down orders.

"Two burgers with fries. One without tomato, lettuce and pickles." Logan requested.

Amy's eyes looked about to pop straight out of her head. "Wow, you're that hungry?"

"No, one's for Rory."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "How do you know she doesn't eat vegetables?"

Logan scratched his forehead in disguise. "She told me."

"Really, when?" Amy folded her arms against her chest, decided to analyze every detail of what he would say.

"Yesterday at lunch." Logan lied, looking straight at her with his smug smile.

As she studied his face, he gave her a strange look. Then she recognized that look. She didn't challenge him, but she could tell he was lying.

"Hm. How thoughtful of you." Amy said without bothering to convey sympathy in her voice and just left him alone.

He searched for Rory across the room and their eyes met. Amy was suspicious, he needed to warn her, but a sudden approach now would be even more suspicious. 

* * *

"So, my friend. Tell me what's going on with you." Amy asked Rory. Suddenly too interested.

"Right now?" Rory asked innocently.

"No, in your life." Amy said, feigning spontaneity.

She pouted, trying to figure out what was her point. "I'm here with you guys for almost a week now."

"I know, I know. I mean, how are you? How are you feeling?" Amy insisted on provoking that conversation.

This time, instead of just listening, she flashed a half smile, half grimace, then asked. "Amy what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just feel we're not talking enough these days."

"Well, we've been busy."

"I know. I'm just feeling like we're really apart, you know?"

Rory frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah. Are you sure there's nothing you should tell me?"

Rory swallowed hard, but decided to stick with her story. "I'm sure."

As the air thinned between them, Rory sighed relieved to hear Logan calling out to her. Her food was ready and she really needed that break. She rose and smiled politely and headed toward the counter.

Rory arrived trying to attack her sandwich, when Logan announced. "Amy knows about us."

Rory looked at him in shock, her mouth half open. "What?"

Logan pondered. "I mean, I don't know if she does, but at least she suspects."

So that's what it was all about. She thought. "What makes you think that?"

As they talked, Amy took her beer and sipped slowly as she watched the pair apparently in a chit-chat.

She couldn't explain, but she didn't swallow his words. He was lying, but his lie meant Rory could also be hiding something. She just couldn't shake the feeling off.

She was divided with the idea, after all, Rory was her best friend. She would certainly tell her if she was dating him. Wouldn't she? Amy asked herself. Then it occurred to her — Rory knew about the drink that day at the bar. They both attended the same college. Was it possible that all this was just a coincidence?

The answer came in a few seconds. The place was noisy so it was natural that people came a little closer to communicate. But not that way. Suddenly she noticed their posture. She noticed how Logan leaned on Rory to speak. How Rory twirled her hair when she was listening to him speak. How Logan always looked for reasons to touch her succinctly. And obviously, how their eyes roamed each other's faces.

Amy couldn't believe it. This wasn't a working relationship. Bullshit! It was sexual tension. And that Amy could recognize with specialty when she saw it. Even though she wouldn't accuse Rory, she owed her best friend a chance to explain herself.

Well aware of the imminence of a confrontation, Rory took a sharp breath and headed back to the table. She couldn't avoid Amy forever and maybe it was time for the truth.

"So..." Rory warmed up.

"Before you say anything, I want to ask you something."

Rory cleared her throat. "Sure."

"About the night I left a sock on the door."

Rory sighed in relief, thinking it was just a blaze of guilt from her friend. "Amy, we already talked about it, it's okay."

"I know. I want to know where you slept." She finally asked, her gaze static and overwhelmed.

Rory opened her mouth, but she took so long to say something that Amy almost repeated the question, although they both knew it wasn't necessary. Amy took her purse and stormed out of the bar, her eyes suddenly saddened, closed momentarily.

Rory left everything behind and ran after her friend. Were they still friends?

"Amy, come on."

"You slept with him." She fired away.

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, you did." She madly accused.

"No, I didn't." She swore, touching her heart with fingers spread wide.

"You're a terrible liar, you know? It's so obvious, how I didn't see it before?" Amy questioned herself, so mad that her face was nearly as red as her hair.

"Amy there's nothing happening between Logan and I. It's true that I slept in his room that night, but absolutely nothing happened. I promise." Rory was desperate for Amy to believe her.

She just looked at Rory. Her eyes were hard and hurt, she wouldn't believe her that easy. There was no way Rory could get out of this argument without telling the whole truth.

"Not in these past 4 years at least." She muttered, staring at her feet. Embarrassed, she almost lost the thread of what she was saying.

Amy was speechless. "What?"

"Logan was my Yale boyfriend." She admitted feeling depressed and frustrated.

"Logan? He is _that_ guy?" She bit her lips between her teeth, but there were no words. Everything she felt was in her eyes: disappointment, confusion, rage.

"Yes." She was so embarrassed that she could scarcely look Amy in the face.

"That's the worst, Rory. I can't believe you."

"I'm sorry, Amy. I didn't know what to say. I never expected to run into him again in my life." She tried to justify her actions, but Amy wasn't moved.

"It doesn't matter." Amy turned her back and kept walking. Rory continued to follow her down the sidewalk, wondering internally how she could walk so fast in those high heels.

Rory picked up the pace, finally reaching for her and grabbing her wrists. "It matters to me."

Amy ran her hands through her hair. "Really, Rory? So why did you let me go out on a date with him? Worst, why did you let me make a fool of myself? Asking him out and everything?"

"What did you want me to do, Amy? You were obsessed with the guy. There was nothing I could do."

"You could tell me the truth for example. And you really think you two have nothing? Seriously?" Amy yelled at the top of her lungs, then Rory yelled back.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I know I messed up, but I couldn't risk everybody to know about this."

Amy shook her head in refusal. She didn't want to hear anything Rory had to say. "Now everything makes sense. You knew about the drink, he knew about your disgust for vegetables. The way you act around him. I can cut the sexual tension with a knife. " She muttered to herself, still in shock. "Why you don't want people to find out anyway? They eventually will."

"No if I can avoid it." Rory assured her, pointedly.

She asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"Do you imagine what everybody will think if they know?" Rory spoke as if there was truism in her voice.

"What?" She asked, contemptuously.

"They will think that I'm some kind of social climber." She tried to explain.

"Oh, please, Rory. That's crap and you know it. You're a Gilmore! You are a great reporter, nobody will think that of you. Everybody knows you are serious, more than you should be for a girl with such nice legs and perky boobs. "

"Oh God!" Rory shook her head.

"See? You are perky and you're afraid of to get compliments. You way too serious."

"You don't know that!" Rory protested.

Amy pouted. "Trust me, I have pretty good eyes."

"I'm talking about what people are going to think." Rory elucidated.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. He likes you."

"Who, Amy?"

Amy sighed, annoyed by Rory's innocence. "Loverboy, of course. He likes you."

She paused to think about it. It was possible that he liked her? Nah! She glanced toward the bar and shook it off. "No, he doesn't."

"Of course he does. Are you that naive? That's why he didn't sleep with me. He knows if he did, he could never sleep with you again. Believe me; he doesn't look at you the same way he looks at his sister."

"Trust me, Amy. You don't know Logan. He is a player; he doesn't care about me or any other girl. He jumps from bed to bed, he acts with totally disregard to people's feelings. You're wrong."

Amy rose her eyebrows and stared at Rory's eyes. "I may be wrong about many things, but I'm right about this. For a journalist, your radar seems to be broken."

Rory was drained. She closed her eyes and shook her head again in disagreement. "Amy, you don't understand. I don't want him back. I already made it clear to him that this is totally professional. You can have him if you want; I just don't want this to ruin our friendship."

Amy laughed nervously. "No, Rory. _You_ don't understand. I don't give a shit about Logan. He is just a guy. I give a shit about you lying to me like this and how disloyal you were with our friendship. Apparently, you have a very weird way of trying to preserve it."

Rory had no words to express what she felt, and knew that it would have been useless if she had, maybe for now at least. As she looked piteously at Amy, she turned away, hailed to a cab, and climbed in, disappearing from Rory's sight.

Rory sat on the curb hunched over, her forearms on her knees, her head in her hands. She felt a few tears well up and accumulate along the edges of her eyelashes, but she held them back. How could she screw up this so badly? She was sure this little drama was replayed many times over between friends who let disagreements fester until they think it was too late to save their friendship. But that wasn't her. She would make it right. With Logan or without him.

* * *

 **A/N:** A little drama, but it was time for that, right? What do you think of Amy's reaction? Tell me what you think.

I have one more question for you this week. I like to update the story on Fridays, I only update on Mondays when I end up skipping a week, so you guys don't have to wait too long until Friday. I want to choose a fixed day, so what do you prefer? Fridays or Mondays?


	10. Chapter 10 - We're not Friends

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or characters featured in Gilmore Girls, however I have a fertile mind and a fan orphan heart.

 **A/N:** HUGE CHAPTER AHEAD! I know you guys like that. I'm worried about your interest in this story because the reviews have dropped a lot (or this is just my impression?), but I still want to thank those who continue reading. Anyway, this chapter was a lot of fun to write and so far it's my favorite. I have to warn you: we'll have visitors **.** Happy thanksgiving to you all. ❤

* * *

CHAPTER 10 – WE'RE NOT FRIENDS.

* * *

Rory walked aimlessly, for hours even, in hopes of becoming distracted and completely oblivious to the world. Replaying her conversation with Amy in her mind, she reevaluated the situation and regretted not having done anything differently. She should have expressed herself better, she shouldn't have let her go off like that.

She returned to the hotel frustrated on so many levels. She began to recapitulate in her mind to find the moment when her life was out of control. But the answer was in front of her eyes.

Logan was sitting there alone at the bar counter. Of course, it was him. He was the shifter that turned her life into a mess. She began to act strangely, insecure, and out of control. She watched Logan drinking his old scotch and she just knew it wasn't time to overthink. It's all she'd ever done so far and it didn't work out.

"A scotch, please." She ordered, sitting by his side.

He pouted sarcastically. "Someone is ready for the party."

Rory looked at him and decided to change her order. "Make it a double-scotch."

Logan's face froze. "I would ask what happened, but I'm afraid you will get into an alcoholic coma on the first drink."

She wiped a hand down her face, still stunned that things had happened so quickly. "Amy evaporated."

Logan nodded at her, but there was unconcern in his voice. "Don't worry, Ace. You still have me."

"I'm serious, Logan. She really vanished. We had this huge fight."

"What did you fight about?" He asked.

"You..." She said, sheepishly. "She found about us."

"How?"

She shook her head. "She just did."

"Don't worry, she'll get over it." He repeated, but Rory was inconsolable. "I don't know. I lied to her. I had never lied to her before and I feel so stupid."

He rubbed her back and tried his best to sound soothing. "You're not stupid. You're just having a hard time."

"How do you know that?"

"I can see."

"Right, because you know me so well." She said, sarcastically as the bartender handed her drink.

"No, because I'm giving you a hard time."

"Sure, because that would be way less pretentious." She mockingly corrected, tossing the drink down her throat.

Logan watched in amazement the grimace she displayed, then continued. "I'm serious, Ace. I know this isn't easy for you. Trust me, this isn't easy for me either."

She glanced at him. "You make it look easy."

"That's because you're not putting this into perspective. You're overreacting, you're always too worried to make everything perfect. Sometimes you will let people down, then you will apologize and move on."

She giggled. "Thanks, Dr. Phil."

He smiled. "What I'm trying to say is that I'll be gone soon. Just hang in there."

She nodded, swallowing his words while she stared at the empty glass in front of her.

That's when she thought: 'What was he doing there alone?' He was neat and perfumed. He was on alert, certainly looking for someone. He was on the chase for the next possible conquest.

Rory ordered another drink and questioned. "So, who is it gonna be?"

"What?" He stared back at her.

"The lady. You don't want me to believe you're here for no reason. Who is it gonna be?"

He smirked and stared straight ahead trying to disguise, sipping at his drink. Rory followed his eyes, bumping into a blonde with incredibly long straight hair and a black dress that looked more like a nightdress. A very flamboyant one. The woman was staring back at him. Her eyes were quite clear.

"Oh, so the blonde it is." Rory nodded at herself. She felt a pinch inside her chest, but she couldn't say why she didn't want to let it slip, though. "Why don't you go there and ask for her number? She is totally into you."

Logan smirked again and pulled out a piece of paper, dragging it across the table toward Rory.

"Oh, so you did already." That strange sensation inside her intensified. A racing heart and a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

At that moment, Rory rummaged through her bag, reaching for her phone. She took the small paper and began dialing the number. She noted that the blonde across the room didn't move to pick up her phone, and the line was definitely ringing into Rory's ear.

Rory smiled with satisfaction as she turned to Logan. "Well, well, well. Seems like Logan Huntzberger got a fake number. How does it feel like?"

Rory couldn't finish bragging, because a voice on the other end answered the phone.

"Hello."

She frowned. "Hi. Who is it?"

"John Greenwald."

She slowly closed her eyes in mourning. "Mr. Greenwald? Oh, this is Rory Gilmore. I'm calling to thank you for the great help."

Logan watched delightedly while she shrank within as a look of anger formed on her face. Apparently, the man was rambling on and killing her inside. Rory sent a menacing glance toward him as she mouthed to him "I'll kill you".

He couldn't help himself. He laughed as if he was going to explode.

"Sure. Thank you again." Rory finally hung up the phone and playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Stop it!" He said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"You deserve it! Damn you, Huntzberger." She declared.

"Why? I didn't say it was that woman's number." A striking grin parted his mouth.

"Who does that?" She whined.

"People wanting to teach you a lesson about minding in their business?" He asked, rhetorically.

"And did you _really_ wrote his number on a paper? What if you had lost?" Rory asked, accusingly.

"So what? Now he has _your_ number." He pointed at her, drinking his scotch.

"Oh my God. He does have my number now. He's gonna think I'm that girl, won't he?" She chirped flabbergasted, cupping her face with her hands.

Logan stared at her, thirsty. He caught himself thinking how cute she was when she was nervous. And he sure as hell shouldn't have been on the verge of reaching for her and kissing her sweet mouth again. He broke eye contact with her and focused intently on his glass, after looking at her and stating with a sly grin. "No, you're still my girl. Nobody takes my girl."

Her crystal blue eyes glistened like she wanted to smile, but she didn't. She liked how that sounded, but she wouldn't admit it so easy, so she just cleared her throat and changed the subject, careful not to look at him.

"You didn't talk to that blonde, did you?" She drank silently.

He smirked. "I'm not here to pick up girls, Rory."

"So what are you doing?"

"Actually I'm here waiting for the guys."

She laughed mischievously. "Don't you tell me..."

He narrowed his eyes. "Very funny."

"What's the problem? Love is love."

He sighed. "I'm here waiting for Colin and Finn."

"Oh." Her voice stiffened in dismay.

"They should be here thirty minutes ago, but you know, they're Colin and Finn."

She nodded in agreement. "It makes sense."

There was an awkward silence, then Logan asked. "Do you wanna join us?"

"Really? Where are you going?"

"No destination defined."

She considered the idea and discovered she liked it. Joyous memories of them enveloped her. "I could do that."

"Well, well, well. Rory Gilmore ready to party." Logan teased.

"Hey, I do party." She responded in protest, her voice growing thinner.

He pulled a mock face. "Really? When was the last time?"

"A few days ago, at the cocktail." She remembered, leery.

Logan laughed. "You went to bed before ten."

"So did you."

"Fine, Ace. I'll let you choose the destination with one condition." He playfully warned her.

"What?"

"It can't be boring."

She pouted. "Fine."

"No sitting and eating all the time."

"Got it!"

"No girly activities."

She pretended to contemplate the idea. "Girly like get our nails done or gawking at naked guys?"

"Both." He stated, resolutely.

"Too bad, you really need a manicure."

They were still engaged in that banter when the boys came in. As always, the stage all theirs.

Rory was a bit puzzled. She hadn't seen them for a long time and after the troubled break up, she never spoke to them again.

She felt a little guilty for pulling away like that. Rory simply concluded that they were friends of Logan over hers and a healthy coexistence would be impossible. She felt some regret in making such a drastic decision. After all, they were her friends too, and she also broke up with them indirectly.

She looked up at them and they still looked the same. Finn was Finn. His tan was darker than when she had seen him last, and his still messy hair moved slightly in the soft current from the air conditioner. His clothes however were a mystery to Rory. It looked like pajamas. Or like Finn. Colin dressed like a businessman, but his sarcastic expression and unconcerned air didn't lie.

The three man started hugging as if they had never seen each other in a million years.

They laughed and made funny remarks about their current lives, until Colin saw her.

His face was confused. It looked like his mind was shut down, unwilling to think anymore. "Rory?"

A shy smile was her response and he found himself returning an equally one. "Hi, Colin. Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too."

Logan and Colin exchanged a glance that excluded her, like there was something Logan should explain to his friend. The little chat between them caught Finn's attention, and he finally saw the brunette.

"Hi Finn."

"Hi, love. Nice to meet you." He shook her hand, but his eyes seemed clueless.

Rory scowled. "What?"

"What?" He replied in apathy, as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

Her eyes turned empty and her face turned into a grimace. Yet Finn still didn't get it. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

Rory cracked a smile. "Nice try, Finn."

The silence continued.

"Oh my God! You really don't remember me, do you?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, darling. Logan just has so many girls." He tried to justify himself.

Colin elbowed him not so subtly and he made another useless attempt. "But you're surely one of the finest, love."

Both Colin and Logan slapped their forehead in disbelief at his stupidity.

Colin intervened, trying to control the situation. "She's not one of Logan's random girls. She is Rory. Reporter girl. Remember now?"

Finn snapped his fingers, as if there was a bulb on top of his head. "Ohhhh, reporter girl. I love reporter girl. How are you, darling? I'm so happy to see you again. And oh, I'm so happy that you guys are together." He got down very gently kissing her hand and holding it for longer than appropriate. She mechanically tried to set her hand free but he was holding her tight.

Plastering a bright smile on his lips, Finn started to spill the beans. For Logan's disgrace.

"You finally did, mate." Finn said, patting Logan's backs. "You finally took your lost blue diamond out of the sea."

"Finn." Colin muttered in warning tone, but Finn only burst out laughing.

"You should see this guy after you two broke up." He turned to Rory, pointing at Logan. "He was so whining and depressed. We almost kicked him out of the gang. Colin and I were like — Mate, you really need to get laid. Like soon. You can't just keep bitching around that you lost the love of your life."

"Finn, shut up!" Colin demanded.

"What? This story is funny!" Finn didn't wake up, then Logan interjected.

"Finn, we aren't back together. We're just working together."

"Oh..." He pouted, less embarrassed than anyone would be, after all he was Finn. "My bad, mate. In my defense..."

Logan folded his arms, pretending to be expecting some great insight coming from the Aussie.

He shrugged. "Screw it, I don't have any defense." He then turned to Colin and added. "A little warning would be nice."

Colin just rolled his eyes as Finn walked away to talk to some girl.

Rory looked at Logan, astonished. Finn's little revelation was mind-boggling. Her mouth was open but no sound was coming out.

"So, I'm gonna…" Colin scratched his head and pointed without direction, knowing he just had to get away and followed Finn.

"So, that was awkward." Logan said. His head came up slowly, but he didn't face her.

Rory smiled wryly. "Bitching, huh?"

"Finn's words, not mine."

* * *

The hotel bar was so energetic that they decided not to leave. It was still relatively early, and nobody from the crew had returned from the bar. A few hours ago, Rory would be losing her mind about it, but not now. She was laughing so hard at times she was bawling, her mascara and eye makeup was streaming all over the place with tears. Between jokes, she checked her cell phone. There was still no sign of Amy. She was shortly lost in her thoughts, until she overheard their intimate conversation.

"The next weekend is still up?" Finn asked. He sounded excited.

Logan confirmed. "Sure, we'll be there!"

"And how is Lisa?" Asked Colin.

"She is fine." Logan said passionately.

"Good man, she is great." Colin added.

She pretended not to be listening to their conversation. As she had an anxious thought, her heart started pounding and her muscles tensed up. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't ignore it. Who the hell was Lisa? It was driving her mad that the answer might be staring at her all in the face and she still couldn't see it. However, she saw Amy walking in.

Rory covered her mouth with her hand and ran toward the door.

"Amy, please just hear me out." She pleaded, desperately.

"No, Rory. I wanna go first." She sighed and looked at her. "I'm sorry I was a bitch."

Rory's eyes went wide. "No, no, no! I am the wrong one. I should never hide this from you. I'm so sorry."

"That's OK. I understand. I mean, I still don't agree with everything you said, but I understand. I know that sometimes I can be a bit thick and you just wanted to protect yourself." She replied, with sympathy in her eyes.

"Even though. I shouldn't have done it. You are my best friend. I'm so sorry." Rory said, holding her hands.

"Can you repeat this, please?" Amy asked, dramatically.

"Yes. I'm so, so sorry."

"No, the part that I'm your best friend." Rory looked at her with eyes full of joy and then they beamed together.

The three men grabbed their drinks and watched the two women hug each other. Amy stroked Rory's hair and rubbed her back. The hug was tender, as if they were exchanging the energy to deal with the anguish of life.

Impressed by the scene, Finn expressed what the three of them inevitably thought. "Hot."

The two moved away from the group and sat at their own table. Logan was curious to know what they were talking about with such hush-hush. Rory had said that they fought about him, about their secret. Was it possible that was the infamous girl talk?

* * *

"Tell me everything about him." Amy pleaded with her eyes.

"There's really not much to tell. We dated, we broke up four years ago and I never saw him again. Until now."

"Why all the bad blood?" She asked her.

"He cheated on me with all the bridesmaids of his sister's wedding. I found out from them."

"Ouch!" Amy lamented in surprise.

Her face grew harder as the memory returned to her. "He said he thought we were broken up."

"Were you really?"

"Of course not. We had a huge fight and didn't speak for a few weeks. His sister told me we were broken up, but we never talk about it. I think it was very clear that we weren't broken up."

"Hm." Amy rubbed her chin as if thinking it over.

"Oh, come on." Rory protested when Amy seemed uncertain about siding with her.

"Sorry, sister. But isn't it possible that this was just a huge misunderstanding?"

"No, Amy. You don't get it. When I first met Logan, I knew he was a player. He told me he wasn't looking for anything serious. I just thought I could be that girl, but I couldn't. Then we started dating, but I knew it. My mom told me, Paris told me."

"Paris hates everybody and you're mommy's little girl." Amy interjected.

"It doesn't matter, they were right. I was stupid and I don't plan to be again. This is so over." She snorted, sure she was right.

Amy listened intently, but something still lingered in her mind. "It doesn't mean you can't sleep with him."

Rory didn't believe what she was hearing. "What?"

"You can still sleep with him." Amy reasserted casually.

Rory laughed in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Why not? You don't have to be all feelings. You're clearly attracted to him."

Rory was offended by her friend's observation. "I'm not attracted to him, I'm bothered by him. And I can't do it."

"Of course you can. You just do it."

Rory shook her head in disgust, trying to dismiss the idea. "Oh no. Forget it, Amy. It would be too weird."

Amy watched Rory's hurried explanation. Her cheeks flushed even deeper when she mentioned the idea. Of course, she knew Rory was shy and a bit closed to it, yet something told her that there was more to that story than an ex-boyfriend's heartbreak.

"Rory, if you don't mind me ask. How long?"

Rory pretended innocence, but she knew what Amy was talking about. "What?"

She raised her eyebrows suggestively. "You know..."

Rory sat up straighter and looked down in embarrassment. Right after that, she showed the number two in her hands.

Amy pouted her lips. "It's not that bad. Two months it's acceptable."

Rory shook her head in disagreement. Then Amy realized. "Wait a minute! You're not saying that two means..." She narrowed her eyes at her, knowing that her reasoning couldn't be far from the truth.

Rory's sad eyes confirmed.

Amy shrieked, calling everybody's attention. "TWO YEARS?"

"Amy!" Rory exclaimed reproachfully.

"Oh my God, just do it. Or you little girlfriend may end up sticking irreparably." Amy mockingly advised.

Rory rolled her eyes, still flustered. "Very funny!

Amy laughed heartily. "I'm sorry, I just… Wow."

Rory felt the pressure dwindle, she laughed at herself and began to cut loose. "I know."

"Why?" Amy asked her.

She reflected for a second or two then shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't feel comfortable enough to do it with some random guy. No offense."

"Not taken. What about that writer guy? You've met him recently. There's a story there."

"Oh, Jess? No, we're not in that place. We're just friends." She assured her.

Amy shook her head in disapproval. "You have this horrible habit of getting friends with hot guys."

She smiled timidly. "We dated when I was younger."

Amy was proud. "Oh, now we're talking."

"But you know, I was seventeen, it was a little more innocent thing. Plus, Jess is Luke's nephew. We're like cousins now."

"You mean no hot stuff."

"Definitely not."

"I'm starting to lose interest in your story."

Rory giggled.

"So who was the last guy?" Amy asked.

Rory traveled to that memory. "His name was Tom. We met in a workshop. He was charming and smart."

"Sounds perfect."

"Yes, but it didn't feel right. I thought it was a first time thing, but it didn't get any better later."

"So, you quit sex?" Amy was discontented.

Rory tried to justify herself in case Amy was thinking she was a freak. "I didn't quit sex. I just don't feel that way about anyone right now."

"But you're not looking." She argued.

"I know." Rory consented, sheepishly.

"Look, what I'm trying to say here it's — Logan isn't some random guy to you. If you can't do it with a strange, do it with him."

"You're right, he's not. He's the guy who broke my heart into a tiny million little pieces."

"I know you don't wanna hear this, but people change."

Rory widened her eyes. "You really believe this?"

"Why not? Ten years ago, my first boyfriend dumped me and spread my naked pictures to his friends. I'd plumped up a good twenty pounds and didn't leave the bed for a month. All this has happened; can you imagine _this me_ now? I've changed, people change."

She blinked her innocent eyes at her. "You're right, but I don't think this is still a good idea. Plus, how do you know he'd want that?"

"Oh, you're so cute." Amy laughed. "Let me just ask you something. Is he looking at us?"

She pondered how tired she was and how slowly her brain was processing information, then she looked toward him again. "Sometimes."

Amy smiled triumphantly. "He's worried about our conversation. Did you notice how he looks at you? How he smiles at you. He doesn't want just to take you to his bed, he likes you."

Rory looked at Logan again. She thought about that last week but wasn't sure what she felt. Logan gave her mixed signals. He was a player; she couldn't know what was really going on in his mind. She could trust her feelings though, but part of her knew that her feelings wanted to betray her mind. She had already done it. It was terribly wrong. It was just a joke to him. She couldn't let herself think otherwise. Could she? She was too confused to make decisions, so she kicked the feeling away for now. "No way!"

Amy looked at the trio simultaneously and caught two fresh meats. "Who are those two?"

"Colin and Finn. They are Logan's best friends. Single." Rory suggestively added.

Amy smiled. "Nice."

"Come on, I'd like you to meet everybody." Rory said, driving the redhead with her.

Before Rory had a chance to introduce her friend, Finn stepped in.

"So, love. I believe we haven't met yet. I'm Finn." He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leading her away.

"Hey, that's not fair." Colin cried out, following the two of them.

"So." Logan rose his brows suggestively toward their friends. "So, who is it gonna be?"

Rory took a sip then set it down. "Why does she need to pick one?"

Logan couldn't believe his ears. "Look at you, Ace. Kinky."

She shrugged. "I didn't say I'd do that."

"Yeah, I wouldn't like to share you with Mr. Greenwald."

"You don't have to. He knows I'm your girl." She paraphrased, winking at him.

Logan was hypnotized by her eyes and charmed to stillness by her smile. He involuntarily smiled and studied her face. She was gorgeous. Though he tried his best to hide his fascination, she knew it.

She didn't know if it was the alcohol running in her veins, but well, she liked the way he was looking at her. She just wasn't sure if she liked the way she felt when she saw him looking at her. Actually, that wasn't true, either. She sure liked the way she felt.

"I'm glad I'm useful to you, Ace." He retorted.

"Right. At least you're good for something." She said, turning towards him with a dazzling smile and crossing her legs suggestively. He glanced over. The look on his face changed — chin jutting, eyes blank; the way men's eyes went when they were done thinking. He was confused, but definitely interested. Was she really flirting with him back? More importantly, was she responding to his intentions?

Looking at him, she finally came to her senses. Amy was right. Was she really that naïve? He was definitely in that place, at least sexually. The question was - was he serious? Could she do that?

He turned to her so they could be face to face, leaving a tiny gap between them. "I am good in plenty things. You know that, Ace."

Chewing on her lower lip for a brief moment, she stared at his mouth. "Did you come to this conclusion by yourself?"

He bent, almost touching his lips to her ear. His voice was a husky whisper. "No one ever complained."

She teased him back. "Not to your face."

He touched her cheek and his hand drifted to her chin. He raised its angle lightly, but she spun away from him.

Her smile was mean and got bigger as she came even closer, only inches from his mouth, she whispered. "We're not gonna kiss, Logan."

He loosened the collar of his shirt and looked into her eyes, his smirk had returned. "Yes, we are. You know, I know. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. The only question is how much longer you will try to resist. Regardless, you should know that I'll be waiting, patiently."

He stood up, pulled out a bunch of bills and dropped in the counter. He was leaving and taking his unwavering conviction with him.

"Logan." Rory called him out.

He turned back to look at her and sank his hands in his pockets.

"Where are you going next weekend?" She asked, burning in curiosity.

His smile was cocky and sure. His eyes twinkled, as if he held the answers she wanted to hear, but he just shrugged.

"Sorry, Rory. We're not friends."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hum. It's going to happen, I know, you know. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. The only question is how much longer you GUYS will resist.

Please review. Very interested to know what you think. :)


	11. Chapter 11 - Time is Flying

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or characters featured in Gilmore Girls, however I have a fertile mind and a fan orphan heart.

 **A/N:** Have I told you that my heart is filled with joy every time you guys review my story? I'm so happy that I have new readers (Yay!) and my old readers are amazing, altought I have also missed some who haven't left me messages in the last 2 or 3 chapters. (Come back to me!). This chapter is shorter, sort of a filler, but it prepares us for the next one. I wish you guys fill my inbox with reviews. I'm sad because this fandom seems to be dying slowly. ❤

* * *

CHAPTER 11 – TIME IS FLYING.

* * *

"Amy, where are you? We're leaving today. It would be nice to know that you didn't fell off the face of the earth."

Rory flipped her phone shut, sat on the bed and glanced over at Amy's empty bed. She was as furious as a wet cat. This was the fifth message she left to her friend today. Amy had finished her tasks and had given herself the right to party around. And most importantly — she wasn't alone. She now had two new best friends.

Rory wasn't at all excited about this idea, though. She was packing her bags when someone knocked at her door.

"Now who?" She thought to herself. She opened the door and Logan was standing in the hallway.

"Hi."

"I came here to pick you up." Logan announced.

She sighed heavily. "Won't my pumpkin carriage come today?"

"No, prince charming came by himself." He joked.

She put her head out of the door and slowly glanced all around. "I don't see it."

"Just go dress, Ace. I'm starving." He pleaded in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, should I dress up to go out with someone as remarkable as you?" She playfully retorted.

He raised his eyebrows, scanning her. She looked like someone who just woke up. She was wearing a white T-shirt, chiffon pants and pink flip-flops. Her face was clean and her hair wrapped into a messy bun. It all made her look all of fifteen, although she looked as pretty as the first time he saw her.

Logan wanted to say that it was at least strange that she was going to leave like that, but her face showed that she couldn't care less. Plus, she was uniquely cute.

"Fine, but I have to say, Ace — You'll have to keep your hands for yourself. I don't want to spend the night in jail."

Rory rolled her eyes. "I'll watch myself."

She walked back to the room, picked up her coat and folded it over her arm. She followed him next, saying dejectedly. "I like how people always have plans for me."

He giggled. "Now you know how it's like to be me."

* * *

They were waiting anxiously for their food. Neither of them had eaten breakfast, and every minute seemed like forever. The waitress approached the table to hand them their orders. She placed down Rory's meal and then delivered Logan's lunch. His breath caught in his throat as she leaned over him, giving him a good view of her breasts, framed perfectly in the black lace cups.

He inevitably turned his head to watch her walk away and then turned back to Rory, still dazzled, as the waitress flashed an indiscreet smile.

Rory caught the brief exchange and just rolled her eyes, which also didn't go unnoticed by Logan.

"Oh, don't be like that, Ace. I check you out every day." He added, sending an annoying wink to her.

She thought about answering him properly, but she knew that anything she'd say might sound like spite. Then she chose to fake indifference. She stuck her fingers into her ham sandwich, jumping when her phone rang. That frustrated the hell out of her. She looked at the phone's screen and smiled discreetly. "My favorite mother."

"Someone is in a good mood." Lorelai presumed, definitely curious to know more.

Rory sighed in boredom. "Not really."

"Hm. So you're with him." Lorelai diagnosed correctly.

Rory glanced briefly at Logan and changed the subject. "Positive. What's up?"

"I have great news!" She announced breezily.

"Are you pregnant?"

Lorelai pretended irritation. "I said great."

"A child is a miracle of God." Rory said mockingly.

"Then you can order your own miracle in the form of a poop factory. This ship has sailed."

Rory giggled. "The holy spirit didn't had time to visit me yet."

"I have a feeling it'll come soon. In the shape of a blonde angel." She teased her daughter.

Rory narrowed her eyes. "Remind me why you're calling again."

Lorelai repeated slowly. "Because I have great news. God, if you let me talk."

"Drop it, Mom, I'm starving here."

"We'll have a party." She announced.

"Yay!" Rory celebrated spontaneously. Quickly the memory of the holiday season came to her head, but it was too soon. Lorelai then complimented. "At you grandparents."

It felt like it had rained on her summer vacation. "Oh."

Lorelai pretended to comfort her, certain that her daughter felt just like her. "I know."

Rory sighed sharply. "When?"

"Today at nine. You have to wear fuchsia."

"Am I going to do a Penelope Pitstop cosplay?" She mocked.

"No, but as much as I wanted to see you try pull off blonde, it's the celebration of the DAR women's day."

Rory crinkled her nose. "But we're still a month and a half away. And by the way I could totally pull off blonde."

"Yeah, apparently your grandparents will be traveling for six months to Europe and they won't be here for that. They made it a point about seeing you; I can't stand them complaining about how you never call them anymore."

"Fine." She gave in.

Lorelai nodded and mischievously asked. "How is your honeymoon?"

"Mom, I told you that I'm not-". She was about to whine, but then she saw Logan's face writhing in curiosity to know what they were talking about.

"Mom?" She said and moved the phone slightly away from her ears, trying to find out if the call was loud enough so he could overhear them.

"Yes." Lorelai replied. Rory pondered, but wasn't sure.

"Nothing. Listen, Mom. I gotta go. I'll be there. Bye."

"Shit." Rory murmured, looking at her sandwich at the table, suddenly losing hunger.

"What?"

"My grandparents will have a party in about 15 hours. I need to wear a fuchsia dress."

Logan ignored the drama. "And that's a problem why?"

She brushed her hair with her fingers, letting it fall onto her shoulders. "I don't have any and I hate these parties."

"You don't wear pink?" He asked, confused.

Rory explained, as if it made any difference to him. "Not pink, fuchsia. I don't like it that much; it makes me look like a child."

He looked down at her clothes with a small smile on the corner of his mouth and she contested. "That's different."

He shrugged. "I think you look great on it."

She folded her arms, not bothering to hide her irritation. "Stop picturing my panties, Logan."

He laughed. "I'm not, but it's a good memory. I'm talking about the other thing."

She looked at him clueless. He noticed that she didn't really know what he was talking about. "Where is your Birkin bag?"

"Oh." Rory held the air, releasing it slowly. "I didn't see that coming. I still have it."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I don't use it that much."

Every time she looked up, she was staring at her, and she was looking at him. She didn't look at him again, and he took this as a cue to sit right next to her. "Why? It was made to be used."

She slid to the side in an attempt to open the space between them. "I know, but I kept it closed. With everything else."

They looked at each other and that old tension, absent for days, happened again. It sucked! It sucked how much of that was still alive. Logan knew he couldn't do nothing at that moment to make her stop feeling that way. They could only move on little by little. "Well, you're looking at me now anyway. You can use it again now."

She smiled still shyly and nodded without looking at him. "It makes sense."

He felt a small relief, even though he knew that nothing had changed at all. Rory didn't want to get into a conflict. It was much easier if they just tried to get along. He knew it and she knew it.

"We still have 3 hours before our flight." He suggested.

"So?" She asked, curious to know what he meant by that.

"You can buy your dress."

"Are you suggesting I should shop with you?" She crackled a smile.

"Not _with me_ , but I can go with you."

She pondered. "No, Amy is going to kill me. I promised I'd shop with her this week. I never let her pick clothes for me."

Logan frowned. "You don't even know where she is. I won't tell if you don't tell."

Rory chuckled. "You don't know her at all, do you? She always knows everything. She'll kill me."

"So what, Ace? You need a pink dress."

"Fuchsia." She corrected him.

"Right. You still don't have one. And you can't compromise the integrity of the event."

She listened intently and smiled again. He just had all the answers to everything. "You should be a lawyer, you know?"

* * *

"Do people really use this?" She asked, dumbfounded while picking up a tiny dress that could hardly be called clothing.

"That's a thing now, Ace."

She looked at him suspiciously. "And you know that how?"

He shrugged, in an attempt to make fun of her face. "I put myself out there."

"In sporting houses?"

He pretended to be in shock and reproved her. "Wow, Ace. I didn't know you were such a sexist."

Rory jeered at him. "Don't be ridiculous. This is just. Wow!"

"What about this one?" He pointed to another dress.

"This is beautiful." She took the dress, impressed. Her eyes were shining blue with temptation. Then she looked at the price tag. "And it costs an arm and a leg."

"If you like it, then you take it."

She stared at the dress in her hands and tilted her head slowly to one side, held it there, and then tilted it slowly the other way. "No, Logan. This is too expensive."

He was going to say something, but she interjected. She just knew what he was thinking.

"And you won't buy me anything."

"Fine!" Logan said, raising his hands in the air defensively.

She grabbed the nearest fuchsia — not pink— dress and contemplated. The saleswoman looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You wanna try this?"

Rory looked at the clothe in her hands again, but it didn't twinkle with excitement. She cursed inside, she knew what she wanted it — the unreasonable costly one. "No, I wanna try this one."

The woman glanced at the expensive dress and looked her up and down a few times, squinting and crinkling her nose. "Are you sure?"

Rory raised her chin, her eyes flashing fire. Who was that woman to insinuate that she couldn't have that? "I sure am. Actually, I want you to wrap it up, I'm late. Bring your debit card machine."

Logan smiled. He was so surprised he coughed when he heard this. Rory was bossy and he kind of liked it. "So, you changed your mind."

She sighed, almost overcome by fatigue. "I'm just tired of people judging me just because I'm not dressed like a goddamn princess in their precious mall."

"And that's your society rebel?" He asked.

"No, I'm comfortable and I like it. They will suck it."

"Now you're talking. Just hurry up, Ace, or we will miss our flight."

She gripped his wrist and looked at his watch. "Oh my God, Logan. We have less than a half hour to get to the airport."

"I know." He said, strangely calm.

She despaired. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Logan shrugged. "You walked the whole mall around looking for a good dress, Ace. I didn't want to pressure you."

Her heart warmed up inside a little. That damn stupid heart. "Thanks for that, but I think we're really screwed. I didn't even check out the hotel. And the party is today." She put her hand on her head as she continued to stress over it.

His heart softened with her brief suffering. But he already knew this was going to happen and everything seemed settled in his head. "That's okay. We'll make it."

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "How?"

"I take you there." He suggested.

"How? We would never get there driving."

He pouted. "True, but we won't drive." He said, scanning her face, still confused.

"I have a friend here; we can fly on his jet."

"I don't want to give you any trouble, Logan."

"You're not, Ace. After all, it was me who brought you here."

"Yes, but I am the indecisive one who has spent all of our free time."

He smiled softly. "That's okay."

"Thank you, Logan." She leaned in and wrapped her arms around him. She was careful not to hug him too tight. She didn't think she could handle too much of him so soon. However, they didn't share the same thought. Seconds later, he wrapped her waist and pulled her closer, sniffing her hair. And she let him to.

They pulled away, and Logan held a wicked smile on his face. Rory smiled slightly, but warned playfully. "Still not personal. I'm just a very polite person."

He smirked, biting his lips. "I have my doubts."

She tilted her nose and folded her arms unshakably. "I don't. And even if you were right, you just testified that I'm probably broke now. I can't pay you a penny. Don't get too excited."

"With that hug you just gave me, Ace? I don't know. It's pretty hard not to." He told her, offering her a broad, but malicious smile.

Rory's eyes widened, but she held herself, so she wouldn't look _there_ , but at the same time she burst out laughing. "Pig!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I know you guys want to know who Lisa is and there are still a lot of questions to answer, but first we need to go somewhere else. Next stop: Rory's feelings. How does she really feel? How does Logan really feel? Shall we talk about it in the next chapter? Come on, review me. :)


	12. Chapter 12 - Glad You Came

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or characters featured in Gilmore Girls, however I have a fertile mind and a fan orphan heart.

 **A/N:** Big chapters are back! I spent weeks writing this chapter meticulously. I'm so excited to get into this new phase, I hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated as always. I guess can't thank all my readers enough. Your support means everything to me and this story. ❤

Just a quick context update: In this story, Rory and Logan's timelines have been altered since the incident, but Lorelai's remains the same. And ah, Luke and Lorelai are already married. No "let's wait 10 years to figure out what we want" here.

* * *

CHAPTER 12 - GLAD YOU CAME

* * *

"I knew I should've gotten dressed at the plane." Rory desperately concluded as the car pulled over.

"There is no time, Ace. You do it inside."

"And compromise the integrity of the event? You spent way too much time away from Emily."

"And whose fault is it?" He countered.

"Yours. Come on, get out of the car." She rebutted.

"What?"

"I need to get dressed, Logan. The party is up."

He drew in a sharp breath. "Fine."

"Don't pry." She requested.

Emily glanced outside the window and met a strange figure when an unfamiliar black luxury car pulled over. Was she seeing right? Because it seemed like Logan Huntzberger was currently standing in front of her door. His parents weren't even there.

Logan leaned against the car door and crossed his arms. Rory was taking forever to slip into the dress and despite how curious he was to look at her undressing, he held himself.

Rory climbed out of the car, clumsily trying to straighten her dress, tugging at it and rapidly wriggling her hips, as if something underneath were wrong and uncomfortable.

And then was clear to the hostess why that boy was suddenly around again.

"So, thanks for the ride. You really saved my life."

"You're welcome, Ace. I hope you survive this party. Give Emily my compliments."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

Logan just nodded. As she turned to get in, a distant, but familiar voice reached over somewhere in the dark. "Dear?!"

It caught the pair's attention. Something froze inside Rory when she saw her grandmother waving effusively toward them. "Hi, Grandma. What are you doing outside? It's freezing out here."

"I know, but I saw you two and couldn't help to give my precious Granddaughter a lovely hug."

"You couldn't wait until I came in?"

Emily ignored her question and leaned over to hug her, slightly spinning Rory around so she could look straight at Logan.

Rory should've known. Emily didn't miss a trick.

"Logan, my dear. I didn't see you there. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Emily. Thank you very much. You look great as always." Logan told her, bending to kiss her hand.

"Ass kisser." The words crawled out Rory's mouth as a cough escaped from her lips.

"What did you say?" Emily asked.

"I said 'cold winter'. Maybe we should go inside. It was nice to see you, Logan." Rory concluded, embracing her Grandma and leading her away. Emily set herself free from Rory's arms and turned to face Logan with a semi-desperate smile.

"Unless you want to come in, Logan. We have nice food and I'm sure you'd be pleased to meet some friends of ours."

Rory intervened. This was absurd. "Hm. I think Logan is very busy, Grandma. Maybe another time."

"Actually, I'm free."

"Are you sure? Don't you have that thing?" Rory rectified, threatening him with her eyes.

His gaze shifted between Rory and Emily unconcernedly, then he stated resolutely. "I'm sure."

Emily plastered a smile on her face. "Wonderful."

Rory looked up to the sky worn and defeated, softly muttering. "Please God, help me."

The three of them headed for the party, no one daring to say anything.

"I'll leave you two alone. Logan, make yourself comfortable." Her words made Rory cringe.

"Thanks, Emily."

Rory held her fake smile until her Grandmother disappeared from her sight and then turned to Logan, not so subtly. "What you're doing?"

He smirked. "You Grandma invited me."

"So? This is ridiculous. You have to leave."

"Not really. Unlike you, she seems to like me very much." He mocked, already heading for the buffet.

Rory watched in disbelief as he filled his plate, making it clear he didn't intend to leave so soon. "That's because I never told her about us."

"I noticed. Why?"

"It doesn't matter, Logan. But Luke can't see you here." Rory said, looking desperately around.

Obviously, it was too late. Luke was standing across the room, staring in shocked disbelief. He looked mad. And not just at the suit he was obviously forced to wear.

Logan soon noticed his wry face. "Why is he looking at us like this?"

"Hm. How am I gonna explain that to you?" Rory crossed her arms and tapped her feet "He hates you."

"Oh, so he does know that I'm a cheating bastard." He mocked.

"Actually I couldn't describe you better." She said, walking toward her Mom and Luke.

"Hey." The two women hugged each other for at least a minute and smiled.

"So you made it." Lorelai observed, her eyes requiring an explanation.

"Yes."

"I can't imagine how." Lorelai rose her eyebrows suggestively.

"Stop it." Rory murmured, changing the subject quickly. "So Mom and Luke, you remember Logan."

Lorelai smiled politely and Logan reciprocated, Luke, however, inflated his chest and gave him a crushing handshake. "How's it going?"

Logan glanced between Luke's angry face and his hand, completely unsure of what to say.

"You're right, he doesn't look fat at all." Lorelai whispered into Rory's ear.

"Stop staring at him, Mom."

"You two would have beautiful children." The older woman fantasized.

Rory rolled her eyes. "You too?"

They were engaged in this exchange, until the air was too heavy for them to ignore.

Luke was still scowling and looked so angry that if he could have ripped a few big rocks off the cliff he might have thrown them down at him.

"Okay, macho." Lorelai intervened, leading her husband away. "I think we should look for our table. It was nice to see you again, Logan."

Luke tried to protest Lorelai's words. Nice? It wasn't nice at all. What was that guy even doing there? He wondered, but Lorelai didn't give him the chance to continue that conversation.

"So, Mom just saved your ass. Luke could beat the crap out of you." Rory muttered as they watched their retreating backs.

"Couldn't agree with you more."

* * *

They were walking through the party and Logan was still surprised. Positively. Richard had happily greeted him, and so far, the balance seemed to be very favorable to him. They kept talking until they sat on the porch where there was no one else.

"So, your Mom also doesn't seem to hate me so much." He acknowledged.

"I don't know how she feels about you. After my Mom married Luke, she softened too much."

"That's because she is in love." He remembered.

"Now that we're alone, what you're doing here? For real." She asked him, still bugged.

Logan shrugged. "I'm just meeting old friends, Ace."

She clasped her hands in front of her and bowed her head disdainfully. "Oh, really?"

He smirked at her, knowing exactly what he was doing. "Yeah, I used to spend a lot of time at that pool house."

She felt her cheeks burn, but she pretended to ignore it. "With your old friends?"

"No, with a girl, but I can't say that what we used to do in there was exactly friendly." He teased her in a way that stirred up feelings from those days.

Damn it, she couldn't let herself think about that, but even so, that insinuation was inviting. Oh, what the hell! "Then what happened to your friend?"

"She didn't believe me once, and we grew apart." He said, surprisingly.

Oh no! That wasn't the direction she hoped the conversation would take. Tension thickened the air between them and then she took a deep breath, desperate to plug her ears and pretend she didn't know where he wanted to go. It was too late.

"Rory, I didn't cheat on you." Logan let off steam.

"Oh no no no. We're so not gonna have this conversation. This isn't the right time." She broke their eye contact, shaking her head determinedly, but Logan pursued her eyes. "You're right. The right time was weeks ago."

Rory closed her eyes, searching for any response but she had any. Probably because he was right. "Logan, we are very different people. I know you think you did nothing wrong, but this isn't how I feel about it."

"No, I did something wrong. I should have called you before jumping right into any conclusion. We miscommunicated." He measured his voice, but his tone seemed more serious than she'd ever heard before.

She was stupefied as if her brain short-circuited and needed to be rebooted. "That's how you feel?"

His tone was firm, devoid of humor. "Yes."

They looked at each other, her eyes were lingering on his just that little bit longer. Her urge to read his mind was too compelling and too scary, reminding her too much of how she'd felt the last time she'd seen him.

Still, there was something she had always wanted to know. It hurt her ego and chased her. She had to ask. "So tell me something. Was it good?"

Her question was too blunt and tricky. He rummaged through his mind for the answer but simply wasn't there. He had no significant memory for those days. "What?"

"Was it good? Did you give me a second thought, when you felt their tongues on your skin?" She repeated the question, but this time the words came out ripping at her throat, clicking with the dry swallows.

"Rory…"

Rory could feel the tears springing up behind her closed eyelids. They were four years late and definitely willing to come out. "Did you? How did you feel? Was sex with them better then with me? Tell me how it was. Were you satisfied? Wasn't I enough for you?"

He tried to form a sentence, but the agony in her face broke his heart. Was that how she really felt? Did she really think she was lesser than those other women? This was ridiculous.

That's when he realized. She was a brilliant reporter, a loved person with an incredible heart. But she was broken, still. So broken that she couldn't hardly look into his eyes. He saw how fragile she had become and he regretted having touched the subject, even if they knew it was impossible to postpone it forever. There was nothing left but telling the whole truth.

"It was meaningless, to the point I don't even remember. This wasn't a deliberate decision. You were more than enough, much more than any other woman I've ever met. I was weak because I thought I had lost you." Logan said softly, trying to keep her calm. Facing her, he held her arms tightly against her sides, looking deep into her brimmed eyes.

Rory closed her eyes even harder, this time the tears began to roll down her face. Now she was crying for all the times she might have cried. "So you didn't."

Her conclusion frustrated him even more. He had never wanted anyone more than he wanted Rory Gilmore and with each passing day she seemed to slip more and more from his fingers.

"I don't know, but I know that since that, there wasn't a day went by that I haven't thought about you. Finn wasn't lying, Rory. Even though it was my entire fault, it still almost ruined my life. I graduated; I moved out of the country, I was miserable for a long time."

She held her breath and let the air out slowly, finally looking at him back. Her eyes were bright and piercing but as always very graceful and enchanting. He loved that, it was almost impossible to forget. "Are you only saying this to make me feel better?"

"No, I'm telling this because when I told you I loved you, I meant it."

His hands touching her arms had sparked a fire in her, but the brief vulnerability in his eyes had claimed her. She moved her eyes away from him trying to organize her thoughts. She didn't know how true he was. Logan was a sweet talker, she knew it, and it was very dangerous.

Her eyes followed the gentle outline of his face. She didn't want to believe him, but she believed him. "You never say anything out of the place, do you?"

He smirked slightly at her. "That's a gift."

She giggled a little, but her eyes were always narrow and serious.

"Rory…" He called her attention back.

"Hm."

"Did you think about me in those last years?"

Rory was speechless. She just sat there with her mouth half-open, feeling as if someone had doused her in a bucket of hot water. He had cut to the heart of the issue in nine words. If she could sincerely believe him, she had to tell the truth.

"I did, but still." She confessed shyly looking away. "I think it was better that way. You did what you had to do, and so did I."

He nodded without actually agreeing and made another question. "Are you happy?"

"I think so." She replied, not very confident. She was happy, but she always knew something was missing.

"Are you?" She asked back, glancing around and not focusing on anything.

He nodded in agreement, but remained in silence. His eyes were tight. "I'm sorry, Rory. I really am sorry for that."

"I know you are."

"I'm not asking you to forget that, I know it's too much to ask and you probably can't do this. I'm just asking you to give me the chance to show you how much I'm sorry." He sounded weary, but his eyes were optimistic.

She thought for a second and expressly said. "You're wrong."

He narrowed his eyes. "About?"

"Maybe I can." She offered him a shy smile and his heart filled with hope. "But…"

"Oh, there is a 'but'."

"This is probably going to take time."

He nodded, his eyes fixed on hers still waiting her to finish.

"And I'm not saying we're going to, you know… again." She added.

"Be _friends_." He playfully completed, pointing with his head toward the pool house.

She smiled, a beautiful, tremendous smile with a dimple in her right cheek. "Yeah. I'm just saying that I know that I've been trying my hardest to push you away and you really don't deserve it. I appreciate how honest you are and I'll think about it."

Logan moved closer to the point they were touching each other. He flashed his smug smile at her. "So I'm on the right track."

"Yes." She softened, well aware that she was fighting a smile.

"Maybe, for the first time you're admitting that we can really become friends, Ace?"

She didn't know how to answer that. In fact, she was, but she was also hooked at how close they were. Their legs were touching, their arms were touching — it almost felt like they were melting into one another. It felt both delicious and agonizing: they were neither together nor apart.

There was no explanation, something was screaming inside her. It was in the wicked sparkle of his brown eyes. It was in the cocky grin on his sexy lips. It was in the arrogance of his swagger as he approached her. He was just too appealing and his lures were too strong. Yet she had to say something, anything. "Yes, maybe we can be friends."

"That's enough for me." He told her.

"Really?" She asked, and something shifted in her features. Logan wasn't sure, but if he didn't know her so well, he'd say she was disappointed with his answer. He didn't say anything, he just flashed his dazzling smile again and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, placing his hand strategically on her bare waist under the cut out dress.

She shivered with the gesture and he could feel it in his skin, so close to hers. Before he stepped away, she held his face, brushing her fingers lightly over his temples, then back through his blonde hair. She kissed him back on the cheek, neither of them wanted to move. Who knew a kiss on the cheek could be so hot?

There was no more doubt, he was right and now he knew how she really felt. It was going to happen, in one way or another. They were both in agreement with this now.

Rory lamented inwardly. She hated that she was being so obvious, even if she hadn't said a word. No way he couldn't feel that either.

Logan stared at her lips and then glanced around. The party was ending, people were leaving. They were no longer alone.

He was at the goalmouth, but he couldn't kick the ball. "I'm glad we still have time, Ace."

He straightened his suit and winked at her. Watching him walk out of the house, she turned numbly and once she was inside, she stared out the window. Something in her heart squeezed, hard.

Unbeknownst to her, Lorelai stood beside her, fascinated by how her daughter watched her old boo go. "What he was doing here?"

She couldn't avert her eyes and didn't even try. It was as if she were frozen in time and her feet were glued to the floor. "Grandma asked him to come."

Lorelai nodded. "And why is that?"

She stared at her feet suddenly feeling self-conscious about what was happening. "I never told her."

"And why?" Lorelai asked.

"I didn't want her to hate him. I wanted to hate him, but I didn't want anybody else to." She confessed, surprised by her own words and then added. "I know it doesn't make any sense."

She smiled tenderly at her daughter, her eyes sparkling. "Oh trust me, hon; it makes much more sense than you think."

They looked at each other and exchanged a glare. They both knew what they were talking about, but neither had to say it. Instead, they just smiled to each other and Lorelai wrapped her daughter's arms with a fondness of an old acquaintance. Rory gladly rested her head on the soft skin of her mother's shoulders and closed her eyes. Remembering moments like these were what made her life the way it was. Happy.

* * *

 **A/N:** Dying to know what you think, I am an excellent listener.

Some mildly sad news: I'm going to have a surgery and I probably won't be able to update next week. I don't have the entire chapter written and time will be short. I promise to keep updating, though. Please, review.


	13. Chapter 13 - Call Him

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or characters featured in Gilmore Girls, however I have a fertile mind and a fan orphan heart.

 **A/N:** So Friday has arrived! I'm so excited to post again. First of all, I'd like to thank all the positive messages! My surgery went well and I feel good to continue writing. Seriously, you guys rock. Secondly, thanks for the reviews, I was pretty insecure about the last chapter, but you guys made me feel good. This chapter is smaller and kind of a filler. Again, I need to introduce the next plot here. Enough rambling, please review!

* * *

CHAPTER 13 - CALL HIM

* * *

Logan went home and took a cold shower. This was the only way he could sleep that night. He collapsed on his bed peacefully, still thinking about her. The touch of her soft skin, the smell of her hair — that one he could never resist, because somehow it was associated with her spellbounding allure, his hunger for her.

He tried to kick the feeling away. He had so many dirty thoughts that if he continued like this he would have to get up to take another cold shower. And it was already four in the morning. He was almost asleep when a buzz on his cell phone woke him up.

He opened one eye reluctantly, but his mood suddenly changed. It was Rory. At 4 AM.

" _Still up_?"

He was strangely excited, just as he was confused.

" _Yes…"_

His eyes were restless waiting for her response, but she was erasing and writing the message so many times.

" _You forgot your coat. It's here with me."_

That was her message. A real cold shower. Was that all she had to say? Wasn't she even thinking about what had just happened? He was going to find out.

" _I didn't notice the cold."_

Rory's heart skipped, his text was suggestive, yet innocently worded. She had to think of a proper answer, but nothing came to her. She didn't want to look desperate, and give him reasons to believe she could be wooed into acceptance. Because she wasn't, she was just curious — she told herself. Although she didn't want to look like death warmed over, either.

She bit her nails staring at the cell phone screen. Why was this so difficult?

Worse, how flirting with a guy – that she already knew – could be so difficult? It was supposed to be easy.

She reread her own message, hesitating for only a moment as her finger hovered over the send button.

" _It wasn't. Are you coming to get it_?"

Logan responded promptly. " _I wish, Ace. Can you save it and give it to me on Monday?"_

" _Are you going to stay out the whole weekend_?"

" _Yes."_

" _Okay."_

 _"_ _I'll see you Monday."_

She dropped the phone to her lap trying to think of a logical explanation for that. He suggested that he liked her, but was he speaking in the present or the past? Being friends was enough for him, she replayed his words in her mind. She covered her head with the pillow, covers, and silently counted breaths: one, two, and three just before she drifted asleep.

* * *

"Did you bring tacos?" Rory inquired, almost shouting as soon as the door opened.

"Easy, Mamacita." Amy said, putting the paper food bag on the table in front of Rory. From an impressive distance, she caught Rory's hands. "Did you bite your nails? They're dirtier than poop."

Rory retracted her hands and accused. "Your nails are dirtier than poop."

Amy sighed. "No, I mean _every_ nail. And bitten nails make you look like you're still in prep school."

Amy sounded as if she was getting into a serious critique, and Rory wanted to head it off. "Okay, Mom."

"What's going on? Why are you biting your nails?"

Rory put her fingers to her mouth again, but quickly gave it up as she caught Amy's reproachful look. "It's totally stupid."

Amy sat on the couch, grabbing one of the soft plush throw pillows and leaned against the opposite arm of the couch. Still keeping eye contact, she tried to guess. "You slept with Logan."

Rory sighed, pacing around the room. "No."

She could swear that Amy seemed disappointed by the news.

"Okay, virgin." She said, dismissively pointing the remote at the TV and jabbing at the on button.

"But..."

Amy's eyes glimmered like a child's in a candy store, excitedly sitting on her heels. "Oh, I like 'buts'."

Rory looked down sheepishly. "He kissed me on the cheek yesterday."

Amy became disheartened again and turned back to the TV. "God, I hope children don't hear you saying that."

"No, you don't get it. We talked and it was a very, very intimate kiss."

"And?" She asked expectantly, eyes burning in curiosity.

"That's it. I think he likes me." She stated, but there was insecurity in her voice.

"So what's the problem? Seems like he is into you. Are you into him?"

"I don't know. I mean, he is gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous, but he's still _Logan_ and…" She sighed and continued. "I overhead the boys talking that day. They had plans for the weekend and Colin asked for a girl named 'Lisa'. Logan said _they_ would be there. He's there with a woman."

"Is she his girlfriend?" Asked Amy.

"I don't know."

"Because if she's not, it doesn't make any difference. He likes you."

"Or he just wants, you know."

Amy frowned. "I don't think you're the first person he'd look for that."

"I can't hear enough of this."

"No, Rory. You wouldn't be the easiest person to get that from. So what he's out of the town? When he comes back, you ask him out."

Rory nodded but the enthusiasm to fill her eyes wasn't there with her. Instead, she picked up the tacos and devoured them on the couch.

Amy watched her, puzzled. "How come you don't weigh three hundred pounds?"

"Little Lorelai paradox."

* * *

The TV was still on, but Rory didn't seem to notice. She was so concentrated staring at her cell phone that it took a few seconds for her to realize the complete silence in the room when Amy turned it off. "What?"

"Why don't you call him?"

"He's busy."

"You don't know that. As far as we know you may be wrong."

"I just... I thought he would call me, you know. I may have been deluded too easily, but I keep thinking that I don't want to be _that_ girl. If Lisa is really a thing, I don't want her to feel like I did."

"You will have to ask him, my friend."

Rory nodded slowly, her lips pursed.

"So I'm gonna head out." Amy announced, getting up from her seat.

"Why? It's still early." Rory protested.

"Because it's Saturday and I have plans. You should go out a little too."

"Who do you have plans with? Your new Australian friend?" Rory asked suggestively.

"No." Amy said, picking up her coat.

"No? Is this over yet?"

"Well, it never began, how could it end?"

"Never began? Oh… don't you tell me…"

Amy raised her eyebrows suggestively, until Rory came to the right conclusion. "You chose Colin!"

"Why are you so surprised?" Amy turned and regarded her. Rory's words practically turned to dust in her mouth as she cocked her head to the side, still nonplussed.

Her eyes bulged, and she lifted herself off the couch. "Because… You're a redhead."

"Well observed."

"No. I mean… Really? I thought Finn would come down hard on you."

"He did, but I thought he wouldn't be most entertaining choice." Amy winked at her.

Then, Rory covered her mouth and accused. "Oh my God, you have a boyfriend."

Amy's face glowed as she laughed heartily and opened the door. "Please, Rory. I don't do boyfriends anymore. I'll be your blonde babies' crazy aunt Amy. Call him."

Rory shouted through the door. "I don't want babies."

She folded her arms in disgust. Why were everyone talking about babies lately? She really didn't want one, although she wanted something else. She picked the phone up.

" _Busy?"_

She stared at the phone screen as it went dark, wishing Logan could reply. He couldn't and consequently did not, so she slid her phone into her pocket, wrapping her arms around herself. This would be a long weekend, but they had time.

* * *

"I'm not a morning person." It was the only thing she could think of as she buried her face deeply in her hands. She was staring at her empty coffee cup. How could it be empty again? Goblins must have been drinking that precious liquid. It was the only explanation. Well, she would have to get used to it. The machine seemed too far away.

She had arrived at the office much earlier than usual. It was the most overpowering anxiety; consequently, her heart was almost popping out of her chest every time someone came through the door.

"That is ridiculous. He just kissed you on the cheek. You're fine. This day will be fine." She muttered to herself like a mantra. A nagging voice in the back of her mind accused her of lying to herself, but she didn't listen.

"Oh my God, woman. Put yourself together." Amy suggested abruptly.

"Do you travel in a puff of smoke?"

"No, I just parked my broom. Don't be so tense, everything will be fine."

The two women immediately disguised themselves when they saw him crossing the door.

"So, great party yesterday, huh." Amy delivered, out of the blue.

Rory glowered at her, but nothing came to her mind.

"Just go along." Amy mouthed to her.

For a few seconds, she blinked and seemed to be contemplating her next move. "Yeah, great party."

"Call him." Amy whispered suggestively, making sure it was loud enough for Logan to hear.

The effort seemed useless, because his face looked dead, indifferent. Even a little worried, but a long way from what he had just heard.

He didn't care if she had met someone. Why should she care about his dates?

Rory watched him all afternoon. He was mute and saved his words for those rare occasions when he really had something to say. He had left a few times, answering mysterious calls. When he came into the room again, she got so excited; her face lit up, but he just walked past her without even looking down at where she sat.

All the light in her eyes vanished, replaced with something hard; as if she had figured him out in two seconds flat. There was something about the way he was sitting, so ramrod straight, but defeated. He was weird. Definitely devoid of any cheer.

Amy said good-bye, but still urged Rory to talk to him. The office was empty. They were all alone.

"So, your coat is there." Rory warmed up.

He answered but didn't look in her direction. "I saw it. Thanks, Ace."

"How was your trip?"

"Fine. How was your weekend?"

"Good."

In the next few seconds, no words had been exchanged between them. Their conversation proceeded to an absolute halt, because neither knew what to say. They both knew what they wanted to say but neither could get the other to begin.

Rory smiled politely when she felt a buzz in her pocket. She reached discreetly for her phone and saw the message. _"Ask him who Lisa is."_

Rory rolled her eyes, disbelieving that Amy was listening behind the door "Excuse me for a sec."

Rory head down the hallway and saw the redhead, she whispered. "What the hell are you doing? Just beat it."

"Oh, come on. I really wanna know who she is, that's what everybody's waiting for."

"Everybody who?"

"Well..."

Rory shook her head. "Never mind. I can't just ask him that. It will seem like I'm quizzing him and I don't have the right to do it."

"You don't have to, just do it with your catlike grace." Amy whined.

She reflected, but quickly dismissed the idea. "No, Amy."

"Tell him something about your weekend and ask him nonchalantly about his. If he suddenly gets too flustered, you'll know he screwed up and Lisa really means something to him."

"What am I supposed to tell him about my weekend, Amy? I got stuck at home totally paranoid."

"He doesn't have to know that. Just make something up." Amy insisted. Damn she was annoying when she wanted to.

"No, I can't lie." Rory said purposefully.

"Technically, you're not lying. You are just making some background."

"That's lying. And I can't do it because every time I lie I can't remember the exactly lie I made up and I end up getting caught."

"Wherever, Rory. Do you want to stay paranoid for another weekend wondering what he's doing?"

That was an easy question. "No..."

"So just go inside and do your thing." Amy suggested, pushing Rory back into the room.

"Fine, but go away."

"I'm sorry for that. Gilmore emergency." Rory apologized as soon as she entered the room. There went her first _background_.

"Really? What happened?"

What? She wasn't ready to answer that. Emergency was the magic word that people used when they didn't want to be questioned.

Rory stammered, but continued. "Oh, my Mom couldn't find her special necklace."

His face scrunched in confusion. "And that's an emergency?"

She was a bit nervous about elaborating a lie. Rory could swear that there were liters of sweat pouring down her face. "Hey, it highlights her eyes."

Noticing her discomfort, Logan seemed to lose interest in the conversation and made his way to his desk again. "Okay."

That wasn't the reaction she expected. She wanted to talk to him. It wasn't an easy feeling to deal with. The funny thing was that even though she was afraid of what might happen, she wanted his attention, she wanted him to focus on her, to give her time. She thought deep and hard, finding excuses to hate Logan for weeks, but she came out with little to nothing.

"Luke gave her this gift at Valentine's. She wants to wear it again at this one, Friday."

"Oh." That caught Logan's attention. Something told her that he knew more than he'd shared, though.

"What?"

Up to that moment, he had been altogether very serious but now he smiled, for the first time. Something about that smile was playful, but mysterious. "I can't tell you. It would break the code."

"What code?"

He shrugged. And damn if it didn't look adorable. "Well, he hates me anyway. This was supposed to be your necklace."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I bought it for you, but Luke forgot your mother's present, so..."

Her pulse thrummed, and she was pretty sure her heart froze, although it was probably melting slowly. "I knew that necklace wanted me."

She stared at the floor for a second or two and then brought her eyes to meet his. "I can't believe you did that."

He smirked at her in response and that dimple came out to play with her emotions. "Yeah."

She smiled lightly. That was simple but beautiful. She wanted to say something else, but again her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. _"Kiss him."_

She snorted like a lion and turned the cell off.

It was late and she noticed that Logan was about to leave. Before she could stop herself, she asked. "So, you have plans for the weekend?"

He stopped and stared at her for a second. It was a befuddled, puzzled look, but one that quickly vanished as he smirked at her again. Then we walked slowly toward her. "Why? Are you asking me out, Ace?"

"No. Absolute not!" Her words were wobbly and insufficient. Rory walked slowly backwards and rested her hands on the desk, awkwardly knocking some office supplies down onto the floor.

Logan bent down to help her up as he watched her hurried explanation. Her cheeks flushed even deeper when she noticed her own blatant overreaction.

"I just wondered if you would leave town. We have some stuff to do here and some people don't like to show up. I thought I'd give the team some day off, but I'll be here."

"Well, I do have plans for this weekend. I'm sorry, Ace. I'll make up to you next week. Can we arrange on Tuesday or Wednesday?"

"So, you're only free to show up on weekdays, never weekends." She concluded.

He stared at his feet, his mouth lolling open stupidly. He pressed his fingers to his forehead, as if he needed to hold inside the thoughts whirring in his mind. "I really have to check my schedule, but this isn't an ordinary week. Valentine's is coming on Friday. People have plans."

There it was. Logan was embarrassed. Her raised brow said quite clearly that she knew he was avoiding the subject. But she followed his lead. Feeling tight-lipped, she gave him a wry smile and nodded. "Right."

Rory walked over to her desk and shut down her computer. Her face was down, but hard.

He swallowed hard and scurried to her side. "Do you have plans?"

No! She wanted to scream she didn't have any plans. There was absolutely no plan, but as that spark lit up inside her, she reminded herself that he had plans.

Logan didn't ask her out - Which meant that he probably had someone to go through with. Someone who deserved new jewelry. Maybe Lisa.

Amy's words echoed in her head. Suddenly she needed a _background_. "Maybe."

"Well, that's nice." Logan nodded, but his tone was flat. Even so that was better than letting her guess how disappointed he felt. The look in his eyes wasn't flat though.

"I think you should give yourself some nice time, Ace. Don't come to work on the weekend, take this time to do whatever you want."

She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes in sheer embarrassment, so he couldn't see. As she felt the pain tugging at her skin, she muttered "I'll think about it."

Logan walked toward the door, but didn't leave. "Hey, Rory."

Her eyes met his.

"That necklace would look good on you."

"Thanks."

They focused on each other with mild surprise, noticed the wretchedness they shared, and then weakly smiled at one-another. Turning away, he hesitated in the doorway, then added. "Have fun on your date."

* * *

 **A/N:** So, what do you think? I know we didn't talk about Lisa enough, but it's coming soon. The good news is: I'm having soooo much fun writing the next chapters and my mind is actually bubbling with great ideas for the new 'first kiss'. I can't wait for you guys to read it. Any suggestions? Merry Christmas!


	14. Chapter 14 - Are you Free Tonight?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or characters featured in Gilmore Girls, however I have a fertile mind and a fan orphan heart.

 **A/N:** Happy new year, my dear readers! (❤) Fun fact: This was the first chapter I wrote for this story. Some dialogues came to my head so naturally and I wrote them down. They didn't fit the story I was writing then, so I knew I had to write a new one. I've made some changes, but still, all the other chapters were meant to bring us here - In this storyline. I hope you guys have fun! Please, review.

* * *

CHAPTER 14 - ARE YOU FREE TONIGHT?

* * *

"He loves me, he loves me not." Rory was counting with every slice of pizza she gulped.

She was sick with the atmosphere around her, especially with people casting side-glances at the girl having lunch alone on Valentine's Day. Rory would give everything to extinguish that calendar date. It was stupid and capitalist.

She stepped at the newsroom still raging, until she came upon something unusual on her desk.

Right in front of her there was a big, bright, dewy-fresh bouquet of mixed flowers with a card attached. Her heart slammed. She looked sideways and searched for Logan, but he didn't move. Then she took the card and began to read.

She closed her eyes slowly and took a deep breath, picking up her cell phone. She started to write.

 _"Hey, can we meet at the lobby now?"_

* * *

She went down the elevator and waited anxiously for the door to open again, tapping her foot impatiently. Then she saw a certain short redhead approaching.

"You think you are too slick, don't you?" She accused.

"Not right now, why?" Amy replied, a mocking smile on her face.

"You sent me flowers."

"No I didn't." She denied, but the color that filled her cheeks confirmed to Rory that was exactly what she'd thought.

Rory folded her arms and set her jaw waiting for a response.

Amy sighed in confession. "What gave me away?"

"Tom, really? He doesn't even know where I work, and you're the only one who knows that. Except from my Mom."

"Why couldn't be your Mom's?"

"My Mom doesn't even remember what she ate yesterday. And you sent it from the floriculture right in the corner of your house."

Amy smiled proudly. "Oh, you little minx."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because… what's your plans for tonight?" Asked Amy.

"Hmm, let me check my schedule. Found it — groceries store at 7 pm, warm bath at 8 pm, pass out watching some old awesome rerun at 9:30pm and my bed before 11pm. It's going to be amazing!"

"Not this again." Amy slapped her forehead in disapproval. "You know what you should really do?"

Rory twitched noise, stating resolutely. "No, not _this_ again. I won't go anywhere with you to meet guys."

"I know." Amy stated, dismissively.

Staring intently into Amy's eyes, her face delivered a stolid expression. "You do?"

"Yes, because I have a date." Amy overstated.

"A date or a sexual encounter?"

Amy shrugged. "Same thing."

"Not exactly."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Wherever, the point is, I already have plans — and despite I'm always willing to make things even dirtier — I don't feel like sharing tonight."

Rory put her hand to her chest, pretending to be really upset. "Oh, that's really bad to hear."

"However..." Amy pointed at her.

Rory lamented inwardly. "I knew it was too soon."

"Exactly, because you also have a date tonight."

She scoffed, meshed her brows, and glared down at her, as if she was insane. "I don't think so."

"I _do_ think so. With one of these guys." Amy stated, showing some photos on her phone.

Rory furrowed her brows and demanded. "Who are these men?"

"One of the three man who will take you on a date tonight. Look how cute they are."

As she felt frustration and anger bubble inside her, like water in an overheated pot, Rory breathed three times, and then snapped. "You're freaking kidding me, right?"

"Rory, look at me. I never been more serious. I already talked to them and they seem pretty interested in you."

"How exactly?" Rory said with growing anger in her voice.

"They saw in your profile."

"What?" Rory shrieked. "Oh my God, Amy. Have you lost your mind? I don't want that, delete it now."

"Not before you try."

"I won't try!" She stated, resolutely.

Amy crossed her arms and narrowed her gaze on her. "Really? Give me a good reason."

"Let me see. Firstly; I don't want to play your little games and this is a terrible invasion of my privacy!" Rory made a list counting on her fingers, but Amy – as always – couldn't be talked out of anything. "Not good enough."

Even in her desperation, Rory laughed incredulously. Finding the humor in an outrageous situation was a skill she'd learned from her Mother. "Not good enough? You're unbelievable."

"Thanks!" Amy pretended to be flattered.

"Not a compliment." Rory stated, sharply.

"Oh come on, Ror. At least look at them. This one is an Architect; this one is a Counter Clerk; And this one... I don't know what he does but he is really hot. Plus, when was the last time you dated someone?"

Trick question. She hadn't had a date since… She couldn't remember. "It doesn't matter, Amy. I won't go out with some random guy you met online. Me or whatever."

"Because of Logan?"

Rory shivered. Just the mention of his name made her stomach squeeze a little tighter and a blush glow on her cheeks. "What? You're crazy!"

"I'm not crazy and you know it. Just go have fun." Amy protested. Although there were many signs of madness in her, this time she was correct.

"I don't feel like to, Amy."

"Are you going to ask him out?" Asked Amy.

"Over my dead body." Rory said, waving her hands and dismissing the subject.

"Is he going to ask you out?"

"I know where you want to go here. We won't ask each other out because it makes no sense."

Rory turned her back on Amy and headed for the elevator, being promptly followed. As they walked, Amy glanced over at Rory's face, still smoldering underneath her stony expression. Her rage seemed pointless to Amy, who didn't wise up.

"You're right, but while you're crawling under your blankets, Logan will be locking his lips and God knows what else with some random skank he will meet at the bar."

Amy's little insinuation caught Rory's attention, negatively. She turned to her friend, trying to pull out her best brave face. "So...?"

"So, he is winning." Amy's words made her heart flutter and her stomach tighten with terror. She remained outwardly calm though. "I'm not playing any games, Amy." She repeated weakly.

"Of course you are. He is playing with you and you're letting him win. Imagine his big smile tomorrow morning when the busty blonde in a cling wrap tight pink minidress and white boots leaves his bed."

Rory shook her head hard, like she was trying to shake the image away. She did her best to keep her mind away of that but the vision of him with somebody else kept appearing before her. It was disturbing and made her remember the bridesmaids.

"Sound bad, right?" Amy asked in consolation.

"Maybe..." Rory's eyes fell down, looking hesitant, and Amy immediately got the impression that her friend was really impassioned by this guy. She didn't know if that was good or bad, though. If she suffered, it was probably bad. "So, you're in?"

Rory blew out a strong gust of air and bit her lip. "Fine, but I'm not making any promises."

"Yay! So let's see our options."

* * *

Rory sat down at her desk and worked like never before. It had almost become a normal occurrence that Rory and Logan were always the last ones to leave the office. Tradition had been repeated all week. That day was no different.

Logan studied her upturned face briefly. Her eyes were guarded, revealing nothing of what was going on inside of her mind. He wanted to know what she was thinking, but her face was closed off now, even to him. It worth a shot. "So what's the plans for tonight?"

She scratched her nose with a grin. "I have a date."

Rory knew this whole date idea was crazy, but somehow she felt powerful and confident. Logan had his life, his women. Why couldn't she have hers? Plus, they had nothing. They were nothing. Perhaps she was wrong, perhaps she was right, but she didn't want to be that reasonable that day.

"I know. Who is the lucky guy?" Logan asked with a contemptuous smile.

Well aware, she shrugged. "Just a guy."

"Where did you meet him?" He asked, trying his best to keep his tone light and airy.

Rory became silent for a moment. "Ah... A friend of mine introduced us."

"Really? Which friend?"

Logan seemed suddenly very interested in her life. A few days ago, he acted with coldness and indifference — after all those things he had said. What gave him the right to question her? It drove her mad and the last thing she wanted was to be mad. She still had a question to answer though, but there was no friend. She wondered why the hell she had said that, then she risked anything. "James?"

"Bond?" He asked in mock seriousness, concealing a smile that was ready to break through.

She shot him an annoyed glance, but he insisted. "What's his last name?"

She ordered herself to keep cool, but her next mild remark broke the resolve almost as soon as it had been made. "I'm sorry, but why do you care?"

"Come on, Ace. I'm just looking after you. I can't let you go out on a date set up by some random guy. And if your friend was James Bond, that would be pretty cool."

She rolled her eyes, but she didn't think fast enough. "Fine! My friend's name is James..." She uttered the first last name that came in her head — which by chance was the same name stamped on the book right in front of her. "… Joyce."

Logan tilted his head in confusion, and then he couldn't hold back the laughter. "Joyce? James Joyce? You couldn't come up with nothing better?"

She involuntarily slapped the table. "Again, why do you care?"

Logan inclined his head a fraction in fake acknowledgement, that annoying mocking smile tilting one corner of his lips. Then he pointed at the book. "I didn't know you had a time machine."

"Alright, Logan. There is no friend. I met him on my own."

"Interesting..." He mockingly stroked his chin with thumb and index finger, as if he was stroking a non-existent beard.

Her eyes were confused and worried, but still glowed like a star. "What?"

"Nothing, is just, I though you met him at the party last Sunday."

Oh, yes. The fake party! That would be more believable. And that's exactly why she shouldn't lie. It was too late and Logan was suspicious.

"I've spent enough time with you. I haven't see this guy calling you once, and you surely didn't have the time to meet someone at our trip, unless you're dating a woman. Not that I have something against it, but that would be totally out of character for you."

"Why? I've kissed a girl before." She reassured.

"You kissed Paris, it doesn't count, unless you're dating her now. Or you know, Ace, I'd think you met this guy..." He clasped his hands and pouted, as if trying to reach a reasonable conclusion. And there it was. He turned his head slowly toward her, and his eyes hinted that he had all figured it out. Rory held a breath. Her own eyes felt huge in her face. He knew it.

"… You met him online. You're online dating!" Logan accused, a smile spreading across his face.

Her face was so red that Logan was worried that she might drop dead right in front of him. Her annoyed cute face was amazing, though. "This is none of your business."

Rory picked up her purse and rose angrily. He burst out into a loud laugh. "Oh come on! That's priceless. You have to admit it."

"You know Logan, I'm not a nun."

He bit his lower lip and winked at her. "I know... You're kinky!"

"Oh, shut up. And you know what, you have nothing to do with this, so I'm not gonna stay here listening to that, I'm gonna change, to be on my date — With a real man. As for you, good luck looking for a bimbo on the next corner or you know, spending the night with your hand."

Logan was watching her little rant with crazy amusement in his eyes. Blinking heavily and holding a laughter, he was not even close of getting annoyed like he should. "Actually..."

Rory took in a sharp breath. "You don't know when to shut up, do you?"

"I do, I just want to let you know that I also have a date tonight as well."

It felt like the ground was opening up and dipping her in. Rory already suspected this possibility, but to hear him say that so naturally was a punch in the stomach. "Oh..."

"What's the matter, Ace? I could almost swear you look disappointed."

He watched her now, smiling faintly, and Rory hated the way he seemed to know what she was thinking, as if her thoughts and fears— not to mention her desires —flashed across her face in neon lights. "Yeah, you wish! Still, like I said. Good luck with your bimbo."

"Actually..." He interjected again.

"Not this again..."

"Firstly — ouch! Secondly, she's not a bimbo. Matter fact, she's a model."

Rory grinned disdainfully. "Of course she is..."

"No, I mean a real model. She's a fashionista. She draws clothes for athletes. She is pretty great."

Then Rory realized. Logan was serious. Deadly. He wasn't wearing a necktie, his hair was well combed and he looked handsome in his well-polished black pair of shoes. Logan had dressed up for tonight. Of course, he was always handsome, but that day he was especially handsome.

Rory knew that Logan wasn't a saint and jumping from bed to bed was his favorite sport, but this time she was sure he had a real date. With a real woman. ON VALENTINE'S.

It never crossed her mind that he could find someone before, although the doubt was racking her brain. No, that was too much. Logan was single, and he had to be single. It was easier for her. Not that she cared — she told herself. But wasn't Logan really into her? So why did he waste so much time teasing her? Was that girl Lisa? She had to ask.

"What's her name?"

He smiled. "Jamie."

Rory giggled, folding her arms. "Lee Curtis or Lynn Spears?"

"Hmm." Logan rubbed his chin, faking to be considering his options. "Too old and too young" He stated, respectively.

"Right..." She bit her nails and walked toward the bathroom. If he was telling the truth, this woman wasn't Lisa. She was another woman, _one more woman_. She didn't know if this was good or bad.

"Matsui." Logan called after her.

Rory spun around. "What?"

"Her name is Jamie Matsui. She's Asian." He affirmed, sinking his hands into his pockets and smirking at her.

Roy's face was blank. She didn't know what to think, but she knew it was bothering her. The worst part was that she knew he could read it on her face. Then he approached and added. "By the way, she's hot."

Logan simply walked away from her and sat at his desk, reading his emails and putting an end at their conversation, like there was nothing left to say. He watched her scurry off, completely flustered. She wanted to give him an appropriate answer that would nail him, but she had nothing. So, instead, Rory quietly stormed out of the room and locked herself in the bathroom.

She fumed. Why did he have to say that to her? Ok, his date was hot — like always — and she was also successful. Big deal. He didn't have to be a jerk about it.

She had a date too and her guy was... What did he really do? She couldn't remember.

Rory was frustrated and shaken up. She opened her purse to find her make up. She had brought another outfit along — a sexy one, even if she didn't want to wear it. But that was before. Now she wanted to leave the building like the prettiest woman of the world. Well, the prettiest woman of the building at least.

She washed her face and started to curl her hair in wavy locks. Her mind was bubbling with ideas when she started putting her make up on. Spending some time taking care of herself wasn't something Rory did that often anymore. She had just been so busy that she had no time. Such as dating.

Rory was never very good at it. She always was the girl with the boyfriend, not the one who went to blind dates. The same could be said of elaborated makeup. She didn't know how to do both.

Amy had given her a burgundy lipstick as a Christmas present. She promised that it would look beautiful on her pale skin, but so far, Rory hadn't tried. She considered it for the first time, putting on her lips.

Rory left the bathroom almost late for her encounter. She had lost the track of time and hurried to shut her computer off before leaving.

She was wearing a black dress that clung to her curves in a most flattering way and a pair of high-heeled boots. She spent extra time on her eyes, using all the mascara she usually skipped.

* * *

Logan almost fell from his chair in surprise when Rory walked in, tracking her movements like a starving man whom had a mouthwatering tender cut of steak dangled in front of him.

He shuffled in his seat, as he couldn't take his eyes off the smooth expanse of bare flesh beneath the lacing on her dress. She lured him, enticed him without even trying.

Seeing Rory like that made him wonder what it would be like to have her dressing for him. Again.

He tried his hardest to fend off the still vivid memories of how she was beneath those clothes, but it was a challenge.

"Wow, Ace. I guess this date is really serious."

She shrugged. "I guess so."

He sensed she knew he was staring at her, but she wouldn't catch his eye. Although his gaze challenged every feminine instinct within her.

"Yes, I can see." Logan said, checking out on her on purpose. A little grin on his face.

Rory looked at herself pretending nonchalance. "What? These old things?"

He narrowed his eyes in disbelief. Did she really think she would get away with such a blatant lie? "So you're going to pretend you didn't bring your best game?"

"Oh Logan, darling. This isn't my best game." She winked back at him.

"Is that so? I never saw you wearing lipsticks like that before."

"Yeah, that's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Such as?" Logan folded his arms, pretending to be prepared to hear some great insight.

Rory just evilly smiled at him and walked toward the door.

The smile that was threatening to break out on his face quickly turned into a frown. "Seriously? Will you walk away like that and leaving me talking to myself?"

"I'm late. I don't have the time right now."

"You don't have time to answer a friend?" He said dramatically.

"Please Logan, we're not friends. You know that."

"So you won't buy me any presents in August?"

She drew in a sharp breath. "You won't even be here in August."

"That doesn't mean I'd forget you, because that's what friends do."

"Yeah, very funny. Bye, Logan. Don't wait up." She said, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Rory walked into the parking lot. She was sure she was the one triumphant this time. She had left Logan behind and the look on his face was priceless. She couldn't also deny it that she leaving him burning with desire for her. Logan was jealous and confused, and that was amazing.

Rory climbed into her car and stuck the keys in the ignition but apparently, something was wrong. She left to look at the car and noticed the headlight on. "Damn it!" She cursed.

She had forgotten it on all day and her battery was probably dead by now.

There were no more cars parked at work that could help her on Valentine's Day at 8 PM. Nobody would still be in the office at this time, except for... Logan.

It couldn't be. She had just mocked at his face, she couldn't call for a favor.

She decided then to call everyone she knew, but no one seemed available. No cab was free that night, and the traffic seemed especially impossible.

Of course. She should have known. It was Valentine's for God sake. She had no choice but to call _him_.

She dialed the numbers, mortified inside.

Logan saw Rory's name appear on his display. He was clueless about why she'd be calling him, but was definitely curious to find out.

He waited dramatically for the phone to ring a few more times. He didn't want to sound so excited to talk to her again.

"Hi!" He said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Hey... Listen, Logan. I need your help."

"Oh really?" He replied, annoyingly pleased.

"Yes! I need you to help me boost my car's battery." The words crawled out of her mouth from between clenched teeth.

"So you can leave."

"Yes..."

"To your date?"

"Yes..."

"And I'm afraid I'm your last option."

She sighed loudly. "Yes! Are you going to help me or not?"

"I don't know, Ace." Logan reflected, reclining his chair and crossing his legs on the table. "What do I get from that?"

Rory frowned. She didn't know what to say, actually she hadn't seen that coming. What she supposed to give him that he would want. Except for _that_ , which she wasn't even sure if he did anymore. Not that she was considering anyway.

"What do you get? Hum, my friend's title? I'll buy you a present in August." She bargained.

"Nah... This is too easy"

"Hey, it's not easy to be my friend, okay." She protested, pointedly.

"I know, Ace. I just think it's not quite on pair with my help here. I mean, it's Valentine's today and no one seem to be available, I'm already your friend for you to call me. Right?" He said, coercively.

Rory gritted her teeth. "Right..."

"So, what's going to be?"

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Innocently yes!"

"Alright, I can let you use my Coffee machine for a week."

"No..."

"I will laundry for you."

"You don't even laundry for yourself" He quipped, mockingly.

Rory fumed, although the statement was pretty accurate.

"Fine..." Rory held herself up not to say the most dangerous answer, but she felt that was exactly what he wanted to hear. Then she took a deep breath and declared. "I can owe you one?"

Logan rose his brows and widened his eyes in satisfaction, answering her right away. "Now we're talking. But there's a condition — I won't help your car. I will take you there."

She paused for a moment. What harm could it do? "Great, so can you please hurry up? I'm way too late."

"For your date?" Logan asked, wrapping the phone cord around his finger.

"Yes, Logan. For my damn date! Now, can you please move your ass here?"

"Geez, Ace. This is how you talk to a friend who are genuinely offering some help? Now I see what you meant with the whole 'things I don't know about you' —" He was cut off the phone line before he could finish the sentence.

Rory had hung up on him. He smiled widely with the idea that he had took her out of her mind. He had a feeling that would be a good night.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know, it was kind of mean to cut the chapter here, but believe me, this chapter originally was over 7000 words long. You'd only finish reading it in 2019 (!). The good news is that Chapter 15 is completely ready and will land next Friday for sure. Now, I have a very important question for you: How dirty do you want this story to be? I'm planning it to be sexy, but not explicit. It's up to you. Let me know what you're thinking, so just press the pretty button here. :)


	15. Chapter 15 - The Date

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or characters featured in Gilmore Girls, however I have a fertile mind and a fan orphan heart.

 **A/N:** So chapter 15! This is so much more than I expected from this story. Thank you for stick with me and for all the kind messages. This chapter was so delightful to write. This rhythm, this dialogue, this chemistry... these were the scenes that made this story real. I really hope you like it. Please, review.

* * *

CHAPTER 15 - THE DATE.

* * *

Logan was driving toward the restaurant. They weren't speaking very much, but sometimes Logan casted Rory some glances. She looked at him and saw his mouth twitch and a twinkle, but there was no mirth in his eyes. She thought in ask him, but she knew something was about to come.

"So... This guy..." Logan warmed up. "What's his name?"

"Anthony!"

His eyebrows raised abruptly, the corner of his mouth revealing a sly grin as he stalled, feigning deep contemplation. "Aristocrat..."

"Such as Logan..."

Humor entered his eyes. "What he does for a living?"

"He's an accountant." Rory announced, but Logan could swear she almost sounded proud.

He snorted disdainfully. "Boring..."

"I think it's cool."

"Really? Staying long hours at the office handling spreadsheets is what cool sounds to you?"

"I'm just saying he has a good profession."

"And how old is Mr. Accountant?"

"29."

"And he's single? I don't know, Ace. A 29 years old guy single and dating online... He's got a problem indeed."

Rory scowled at him. "You are 29 years old and haven't yet settled down. Are you saying that you have problem?"

"I never said differently. But hey, if you want a guy with an aristocrat name, 29, with a cool job, you should date me."

She cracked a smile. It was a weak smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Your job is not cool. And no thanks."

Surprisingly, they chuckled together, shaking their heads and looking away from one another momentarily. Then Logan gnawed his lower lip and took a deep breath.

He quickly glanced at her over his shoulders, still interested in the subject. "So, that guy..."

"Huh..."

"You two will have dinner..." He considered and Rory went along. "That's the plan."

"Then he is going to take you home."

She blinked. "Well, I have no car, remember..."

"Right... Then you're going to invite him in to meet your place." He presupposed.

"There's a possibility." She answered before thinking.

Rory hadn't thought of that part. She summed up this meeting with the restaurant, first impressions, a decent meal that would shut her stomach and a possible second date ahead. This guy was going to try something with her? Of course he would, they'd be on a date. That wasn't what she signed for.

"Wow..." Logan exclaimed.

"What?"

"Nothing... It's just. You're really looking forward to having some fun tonight."

"Yeah, I am."

He pulled the car over. "Last stop! How did I drive?"

She pouted in mock seriousness. "I've had worse than you."

"Really? Have you had any better than me?" Logan tried to tease her, his voice low and husky. The mischief in his eyes was the same, as was the smile that pulled one corner of his mouth higher than the other. Rory didn't take him seriously, though, she just laughed in his face. She would carry that infomation to the grave. "Nice try."

He smirked at her and nodded along. Somehow he felt he was right. It was quite pretentious, but hey, he was Logan after all.

Coming out of his reverie, he glanced at her once more, and he could swear she had a sympathetic look on her face, but he quickly squelched that idea. "Thanks, Logan."

He watched the back of her head as she was climbing out of the car. Then he spoke, his voice serious for a change. "Hey, Rory. Just call me if you need anything."

She looked back and smiled. "OK."

* * *

She walked into the crowded restaurant. The waiter greeted her and escorted her to a table. Couples were sitting together and enjoying each other's company. She sat and glanced around. Since she was several minutes late, she was expecting her date to be already inside, but apparently no one was looking for her.

An hour later, still no signs of Anthony. Rory was bored and frustrated. She thought about calling Amy in order to scold her for putting her in that situation. It was embarrassing and humiliating. Then she remembered that Amy was on a date of her own and Jesus would return to earth before Amy answered the phone.

That's when she thought. She wasn't doing anything and had enough time for a little research.

She flipped her phone open and _googled_ Jamie Matsui. _His Jamie_. At first, Rory thought she would have a hard time to spell her name correctly, but she was wrong. The woman was everywhere. By the articles Rory found, she seemed to have a flawless resume, she even did charity work.

Rory's heart pounded a little. That woman sounded nothing like just some hook up on Logan's bed. Logan was a smart guy; he probably had noticed her qualities too.

That thought bummed her out even more. She dropped her phone and wiped a hand down her face, then pressed her index finger and thumb against her closed eyes. She wanted to shake the feeling off but she was burning inside with all the jealousy. She got stood up at Valentine's and nothing seemed to get any better.

She was about to leave when she heard a voice to her left murmur with tender reassurance. That voice. Him. "You shouldn't be sad."

Rory's heart raced. "What are you doing here?" She echoed, unable to hide her surprise.

"I like this restaurant."

"I know, but... Oh no. Don't you tell me you also brought your date here."

"No, I was at the bar. Why are you alone?"

"Well, this is embarrassing, but apparently he stood me up."

"Andrew? The 29 years old accountant guy?"

She sighed. "That one."

"What a jerk!"

Rory shrugged, dropping her head.

"Hey, don't be sad, Ace. He doesn't know what he is missing."

"Maybe. What are you doing here at the bar anyway? Did your date also stood you up?"

He smirked at her. "No... I stood her up!"

Her mouth froze until she dragged the words from their hiding places. "What, why?"

"Well, I was worried about you. I won't lie, Ace. I don't trust things like online dating. No offense, but they can be quite dangerous. I thought it would be the best if I watched you. Just to make sure you'd be fine."

"Wow! I don't even know what to say. I know I can take care of myself, but thanks, Logan. That is very sweet of you."

"You don't have to." He shrugged, but she interrupted him. "Yes I do. I haven't been that nice to you today and you still did that. And it's Valentines. You shouldn't be here."

Logan took a deep breath and invited himself to join her at the table. "What can I say? I'm the 29 years old guy, remember?"

She smiled shyly. "Right..."

"I'm not that bad as you think, huh?" He pursued her eyes, offering a little grin and she couldn't help but smile. "No, you're not."

He clasped his hands together and leaned over the table. "For a moment I could swear you kind of like me, Gilmore."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't push it, okay. "

"Got it!" He nodded and kept looking at her. His thoughts mirrored his brown eyes, but Rory couldn't figure them out. Then he finally spoke. "You shouldn't be alone at Valentines too, you know?"

Rory took that as a subtle offense. "Why? I don't see any problem with that!"

"I know, what I'm saying is that you don't necessarily need a boyfriend, but I can't understand how a girl like you is single. Maybe the men are getting dumber."

His words called her attention to a very slack and vague impression of his true intentions. And there she was, melting away so easily. How did he do that?

"You don't have to do that, Logan."

"I'm telling the truth. In fact, I know what I want from you."

She blinked repeatedly, not so sure about what he was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, the favor you owe me for tonight." He elucidated.

She drew in a sharp breath. "Of course... Shoot!"

"I want you to go out on a date with me."

Her heart froze. Was she really listening right? "A date?"

"Yes! Tonight."

"Tonight? Logan the night is almost ending."

"So what? We're here, I'll take you home. It's a date."

She rubbed her own arms in contemplation. "I don't know, Logan. Today is valentine's, we have a history. It's just too weird."

"We can agree in not talking about the past. Come on!" He pleaded in his eyes.

"Fine! But I won't invite you in to 'meet' my place."

"Deal!"

"And you won't make a move on me."

He playfully shook his head. "That I can't promise you."

"You have to."

"Why? I won't do anything you don't want me to do." He winked at her, mischievously.

"I don't want you to make a move on me." She reassured, annoyance leaking in her voice.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid, I just think you want to sleep with me to prove yourself, and that annoys the crap out of me."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do." She accused.

His eyebrows drew down. "No I don't. Why do you think that?"

"Because you act like you're trying to. You flirt with me, then you cut me dead. You can have any woman you want, why are you doing this?"

His face grew serious, but he didn't break their eyes contact. "I'm not trying to sleep with you."

Her heart froze. "What?"

"I'm not. I mean, I'd totally sleep with you, for the record. And with all due respect, tonight you look especially beautiful, but I never really meant to do that, Rory."

"You didn't?"

"No, that would be a mistake."

She swallowed his words like bad medicine, staring at him, not knowing what to say because she didn't want to hear that. Logan, however, had more to say. "You weren't the only one with a broken heart here, Rory. It sucked. This sucked for me either. All those things we discussed the other day were true. It wasn't a cheap talk to make you forgive me."

She thought for a minute. She noticed how passionate he spoke, but she was afraid to believe him. Logan was a natural charmer. She wondered if charmer meant liar. He could like her and make her hate him; and then, make her want to be near him. Even though, she decided to keep listening to him.

"Now, about _us_. I know that you feel shaken up sometimes, but I also understand that you're not giving this a chance anymore. So, no. I'm not trying to sleep with you, because if we do and something goes terribly wrong and I have to leave in a few months. I'll be screwed."

She felt like a knife pressing into her heart, the sharp edge cutting into her skin and leaving a hairline trail of blood that seeped out of her. Something good would have to come out of it at least. "You should pay me, then."

"What?"

"The bet. If you not trying to sleep with me, you should pay me already."

Logan protested vehemently. "No way, I don't give up on money that easily."

"Yeah, but you're going to lose anyway. Pay it, Huntzberger."

He smiled broadly. "Not yet!"

"What do you mean with _not yet_?"

"I'm just saying that I am not trying to sleep with you. It doesn't mean it's not gonna happen."

"Yes, it does."

"You don't know the future, Ace. There is a chance of this happening. We stay with each other all day, and clearly there's some sexual tension happening here. So, who knows?"

"What chance, Logan? There is no chance."

"I'd say there's 1% of chance. Even if that's such a low one, I wouldn't ignore it."

She scowled. "Alright, Logan. I'll wait for your sad money soon."

"Or not..."

"Stop it, it's not gonna happen."

"There's 99% of chance of you being right."

She wanted to slap that smirk away from his face. "You such a cheapskate."

"No, I'm a believer. Where there's 1% of chance, we'll have 99% of hope."

She fumed.

"And I believe in hungry." Rory tried to dismiss the subject. Hiding her face with the menu, she flipped its pages back and forth.

Logan glared at her playfully between the pages while she pretended not seeing.

He took the opportunity to check out the special menu as well.

"Look, I think you might like this one - Spinach pie with green salad." He smiled victoriously.

Rory didn't answer. She just casted a self-explanatory deadly glance over the menu toward him, confirming the success of Logan's provocation. Her eyes were beautiful, bright, even so angry.

"This menu is amazing, but..." Rory considered, uncertain. "I think I'd like to eat some..."

"Greasy burger, with cheap fries and cold beer? Logan completed her reasoning.

She smiled widely at the idea, her eyes reflecting a child-like glimmering. "Please!"

* * *

Rory was devouring her burger like a hungry wolf; she couldn't even guarantee to chew it properly. Logan was really blown away, and had almost no time to react. He had seen such a scene before, but it was always good to remember how much he missed it.

She tried to contain the mustard sliding down her fingers as she realized the mess she had made on the table.

Upon cleaning, she finally noticed Logan staring at her. Rory was embarrassed for a second or two, but soon identified unquestionable amusement in his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just look, hungry..."

She frowned. "A lot of people eat like this."

"Who? People who got lost at the sea for a couple of weeks?"

"Yes."

"Or people who recently abandoned a vegetarian diet?"

"Them too."

"Oh, there's also people who left coma, a few months only feeding with liquids?"

"Yes. See? A lot of people."

"Right."

"Well, I'm not one of the girls you are used to randomly date, that means I'm not trying to impress you. So, who cares?" She shrugged, sinking her teeth into her burger again.

He just smiled.

Rory finished her dinner, wiping her hands with a napkin. The Pub was hectic and could not be more excited that day, even though many people there were singles ignoring the meaning of that day.

Dinner was accompanied by a few beers. To Logan this was a piece of cake, but that much alcohol was a shifter for Rory's personality.

The music was loud and they could hardly talk. Stupefied, they almost had to yell for minimal communication.

"It's very loud here. Do you want to go away?" Logan shouted over the noise.

Completely deaf, Rory understood everything wrong. "Yes! I do want to sway!" She rose excitedly, taking Logan by the hand and dragging him onto the dance floor.

Logan frowned, confused. He was about to protest, but she was so thrilled that he decided not to. Rory started to move awkwardly at the beat, probably doing some dance moves that nobody had seen for the past decade.

In any other moment, everybody would cast crucify stares at her, but at that day, she didn't care. Rory was happy. She was having a fun she missed for years. It couldn't be any coincidence she found it with Logan again. He always knew how to take her out of boredom.

"I love this song." Rory bounced and shot her hand into the air trying to sing loudly one line of the chorus when a compelling tune entered her ears.

Logan withhold a laughter. "Oh, really? Who sings that, Ace?"

"Uh..." Rory gaped. "Does Nelly still do some hits?" She asked innocently.

Logan laughed heartedly. "Wow, Ace. You really know a lot about pop industry."

"Wow, I didn't know you were so boring, huh?" Rory teased.

"What?"

"Yeah, that's a disappointment coming from a show off like yourself."

"I'm not boring, I just don't dance."

"With me you do." Rory determined, drawing Logan closer and putting his hands on her waist. Her eyes smiled at him while her arms wrapped around his neck.

They swayed to the music until their feet ached, without noticing the time flying by.

Rory was overjoyed in his arms, her nerves tingling in a delightful rhythm. She could feel the heat of his body and the strength of his toned hard muscles as he pressed against her. Rory tilted her head up slightly and rose her eyes to his.

Logan looked inside them and felt her warm hands moving on the back of his neck as her hair gleamed in the light. His attention was drawn to Rory's lush full mouth as her tongue darted out to wet her lips. Then, Logan wondered if they were really as soft and smooth as he remembered.

"Logan..." Rory pleaded in a whisper.

"Yes!" He answered. Locking their gaze while the world stood still.

"I was wondering." Rory looked down, a little shy and slid down her right hand, drumming her fingers on his ribcage, she thought for a minute. She could feel his pulse skipping and racing under her fingers.

"Would you like to spend the night in my place?" She asked, feeling her face redden while Logan was mute.

He tried to speak, but his mouth barely moved. He was conflicted inside. His heart wanted to say yes more than anything, but his mind said otherwise."I don't know, Ace."

"Oh!" Rory shrunk in dismay. She remembered their earlier talk. She believed that Logan didn't want to sleep with her indeed. She felt mortified with embarrassment both about what had just happened, and regarding her vague memories of the whole evening.

She was going to say something, when someone bumped into them, breaking the spell.

"I'd better be going." She said, ashamed. Without so much as a glance over her shoulders, Rory marched out, taking her purse with her.

"Rory, come on." Logan reached out and grabbed her wrist as he followed her out the door into the cold night air. She whipped back around to face him, her lips quivering, looking on the verge of tears.

"Look, Logan. I'm so sorry I said that. Let's just please forget this ever happened."

"Rory it's not like that." Logan felt stupid as soon he'd say that.

She rushed closer, a million questions running through her head. Deep down, she knew she didn't have the right to do that, but she couldn't take anymore. Rory had to ask.

"Are you married? Or do you have a girlfriend or something?" She inquired, pointedly.

Logan frowned. Almost laughing in disbelief. "What? Where did you get that from?"

"Why you didn't try to sleep with Amy? Why don't you want to spend the night with me? Who is the person you live with? Did you really had a date tonight or were you lying to me?" Rory confronted him, never taking her gaze off his. She had so many questions that she couldn't breathe.

"Rory, calm down. Too many questions."

"The first one is very simple." Rory hesitated, shifting her weight awkwardly from on foot to another as if her very high shoes were uncomfortable.

"I'm not married. But I'm not sure how to answer you some of this questions right now."

She nodded, but she wasn't completely satisfied yet. She looked straight into his eyes, asking the only thing she really wanted to know. "Who is Lisa?"

Logan frowned as his face went hard and still. Then he asked in a low, deep voice. "Where did you hear that name?"

Rory folded her arms. "I have my sources."

"Who? Colin? Did he say anything to Amy?"

"You sound very worried."

With a tinge of bitterness in his voice, something shifted on his face, turning him again into a stranger. The next second, she recognized some familiar irritability in his tone, as he grumbled. "You shouldn't be rummaging through my life, Rory. You were the one who said that this isn't personal."

"What if I want it to be?"

"Do you?"

"Tell me who is Lisa and I'll think about it."

"No. This is not how it works. I don't have to tell you anything. You don't trust me and you're not trying to. This conversation is pointless."

"Logan, don't put me through this."

He ran a hand over his face, appearing a bit off-balanced himself. "Rory, listen to me. I'm not married."

"So, why? Just tell me why?"

"Well, I didn't sleep with Amy because of you. Isn't that obvious?"

"Not so much."

He narrowed his eyes. "Really, Rory? Try a little harder."

She didn't say anything, but she nodded in agreement, deep down she always knew this was true. She just wanted to hear it from his mouth.

Logan took a deep breath and finally met her eyes again, lamenting inwardly. He knew the night was ruined, obviously, but he really wanted to believe that it was only the night. He touched her face with a soft caress and lifted her chin with a finger. "I'm not saying no to that, I just think now it's not a good idea."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're wasted and tomorrow you're going to regret this."

"Logan, I'm a big girl."

"I know, but if there is any chance for this happening again, I don't want you to think it was a mistake when morning comes. So let's just wait and if tomorrow you still think it's a good idea. I won't let you have a wink of sleep."

Rory opened her mouth and then shut it again silently. And then she looked away from him down at her boots and ran her teeth over her bottom lip.

"Ok." She agreed.

"Good! I'm going to take you home."

* * *

On the way back, the car was filled with a palpable silence.

Rory dozed for a few minutes, still under the influence of the drink. Logan drove to the address she had gave him and pulled in her driveway. He woke her up gently by shaking her shoulder, the only place on her body he trusted himself to touch. "Rory...we're here."

She woke up, bewildered, staring at him with wide startled eyes. She had forgotten what had happened, where she was, for a few seconds. Then she remembered, and the flush of sleep ran out of her face.

Logan made sure she was grounded and opened the door. "Thanks. I guess I'll see you Monday then."

"Yes. Sleep tight, Ace."

She opened the door to her apartment and threw herself on the bed. Kicking the shoes off her feet.

The room felt strange and the ceiling was spinning. Her mind was like a puzzle. She only remembered bits and pieces, but there were so many missing pieces.

However, one particular memory was very clear. She had asked Logan to spend the night with her. She couldn't believe she'd done that. She also couldn't believe how natural and right that felt.

Rory wasn't a loser. She hated to lose, matter-of-factly. But for some reason, exclusively, it didn't seem so bad. Maybe that's because this time, she really, really wanted to lose.

* * *

 **A/N:** Dying to know what you think, like I really wanna read a full essay about it. What do you guys expect for the next chapter? I'm not sure I'll be able to update the story next week. I haven't received the chapter reviewed by my beta yet. But I'll do what I can. :)


	16. Chapter 16 - Do It Already

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or characters featured in Gilmore Girls, however I have a fertile mind and a fan orphan heart.

 **A/N:** I told you that I would do my best to update! I am very happy you guys enjoyed last chapter and I'm especially happy that I met new readers this week. I love it when you decide to talk to me for the first time! I'm also missing some of my old readers too - don't leave me! :(  
I know you guys want to know who is Lisa and hear more about Logan, and that's going to happen in two chapters. First, we have something more important going on. Here it goes!

* * *

CHAPTER 16 - DO IT ALREADY.

* * *

Rory accepted Logan's advice and skipped work that weekend. Instead, she went back home. Her real home.

She pulled her car up in front of her Mother's house and turned off the engine. Her tired eyes rested on the house before her. She sighed. She loved that little mailbox. It represented the only place she knew she could be completely safe.

"Good morning, Vietnam." Rory announced excitedly as soon as she entered through the door, but no one answered. She hadn't previously warned that she'd show up there, she didn't think it was necessary.

She dropped her bags, put her hands on her hips and whirled around to check the place out. Two empty glasses of wine sat on the coffee table in front of her, right next to a few melted candles burned fresh.

She sighed and threw herself on the couch, smiling because her Mother seemed happy, but worried on how she felt sad for herself. As she had so often done before, she questioned her own feelings. She was single during Valentine's Day in recent years, but she didn't care. It wasn't the idea of being single, it was about him.

She dandled this thought as a newly-discovered idea, which couldn't be more obvious. It was pinching her. In fact, it wasn't. The red lace bra she had lain on top of was.

"Oh dear God." She exclaimed, moving the underwear away.

Tying her robe tighter, Lorelai went down the stairs holding a stick out in front of her as firmly as her breath. She was halfway down the stairs when Rory blazed out a hysterical laugh, scaring the crap out of her Mother.

"What the hell is this?" Asked an amused Rory.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought this noise was an invasion." Replied Lorelai, bending over to catch her breath.

"Invasion of whom? Kirk?"

Lorelai pouted. "Perhaps."

"And what was your plan?"

"Hello, I'm armed with my stick." Lorelai said, but Rory didn't take her seriously. "This is not even a stick, that's a little pink pony umbrella."

"It could still kick your ass." The older Gilmore said, walking to the kitchen.

Lorelai grabbed the mugs from the cupboard and poured the coffee Luke had brewed earlier that morning. As they sat down at the table sipping their coffee, Rory warmed up. "So, love is in the air."

"Oh, finally." Lorelai threw her hands up with exaggeration, mimicking a praise gesture, but Rory didn't catch the reference. "What?"

"What? Aren't you talking about your lady-killer?" Asked her mother.

Rory crinkled her noise, sipping at her coffee. "I'm talking about you and Luke. Seems like you had a great night here."

Lorelai smiled and said inoffensively. "You can say so. So why did you look for Mumsy?"

Rory pretended to be offended, grinning all the while. "Can't a daughter visit her own Mother?"

Lorelai shot her an 'I know you're lying' look, so Rory sighed and gave up. "Okay, I'm feeling down."

"What's happening?"

She drew in a sharp breath. "I invited Logan to sleep in my place last night. He said no."

Lorelai's brows drew sharply together as she puckered her forehead in surprise. She tried to say something to comfort her daughter, but Rory could feel the slight pity in her voice. "It's not that bad."

"Compared to what?"

Lorelai forced a smile, biting her lower lip between her teeth. "Titanic?"

"Oh my God! What am I going to do?" Rory cried out, burying her face in her hands.

Her voice came muffled and Lorelai patted her. "You know what you need?"

"Don't say tacos."

"No, I planned a whole day for myself at the beauty salon. Maybe you should join me and we can make a mother and daughter day out. You haven't cut that hair in months." Lorelai remarked judiciously.

"Where is Luke?"

"Working."

"And the Inn?"

"Michel is on it."

Rory paused, reflecting on the idea. "I could do that."

"You really need it." Lorelai added, pointing to her daughter's nails.

"7 billion of people in the world and you're the biggest jerk of them all."

"Maybe you should try to make new people. Maybe the person number seven billion and one can be _jerkier_ than me."

"What's the point? I'd still have to put up with the _jerkier_ person in the world. And stop telling me that I'm going to have babies."

"It's God's plan."

"God looks like a terrible planner." She dismissed gruffly, not having given the idea a second thought.

"Don't badmouth the creator." Lorelai playfully warned.

"You're my creator."

Lorelai pouted and offered her a playful smile. "Truth."

Rory smiled back. "And my best friend."

"What else?"

"My cheapest therapist?"

"We should discuss that." With a child-like gleam in her eye, she said, "Hold on," and rushed out of the room, continuing to talk as her voice trailed down the hall. Moments later, she emerged. "Look what we should use today." Lorelai suggested, bringing in two golden plastic crowns and offering one to Rory.

"Where did you get that?" Rory asked with a mixture of a sniffle and a laugh.

"From the last costume party at the Inn." She said excitedly, catching sight of herself in the mirror, she looked ridiculous but, to be honest, she didn't really care.

Rory followed her mother. She got up quietly and stepped at her side with the same grin played on her lips that she assumed to be visible on her own. "Look, we're princesses."

The girls were getting excited with their plan, and just like that the bell rang. They looked at each other with expectation in their eyes and Lorelai answered the door. As soon as she opened it, joy vanished from her face, fast as a bullet. "Mom? What you're doing here?"

"Can't a mother visit her own daughter?"

The girls exchanged glances, then stared back at Emily, a mixture of uncertainty and awkwardness growing on their faces. Then Rory suggested. "Do you have an extra crown, Mom?"

* * *

"I'm telling you. I told her to clean the silverware and immediately wash the cloth, but she insists on leaving them dirty where I can see them. It's a nightmare."

"I'm sure it is, Mom." Lorelai calmly said, flipping her magazine page.

"I'm serious, Lorelai. And Richard? He's driving me insane. I can't stand the man anymore. I'm surrounded by idiots."

Lorelai finally looked up, diverting her eyes from the magazine for the first time in over an hour. She held a mocking smile that certainly didn't go unnoticed by Emily.

"What?" Asked the older Gilmore.

Lorelai shrugged, gesticulating exaggeratedly. "Nothing, I'm just waiting for the special green lights to pop up."

Confused, Emily narrowed her eyes as she studied her. Her eyes were focused solely on her daughter, making Rory intercede. "Forget it, Grandma. You and Grandpa aren't going to split up again, are you?"

"No, we're too old to die alone." She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Good, because silver dresses are so out of style now." Lorelai sighed in false relief, but Emily didn't notice the tone, or decided to ignore it. "No, this is out of the question. I decided to get a cat instead."

"A cat?" Rory frowned, and then added. "But Grandpa is allergic."

"Well... Anita brushes Carl twice a day."

"Carl?"

"The cat!"

"Oh, Right." Rory nodded.

"I wondered why Anita didn't have time to wash the cloths properly." Lorelai grunted again, until she felt her daughter lightly elbowing her in her ribs and taking pleasure in her exaggerated grunt of pain.

"So, Rory." Continued Emily. "I couldn't help notice your escort at the DARs party."

"He wasn't my escort, you invited him in." Rory blurted out in a high, squeaky voice.

"I know, but the boy was pleading with his eyes. He's a fine young boy for you; destiny is giving you a second chance."

"Maybe destiny is giving him a second chance." Lorelai muttered, as she blew her nails dry.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Logan and I aren't together, Grandma. We're just working together at the paper."

"Still... He's single, so are you..."

Rory rolled her eyes. "How do you know he's single?"

"Well, he's not married. Shira tells me everything. They're desperate to find an eligible lady to elope, but the boy seems allergic to relationships. They don't like his escorts, which makes you even more special. You're the only one who can change that."

"Please, Grandma. This is too presumptuous. Plus, they still have Honor to give them grandkids."

"You haven't heard?" Emily teased her, trying to fish something out of her, but Rory's face was truly lost. Reality hit the matriarch, and her smile slid off her face like someone had sprayed it with water. "So you and Logan aren't really close."

Rory didn't reply, she just stared at her grandmother blatantly and, after a short pause that was filled with tension and awkwardness, Emily pulled off. "Maybe I should get going. It's time for your grandfather's tea."

Rory tried to form a sentence but found her tongue useless in her mouth. Emily simply took off, taking with her wherever she knew about the Huntzbergers.

Her back stiffened and she shot an angry look at her mother.

"Hey, don't ask me." Lorelai promptly answered.

"I can't believe her." Rory growled, shaking her head.

"Don't you love when that happens?"

She fumed. The more she fumed, the more her mind insisted she replay the scene in her mind. What were all these secrets about? Rory was so sick of it. The more she became involved with this family, the more problems came along with it. She didn't want to think about it, she wanted a change, for the better. And she was in the right place for it.

* * *

On the second day of the week, Rory returned to the office, well aware of their big meeting that morning. After hours of discussions, arbitrations and resolutions, people came to the conclusion that this partnership was a success. Despite their initial mismatch and divergent interests, they made it work. Don and the partners praised Rory and Logan both professionally and personally, which was at least ironic. They couldn't imagine how unethical she felt. So far, no one had suspected anything. Rory was proud to maintain her professionalism and questioned whether her undeniable attraction to Logan could jeopardize their work. Was it worth it? A smart, emotionally intelligent woman would probably take these sorts of things into account. The thought was vaguely disturbing, but not enough to pull her out of the moment. Staring lingeringly, they couldn't keep their eyes away from each other.

She looked at her watch repeatedly. It was lunchtime and naturally people rushed to the end of the meeting. She noticed the crew pulling away, but he was still there, staring at her.

Here? Was he really flirting with her right there? She was so out of practice, all her flirting skills dormant and foreign, but she kept looking at him as he kept looking back at her, and she thought, maybe, maybe. He looked at her red tinted lips and thought, maybe.

It was a long way until the end of the day. They couldn't wait that long, and they had that room only for themselves for a few minutes.

"You got bangs."

"Yeah." Rory exhaled and forced herself to relax. "I'm still not sure if I like it yet."

Logan cocked his head to the side, furrowing his brow as he awkwardly walked toward her, his movements still slightly too stiff to come across as natural. "I do."

She self-soothed herself by stroking her own hair. "Really?"

Logan flowed across the room toward her. "Yeah. It reminds me of how you used to be."

"And that's a good thing?" Her heart softened, he was praising her, approaching her. She could do that too. With that vaguely comforting thought, she slowly headed in his direction, figuring that she could always crawl under a table if she was totally mistaken.

"Thank you." She smiled, still embarrassed and continued, trying for an air of non-nonchalant casualness, but probably coming across as vaguely flat and apathetic instead. "Listen, I've been meaning to talk to you about last Friday. My mind is still a blur."

He just nodded, going along.

She clicked her tongue in mild annoyance, remembering the less-than-pleasant outcome of that night. "Oh my God, I'm so embarrassed. I never drink like that. Or I haven't, before. And then we were all being weird. No wonder you wanted to leave. And I'm so sorry I made you uncomfortable with all those questions."

"I didn't want to leave. That was the best date I've had in years."

"Really? Who are those women you meet?"

He smiled. "I'm serious. You were the best date I've had since yourself." He sank his hands deep into his pockets and gazed out, his eyes seemingly following the lines of her face. "And I remember you invited me to your place."

She focused her eyes quite silently on him. She wasn't exactly certain what to do in this situation, to be quite frank, she just wanted to pick up from where they left off. "Yes, I did."

"I didn't mean to cut you off. I just wasn't sure if that was what you wanted."

She nodded, shyly bowing her head in a slight contemplation. If that's what she wanted? At that point there were no more doubts. The question was: did he want that too? Perhaps she was just thinking too much. Perhaps he didn't and she was just a fool, longing for things that couldn't be.

He bent his head, moving slowly, giving her the chance to stop him. She didn't. "Can you make decisions now?"

Her eyes, like pinwheels, searched his face as she blinked her dark lashes. "Yes."

She trembled and pressed her hands against his chest as he pulled her closer.

He crushed his lips to hers in a hard, hungry kiss—claiming, possessing her as if she were his. She arched up to him. Her response was passionate and unhesitating, kissing him back as if all of her barriers had been torn down as well.

He drew her closer, until she was flush against him. Her fingers twined in his hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer still. He breathed her name against her mouth and felt her lips part in welcome as the kiss deepened.

His fingers slipped under her shirt to the bare skin on her belly, and explored her sides, tracing down her ribs and circles on the small of her back. He kept pulling her against him, as if the total absence of space between them wasn't enough. It wasn't.

Naturally, they broke the kiss, but stayed where they were - breathing heavily and resting their foreheads on each other. Their eyes were still closed and then reality hit them both, as they smiled like fools.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh, finally! Tell me what you think. I know some of you expected this to happen romantically, on a date, with lights and things like that, but I didn't want it to be a cliche. Let's just leave them in a secret work affair for a while. It makes it a lot more fun. Shall we?

Again, I can't promise to update next week. Seriously, I don't even know how I am updating now, my life is in chaos. Maybe it's because I like you guys very much, so please review to make me happy to see your message in my mailbox. Notice that I am taking into consideration your mass petition to make the next chapters naughty as possible. (You guys are so kinky!) So if I make you wait, at least it will be worth it.


	17. Chapter 17 - Mi Casa

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or characters featured in Gilmore Girls, however I have a fertile mind and a fan orphan heart.

 **A/N:** We're here for another Friday! Along with it, there's other thing you've been waiting for. I can't believe I'm posting another chapter. And most importantly: I've finally been able to respond to all your reviews. Very proud of myself :)

I want to thank with all my heart the messages of the last week. Seriously, I loved it! I hope you guys stay excited this week. Rory and Logan will.

* * *

CHAPTER 17 - MI CASA

* * *

"We can't do this here. If we get caught, I'm going to get fired."

"OK. Where do you want to do it then?" He whispered, gently kissing her neck where he had bitten it.

"What? Now?" Rory asked, glancing apprehensively at the window. They were hidden by the window shade, but still very vulnerable to prying eyes.

"Right now." His voice was husky as he touched her ears with his lips. She made a soft, pleased noise, a little hum of agreement as he gently pulled away from her ears and softly kissed her, wanting to keep her pinned to his arms forever.

"That's crazy! I'm not even sure yet that I don't dislike you." She playfully retorted.

"Maybe this will help you decide." He kissed her neck, her shoulder; lifted her hair and kissed the nape of her neck. A tiny gasp came from her lips. He peered up at her as her tongue flicked across her lips, moistening them. He ran his fingertips across the top of her shirt, then followed with his lips. She shivered and clung to him. "Logan, it's still early. I can't leave."

"Why not? I should have lunch with my father today, but that can certainly wait."

"So you're saying?"

"That's what we're gonna do, Ace — I'll cross that door immediately and wait for you at the coffee shop parking lot."

"And what am I supposed to say to Don?"

"Just text him and say you have the cramps."

"Really?"

"Yeah, female stuff scares the crap out of us. He won't ask you anything."

That was the most ridiculous thing Rory had ever heard, but since his warm hands were still pressed on her, he kind of had a point. "But the assignment. Aren't you worried?"

He listened to her and smiled, his tongue running across her bottom lip before he sucked it into his mouth and bit down gently. "I'll worry about that tomorrow. I'll be waiting for you."

Logan had never seen her face mantled with so rich color. She glowed and vivified with the idea; a warmer color flushed her cheeks, her thin lips relaxed in real smiles as her eyes shone with deeper and keener gleams than the moon. "OK."

"Wait!" She exclaimed as he was about to walk out the door. Logan shot her a 'what's wrong' look. Then, still intimately close, using two scarlet-tipped fingers, she wiped at the lipstick stain on his mouth.

A smirk slid off his lips as he pecked her lips one more time. He touched the doorknob and hesitated for a second.

"What's the matter?"

"I just need a couple of minutes." He looked down at himself and shot her a mischievous grin, so cute, she grinned back. Then he closed his eyes and headed out muttering "dead puppies" to himself repeatedly.

* * *

Logan was in the coffee house parking lot tapping his feet impatiently inside the car. Rory was taking forever to show up and he was almost afraid she had bailed on him.

His heart filled with hope as he watched her turning the corner of the street, with no calm feelings. She looked like an outlaw, staring at everybody around, like a frightened deer.

"Please, let's get out of here." She commanded as soon as she climbed the car. Logan smiled, but said nothing. He just started the engine up and sped off.

Rory allowed herself to relax as they walked away. Great, they would go to a place where no one would see them. Hang on. Where was he taking her? Rory glanced out of the car, but she didn't recognize the streets they were passing. "Logan, where are we going?"

"My place." He said, peacefully.

She couldn't hide the surprise in her voice and cringed as soon as the words came out loudly. "Really?"

"Why not?"

She wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wanted to pinch him to make sure he wasn't having a stroke. Did he have any idea what he'd just said? How big a can of worms he'd just opened? Okay, maybe she was interested in fooling around innocently with him, but his place? That was too personal. At the same time the idea terrified her, she wondered if that could be a good thing. Was him used to taking random girls to his place or it meant she could cultivate the slightest hope of being really special? "Nothing. Your place is fine."

He drove about five or six blocks when they stopped at the traffic light. He wouldn't miss the opportunity to touch her.

He stroked her thighs as his gaze wandered up and down her body, studying in reality what had only been a fantasy until now. He looked deep into her eyes, expecting to find some kind of hesitation, but her face wasn't flushed this time nor did she squirm under his study.

She watched as he admiringly glided his hands up and down the inside of her thighs, then Rory's body did exactly what Logan wanted it to do. She leaned back and spread her legs invitingly. He ran his hands up to where her thighs met her hips, but the traffic light turned green again, disappointing them both.

* * *

They rode the elevator up toward his apartment on the fifth floor in completely silence. Were they crazy here? They knew exactly what they were agreeing to do; No talk, no thinking. They asked themselves why they were so nervous. Maybe because there was something about him that lighted her up from inside, and something about her that melted his confidence to nothing at all.

He opened the door for her and flipped on the lights. Rory was mesmerized, though she already saw that coming. "Huge place."

He shrugged in fake modesty. "It's not that big."

"You're right, maybe if I close my eyes like that, I can see the next wall as a dot."

He sank his hands in his pockets and displayed his usual defiant smile on his face. "Do you want to go for a tour?"

"I don't know. I don't really like exercising and long walks really make me tired."

He laughed charmingly, his eyes mirthful crescents. They strolled around the apartment and he held her hand to lead her to the other end of the hall, where he opened the door revealing the last huge room. The bedroom.

The bed was massive, white sheets, white curtains and white carpet. It was all white and extremely bright.

"So, this is God's office." Rory said, pretending to protect her eyes. "Great bed."

"It fits two." He smiled mischievously at her, a look she returned with a glare. He brought his head down to her level and kissed her lightly. She kissed him back. He placed his hands on her waist moving her so that her back was against the nearby wall. She made no move to resist him, but then she remembered two very important small issues, ruining the moment. "I need to go to the bathroom."

* * *

Rory rummaged through her purse desperately for an invaluable item.

She gave a little skip and thumped on her chest in relief as she spotted the little pink accessory.

Amy was right. You never know when you'll need a razor.

She looked everywhere around, looking for something that might be helpful, coming across Logan's shaving cream. She sat on the edge of the tub with her jeans rolled up, shaving her legs and her bikini line. She noticed her hands tremble slightly. My God, she was so nervous.

She finished her business and went through a rapid mental checklist - cleaning her teeth, shaving her legs, even cleaning her ears, body lotion a nice underwear. I mean, really, really nice underwear hidden in the bag for weeks.

The list went on and on. Yes, this was the survival kit she was carrying around since she realized she could actually use it. Men didn't realize what women went through to be with them sexually.

Nervous — and now hairfree, Rory stepped back the bathroom and found Logan at the living

room with two drinks waiting to be consumed. She joined him.

The room was uncomfortably large. It reminded her of a hotel foyer, not just in the space but in the artwork too. It was a beautiful apartment, no question, but she noticed it was also dull. She scanned for a personal touch, something that didn't suggest a hired designer chose it. Unlike her home, there was no picture frames, no posters. Nothing. Only the basic stuff.

Surely, It didn't look like a home. That house didn't say anything about him either, it seemed that Logan's personal life didn't exist to be found. And man, she was inside his house. When could she get inside that head too?

He passed the drink to her as she gladly accepted it. She paced around the apartment, observing the details and unsure of what to do or say.

Logan motioned for her to come sit next to him. Instead, she sat at the couch and motioned for him to join her. He grabbed two more glasses out of the fridge and handed one to her. She wasn't quite finished with her first glass so she pushed the second one to the side.

He sat by her side, laying his eyes on her.

"So how long you've been living here?"

"Since November. It's temporary though."

"Oh…" She nodded, staring at her feet. He studied her eyes carefully. He knew she couldn't stop being the journalist for a moment. "Ace, there's something you need to talk to me about?"

"No…" She met his gaze without blinking or glancing away.

"Because we can talk, if you want to." She couldn't tell if his voice was worried or just puzzled or something else entirely. They had unfinished business to talk about, but that was too dangerous. She didn't dismiss the idea that he had reached the same conclusions.

She knew that the course of that conversation could ruin the night. She dithered for a few seconds over what to do next. Then she made a decision she knew was very risky. They could talk later, there was something leaving her thirstier than Logan's secrets at that moment.

She took the glass from his hand and set it on a coffee table across from the couch, next to hers. "I didn't come here to talk."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, Ace. Because it's too damn hard to focus on this conversation right now."

"Save it, Huntzberger. You already have me here."

"I don't have you yet, but that's what I plan to do next." His voice was deep, sexy, and commanding. She couldn't help but be attracted to him.

He slid his hands down her waist and squeezed her with his fingertips, moving his mouth across her parted lips. She was so sleek, soft and responsive as he pressed her to open her mouth so he could taste her fully.

Before she had a chance to catch her breath, he pulled her to his lap, then she could wrap her legs around his hips, still kissing him.

Her tongue fought with his for dominance, but he won the battle when he cupped her ass in one hand, the other sliding down her belly, between her opened thighs.

She gasped as his hand slid into her pants. When had he unbuttoned her jeans? Her fingers clutched his arm as his fingers slid into her panties. Rory twitched, her legs falling open to accept the light stroke of his fingers as he moved inside her.

She leaned over his shoulders, caressing the back of his neck. Completely overpowered, she stopped his hand, retrieving it. She had to do it now, or it would be the end of that promised night.

She stood out of his reach and slip off her jeans. Then she unbuttoned her shirt, dropped it to the floor, and stood before him in pair of a pale pink lace underwear that didn't really cover much of anything.

She stared at his lusty eyes, teasing him. "Won't you look away?"

"I wouldn't miss that." He uttered, his voice hoarse as he sat up straight in the couch. She took another step backward, letting him know it wasn't quite time. Instead, she reached behind her back, undid the bra and let it fall down her arms to the floor. The panties followed it next.

Rory smiled victoriously with the way he was looking at her, his brown eyes darkening as he stared at her breasts. It had made her feel such warmth in her belly she knew if that was flaunting her body she would do it all over again.

Slowly he got up from his seat. Took the two steps required to stand in front of her, but still he didn't touch her. She did. She felt him breathe, and smelled his husky scent on his neck. Rory kissed just below his left ear, then underneath his jaw. She reached for the waistband of his pants, undid it and pulled him closer, and then she opened the zipper, then knelt and slid them down his legs until he could step out of them as he yanked the shirt over his head.

She rose slowly, kissing strategic points on his body until she reached his lips again, which parted against her own.

The kisses became longer, and then their tongues connected, demanding more from each other. Logan squeezed her just as tight as he could against his torso, and as he did so, he knew she could feel what he was asking for.

He lifted her in his arms, walking her over to the bed this time. He looked deep into her eyes and just knew this was right.

Rory breathed in peace and smiled at him. It wasn't their first time together, but something was different. The need was unlike anything they'd ever experienced. Probably because their feelings for each other also surpassed anything their felt before.

Pinning her arms above her head he laid on top of her, kissing her urgently.

Without taking his mouth from hers, Logan stroked his hand down her arm to her rib cage, then upward, cupping her breasts, circling her nipples with his thumb, feeling them rise up. Rory just moaned against his mouth as her nails scraped his back lightly, making every hair on his body shiver. Then he moved, letting her feel his heat and the throbbing beat of his heart in what he settled between her legs.

He brushed his finger over her lips. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to do this?"

Her eyes lit like fire. She sucked his finger into her mouth, watching his eyes go hot and hungry. "And what are you waiting for?"

* * *

They lay together for a while, naked, as their breathing returned to normal. Her head rested on his chest, as he lay propped on the pillows beneath his upper back. A sheet covered them both. Her hand moved back and forth across his flat stomach. She looked so peaceful.

He watched his fingers and didn't think he could stop stroking her hair. They were both blissfully half-asleep. "Hey, Ace. Do you want me to stop?"

A smile flickered across her face for a second or two.

"No." She'd whispered, curling against him without ever opening her eyes. He'd wrapped his arms around her and had held her all night, waking several times amazed to find her really with him, curled against his body spoon fashion.

He smiled repeatedly at the idea that it didn't matter what would happen tomorrow morning. They would always have that night and nothing could take it away from them.

* * *

The morning came as he woke up completely alone. He groped the sheets in the place where she fell asleep, but she was gone. He raised himself up on to his elbow and looked out his bedroom doorway and into his huge house beyond.

Rory wasn't there.

He returned to the room, still going over details of the last night in his head, until his eyes met the bedside table. There was a small, unfamiliar yellow envelope.

Logan opened it curiously, and found a double-folded paper. He couldn't help but grinning as he read it. It was a check; addressed to Logan Huntzberger by Rory Gilmore. It was written: Six hundred dollars.

* * *

 **A/N:** Needless to say, I'm very curious to know what you think. Good news: Chapter 18 is 100% ready and will definitely be released next Friday. We'll finally know more about Logan. I can assure you that most of your questions — and Rory's, will be answered, but let's bring other questions as well. Please review!


	18. Chapter 18 - Game Over

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or characters featured in Gilmore Girls, however I have a fertile mind and a fan orphan heart.

 **A/N:** Huge chapter ahead!

So, who is Lisa? To be honest, I didn't expect it to become a big deal in this story, but apparently I was wrong. I have to say: I really had fun with the craziest theories I've heard. Sadly Lisa isn't his foster mother, she's also not his dog or his shrink. She's definitely not Logan's evil twin sister. I have to admit that you guys are very creative. Thanks for the chuckle and thanks for the awesome reviews last week. Also thank you **schar1104**! You're my 300th review!

So far, this chapter was the hardest to write. I'm not sure if I did a good job, so I hope you tell me.

* * *

CHAPTER 18 - GAME OVER

* * *

Rory slapped the snooze button and rolled over, smushing her smiling mug into the pillow, the melody of her new favorite song playing in her head. There were plenty of songs that would make her pump the volume and shout, but now, the musicality boiled down to her brief thoughts. God, she slept fine.

Rory chose to sneak out of his house by the dawn's early light. She wasn't worried about having to face him the next day, but she decided that some time to rest alone wouldn't hurt either.

She poured herself some coffee and carried it to her bed, sipping the steaming brown liquid as she read the latest news. It wasn't long before she realized that she didn't care about the paper.

What she really wanted to do was talk to him. They had just been together. _Really together_ , but still she wanted to hear his voice, that was all. Just to hear him.

"Should I have left so early?" She briefly asked herself if she made a mistake. Maybe they could be having that coffee in bed together. No, they were not there yet.

Early on, a message popped up.

 _"I just got paid for sex."_

She gleamed, texting him back. _"Tell me more."_

 _"I feel cheap."_

 _"How? You just got paid!"_

She couldn't take her eyes off the screen.

 _"How should we spend my hard-earned money?"_

 _"Earned? Yes! Hard? Meh!"_

She clicked the send button and her phone rang immediately in her hands. Logan's deep voice tickled her eardrum. _"I can't decide if you're insulting my sexual performance or my feelings."_

She smiled widely. "Your feelings."

 _"I figured that could only be it."_

She snorted with laughter. "Because you're so sure that you rocked my world, right?"

 _"Twice."_

Rory rolled her eyes. "Oh, please."

 _"Look, a last night demonstration."_

"Oh my God, you'll never leave me alone now, will you?"

 _"Too late, Ace. Now you're officially sexually involved with me. That means I'm allowed to make dirty jokes."_

"Not at work."

 _"Pardon me?"_

"That's right! I can't imagine how a smart-ass like yourself will handle that. I can be a very creative teaser."

 _"That's okay. Play me as you want to._ _That way_ _I'll have plenty of energy saved for the night."_

"We'll see that. I'll see you in an hour."

She hung up the phone with a smile that the devil himself couldn't remove if he tried. She thought of calling her mother, but quickly dismissed the idea. She was happy, but she didn't want to jinx this, either. Plus, she didn't have to tell her mother every time she had sex. She was no longer a teenager. In fact, she didn't have to tell anyone. This could be their little secret.

* * *

"Oh my God, you had sex!" Amy exclaimed as soon as she looked into her friend's face.

Rory froze, and then her mouth tightened in a show of stubbornness. How the hell did she know that? Was the girl psychic or something? "What?"

"You totally did. Look at your skin. You're glowing. You can't stop smiling. You are not drinking coffee compulsively. You totally had sex!" Amy vibrated blatantly, then something came across her mind. "Oh my God, you had sex with Logan!" She concluded, covering her mouth. Then she uncovered her mouth. Then covered it again. A mixture of emotions swept across her features.

"Amy, keep quiet!" Rory whispered urgently.

Amy snapped her fingers. "I knew he was good."

Rory was surprised to actually feel a little smile spreading across her face "No, you didn't."

"Of course I did. I'm never wrong about those things. You can smell it."

Rory really hated that her friend knew so much about her life, but the theory made her a little curious. "I'm sure I'll regret this, but what?"

Amy sighed. "You can tell if a guy has a game just by looking at him. I always knew he had and now your smile can't lie to me."

Rory laughed at her explanation. "What a big load of crap!"

"Wherever! So how was it?"

"Oh no, no, no, we are _so_ not having this conversation." Rory waved off her question, keeping her tone airy and care-free.

"Of course we are, I'm your best friend. You can't take this away from me. Don't spare me from juicy details. Was it that bad?"

Rory slid Amy a look of disbelief. "Of course not, I'm just not going to discuss it. It's bad enough that I have to stay here thinking about it all day while I'm working."

"Oh come, on. You aren't going to make me beg, are you?"

"Just a little." Rory smiled evilly contrasting with her friend's child-like glee.

"Spill it." Amy prepared to listen to the story as a child at bedtime, but her face quickly melted in disappointment with Rory's short statement. "It was good."

"That's it? You can't be serious."

"What you want me to say, Amy? It was good, amazing. We did connect."

"I'm sure you did…" Amy winked at her, making Rory roll her eyes. "I mean not like _that_ …" She rethought her words. "… yeah, also like _that_ but it's not what I'm saying. It felt like before, better than before. The passion was there, the intimacy, the way we touched, it was..." Her voice grew bubbly.

"Alright, geez! You don't need to be so turned on thinking about your man. We are at work for God's sake."

"But you are the one asking me."

"I don't really remember that." Amy playfully dismissed the subject.

"Sure… and Logan isn't my man." Rory rectified.

Amy looked at her, a half-mocking grin on her face. "Alright…"

"I mean it. We are not in some kind of relationship, we just…" Rory tried to explain, but Amy interrupted her thinking process. "Had sex! You just had sex all night long with your ex-boyfriend who you have a huge baggage with and you are madly in love with."

"Hey!" Rory glanced at her looking slightly offended, but in the back of her mind, she was afraid of being true. "First of all, I'm not even in love with Logan. Madly in love? Not possible! Secondly, we didn't have sex all night. We cuddled a little too."

"Yeah, because this is not what couples do indeed." Amy laughed heartily at her. She mused awhile. "So what? I slept with Logan. I've done it before, it's not a big deal."

"Yes, it is. This is very different now. I mean, I'm not trying to say that you made a mistake here because discourage a good laid it's against my religion, but if you think things are going to be the same with you guys, like nothing happened, forget it, it won't."

Rory stumbled and fumbled for words. "I know, but we are professionals. I am, at least. We're not going to let this be a problem. I can separate my job from my personal life."

"Oh, that's cute. Except that nobody can. That's why they say 'you shouldn't shit where you eat'."

Rory frowned. Amy was being so hypocritical; besides, she was the one who encouraged her to go for it. "Oh come on, you slept with ton of guys you worked with."

Amy pouted. "That's why I said 'they say', not me."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Fine, Amy. I'll talk to Logan when I get the chance. Don't worry about it."

She shrugged. "I'm not. So who is Lisa?"

The momentary pause of confusion was all that Rory needed to get in the first swipe. "I don't know."

"Who is the person he lives with?"

"I don't know." She muttered as she turned embarrassed and averted Amy's eyes.

"So what does his naked butt look like?"

Oh, finally some question she could actually answer. She didn't, though. She just lifted the corner of her mouth into a smirk, instead. Amy grinned maliciously, seeing her face turning high-spirited. "So that you know."

"Yes, and what kind of question is that?"

"A very simple one. I could have asked you about his other thing…" Amy rose her eyebrows suggestively and Rory couldn't help smiling at the same time she was shocked. "Do you always harrass people for this information?"

"Only half the time. In the other half, they tell me voluntarily. And by a chance you are none of them."

"And by a chance, are you asking me?"

Amy sighed dramatically and shook her head in mock disappointment. "You gave me nothing to fill me up yet."

"Well..." Rory paused to make a point and looked at Amy, still smiling with one corner of her mouth up higher than the other. "… I can surely tell you that I had something to fill me up."

Amy clapped her hands in front of her mouth, leaving a small space between her fingers that she could speak through. "Nice!" She was delighted. "Did you use the kit?"

"Yeah." Rory nodded along. "It was all perfectly fine."

Amy touched her heart with fingers spread wide for a moment. With her face full of pride, she leaned over and enveloped her friend in a rib-crushing hug. "I have nothing left to teach you."

They laughed together and Amy sat on her desk, adding. "Hey, Rory." She smiled facetiously. "You look happy!"

Rory nodded peacefully. "I am."

She smiled at herself. She really was.

She turned her attention to the computer monitor when she felt her phone buzzing on the table. Stop it. Stop jumping every time it rings, she told herself. The name flashing on her screen chased the fears away, but that message wouldn't make her so happy.

 _"Ace, something came up. I won't make it today."_

Her vitality and her smile faded away swiftly; the light went out of her eyes as her arm fell limp to the table. What did he mean by that? Wouldn't he show up at work? He seemed fine a few hours ago. She didn't hesitate to text him back.

 _"Are you ok?"_

It took a few minutes, but he texted her back. To be fair, it seemed like hours, but it was only minutes.

 _"Yes, I'll call you later."_

Rory dropped the phone on the desk and absentmindedly grabbed the chain around her neck and rubbed the worn gold charm hanging from it. This wasn't good. It wasn't good _at all_. She shrugged to banish the transitory feeling. She didn't want anything to spoil her mood, but it didn't go away. Something inside was telling her she was right and it remind her that he was still Logan, after all. They were still them.

* * *

In the late afternoon, she went home lifeless. She was still longing to call him, especially since he didn't call like he'd promised. Well... he didn't exactly promise, but she'd hoped he would have called. Once again, he didn't.

She felt a spike of anger pinching her. So that would be it? Rory was getting a little tired of his hot and cold running charm. He couldn't come and go as he pleased.

Only the previous night he had held her in his arms and made passionate love to her, it was stronger than the last time. Even now, heat consumed her body remembering how his tongue snaked its way down to places that made her convulse and embarrass her at the same time. During the day, there was a giant wall between them. Once more, he was becoming a stranger.

Was him regretting their night? Had he finished with her? And he just didn't know how to tell her? Maybe her time with him was up. She should've told him to get lost and go torture some other woman. But she didn't, because this was Logan – The guy who always came to mess up her life. But the taste of his lips against hers was like a soothing balm to all the wounds she'd ever suffered in her life.

She lay on her bed for a nap. It was still early and she had a lot of work to do. She decided to work from home, where she wouldn't have to hide her face from anyone. She felt numb, headachey, trying to understand what just happened, but definitely willing to let her worries go for at least a moment. That was exactly when her phone rang.

She thought about not to answering it, but it could be important. "Hi."

 _"Rory?"_

Her sleepy voice was low and deep, but gradually gave way to alertness "Who is it?"

 _"Have you forgotten me already, Ace?"_

Her heart fluttered as she finally recognized his voice. She checked it, and then double-checked her phone screen. It was really him. She immediately sat on the bed, leaned back on the headboard and pulled her legs up so she could hold her knees.

"Hey…" She answered, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice.

 _"Did I wake you up?"_

"No…" She lied. She didn't want the truth to get in the way of whatever he was calling her for.

 _"Are you busy?"_

She stared at the work pile beside her screaming deadlines, but again, a little white lie wouldn't hurt. "No, what's up?"

 _"I want to take you somewhere. Can I pick you up in 30 minutes?"_

"What? No, Logan. You should probably come over."

 _"You don't have food in your house and I'm hungry."_

"Still, I can't get ready for anything in 30 minutes."

 _"Ok. I'm picking you up in 50 minutes instead. OK?"_

"Seriously, Logan? You're gone all day to do your own things, and you expect me to be available?" She argued, assuming he would be embarrassed and apologetic. He clearly wasn't.

 _"You said you weren't busy!"_

"I'm not, but don't you think this is…"

 _"Look, Ace. I love arguing with you. We can keep arguing more if you want to, but while we are eating. Shall we?"_

Rory could eat a little. Her stomach was rumbling. She was so hungry she could eat a cow. Still, it took her a while to respond. She still had her pride after all. "Fine."

" _And, Ace…_ " He paused. " _Put your comfortable shoes on._ " He hung up before she had the chance to tell him no.

Damn it. That man.

* * *

Rory was waiting on the sidewalk outside the house, when Logan's car pulled in her drive.

She was wearing white sneakers, jeans, a white t-shirt and a black wind-breaker. Her dark hair was slimmed back in a pony-tail with her bangs swept to the side.

Rory climbed into the car and gazed at Logan. He looked worn out, exhausted, shoulders slumped—every tired word in the dictionary, but still handsome as heck as he gave her a bright smile. She would attempt to break the ice with a joke, but he cut off her words, stealing a kiss from her lips, then another from her neck, making her smile.

"So, what was so urgent?" She asked, putting on the seat belt.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you." He shrugged, nonchalant, like nothing had happened, and that kinda pissed her off, but she kept for herself. "That's it?"

"Yes."

They drove for about an hour and, no matter how hard she insisted, he wouldn't say where to. Until he parked.

She glanced out of the window carefully. "An amusement park? Seriously? Did you pick me up at home to bring me to an amusement park?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid we deserve to have some fun." He said, unfastening his seat belt and climbing out. She followed him outside. "We do?"

"Yeah, especially when you work all the time."

She looked at him, her head cocked to the side like a puzzled puppy. "Hey! I can have fun."

He came around to fetch her. "I'm sure you can, that's why we're here."

They got inside, and for a weeknight, the place was booming. Rory saw children running around, laughing, and playing everywhere. She grabbed Logan's arm in despair.

What was wrong with her that she couldn't feel excitement around them? Was she that emotionally retarded? That selfish? Maybe it was because she had never spent much time around kids or thinking about being a mom. In fact, the thought of having children scared her—a lot. The same could be said with other people's kids. There was something else she couldn't stand. "Logan, I hate roller coasters."

He didn't look surprised. "We don't need to go there, we can do something else."

"Such as?"

"Shooting range?"

She shook her head, pointedly. "No, I suck in games."

"Who told you that?"

"My lousy score?"

"You will nail this time, Ace."

"Guys always make fun of my score."

He stopped and laced his fingers with hers. "Then you're dating the wrong guys."

She smiled at him. She wasn't about to tell him she hadn't been dating any guys lately. She let him think whatever he wanted.

* * *

"Stop letting me win!"

Rory said over her shoulder. She had never played arcade games before and apparently, she was the best player ever! Even if her score couldn't be farther than everybody around.

"I'm not letting you win. You're really good!" Logan said, holding back a laugh.

She closed her eyes briefly and exhaled. "Of course you are. I suck in this. You're losing on purpose."

The game ended and Logan rested his hands on his hips pretending defeat. She narrowed her eyes at him and whined, knowing that couldn't be farther from the truth. "It's not funny!"

"Oh come, on!" He reached forward and kissed her on the cheek, his voice increased until his chuckle turned into a full-on outburst of laughter. His laughter was so contagious that she found herself laughing with him.

After his laughter died down, a smile remained on his face. "Cotton Candy?"

She nodded once, a huge, childish smile stuck on her face. She even had the innocent little-kid look in her joyful, blue eyes. "Okay, let's race! First one there wins!"

Rory stated and ran out of the door. For someone who didn't like children, she was almost back to being one.

* * *

She took a huge bite of her cotton candy. The piece she'd bitten off was too big. Half of it stuck to the side of her mouth. Logan laughed at her.

"Were you letting me win? Honest to god, I won't tell anyone—I'm just curious." She asked, still chewing at her sweet.

"Honest to god? No!" He replied. "I wouldn't let you win."

"You know the God I'm talking about is the Lord, right? The one who sees everything."

"Oh, in that case…"

She playfully slapped his arm. "You're mean! I almost believed I was really winning,"

"What can I say, Ace? I didn't want see you lose _again_." She held her breath when Logan leaned closer. She put her candy puff between them. "Here, you take a bite and see if you can bite better than I can. I bet you can't."

She looked at him defiantly. He looked surprised, amused even, but he did as ordered. His bite was also too big, draping spun sugar across his cheek to get stuck in his hair. Rory laughed hysterically. "You look stupid!"

He wiped his face, then, before she knew what was happening, he tore off a hunk of her pink cotton candy and pushed it into his mouth so hard, that the rest dropped to the ground.

She stared blankly at the floor, the smile dying on her face. She was bending down to pick it up, when Logan pulled her around the waist, laughing non-stop. "Let it go, Ace."

"But we still have the five seconds rule!" She insisted, but he pulled her closer and tipped her head up toward his, then touched her face and traced his finger to her lips. He softly pressed his lips to hers again.

Rory was taken aback for a second or two, but quickly dropped everything in her hands off and wrapped her arms around his neck and clung, kissing him back.

He wasn't rushed, he took his time. He brushed her hair back with his hand and gradually deepened the kiss, gently molding his mouth to hers. Pressing his lips more firmly against hers, he moved them with a practiced expertise. He knew exactly was he was doing.

When he lifted his head at last, he was smiling. "Too late now, Ace." She smiled back at him dreamily. Still clinging to his neck, she admitted. "Totally worth it."

* * *

They were holding each other at the Ferris wheel line, out of breath, but giggling. They couldn't stop laughing at their joking contest. Rory had to win something; she wouldn't rest until she got it right.

They climbed into their seats on the Ferris wheel and cuddled. She rested her head on his shoulders as his chin rested on the top of her head. He rubbed her arms up and down. His touch felt good, comforting.

The moment was so perfect that neither of them wanted to ruin it. Even though, he sensed that something was off between them. Not now. Now they were having the best time, but tomorrow, in real life, something would still be off. Rory wore her emotions on her sleeve at times, and it was always evident from her detached demeanor that something was troubling her. He didn't want that. And the only way to change that was to be completely honest with her. "Ace.."

Logan reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet, handing to her. Rory didn't know what to do with it. "Wow! I get a ride, food, a kiss and still get paid for it? This is the best date ever!"

He giggled. "Can you please look inside?"

"Do you want to show me how much money you have? I just paid you $600." Rory joked, but this time he didn't smile. Something changed. His stare was too guarded when he looked at her. His voice was too careful. His touch was too careful.

Rory's face grew serious and she opened his wallet, taking a small paper he had pointed at. She unfolded it and saw a photo. Her heart was about to burst right out of her chest, but she kept her face expressionless. No matter what happened, that night she would find some peace. Whether it was their end or their new beginning.

She stared at it again. It was a picture of a little girl, the sunshine, and an old wooden steps. There was the childish, graceful attitude, the little hand extended so prettily, with a curling hair of gold. "Logan, who is she?"

"She's Lisa."

Rory froze. Something collapsed inside her like scaffolding toppling from a wall and she felt such a bright burst of bewildering emptiness. She stammered for a moment, stunned by the thoughts popping in her head. "Is she your daughter?"

The seconds between her question and his hesitation seemed agonizing light years. Logan's face didn't look hard and his eyes had begun to gleam. Then, still mute, he pointed to another photo inside the wallet.

Her hands trembled as she reached for it. This time the little girl was in the middle of a couple – probably her parents, but that wasn't Logan. Rory could recognize them both, though. "Is this Honor and Josh?"

"Yes."

"So Lisa is your niece."

"Positive."

"Logan, I don't get it. Why were you so upset that day?"

"Because… Eight months ago, they were involved in a car crash." He drew in a sharp breath and continued. "Josh had fatal injuries and didn't make it". Rory covered her mouth in horror. "What happened to Honor?"

"She and Lisa left almost unharmed, but Honor was never the same again. She fell into major depression and decided to get treatment. She's in a secure rehab facility."

"What about your niece?"

"I just filed for custody. Colin is my lawyer."

"Where was she last night?"

"With her grandparents."

"Mitchum and Shira?"

"God, no! Josh's parents."

"That's nice."

"Not really. They want to be her legal guardian, but if that happens, they won't let Honor see her daughter. And I can't let that happen."

"Can they do this?"

"Absent a court order to the contrary, Honor has the exclusive right to custody of her kid. She can make me Lisa's legal guardian while she is recovering. If they want full custody, they will have to sue Honor for it. They will have to show an existing relationship with her and that it is in her best interest for them to have full custody."

"Then it's settled."

"They are arguing that Honor isn't capable to make decisions. Besides, I work for long hours. My house technically isn't suitable for a child, I'm not married, I have no one to take care of her while I'm gone. That is the case they will file against me in court."

"You can hire a nanny."

"I don't want to do this, Rory. I was raised by nannies. I wanted it to be different for her."

"You're doing the best you can." She patted his back when he didn't answer, probably sensing his melancholy. "Is that what you were doing today?"

"Yes."

Rory managed to let go of her worries and come to a place of acceptance and peace about their relationship, which finally made her feel good about herself. She had fulfilled her heart, and she could finally breathe a sigh of relief. "I know I'm going to say something selfish, but I thought Lisa was a woman in your life."

Her eyes were hopeful and peaceful as she looked at him, but she couldn't find the same in his eyes.

There was something hidden, right there. She didn't want to believe it, but it was too obvious to ignore. Her heart stuttered to a stop before speeding up painfully. "There is, right. There is a woman in your life!"

He became silent for a moment and that broke her heart. And that was exactly what he was afraid of. "I don't have a woman in my life now." He said as looked into her eyes, not knowing if she was willing to believe it. But still, that was a half truth. He'd need the whole truth for that. "But I had in London."

He saw her lips quiver as she swallowed hard and looked away. Once a fool, always a fool. She'd thrown her heart away once more. She pulled a brave face as she looked down, almost getting dizzy with such height. "What a timing to say that. Now my only option is to hearing this or death."

"Hey, Rory. Look at me." With his free arm, he gently moved her chin up until she was looking him in the eye. In a lucid moment triggered by the movement of his face, she saw the concerned brown eyes. "I had someone in my life. I don't have now."

"Do you love her?" Rory blurt out and Logan barely held back a sigh of resignation. "Don't ask me hard questions, Ace." Tired, he pleaded, but she wouldn't listen. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Are you available?" He surprisingly asked back. She blinked her eyes slowly, but they never focused on him. "Perhaps."

"So now I'm seeing you." He came a little closer, staring into her eyes. She could swear it looked like he was asking her permission to kiss her this time. She thought for a second and gave him a green light.

He slid his hand along the side of her neck and brought her mouth to his, hesitant at first, still fearful she might push him away. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she sighed softly. He would never tire of hearing that sound, but he could feel that kiss wasn't the same. Not like the one they had earlier, but it was still something. Something was more than he hoped to get from her in the first place. And he knew if he didn't get past his hang-up and claim her, someone else would.

They broke apart and he held her against him. Rory shut her eyes tightly against his chest. She was confused and - to be honest, scared to death. She knew the truth now. She knew all she wanted to know about him. Either way, it added a tinge of sadness to the situation for her, because it was becoming so much clearer to her that things were far more complicated than she thought.

She couldn't help it, though. It was too late for her to pretend she wasn't on the hook. Right now, Rory was looking at him with troubled eyes. "Logan…", He stared back at her and she prayed with a trembling voice. "… Don't hurt me."

* * *

 **A/N:** **This is going to be long...**

So why we took so long to know who Lisa was? I wanted Rory to be completely involved with Logan. Otherwise, it would be a big reason for her to stay away. I didn't change anything about who she was, I was expecting someone to get it right. Congratulations, **jordana60** , you did it! Logan's life in London will be important from now on. I know you're going to ask me why a date at an amusement park. It sounds silly, I know, but I didn't want another restaurant scene, the moon, the stars, and stuff like that. I wanted to write something different. I hope you weren't bored.

So, you were crazy to know who Lisa was, and now I'm crazy to know what you think of this whole chapter. Like, I want to read another essay about it. :)

At long last, I have a little annoucement: I know this is sudden, but I'll be away on vacation for 4 weeks to visit Australia and New Zealand! (Do I have any aussies/kiwis readers? Send me tips!). Sadly, that means I won't update the story any more in February. I know it sucks, but I really need some free time to rest and recharge. Maybe that brings me more motivation to write, currently stress is making me little motivated to do anything. I hope you guys keep following me when I come back!


	19. Chapter 19 - Man Up!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or characters featured in Gilmore Girls, however I have a fertile mind and a fan orphan heart.

 **A/N:** I heard you thought I was gone! Not this time!

Thank you for all the reviews, the affection and also for all the travel tips. I had a great time and cannot wait to visit again. I've already returned to my crazy routine, but that wasn't the reason I took so long to update the story. The truth is: I think I just forgot how to write. Seriously, I was so out of the story that I almost started writing a new one. I had an incredible idea for a new story, but I ended up deciding to post only when I finish this one. After all, I don't want to keep you hanging. I was going to write a serious chapter, but what the hell... I wrote a kind of chapter I think you want to read. Hot as you asked, but not a complete filler. I didn't have time to review the chapter, so if there's any problem I'll fix later. I didn't want you to wait any longer. It's Friday today!

Here it go, please review!

* * *

CHAPTER 19 - MAN UP!

* * *

Rory sipped her drink and placed it back down, smiling as she saw the flash of red hair entering the bar.

"What was so urgent?" Amy asked, a little breathless.

She struck her dramatic face to perfection. "I'm bored."

Amy dropped abruptly her purse on the chair, resting her hands on her hips. "Seriously?" Her expression hardened for a moment, but resumed soft soon after. A smile breaking through to the surface, unable to remain serious for long. "What are we having?"

"Margaritas!"

"Arriba!" Amy waved to the waiter, ordering her drink right away.

* * *

"So I told him we could see each other on Saturday or Sunday — you know, it doesn't really matter to me, but I hate when men want to sleep over. I was like — honey, do your thing and take off. I really want all the bed for myself."

By that time, they'd had at least three drinks. Each.

Rory coughed, trying to catch her breath. "You told him to leave? Just like that?"

"Of course! Do you want Logan in your bed every night?"

"I definitely want him at least for one night." Rory thought aloud. Damn, that was so frustrating. In recent days, Logan has become busy with the demands of the custody hearings. Needless to say they weren't spending much time together, or hadn't had time to actually talk about them.

Their schedules were mismatched; they were stressed out with their own problems and still had the ghost of an unknown woman. That last detail shouldn't be bothering her, but it was anyway.

Rory couldn't admit to herself that she was still having trouble to digest all the information and don't even get her started with the fact she'd been unable to make any progress on the pile of work already cluttering her desk, and now more had just been added to her very full plate. Yes. She sure needed a drink.

Amy paused, the glass midway to her mouth and frowned at Rory. She thought for a minute what her friend meant by that, but she was having so much fun that let it slip. The next minute, the waiter interrupted them. "Excuse me, ladies. These are compliments from those two gentlemen."

Two glasses of Merlot. Amy and Rory stared simultaneously at the end of the bar. There were two handsome guys in the corner, raising their glasses of scotch to them in response.

"Look at that. Nice. Very nice." Amy pulled a mirror out of her purse and glanced at herself. She checked her hair and applied some lipstick.

"Mind if we join you?" Asked one of the guys as their reached the table and smiled brightly, trying to make quick eye contact with both of them.

Rory twisted and remained in the chair not knowing what to do or say.

"Sure…" Answered Amy, evenly. She knew Rory would be too tongue-tied to respond properly.

"Uh-oh David, they're drinking Margaritas. I think this is a very special evening." Said the tall, lean and charming guy standing in front of them. He had big brown eyes, a friendly wide smile and brown hair, the ends curling against his neck. There was something very appealing about his open countenance. Rory couldn't also ignore his square face with a strong, broad jaw. This guy was handsome. Definitely handsome. Even though they weren't _her_ brown eyes staring back at her, of the real boy that made her heart stammer.

The men moved some nearby chairs so they could sit across in front of the girls. The guy named David got comfortable, set his drink on the table and leaned closer to Amy. "So, I'll break the ice. I'm David and this is my friend Blaine." He said, pointing to the guy sitting closer to Rory.

Amy glanced at Rory and concluded that she would be tight-lipped all night. Somehow, she was wrong. Rory stepped in with a satisfied smile on her face that didn't vanished when Amy casted her a confused look. "I'm Rory and this is my friend Amy."

Rory couldn't tell why, but that was interesting. She pulled her phone out and set it on the table. No calls from Logan. This wouldn't be another night she'd wait. So, she decided to put the phone down again and drink the new drinks the boys had ordered. This would be fine, nothing had to happen.

* * *

"So you work as military pilot? That's amazing." Rory's eyes were shining, a tinge of color had come into her sallow cheeks, her whole figure had expanded. Blaine proudly sipped his beer as he looked at Rory as a man starving.

Amy almost pinched herself to see if that was true. She wasn't sure how much Rory was aware of what was happening there, but she figured her friend was wise enough not to do something stupid. She decided to focus on her own man, but there were too many warning signs.

Rory was giggling and goofy. Then she pulled out a napkin and wrote her number — her real number — and handed it to the man.

Amy put on her most polite smile and stood up. "I'm going to the ladies room…" She looked over at Rory, sending her a silent message, her eyebrows raised. "Rory?"

Rory also raised her eyebrows and giving a nearly imperceptible shake of her head and following Amy. The two of them entered into the bathroom and Amy went straight to the point. "What are you doing?"

"What?"

She pointed with her thumb over her shoulder. "You just gave the guy your phone number."

"So what? It doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does. He's gonna think you're interested. Are you? What about Logan?"

Rory stared at her shoes, her toes curling in mortification. "He's busy. He's always too busy."

Amy skewered her with a judgmental look and shook her head like she couldn't believe what she had just heard. When she spoke again, her voice was sharp and cold. "Yeah, because he has a kid."

"I know. That's why I'm not pushing him, I understand that. Still, I don't want to be alone every night waiting for him to call. We haven't talked properly for a week now."

Her eyes were disappointed, set back a bit, so distant. She blinked long lashes once, twice, then Rory could have sworn she'd seen that before, but not in Amy, which meant she was really the awful person she suspected to be. The truth was – nobody could think less of her than herself right now. "What are you talking about? You see each other every day."

"It's not the same. I wanna be with him, like really be with him."

"And flirting with another guy is your way of doing this?"

Rory walked away, rubbing her forehead. "Oh my God. Who are you?"

She was so not in the mood to be lectured right now, but Amy followed her anyway. "I'm the person trying to put some perspective in your life before you do something very stupid."

"And you said that discouraging a good lay is against your religion."

"A good lay? Yes! A bad cheating lay? Absolutely not!"

"Cheating? Me? We're not even exclusive, Amy. He never said anything. In fact, he used to have another girlfriend and he doesn't know how he feels about her. I'm just his stupid rebound."

Rory sat on a bench in the corner of the bathroom and dropped her head into her hands. She looked miserable, and she certainly felt miserable. Amy took in a deep breath then sat right next to her. "You're not a rebound. You're totally not."

"Yes I am. He didn't want to come here in the first place. As soon as he solves his problems he's going to fly away to China or Russia or... Narnia, whatever."

"You know I can't see him coming out of the closet like that?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Anyway… I just don't know what to do. I don't want to be the bitch that doesn't get him, but I'm so afraid of facing the pain again. I just don't think I can do this."

"Are you afraid to face him and ask what you really want to know?"

Rory wiped a few tears away hastily. "How do you know?" Amy grabbed her wrist and looked at her watch. "Regular Rory would never have left the office before Nine-thirty."

Rory sketched a smile that was more of a grin really, although it faded away quickly. Amy interlaced her fingers through Rory's. Her palm was warm and radiated tenderness. Rory closed her eyes for a while before opening them on Amy, who had come close to her face to suggest in a low voice over the outside noise. "You know he's still there. Go talk to him."

She took a deep breath and nodded, even though she was scared to death. "What you're going to do about the guys from the bar?"

Amy smiled disdainfully as she unfastened a couple of buttons on her shirt, partially displaying her generous breasts. "Just so you know, I'll make this sacrifice for you."

* * *

Rory parked her car and slowly got out, suddenly feeling somewhat intimidated. As she moved up and down the aisles, she calmly repeated to herself. "Relax, you can do this. Just...breathe." Reassurance was a good thing and she was doing a lot lately. "You can handle this. You don't have to get upset. Stay calm."

She climbed the stairs and entered the room, spotting him sitting at his desk.

She stared at his back in awe, the way his muscles moved under smooth his skin as he simply breathed. Rory felt hot. She pressed her hand to her stomach and inhaled deeply. "Stop it!" She muttered to herself. She was there to talk. There was so much happening so quickly that it didn't quite seem real. She didn't have the time to think about _that_. Oh what the hell, just a few more minutes. She convinced herself and tried to lean against the door, not realizing that it was further than she had calculated.

Logan looked back, startled to find Rory trying to put herself together with a half-hearted smile on her face. "Hey."

Still on the floor, she watched as he walked toward her with that confident natural swagger that reminded her of the first time she had ever seen him, his eyes never leaving her.

He offered her a hand up first, and she hoisted herself up. Reaching up, she was able to wrap her arms around his neck. "I'm not sure I know how to walk on these heels."

He grinned as her eyes were slowly glowing up with smile. The smile in her eyes blazed higher as he stared at her. His fingers caressed her bare arms while he brushed his lips softly against hers. She started giggling, for no reason she could think of. What they'd just done was so outrageous that it amused her.

He frowned at her. "I'm sorry, but was this funny?"

"No, but we're kissing in the office." She whispered like there was anyone to hear them.

He gave her a funny look. "Next stop, using our sex tape as our desktop screen saver." She couldn't stop the giggling to become a laughter. Then he looked at her suspiciously. "Rory, are you drunk?"

"I'm not drunk, but I did drink and drive here, which makes me a felon in 50 states."

"Can I still kiss you or am I going to end up in prison with you?"

Her arms went about his neck, and she kissed him passionately, realizing as she did so how very much she had missed him. "Now we're both felons." She said brightly, pulling him back to her by his tie and letting herself be carried away by the feeling.

She burrowed her hands under his shirt, wanting to get closer to him, caressing his bare chest; she dug her fingers into hard muscle making him run hot with desire. She wanted that body on hers, the brawn of it, the heat of it, the need of it.

"Here?" He whispered in her ear as he laced his fingers in her other hand. Half excited, half surprised.

"What's the matter?" She caught his eye, wearing her naughty smile. As she stood close to him, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her ass. He could tell she was wearing a G-string under her skin-tight skirt. He didn't think twice, he just pulled her against him and bent to claim her mouth.

Even if all her senses were numb, something was still up. "You've done this before, haven't you?"

"I don't deny or confirm anything." The words flowed smoothly from his sexy lips. Her heart tingled, but she wouldn't let thins ruin the moment. She bit his ear lobe, and then laved it with her tongue. "I like your desk. Let's see how it holds up."

She stepped away and he was impressed to see her leaning cross-legged against the desk. He lifted her onto the worktable and stood between her spread knees. He lifted her skirt to her thighs, rubbing them. Pulling her to the edge of the table, he kissed her again. Deeply.

He pulled her panties down, running his fingers to the Promised Land, but in the middle of the way he felt something different in her skin. Then he lifted her skirt even more, making sure to look at it properly.

He smiled openly as his fingertips caressed her skin. "You have a tattoo."

"Yes, my Mom encouraged me to do it."

"Ace, let's not bring your mom up now."

She pouted. "Absolutely. Do you like it?" She asked as she buried her fingers into his hair, twisting the lengths tightly around them and holding him to her. He couldn't stop looking at it. Was she kidding? It was sexy as hell. "Oh if I did. I'm just surprised I didn't notice it before."

"You probably weren't looking close enough."

He smiled at her, his mouth coming down on hers in a hard, hot kiss that swallowed her gasp. "I'll fix this right now."

He hovered over her and then bent to kiss her knee. She sifted her fingers through his hair. He kissed his way up her inner thighs, and when he dragged her butt to the edge of the table, she leaned back on her hands, desperate for him to touch her. And when he put his mouth on her, all that she could do was grab the table for support.

He looked up at her with a very satisfied smile as she breathed as fast as she could. Her hands roamed the table, as if she couldn't support her own weight, until they heard something break as it fell to the floor.

The noise startled Rory and broke the spell. As soon as she looked down, she covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my God."

"What?"

"I just broke your… toy?"

"Oh that wasn't mine. It was Don's." Logan shrugged and kissed her again. She pushed him off her for a second. "Don's?"

"Yes. Some prize that his son won. He showed me and forgot to take it back to his office." He explained hurriedly and again he bent to continue what they were doing, but apparently that turned her off. "Oh no… That's Don's son's science trophy and we broke it."

"We?" He asked with a mocking smile and a slight, throaty chuckle. She casted an annoyed glanced at him, desperately hoping off the table. She picked the trophy off the ground and tried to fix it. "He is going to kill me."

"Why? He doesn't have to know that was you. Plus, he has so many kids."

"But his favorite kid did this one. He was so proud."

"Which one is his favorite kid?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, this one?"

"Logan, this is serious."

"No it's not. Can you fix this right now?"

She thought for a second. "I guess not."

"So, what cannot be cured must be endured. Tomorrow we will fix it before he gets here. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Bummer, I thought you were braver, Ace."

She glanced up to find his teasing smile and that breathtakingly challenging glint in his eye. "Excuse me?"

"You are chickening out."

She widened her eyes, as her voice grew high and squeaky. "I'm not."

"Really?" He slipped her skirt further up her thighs pressing her against the desk. She raked her nails down his arm. "You're underestimating my courage."

"Sorry, I didn't know you were so tough."

"I am."

"You're not one of those sissy girls."

"Hell no."

His smile was slow, sexy, and just a little smug. "How much tough can you take?"

"How much have you got?"

"Oh, I got it."

"Then stop teasing me and start to please me."

He didn't say another word. He closed the gap between them and they reached for each other simultaneously. She melted when he kissed her. It was an impossibly tender kiss, drawing her in. Then his kiss grew urgent and insistent and her arms twined like a rope around his neck. Holding her hip tight with one hand, he moved her hair aside with the other. He kissed her nape, the line of her shoulders, down her backbone to the curve of her breasts.

Goosebumps pebbled her skin. She leaned over the table as he flipped her over onto her stomach and ran his hand over her ass cheeks, drawing her legs apart.

He tried to slide his hand between her legs, but she pushed him away. She needed him to concentrate in what he should do; she would do the rest to herself.

He was amazed to see her touching herself. That was such a turn-on. Hell, he could just watch her doing that and he would be satisfied.

"You like to watch me?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you would test how tough I am."

Yes, he would and he did. No teasing, no slow motions. Just how she asked him to. He worried for a second if he might hurt her, because she cried out. But she quickly parted her legs even more and tossed her hair out of her way to look over her shoulder at him, biting her lips.

As if he needed more encouragement.

She licked her lips again, as if she knew what that did to him and enjoyed the power. His face changed and he lost it. She moved into him, wiggling her hips to drive him crazy and pushing back against him, deeper. He fastened the pace, following the frantic rhythm set by their heartbeats.

She kept challenging him, obliterating whatever bit of control he he'd been holding on to, so he gave her butt a light tap with his hand, feeling rewarded every time she gasped and threw her had back.

The truth was, he was ready to let it go anytime, but he kept going until her body convulsed around him. Then he knew she was there, so he could let loose a battle cry of his own.

He put his arms around her and laid his head on top of her back to gather his breath, then turned her to face him.

"Kiss me." She pleaded.

"You bet." He smiled and let out a victorious growl as he crashed his lips back to hers, kissing her fiercely, setting her whole body on fire again.

Breathing heavily, he stilled, his forehead tipped against hers. "Did I hurt you?"

She grinned against his mouth. "You did not."

"You never fail to amaze me, Ace." He kissed her again this time more slowly. Then he fastened his pants and zipped them. She couldn't stop noticing that despite he had smiled and kissed her passionately, his voice had a farewell tone. She was sure when he checked the time on his watch again. "Someone seem to be calling off the night."

He sighed. "I have to put Lisa in bed and send the nanny home."

"Okay." She swallowed it and tried to hide the sadness in her voice, but Logan heard it loud and clear. "Oh, don't look at me like that." He asked, as he cupped her chin in his palm and stroked his thumb over her cheek.

She stared at her feet and her lower lip quivered, displaying a wan smile. "Like what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like I'm leaving you."

She faked her best smile to disguise. "I don't think that."

He looked into her eyes, but he wasn't convinced. He knew she was hurting on the inside, and deep down he felt guilty about how careless he was being in their relationship. He knew there were other important things going on in his lives right now, but this was Rory for God's sake. He couldn't lose her twice. There was never likely to be a third chance. "I'm gonna find some time for us. I promise."

"Yeah."

He took his jacket and the keys. "Can I drop you back to home?"

"I have my car, remember?"

"You shouldn't be driving."

"But I want to. And I'm still going to take some time to compose myself." What she really meant by that was that she wanted to be alone. She went there with a purpose that was certainly not about having sex on the desk and go home with that agony inside her chest. She failed. Again.

Logan then decided to respect her moment. He would fix it. "Call me when you get home."

She smiled and nodded. "I will."

Reluctantly he looked at her once and left the room. As for Rory, her mind was awash in the visuals of what she must look like right now. Messy hair with her clothes half off in her own office. Never in her whole life had she been so tempted to take such a stupid risk, well, except for that time she was arrested. With him.

What the hell she was doing.

* * *

 **A/N:** It was a little long, right? What do you think? I apologize for not yet having answered all my messages, but just to make sure: I don't intend to make this story dramatic. Let's keep the original rhythm!


	20. Chapter 20 - The G Word

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or characters featured in Gilmore Girls, however I have a fertile mind and a fan orphan heart.

 **A/N:** I told you I wouldn't quit this story! I think I've answered all my messages, right? If I haven't, feel free to yell at me. I better shape up! This is the first time I've published 20 chapters in a story. I'm feeling proud of myself and of your guys. This story is only here because you guys care very much about it.

Here it go, please review!

* * *

CHAPTER 20 - THE G WORD

* * *

Another cup of coffee would probably have Rory had flying into the bathroom, rather than walking. Nevertheless, she took the mug and drove it to her mouth again.

She stared angrily at the enormous pile of work on her desk. What was happening to this office? Was there no one else capable of taking on some of these responsibilities? Her email inbox was nearly full and she had twenty-five voice mail messages. That's when she realized. Work hadn't changed, she did.

It was sad to admit, but she had let her personal life affect her performance at work. Willing to change this, she woke up and dove into her work, determined to push the recurring thoughts of Logan from her head.

"So, did you talk to him?" Amy came over, whispering.

"No..." She replied, typing in something on her computer without taking her eyes off the monitor.

"Was he here?"

"Yes. " She answered, still automatically.

"So what did you do here last night?

For the first time she looked at Amy and just shot her a sly grin.

"Shut up! Who are you and what you did with my best friend?" Amy crossed her arms and leaned on the table, turning her head from side to side as if considering Rory's flat face from unseen angles, a few seconds before jumping off the table. "You had sex in this desk, didn't you? Gross!"

She didn't answer; she just exhaled and stared at her through embarrassed eyes.

"Silence implies consent."

"Seriously, how do you do that?" Asked a marveled Rory.

"This table is suspiciously clean. I'd say you got here even earlier to sanitize your sex germs. See? No dust!" She proudly showed off her detective skills and then frowned. "Damn it, I touched it again."

"Maybe. "

"Well, congratulations my friend."

Rory gave her a _yeah, right_ look. "You just said it was gross."

"Yeah, because I don't need to touch it. Now I can't lean on this anymore, because I'll think about you and Logan having sex on it."

"You often imagine people doing?"

"Of course! Every time I meet a couple, I imagine them having sex. Some people cannot sell that image, but I can totally imagine you two, which mean you have future."

"Thanks, Jeane Dixon. Now that's enough for today." She headed toward the kitchen to put on coffee.

Logan watched her from the corner of his eye as she walked past him not looking his way at all. She moved gracefully as he realized how pretty she was with the slight flush of pleasure on her cheeks. He wanted to remind himself that he needed to plaster his best work face, but he couldn't bring himself to do so at the moment.

He waited for a few minutes and followed her in to the kitchen, standing beside her. She glanced up long enough for him to know she noticed his presence, then returned her attention to her cup.

He filled his glass uncompromisingly and stirred the coffee longer than necessary, as he seemed to formulate a sentence. "So… what are you doing tonight?"

She couldn't hide the surprise from her face. Or the expression that followed it. "Me?"

He looked around trying to find someone else in mockery. She scowled and playfully slapped his arm. "Be careful, Ace. If someone sees you touching me they might get the wrong idea."

He made a cursory eyeball scan of the room to see if anyone was watching them. To her relief, no one caught her eye. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, they might think there's something else happening between us beside just a respectful professional relationship."

They drank their coffee in silence. She kept staring over the rim at him and he returned her gaze. They lapsed into silence. At that point, Rory only prayed for no one else to enter the same room as them. His eyes were all over her, scorching her and she couldn't help but look back. Suddenly, she said, gracefully. "You know what? I think I'm free tonight."

"Interesting. Maybe I'll be at the bar at seven today." He simply gave her a smug smile, and left the room to get on with his business. She followed him next.

Amy fingers kept drumming at the table and she was biting the pencil she was holding. She noticed the couple walking back into the room carefully. One at a time. She gave Rory a long look with a wicked smile, not because she knew what they were doing, they were far too careful to showcase their extracurricular activities, but because she knew that night would be fun. Then she did the ' _I got my eyes on you'_ gesture to her.

Rory smiled back, carefully keeping her mouth closed each time. She had to put in long hours of practice in front of a mirror to get it right if she would keep doing this.

* * *

"I just think this is mean." Rory complained in surprise at what she heard on the table.

"No, it's not." Colin shook his head, sharply, a motion exaggerated to make a point. "He is obsessed with this idea that women choose men only by scent. He said he read an article about it."

"That's absurd!" Logan exclaimed, but Rory refuted. "In fact, this does have some scientific evidence."

"No, I mean Finn reading something other than the label of a shampoo or the last playboy." Logan mockingly accused.

All agreed with the statement. "Oh, you have a point."

"I bet fifth he won't get it." Sai Colin.

"Why do you think he won't get a girl tonight?" Asked Amy.

"Not a girl, a redhead. He is testing some different odors. He said he'll get rich by selling this."

Rory rolled her eyes. "He _is_ rich."

"But this would make him a God." Colin retorted.

"I don't know… I think I'm going to place my faith in him." Said Logan, followed by Rory. "I'm with you. Is that hard to get girls? You never seemed to have a problem with that."

"Rory, I don't think you understand. This is an anthropological study. This is like revolutionizing the game. Like whoever decided to freeze the food so we don't have to buy it every day."

"Or like Dick Fosbury back-first flop technique." Logan added.

"Or push up bra." Amy finished.

"That's cheating." Colin pointed to the two girls at the table.

"Oh, really? And using primitive techniques to attract women is what?"

"Necessity. You don't have to do anything. And we can't… _fill_ anything."

Amy looked up and nodded mischievously. "Actually you can, but we don't think you should. You know, girls talk about this sort of thing when they get disappointed."

The guys exchanged a look of utter astonishment and glared at the girls. "Are you saying..." Colin began to form a line of reasoning that was completed by Logan. "...You talk about that stuff?"

Not expecting that, Rory's cheeks turned bright red and she pouted in embarrassment. Amy laughed at her expression while she tried to come up with a response, but she was as ashamed as her friend was. Probably for the first time in her life.

The table fell silent; not a pensive, thoughtful silence, but quite possibly the thickest, most awkward silence any human had ever experienced in the history of time. Rory's eyes scolded Amy as she kicked her under the table. How could she let such information slip away?

"Another round?" Colin said, finally breaking the ice, getting up and being followed by Logan.

As they left, Amy smacked her forehead in the universal sign for Duh! "Oh my God. I'm so sorry."

"Do you think they will be paranoid right now?" Rory whispered, but Amy just shrugged, not even taking her lips off her cup. "Well, I don't care."

"What?"

"Rory, Colin isn't my boyfriend, so who cares? You are the one who shouldn't be talking about your man's junk."

"You were the one who asked. And he's not my man. He's..." She reflected before finishing the sentence and glanced at him, to find something not so pleasant.

He was talking to a girl. Her heart dropped all the way to her toes. Logan was happily chatting to the bartender, who was twirling a piece of her pale blond hair around her pointer finger.

Realizing the sudden silence, Amy traced Rory's gaze to the bar. Hell, there was a lot of confused feelings there. "So you haven't talked to him yet?"

She breathed in deep agony. "No..."

"Rory..."

"It's always going to be like this, isn't it? And they still think they need techniques to attract more women. Everywhere he goes, there's always a woman throwing herself at him. And why do they always have to be blondes? Is this a preference?"

Amy waited so she could finish her little rant. "So what? He doesn't seem to be hitting on her. He's just getting beer. So what if women are going to hit on him? That girl probably flirts with anyone to get better tips. Don't you trust him?"

Rory sighed, but made no further reply, and her head fell pensively on her chest, leaving Amy to believe there was very mixed emotions. "Oh, you don't... You have to get over that or this will never work out."

"I'm trying."

"You know, I don't think you trust yourself. Why do you care if that girl is blonde? Are you suggesting that she is the kind of woman he likes and not you? Remember when I suggested that before? I was completely wrong. And this doesn't happen often."

Rory knew Amy was right. God, she hated herself for being so insecure. It's just that she was so afraid _that_ would happen again. Before she broke her silence, a tall man with an exotic accent interrupted them, approaching Amy. "Hey darling, do you have a name or can I call you mine?"

Amy just exhaled deeply. "Back off, Finn."

"Oh, my bad." He finally looked squarely at the face he had approached, moving to the next girl. "What about you, love? Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I come through here one more time?"

Rory almost laughed in disbelief, though coming from Finn she could expect anything.

"Stop hitting on my girlfriend, Finn." Logan announced as he sat a fresh round of beers on the table, interrupting his friend's move.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the g-word coming out of his mouth. He never called her that before, but she realized that it didn't impress anyone on the table other than herself.

Finn threw himself in frustration at the booth next to them. "I can't help it; I saw a red-haired maiden, my heart called me."

Logan wrapped his arms around Rory's shoulders and pulled her tightly against him. "Rory is a brunette."

"We are lacking of red-haired maidens here clearly." He replied, sipping one of the beers.

"So, how is your social experiment going?" Asked Colin.

"Not very well... I don't think this is the right formula."

Everyone looked at each other slightly confused. Then Rory finally asked. "What did you use?"

"A combination developed by me." He said, proudly. "A dash of cinnamon, lilies and chicken hormones. I thought it would be dead on."

No one could hide the disgust at Finn's statement.

"Geez, can't believe it's not working." Amy said ironically what everyone was thinking, to Finn's disappointment. "I'm not sure if I like her."

Amy continued. "That's it, my friend! Maybe the problem isn't the way you smell; maybe you've lost the way."

Finn brought his hand to his chest, dramatically. As if he had been terribly offended. He tried to whine to Logan about it, but he didn't seem to mind. He was too busy making out with the brunette in his arms.

"Hey, I'm calling the cops on you two. This is obscene public display of affection under the law of our state of New York."

Logan broke the kiss smiling at him. "You're Australian."

"Yeah, but Colin told me."

They stared at Colin briefly, who just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "That's okay Finn, we're probably leaving and you will no longer have to face such obscenity."

Rory shrank with dismay from the suggestion that he was planning to leave already.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Logan suggested, but Rory didn't like the idea. "Or we can go outside right now and keep doing this in your car." She suggested hopefully.

He grinned. "Are we seventeen?"

"No..." She wrapped her fingers around his tie just below the knot and jerked him closer. "It's just... You called me your girlfriend today."

"So...?" He answered intuitively, without seeming to know where she wanted to go.

"We never talked about that before. You were talking to another girl and now you're leaving early again."

"You don't want me to talk to random girls? It doesn't mean anything."

Oh crap! She wasn't expressing herself very well. "I know it doesn't. That's ok if we talk to another people like that. It's not like we can't, right?"

Logan frowned at her with an annoyed look on his face, clueless. That sounded bad, though. He settled into the chair, cupping her hand between his palms. "Rory... What's going on?"

"Nothing. That's what I'm trying to explain. You called me your girlfriend out of the blue, but I'm not sure where we are. That's why I thought we could see another people."

With the course of the topic, something went sour at the table. "I feel like dancing today. Colin, will you join me?" Amy gabbled suddenly.

"Right behind you."

"Not you, Finn." Amy declared to their friend, who was already preparing to rise and rest his hands on her hips.

"Seriously, she's probably the prettiest red head that I ever hated." Finn whined at himself and left the table behind them. He had a plan after all.

Waiting for their friends to leave, they dreaded the inevitable conversation. Both tense with anticipation. "Ace, are you seeing someone else?"

She looked down trying to avoid his deep stare that pierced right through her. She reached for her necklace without thinking about it and noticed that she was trying to deflect. "No..."

"Not very convincing."

"No, I'm really not. I just... Gave my phone number to this guy at the bar."

He looked disappointed for a moment, but his face quickly went back to unreadable. "Are you planning to go out with him?"

"No, but I wish I could go out with you. For more than an hour, preferably. But now I just feel terrible."

He nodded at himself. She wished he would share what he was thinking, but he didn't say a thing. If he had, he would have shot himself for idiocy. He gave her attention and remained silent.

"Are you mad?"

He rubbed his closed eyes with one hand and tried to force his thoughts to clear. "I'm surely not fond with that information, but I'm not mad. Even though, I appreciate if you don't go out with guys around. Otherwise, I might kick their ass."

He pressed his lips together and finally smiled. Rory caught the humor in his eyes. Her mouth curved in a joyful smile. "Are you saying you want us to be exclusive? You know that means you can't even dream of sleeping with someone else. Such as bartenders."

He rose his eyebrows and let a little smirk slip away. "It occurred to me. And are you aware that means you can't give guys your number at bars?"

"I like that idea." She smiled, closed her eyes and leaned closer, pressing her lips against his. "What we're going to do about our schedule?"

He sighed. "I'll think about it. I know that I promised to find more time for us, I'll try harder."

He moved his hand up to the tender skin of her nape, and the tangling tease of her hair, as she was longing to be kissed again.

"Unless..." Logan hesitated, as he seemed to come to some conclusion. Then he cast a self-explanatory glance at her, which was immediately interpreted in the right way. "Really?"

He smiled at her, leading by the hand. "Shall we?"

* * *

"Logan, don't you think this is too soon?" Rory was so nervous that she nearly liquefied in front of the door. "Can't back down now, Ace."

They entered the apartment and found the nanny, who looked exhausted on the sofa. "Hi, Maria. This is Rory."

The woman, who seemed to be in the mid-fifties, smiled back and shook her hand, not saying a word. Then Rory heard them speaking in another language, that it could simply be translated into. "I'm sorry for being late again. I believe that tomorrow is your day off, I promise I won't bother you."

With no further ado, the woman waved and left the apartment, as Rory looked at him, surprised, her interest piqued. "Do you speak Spanish?"

"Yeah, and also French. Remember me to speak to you one day in the bedroom."

He put his hand on the small of her back and led her to a pink, big room where a child with long blonde curls was sitting on the bed.

Her heart began to beat in double time. Her brain screamed, "Run!" but her feet seemed to be stuck to the floor. Before she could shake off the dazed paralysis and back away, he reached out and pulled her into his embrace. "What you're doing?"

"I think you came here for a reason, Ace."

They entered the room and Rory spotted the big, caramel eyes staring back at her. She carried a small teddy bear and scratched her eyes at a signal that was past her bedtime. She was cute, beautiful. And despite being a child, she didn't seem that scary. Yeah, she could do that. "Hi, Lisa. I'm Rory. Nice to meet you."

* * *

"She sleeps fast!"

"Ace, it's almost ten o'clock. She usually sleeps by eight."

"Huh..." She reflected as they tidied up the bed.

"So, if tomorrow is your nanny's day off, are you planning to stay home with her all day?"

He walked slowly before pausing behind her while gently placing his hands on her waist. "Actually, her grandparents will stop by to get her early tomorrow. I thought we'd take the weekend for us."

She turned around and wrapped her arms up around his neck. "Really? As much as I like that idea, aren't they suing you or something?"

"They are indeed, but what can I do? They are her grandparents, they've bonded already. She can't be harmed because of the adult's pettiness."

The fervor of his words touched her, for she felt that they were sincere. Between the warmth in his eyes when he said it, and the sweetness in his voice, she absolutely melted inside. "You're going to be a great dad."

"I hope so." His eyes consumed her thoughts for the next twenty-five seconds until he flashed his trademark smile. He didn't spend more than a moment's time of eye contact this time. He started to kiss her neck and slowly worked his way down. "Yeah, but not right now."

"Relax, Ace. The little Rex Huntzberger can wait."

She laughed to change the subject, but again, this baby talk still frightened her as hell. She quickly moved and busied herself taking the pillows off the bed and turning back the quilt. "So Colin and Amy... what do you think?"

"Ah…"

She grinned. "Yeah, I feel you."

"You know, I changed my mind."

"Really? Because your last opinion about them sounded pretty consistent to me."

"I mean about you and Amy."

"Care to share?"

"Remember when I said I was surprised you had a crazy friend like her? I was wrong. She fits."

She frowned as she shot up to the window. "What is that even mean?"

"She's protective. I guess that's how everybody acts around you."

"Wait; did she say anything to you?"

"Do you mean like today when you went to the bathroom and she threatened to rip my balls off and shove them down my throat if I ever hurt you again?"

"She really said that?"

"Yeah, after she congratulated us for having sex on my desk."

Oh. My. God. Now, she was utterly embarrassed and didn't know what to say. "I swear that I didn't gave her any details. She just know things."

"Things like other _details_ about myself?"

She couldn't hold back the smile. "Oh, why are you worried? You know I can only say good things about _you_."

"You're just saying this to get me to the bed, aren't you?"

"There's a slight possibility. I can't give other guys my number anymore, remember? Now I have to concentrate all of my sexual energy on you."

"I support this idea." He placed her onto the bed, removed his shirt and fell on her. They rolled across the huge bed in a tangle of limbs. Hands desperately sought the most pleasurable places, tasting their lips. "Wait, right now?"

He stopped and looked her in the eye but didn't let go of her. "Yeah."

"But she is right outside." She argued, but a devilish grin spread across his face as he pressed his body harder against hers. "Then we have to be quiet."

A fiery heat spread up her body, electrifying her skin with his every tender touch. Her body wanted him so badly, but she couldn't relax. "Logan, I don't think I can... This is too weird."

His fingers dug into her skin, his grip tightening as he lifted her leg and held it up over his lower back. He slid his hand up her calf, over her knee, and along her inner thigh. "I think that's how parents make little brothers and sisters, Ace."

She tried, but it was too hard to resist. "I'm an only child."

"So that's how my parents made me."

She frowned in disgust, wishing she could erase that image. Then she rolled on top of him, letting her full weight rest on his body as her hands brushed his chest. She bent down to kiss him. First, his lips, then his chin. Repeatedly, she kissed him passionately, murmuring. "Let's not bring your parents into this image right now, ok?"

He was definitely aroused as he wrapped his arms around her hips. He smiled sexily at her, leaned forward, and whispered against her lips. "That sounds about right, but Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't sneak out in the morning this time."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? I want to read reviews. :)

I can't even remember what it's like to receive them in my message box. Go, go!


	21. Chapter 21 - Know The Score

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or characters featured in Gilmore Girls, however I have a fertile mind and a fan orphan heart.

 **A/N:** Updating again? Yes, it's happening! Thanks for sticking with my story, guys. Very important chapter ahead. I hope you tell me how you feel about it.

Please, review!

* * *

CHAPTER 21 - KNOW THE SCORE

* * *

Rory could smell Logan's scent on the sheets that covered the bed and all throughout the room. Her senses sparkled, and she opened her eyes lazily to find him tying the laces of his running shoes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going for a run."

She laughed. "I'm sorry; I thought you said you were going for a run."

Logan had that "What?" look on his face, but she kept grinning, her face shining with a bright glee. He smiled slightly, but she could tell he was dead serious. "Oh my God, what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm gonna put my feet on the ground and move them really fast."

With a twinkle in her eye, she pretended relief. "Oh, thank God! I thought you meant that you would get into a torture chamber."

"How?"

"I don't know, but it's the same."

He shot her a crooked smile, bent down and pecked her on the lips. "Yeah, but a torture chamber doesn't go with the rest of my furniture."

"Do you work out every single day?"

"Yes..."

"And when you're not running, you are going to..." She wondered, afraid to get in the right conclusion. "... The gym."

Rory opened her blue eyes and clutched a hand dramatically to her chest. "Oh God, you have no principles. This is like getting into the torture chamber and being charged for it."

"Ace... Do you want to go on a run with me?"

She didn't answer, she just threw her body back to bed and covered under the sheets. Noiselessly, she stretched one leg out of the sheets purposefully.

Logan peered at her exposed legs as she smiled seductively. "I guess you don't want me to go."

"We can make better exercises."

He kicked his shoes off one by one and removed his shirt. "I was convinced way before that."

He slid between the sheets and lay next to her, their bodies spooning together feeling her warmth as if they'd been together for years instead of only a matter of weeks. Suddenly everything seemed a little too peaceful. She was expecting him to make a move, but he didn't try to kiss or caress her, he simply held her, burying his face in the curve of her neck. She hugged him in return, laughing softly as he squeezed her.

Even though she thought it wasn't possible, she felt even happier. Sex could be good, but hugging meant touch, protection, intimacy, safety and trust.

"I have a confession to make." Breathing in time, she said in a small voice as his hand stilled against her belly. "I shaved my legs with your shaving cream."

He smiled and sighed, but didn't move. "I kind of knew this already, Ace."

"You did not."

"Yes, I did. You left the bottle open accidentally and it went dry. I bought another one this week."

"Oh" She made an _oops_ face then stayed quiet. They fell silent and she realized he was almost asleep when they heard her stomach rumble. He woke up and rose an eyebrow.

"I take it you're just hungry, and you don't actually have a bear in your stomach," he quipped. It was a bad joke, but it made her chuckle. Possibly a little too much, because once again, her stomach rumbled even louder.

Logan joined her in the chuckle, and when they petered out, he finished off with a smile. She spun around and stared at that smile for entirely too long as he kissed the tip of her nose. She closed her eyes as he stroked his hands up and down her back. She let him draw her into a long kiss before he forced himself to pull away. "I guess we should fix you something to eat."

* * *

"What do you want for breakfast?" Logan asked, opening the refrigerator door and examining the contents. He was barefoot and sleep-tousled.

"Pizza leftovers." She answered enthusiastically, without even thinking about it.

"I am sorry ma'am, we're out of those."

"Chinese?"

"Also out of stock."

"So what do you have _in_ stock?"

"The tonight specials are baby food, season fruits, dried fruit, carrot puree, bean soup…" He rummaged through the refrigerator, watching Rory's face painfully contort at the options. "Oh, I think we also have…" He sniffed something in a take-out pack but quickly dismissed the idea, throwing it directly into the trash. "Never mind."

"That's it? Don't you have any adult or normal food in this house?"

"Define normal food."

"Anything that young moderns like us would eat proudly and that doesn't look like goo."

"Or, we can make some food."

"Ok!" She said, nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry; I don't think you understood what I just said. I said we should provide some food." He mockingly repeated the words carefully.

"I heard you. I can fix you a pizza."

"Do you know how to make pizzas?"

"I know how to order them." She picked up the phone and started dialing.

"Ace, it's eleven in the morning." Logan tried to protest, but she signaled "Shh" with one finger and did it anyway.

Knowing that trying to change her mind would be useless, Logan opened his notebook, sat down on the counter, and began to work.

Rory finished her order and hung up the phone. "Working now? Really?"

"The last startup project manager we interviewed sent us the documents. He needs to get a feedback as soon as possible."

"Can't this wait?"

"Hey, you got your way with the pizza."

"And maybe you can get your way with me." She tapped her hand on the sofa beside her.

"It just got interesting. I'll give you access to my inbox, you have until tomorrow until we need to go back to him, Ace. His name is Nick."

She nodded and then gave him the 'come here' sign. "I'll worry about it tomorrow then."

Her words made him smile, made him get off his feet and go to her, loving the way her gaze roamed over him. He scooted closer and sat right beside her, leaning over and kissing her mouth. He shifted his weight on top of her, nestling his hips against hers. "Wait... Shouldn't we wait for the pizza guy?"

He supported his weight on his elbows, and his eyes roved over her features. "Why? Do you have some secret three-way porn fantasy involving the pizza guy?"

"Isn't a three-way a guy's fantasy?"

He snorted a laugh. "Not mine. I don't share."

"Me neither."

"I'm glad we have that settled." He leaned in to kiss her again but she put a hand to his chest. "I'm talking about the pizza."

He grinned against her mouth and nipped her bottom lip, then soothed it with his tongue. "I'm talking about you. Now come here."

He kissed her hard while his hands pressed lightly against her back. He'd set her body on fire with every light brush, every intentional bump of his hips against hers and every time his chest rubbed against hers. They were getting too carried away, forgetting about the world around when the sound of the bell interrupted their steamy make out session and Rory, under protest, righted herself against the pillows as Logan moved to open the door.

He broke into a smile as soon as he saw that the 'pizza guy' was actually a girl. She had a lip and an eyebrow piercing. Her hair was dyed platinum blonde with some strands of pink, and her eyes were traced with black liner. She was just barely five feet tall.

He paid the pizza, closed the door and shouted over his shoulders. "Hey Ace, I changed my mind about the sharing."

She flashed him a grimace that was now tinged with laughter. "Would you date a girl like that?"

"Me? No! 17 years old me? Hell yes!"

"You're losing appreciation here."

"I doubt that." He leaned forward to kiss her, but the pizza smell was so compelling that she could hardly pay attention to what he was doing or saying. Realizing she was fascinated, he made sure to hold the pizza out of reach, laughing at her.

She breathed a desperate sigh when her panic bleed through her voice. "That's my breakfast. You give it to me. That's not funny."

"That's not true. It'sfor me." He placed the pizza on the counter, opened the box and took a pizza cutter out of the drawer. He then picked up a beer from the refrigerator.

"Hey, it's still eleven a.m." Rory remembered him.

"Might as well be hanged for a sheep as a lamb."

Logan put two large slices of pizza on each plate and the two began the enviable task of eating their pizza. He had to blow on the pizza to cool it down before he could eat it, but Rory wouldn't waste any precious time. She needed to have that deliciousness as fast as possible.

They sat together on the edge of the veranda to contemplate the view. It was a glorious morning, but somehow the bell kept ringing.

He opened the door again, hoping to find the pizza delivery girl, but he wasn't that lucky.

"Hey, son."

The smile faded away from his face in an instant and his mouth moved into a downward curve. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to see you."

"You could have used the phone."

Mitchum noticed his son's body expression, tense and harness. His hand blocking the entrance. "Aren't you going to invite your own father in?"

No, he wouldn't. That was actually the last thing he wanted to do, but Logan was speechless like someone who had had a stroke and lost the speech center in the brain to an infarct. His father forced himself in anyway.

"Baby, who is it?" Rory's voice echoed through the room.

"Oh, you have a woman in there. I should've known."

Since she didn't hear any response, she decided to check what was happening. "I hope you haven't personified your seventeen-years-old-self." She came into the room, smiling, it didn't occurr to her she would come across to the last person she wanted to see when she was wearing nothing but her boyfriend's shirt. "Oh…"

If the situation weren't so uncomfortable, she wished she'd had a camera to capture the priceless look on his face. "Rory?"

"Hey, Mitchum." She replied, awkwardly crossing her arms in front of her chest in order to protect her breasts.

A creepy smile crossed the lips of the man, clicking and cackling intermittently while his eyes shifted between the couple. "So, you two are... Again?"

"Yes." Logan replied without giving his father the opportunity to reply. Mitchum could only tell his son didn't look happy at all.

A heavy silence settled over them, thicker than the uneasy tension in the atmosphere. The couple's unsettled eyes glanced unceremoniously around and tried to avoid catching the intruder's eye.

"Well, I should give you two time to catch up". Rory was so ashamed that she went back to the bedroom and dressed properly. She took a deep breath and felt sorry for herself. She could not believe that something had spoiled their day.

She took her purse and walked into the living room. "I guess I'm going. It was nice to see you, Mitchum."

Confused, Logan followed her outside to front steps. "Rory, where are you going?"

Rory drew in a deep breath to smooth her voice; she wanted him to feel it was ok, even when it wasn't. "I'll give you two some space."

"No, we're done here. He knows how much I hate when he shows up like this."

"That's ok, really. I'll be at my apartment. Call me later."

Logan sought for another argument, but dropped it. The last thing he needed right now was his father making a scene in front of her. And there were things they needed to talk about. "I will."

Rory smiled shyly and ran her finger across his bottom lip. She leaned forwards and kissed him softly. Without another word, she turned her back to him and disappeared into the hall. He watched her move away from him, questioning his decision but remained where he was, feeling already as drained emotionally as she no doubt did. He wondered just how much she really knew about his duties.

Logan returned to the apartment determined to drive his father out. He slammed the door, crossed his arms and stared at him with a touch of defiance. His eyes did not even blink. "You wanted to talk, let's talk."

Mitchum thrust his chin at the direction of the door. "That's why you wanted to move back to New York?"

"You know why I moved back. I ran into her at work."

"Did you know she worked there when you got this job?"

"No, I didn't."

His father looked disappointed. Logan took a deep breath and glanced around the room, trying to think of something else to say, but what else should he say? He told him the truth, it was up to his father to believe it or not. It was obvious from his tone he didn't believe him though. "So you're telling me this is meant to be?"

"I don't believe in such things, father."

His father looked at him coldly, and instead of raging or lashing out as Logan had expected, he made his expression blank and then spat out his terse reply. "I hope you remember we have an agreement. You are supposed to go back to London after Honor gets better."

Logan ran his hand through his hair three times in quick succession and fixed his father in a stare that could have frozen the Pacific. He snarled more than spoke. "And I don't remember to include the women I involve myself with, on this agreement."

"You're taking this the wrong way. I don't care about who you date. I want you to keep your word and be back In London in a few months. You can't bail on us, Logan."

"I know what I've promised you. And I know what I've promised Honor. And I know what I've promised Rory."

Mitchum shot him a look of distrust but didn't say anything. It wouldn't be smart to start a conflict when he wanted something from his son. He had proceeded a little way toward the room, when something came to his mind, and he turned back. "What's your deal with this girl?"

"My deal? Well, I like her; she likes me. I know you're not familiar with the feelings concept but that's pretty much it." He replied sarcastically, and tried to dismiss the subject.

"Feelings?"

"Yes."

Mitchum snorted disdainfully, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "So you're saying you... love her?"

"Why not?"

"You love her to the point you would let you family down. What about Nicole? Weren't you in love?"

Logan shrugged like he was still thinking about the question. "Don't be dramatic, I told you that I'm going to find a way to fix this."

"If you don't have an answer, you're not sure. I sincerely don't advise you to have two women, son. One is trouble enough."

He laughed inwardly, but kept his expression serious. "I don't have two women, just Rory. And relationships advice? Really? Rory isn't stocks, Dad. By the way, how is Lydia?"

"Oh, so we're back to this rebellious phase and snide remarks to the parents? I didn't know you had this regressive behavior tendency. You must be visiting lots of Yale memories."

"No, I'm mad because you ruined my day with Rory and apparently you have absolutely nothing important to say as always, you just want to watch me closely. I understand, Dad. I know what I have to do, you don't have to be so pushy or pretend you really care about how I'm doing. You know you don't need me there."

"But you gave me your word."

"I know. And I'm going to make a decision through my priorities. Since you wanted so badly to be here, make yourself comfortable."

* * *

Working that day wasn't in Rory's plans, but she took the opportunity to finally put her emailsin order and also to finish her pending work. She used the remote access to Logan's email and typed the name he had suggested in the search box.

As soon as she typed the first three letters, the box automatically filtered potential senders, drawing her attention to an email from a woman recently sent off, with no subject.

Rory thought twice before opening it. This was none of her business, and it would be a major invasion of her boyfriend's privacy. Somehow, she didn't really think it would be any different to what she already knew, but her curiosity was too great. She simply had to have a quick look.

"Happy birthday!" was the first sentence of that e-mail. Her heart beat so hard and fast she felt sick. She checked the email date twice to make sure it was happening and then she realized it was true. She had forgotten Logan's birthday.

She continued to read the rest of the message in some gesture of torture. That was excruciating. After all, it was an even deeper pain to think that he loved another woman. In fact, what she found in that letter was a great level of emotional intimacy between them deepened with this new, more profound level of communication. Something the two of them were very far from. She couldn't even remember his birthday.

She closed the computer and decided to fix herself something to eat. The thoughts were so disturbing and there just so many things against them and in their way of happiness.

Now would be the moment she would call her mother or some of her friends, but she decided not. She wanted to figure this out by herself. No one could do that for her. She would call him, ask him to come over and they would talk about it, like adults.

She started to cook for real this time. A recipe she had recently learned. Rory was still lost in her thoughts as the bell rang. Reaching the door, she peeked through the peephole. Logan leaned against the far wall, working on the phone in his hand.

"Hey!" His voice carried a sense of utter frustration as it echoed out into the hall, but tried to disguise it with a smile.

Rory opened the door and looked at him petrified, as if she had seen a ghost. "Hi!"

He narrowed his eyes at her astonished expression. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course, yes, come in. Sorry! I'm surprised you came that soon."

"So that means you didn't have time to clean the apartment before having a visitor over?"

"Please." She laughed heartily as she spoke, turning full face at him. "You know I wouldn't anyway."

His deep dimples lit up his whole face as he smiled and said nothing, so she continued. "Should I ask if you're ok? You seem... Worried."

She saw him hesitate and take a breath. They sat side by side on the couch and she knew that something serious would come. It was time for serious. "My dad wants me to move back to London."

She swallowed hard, and wiped her brow trying to hold on her grip. "Will you?"

"I don't want to." Logan said abruptly, but there was doubt in his voice, in the way he avoided Rory's eyes. He looked at her now with a certain carefulness. Something was unexplained.

They seemed to have a silent conversation as they stared into each other's eyes. She finally looked away, tears threatening to blur her vision. "Logan, did you come here to break up with me?"

She was feeling her hear trip raggedly in her chest, discomfited and embarrassed by how emotional she was being when a hand encircled hers. It was soft and warm, reassuring almost, as If the owner of that hand sensed her desperation. "Not a chance."

He smirked at her cute worried face. Her question sounded absurd to his ears, then he kissed her hand softly. "I'm glad we settled that up."

"I did something wrong." She smiled in despair.

"Did you shave with my razor now?"

"No…" His joke made her face softened, but there was still pain in her smile and no mirth in her eyes. "I want to tell you, but I'm afraid you won't trust me anymore."

His face grew serious for a moment, but his tone still contained wonderment as he asked. "What happened?"

"I used the access password you gave me to your e-mail."

"And?"

"Your birthday was a few weeks ago. Why didn't you say anything?"

His lips were turned up into a tiny smile. "I didn't think it was important."

"I forgot your birthday. I just feel that I don't know you at all anymore."

"You know me."

"I don't. I'm your girlfriend and I forgot your birthday and Nick remembered. Nicole. I swear I didn't want to pry, but I looked for Nick and there it was."

He run a hand over his face then took a longer breath. He stared at her, but she couldn't read the expression on his face. Confusion, maybe? Regret? She was afraid he would get mad and maybe even go away, but he didn't. "Rory, why are you comparing yourself to her? I don't think you should do this. I don't."

"That's not what this is about. She also said she loved to see Lisa again. So I guess she visited you here at some point."

"She came to visit Honor two months ago. They are close friends."

She nodded along, trying to digest the information. "So Honor set you up."

"Yes." Logan kept his eyes steady, resting on her face like they were home, but just briefly, the tension already building.

"When she was here, have you ...?"

His silence spoke volumes, and it hurt her more than she could have anticipated. "Two months ago was after our California trip. Am I really that bad in reading signs?"

"You're not!" He whispered, his expression utterly serious.

"Oh really? Because I feel very stupid right now. I thought you liked me. I thought you were interested." She continued in her slow soft tone, trying hard to control her emotions. She looked at him with a puzzled expression, wondering if he had any idea of how she was hurting.

"I was. What happened between Nicole and me was a relapse. We care about each other and all those emotions came pouring down on me. I believe it just had to happen, so I could tell how I feel about you."

Rory glared at him, shooting her sharp question. "And how do you feel about her?"

He briefly looked down, and when he finally lifted his gaze to hers, there was a sadness in it that took her by surprise. Maybe he just felt singled out and blamed for the natural occurrences of his life. "Rory, I like her. She was part of an important moment of my life and it doesn't go away that easily, but that's it. It shouldn't be bothering you."

"The idea of my boyfriend thinking about another woman shouldn't bother me?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

This time, Rory didn't look at him because his response annoyed her. "OK, so let me rephrase. My boyfriend slept with his ex-girlfriend two months ago, after we reconnected and he doesn't know how he feels about her. Plus, he is probably willing to go back there. How bad this sounds?"

"When you put that way it sounds terrible, but it's not like that. I broke up with her because I didn't believe in long distance relationships. They are hard and something can change any minute. When I ran into you here, I was glad I made that decision because something promptly changed to me. I don't think about her anymore."

She studied his face, looking for the truth behind his words. "You don't?"

He gave a slight chuckle. "Absolutely not. The more you and I spent time together, the less I thought about her. Nicole was a good person, but you... That night on my bed… That was eye-opening, monumental breathtaking." They smile together; or rather, they trade smiles back and forth several times.

"So, that means, if you're ok with it, I'm not planning to let you go again. If I have to move back there, I'm definitely willing to do it this time. With you. If you want to."

His words sounded like music to her ears, like a fairytale, too good to be true. She was so scared of taking a shot, but the heart wants what it wants. "I'm in."

Logan sighed in relief. Where there is goodwill, there is no problem too difficult to solve. He engulfed her in a hug. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her forehead and wearily said. "I didn't expect you to remember my birthday."

She buried her face on his chest and spoke very softly, her words getting lost in the way he smelled. "I know you didn't, but I still should have done. That's why I cooked for you today."

He looked at her in disbelief. Positively. "What?"

The words stumbled out before she could bite them back. "I made pasta. It's your belated birthday. We should celebrate."

Rory invited him to follow her into the kitchen. She rolled some spaghetti onto the fork and put it in his mouth. It sounded like he was eating the most delicious food he had ever tasted, as he moaned "mmmm" "mmmm" repeatedly between each bite. "Where did you learn how to cook like this?"

"A normal girl would tell you she learned from her mother, but you know that would be a blatantly lie. There is nothing we can't learn on the internet nowadays!"

They set the plates on the table, warmed some wine, and poured it into glasses. He savored his dinner as if it was his hot meal in years. Nobody ever had done anything like this for him before. "Thank you, Ace. That's the best birthday spaghetti I've ever had."

She shot him a mischievous look over her shoulder and was rewarded with a brief smile. "Wait to see the dessert."

He looked her up and down with that glint in his eyes he'd been thinking about for hours, marveled at her beauty and the provocative way she looked at him. His imagination instantly took flight to the possible flavor of that desert.

Yeah, something told him that would be better than a birthday meal.

* * *

 **A/N:** You guys asked me about the new story I said I would write. Unfortunately I lost my cell phone with all the chapters I had written for it. Hopefully I still have some of it in my head. I believe 'Until I Hea'l is sadly coming close to its end. We'll talk more about the new story soon. Answering my dear **canadiangilmore1** : No, I'm not Canadian :( Apparently USA is one of the only three countries in the entire world that haven't adopted the metric system, but nice catch! You guys have such great eyes for details! I'm proud!


	22. Chapter 22 - Under Wraps

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or characters featured in Gilmore Girls, however I have a fertile mind and a fan orphan heart.

 **A/N:** BUH! I bet you didn't see that coming. Yes, it took me forever to update the story again and I have no good reason. I was simply never satisfied with what I had written. I hope the result was at least nice! Please review.

* * *

UNTIL I HEAL CHAPTER 22 – UNDER WRAPS

* * *

"Jellies, bubble gum, gummy bears, coffee crisp, cadbury caramel. Is this your grocery list?" A confused Logan asked Rory as he pushed the cart back into the main aisle.

"Why are you reading my list?"

"Sorry, I couldn't find the pictures. Did you parents leave you alone this weekend?"

Roaming through the aisles of the store, Rory pretended to ignore him and picked some chips from the shelves, throwing it inside the cart. "No... I'm gonna make a dessert."

"With _that_? Yammy!" He exclaimed in mock excitement.

She sighed deeply and then commenced to chomp her jaws together. "OK, Logan. This is my weekly sugar supply."

At first he thought she was messing with him, but her eyes were wide, honest and not at all embarrassed. He took one of the packages, reading the nutrition label. "Are you beekeeping?"

She thought of a quick answer, but the words stuck in her mouth when she saw someone other than anyone she would like to see coming through the door.

One of her co-workers was casually strolling down the aisles in the grocery store. "Oh my God! We have to go." She begged, pushing Logan into the next hallway and hiding her face from him, but he could tell by the way her shoulders heaved up and down that she was utterly embarrassed.

"So, we're not supposed to be seen together, but that's ok if I sleep in your bed tonight?" He questioned her conviction, annoyance leaking in his voice.

"You know it's complicated." Rory made an impatient gesture, but Logan shrugged. "To hell with that. This whole thing's a big joke, if you ask me."

"A joke?" She stood directly in front of the door, hands on her hips, suddenly unaccountably angry. Rory seemed to take it pretty seriously. "That's not a joke, this is my work. You're going to leave in a few weeks, but this is still my life."

"Rory, as far as I remember, we both agreed to be in a relationship, so that means people will find out. I don't wanna hide this forever because we're not doing anything wrong, we're not doing anything illegal, we're not disobeying our contract. We shouldn't keep hiding it."

His words downed on her. She felt embarrassed for a second, guilty even. "It isn't that I don't want people to see us together, it's just . . ." Her voice trailed off. "I'm not ready yet to tell everybody. Trust me, I know the people working with me. They would never let us hear the end of it."

He didn't want to say no to her. About anything. Ever. He'd happily be her yes-man. Even when he knew he shouldn't. Like now.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead hard with his thumb knuckle. When he opened them, the first thing he found was her pleading eyes, big as quarters as she reached up. Her eyes tugged at his heart. He took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Fine!"

She stepped forward him, little finger extended. "Pinkie promise?"

Logan stood stock-still, grinning at the ridiculousness of this situation. She wiggled her finger at him. "Come on, just do it."

Logan smiled in spite of his pounding head and obeyed, wrapping his pinkie around hers, completely swallowing it. "Pinkie promise!"

* * *

Rory walked into the office, set her purse on the table, and hung her coat on the hook. Logan waited a few minutes to enter the room after her, casually drifting to his desk.

She was sure she couldn't start work without her most faithful friend – coffee. Halfway through standing up she felt obvious, naked, like everyone was looking at her.

The room had suddenly dipped into silence as she walked through it, feeling exposed to curious eyes. Part of her mind told her that she was being paranoid, but there was a tiny part of her that refused to admit that she may in fact be incorrect.

Rory filled her mug as a woman from the administration casually greeted her. "Hey, Rory."

She managed a half-hearted smile. "Hey!"

"Have you heard we are having a party today?"

Rory stammered, wishing she could think of a way to turn the conversation into less intimate channels. "Yes, I've heard."

"Are you coming? It's a charity. Good publicity, important people. I even bought new clothes. You know, no one wants to look ugly in front of the senators."

Rory was surprised. Jane never talked to parties and only asked her to the occasional dinner when she needed something from her. They weren't friends, and Rory particularly wasn't exactly fond about her. She wanted a polite way out of that situation.

Jane was a weird woman, bundled up in layers of clothing. You could tell she was lonely. That shouldn't matter if she was a pleasant person, but she was actually the biggest blabbermouth in the office. And it was just her, that Rory had the misfortune to almost bump into the grocery store.

"I'm sorry, but I have a family thing today." Rory smiled and sipped the liquid in her mug, but Jane wouldn't drop the conversation so easily. "Funny, Logan said the same thing. It's almost like you matched your stories."

Rory frowned, halting her progress down the kitchen aisle. She felt her emotions barricaded behind a stone-cold facade. "Excuse me?"

"People have said that you guys are… close. Is that true?"

So that's what this was all about. Rory drew a breath and gritted her teeth, anger boiling into her chest. She finally turned to face Jane. Her grin was a nasty twist of her lips as she repeated the question.

"What is true?" said Amy, butting in the conversation. Jane looked at Amy defiantly from top to bottom. Amy stared back, to let her know she wasn't intimidated a bit. "Hey, Jane. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Such as?" She replied and the two women exchanged deadly stares. "Wipe that lipstick off your teeth, for example?"

Jane thought she saw one corner of Rory's mouth tip up in a smile, but when she turned to fully face Rory, her expression was still a blank slate. "Excuse me!" Jane said, her cheeks burning as she wiped the lipstick off her teeth with the edge of her sleeve.

Amy snorted at her own words. She knew she could be mean. She knew she even liked being mean once in a while. Hell, that woman deserved it. "Something tells me Jane won't come near me or you anytime soon."

Rory clutched her chest, finally letting out the air she'd been holding in her lungs. "God, that woman smells funny."

"Yeah, she's a nut!" Amy poured her own cup of coffee and took a tentative sip. It wasn't that bad. She looked around to see if anyone else was near enough to listen to their conversation. "So, I guess everybody is gossiping around about you and _you know who_."

"Really? I thought I was being paranoid." But then she looked to the left, she got stares, and then she looked to the right, she got smiles. She hadn't noticed before that people were whispering behind her back. — had been whispering behind her back for days.

Amy patted her hand, never taking her sympathetic gaze off Rory. "Not this time, my friend."

"Damn it!" Rory cursed. "Now I have to go to their stupid party."

"You don't have to do shit, but I'll support anything you decide."

Rory thought it through for another couple of seconds. "I decide you should come with me."

Amy immediately spun around and snarled. "No, not that!"

"But you said you'd support anything I decided."

"But not this."

Again, Rory knew it was time to set her best pleading eyes. And they were sweet, and sympathetic, just like a puppy's eyes when it wanted to convince you he deserved a treat. Amy, yet wise, and not a stranger to humor rolled her eyes, admitting defeat. "You'll owe me big."

* * *

Amy leaned over the counter and ordered herself a drink. "This party stinks." She gulped as all eyes turned to her. "What? It does!"

Rory smiled and set her drink down on the table, the clunk causing what little of the champagne remained, to foam up. "Oh, it's not that bad!"

Amy narrowed her eyes at her, suspiciously — another trick word, tragic yet frosted with comedy. "Yeah it is. How come you invited me down if all we're gonna do is sit here all night?"

"Because I'm just an extra here, waiting for an opportunity to kiss goodbye."

"Let me guess, you're going to sneak out and ten minutes later Logan will do the same to follow you. Yeah, this isn't going to look suspicious _at all_."

"We didn't make plans. Plus, Logan isn't here."

"Oh, really? So who is the blonde eating you with his eyes over there?" Spontaneously, Rory tried to look for him, but Amy quickly warned. "Don't look! Remember, this is a test."

Rory exhaled, disappointed beyond belief. "I don't like you drunk."

"So how come you like me sober?" Amy sarcastically replied, but Rory didn't answer. Logan's image fled into her brain, her vision cleared and she spotted him in the crowd.

Dear God, he looked amazing.

One of the waiters came by bearing a tray of champagne. As Logan came up beside her, he scooped up two glasses and handed one to her, then smiled. "How are you ladies tonight?"

She loved that he was comfortable in his own skin, the way he was never intimidated by the large crowd that had started to gather.

"Fine, co-worker _."_ Rory answered, pretending to be serious, but with a silly grin on her face. Pure joy lightened her features. Logan smiled, returning her look with a twinkle in his eye. She was glowing.

"Yeah, you guys are so convincing. Keep up the good work." Amy muttered when she noticed the way they were looking at each other. For a moment she was awed, but that feeling quickly became nauseating.

"Yes we are. We're just friends hanging out. Casually." Logan added, but Rory's subconscious screamed it wasn't a good idea. "Amy is right. We have to behave as if we are guilty of nothing. I don't want to listen to jokes tomorrow when I get to work."

"There will always be jokes, but I promise not let anyone know we're sleeping together." He said with a grin.

Her eyes went wide, the chill shock of recognition washing over her like ice water. "So you've heard jokes! Is that what you have been telling people?" She asked, her voice flat.

"I have _neve_ r said we are sleeping together." He said, his grin growing wider. "I just haven't denied it, exactly."

"What does that mean?"

"It means-" Logan started, but Amy took over with a grin, "It means that he refuses to talk about it. But, people think you are sleeping together anyway."

"That doesn't help me. Thanks a lot you two." She snapped, annoyed that even her own friend wouldn't stand up for her.

Logan chuckled. "Now don't get mad," He asked her. "If I deny it, everyone will be _sure_ we are sleeping together. You know how it is. The more you deny something, the most people think it must be true. It's better to just not talk about it at all."

"It does make sense", She reflected wistfully and smiled at him. "You always know what to do, don't you?"

He winked at her. "You know I do."

Amy got up from the table and prepared to leave. "Oh, God. My glucose level are getting dangerously high."

"You can't leave us alone." Rory shouted after her.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." Amy said grabbing her drink and marching out.

* * *

By ten PM, the party was packed with people, many of whom Rory knew, some she didn't.

She'd long ago lost sight of Logan as she was called away for co-workers and some business partners to talk about her work, which she was glad to do.

Anything to bring attention to her work was a good thing, even though she was asked the typical questions.

When she finally managed to pull herself away, she found the nearest waiter and grabbed another glass of champagne. After two rather large swallows and several deep breaths, she had managed to calm down, though not nearly enough.

She mingled for about an hour, chatting up the guests and making sure to thank them for coming tonight. She crossed paths with the gossipers casting side glances at her a few times. But she hadn't seen Logan since she saw him passionately arguing about some game with one of the photographers. She wondered if he was hiding out. Not that she'd blame him. Sometimes these parties could be excruciating, especially if you didn't know everyone. And Logan sure knew about that.

Rory shook her head and started to wander off, but a few minutes later, a hand wrapped around her upper arm.

"Thought you'd escape, huh?" She smiled at Logan. "Well, you were all tied up arguing about baseball."

"Of course. New York Yankees will take it all this year."

Since she had zero investment in baseball, she just nodded. "Okay. I'll take your word for it."

"Oh come on, Ace. You're a New Yorker now. You should be a die-hard fan."

She laughed. "I don't think so."

"Not sure I can continue to talk to you if you're not going to take a stand here."

"What are your thoughts about the new sourdough king?"

He frowned."I don't understand any word you just said."

"My point exactly."

"Oh. I get it. You have about as much interest in football as I do in fast food."

"See? I knew you were smart."

He followed her as she wound her way through the rooms. "I'm taking you to a game. I feel it's my duty to educate you. You don't know what you're missing. I'll get us play-off tickets. You can spare a few hours to go to the game. You can't work twenty-four hours a day."

She paused to look up at him. "Fine! And after that, I'm taking you to Burger King."

"Or you can have a decent meal right now." Logan led Rory over to the buffet, where she enjoyed some real food for a change, along with so many other delicacies that Rory was so full she could barely suck in her stomach by the time Logan had filled two plates for her.

"This dress is going to burst." She said.

"Bull. You've hardly nibbled."

"You're comparing me to yourself, and you burn off a lot more calories than I do. So it's easy to talk when you look like that."

He leaned in closer. "If your body looked like mine, I wouldn't be following you here."

She heated from the inside out. "You need to kill the kind of talk in this crowded room. And stop standing so close to me."

She took a step to the side and Logan grinned at her. She shook her head and went off to find Amy, who was at the other end of the buffet line. "I can't stop eating," Amy said.

Rory laughed and moved off, finding some friends to talk. She stopped and chatted with them for a few minutes, then excused herself, wandering around, but as soon as she looked away, again, there he was. Staring at her.

"Have I mentioned how very gorgeous you are tonight?" She snapped her gaze to his. "Yes. And I appreciate it very much. And you should stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're hungry and I'm a midnight snack." He leveled a predatory smile at her. "Is it midnight yet?" She looked at her watch. "After midnight. And stop flirting with me." She asked, barely hiding a smile. "Me, flirting?" He asked, his eyebrows going straight up in mock innocence. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Why are you smiling?" If she only knew. "Nothing. Although, I wouldn't have say anything, but it might be that dress's fault. You look ravishing!"

"Ravishing?" She giggled. She felt an eyebrow quirk in disbelief. "Yes, ravishing," He repeated. "Meaning every man in this room wishes he could—" He leaned down and whispered in her ear what was in his mind. Rory gasped and used her hand to push him away. He chuckled, and she smiled with him, nervously.

He'd relaxed her a bit, made her feel more comfortable with the gift of simple teasing. "Stop teasing me." She asked him, stil utterly embarrassed.

"I can't. I'm enjoying this moment. Everybody in this room thinks you're my girlfriend." He said, a tantalizing, mischievous smile spread across his face. "They think I'm your lover."

"Potato, po-tato." He winked at her and added. "And Rory, I'm not teasing you. Let's get out of here."

"Together? Do you know what it will look like?"

"That I'm no longer using all my willpower to keep my hands to myself?"

"Yes, and they'll think they're right about us."

He stopped in front of her, lifting a hand to the side of her face. "Baby, they _are_ right about us."

This time she didn't flinch. He took in every minute detail of the thick, long lashes sweeping her cheeks, the softly curved mouth. He traced his finger to her lips. which quivered; he softly pressed his lips to hers, then uttered. "Now they will be sure."

Words failed her as he brushed his lips over her temple. All she managed was a soft, raspy moan. He leaned back in, pivoted their lips together and kissed her deeply—softly, but deeply.

An adrenaline rush through her veins, but unlike what she expected, it wasn't bad or scary. It felt right. Maybe that wouldn't be a bad idea, the burden of carrying this secret was already too great. Exhaustive. She could use some freedom and get over with this already.

He reached for her hand, twirling their fingers together. "Let's get out of here."

His confident vitality as he paraded her throught the room made her thoughts swirl. People whispered under their breaths. lt caused a humming sound that droned around the them. But this time, Rory didn't care.

"Where are we going?"

Easing back, he smiled. "Home."

* * *

 **A/N:** Tough question for you guys now. I have the first chapter of the new history written. I had decided not to release it for now, but how about a democracy around here? I foresee only two more chapters and an epilogue for Until I Heal. Do you like me to release the new story before finishing this one? If so, the second chapter will be released only after finishing this story. I will take into account the opinion of the majority, so tell me here. :)


	23. Chapter 23 - Knock Down Price

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or characters featured in Gilmore Girls, however I have a fertile mind and a fan orphan heart.

 **A/N:** We are almost there. I've been updating this story for over a year now. This is crazy! I didn't know it would take so long, much less that we would be reaching a real end. Very proud of me and even more proud and grateful of you, who didn't give up on me.

* * *

CHAPTER 23 – KNOCK DOWN PRICE

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Rory sung at the top of her lungs in the shower. Humming along, it was the only verse she could remember of one of her favorite songs.

She felt revived, invigorated and nonchalant. They don't make songs like that nowadays, she thought. She was vigorously shampooing her hair, when it dawned on her, that she wasn't alone anymore.

Logan gave her a glance without interruption of either her song or her vibe. He laughed covertly at himself. Rory opened her eyes wide and immediately got soap in them. "Crap!" she exploded.

Quickly, she ducked under the water accomplishing the double purpose of getting the soap out of her eyes and rinsing her hair.

"You know, Ace. This happening between us, must be true love."

She noticed his joyful face, glancing up, blushing. "Really? Why?"

"Because you suck at singing. And somehow, I'm still happy to hear that."

"Hey, I don't suck." She protested, but there was a smile on her lips.

The corner of his mouth kicked up. "No, you're just an unskilled vocalist."

"I don't believe you. I'm sure I sound like a Grammy winner."

"Sure, the advantage of singing in the shower is that the unskilled vocalist now has the help of the resonances generated between the surfaces of the shower enclosure."

She shrugged, a barely detectable movement of her shoulders. "I didn't know you were such a nerd, but yeah, who cares? You love me and love is blind."

He laughed heartily as she winked. "And apparently also deaf."

He got under the shower and wet his hair first, then his body. The water was hot, so he could waste some time. Rory thought he was going to hand her the sponge but he took the soap from her and poured some soap into it. He squished the sponge creating lather, stepped closer and pressed the sponge against her neck gently then began to wash her backs.

His hands relaxed her, and she found herself yawning openly in her contentment. All too soon, he stopped, pulled her back against his chest, and lifted her hair off her neck to leave a kiss that made her ache for more. Her insides fluttered so badly she had to force herself not to think about things. Otherwise, they would be late to work.

She interrupted the massage reluctantly and, to her surprise, Logan was washing his hair. "Oh, no, you used my expensive shampoo, you shouldn't have done that!" She whined, got off the shower and picked out another shampoo for him, but he'd already finished washing his hair.

He started to laugh, but then he realized she was serious. "You're kidding, right?" He asked just to be sure. She shook her head. "No, this is about boundaries. Plus, you have no hair."

He gave her his easy half smile. "In fact I do, but if I hadn't it would be exclusively because a beautiful face needs lots of space."

She scratched out a few words in her altogether, somewhere between answering him and getting out of the shower. Her dark hair was wrapped up in a towel, turban-style, and her petite frame was draped in a robe. "I'm sorry I didn't get that – I don't speak idiot."

He stepped out of the shower and followed her to the bedroom, wiping himself down with a towel. " Sorry, I thought the language you were speaking was bullshit."

She pulled her clothes from the closet and put them on. She ran a brush through her hair and pulled it back in a ponytail. "Why is it acceptable for you to be an idiot but not for me to point it out?"

Logan took the brush from her hand and began brushing his own hair. She was astounded with such boldness, but not satisfied, he still perched on the edge of the furniture, putting himself between her and the mirror with a slick smile on his face. "Of course, I talk like an idiot. How else would you understand me?"

There was a jaw-dropped silence, then Rory stepped forward with her hands on her hips, pushing him out. "You did not."

He held up a serious face for a few seconds and then broke into a big grin. She tried to step back, but he laughed and pulled her close. She was stiff, initially, pretending she was mad, but then melted against him. "Have you hugged an idiot today?" A sly smile crept into her face as her glance caught his. "No…"

He smirked. "Me neither, come here!"

She rolled her eyes and playfully pushed away his chest, stopping the hug.

Rory's expression flashed a half smile that deepened the dimples he loved. When she was annoyed, like now, the right dimple twitched. She turned around, picked up her purse, and with her head up walked toward door, flashing him an evil smile. "Hey, do you know how to keep an idiot waiting? I'll tell you tomorrow."

* * *

What had started out as a quiet, pleasant day, turned into chaos in the office. She had deadlines to meet, presentations, phone calls, then more deadlines, more presentations and more phone calls. Logan was busy with the demands of the audiences, so she was the one to fix all the mess on her own.

Rory barely had time to sit and read her personal emails, but as soon as she looked back over at the computer, she could see that there was an instant message waiting to be read. It blinked continuously. She hesitated for a moment and clicked on the email as the words filled the screen.

She had a lunch appointment.

* * *

Rory couldn't stop glancing at the door.

She took another sip of her water as she contemplated her decision to be there. She was busy, she had so much to do, but she couldn't take her mind off this meeting. She felt a shiver run down her spine when she saw the man approaching her table.

"Miss Gilmore, pleasure to meet you again," He said, offering his right hand. Hesitantly, really without knowing what she was doing, Rory briefly shook his hand. "It's my pleasure, Mitchum."

She sat back at her chair, awkwardly giving him a half-hearted smile. He hadn't told her what this unexpected meeting was all about, but she had an idea.

The waiter came over to take their drink orders. He ordered a scotch neat and she stick with her coffee. At that moment, she smiled politely one more time at him, but was still unsure of how to behave with him, utterly intimidated.

Mitchum adjusted himself sternly in a chair and grabbed his menu that was stuck in between the napkin holder and the condiments, opened it up, and read the daily lunch specials. He glanced up at a sweating Rory. "The steak looks good." Rory kept reading and didn't answer. She was hungry, but her stomach was twitching.

She asked herself how he looked so comfortable in his own skin, then she laid the menu on the table, ignoring the man opposite her. With her head bent over the menu, she struggled to decide what to order from the list of hamburgers and sandwiches. There wasn't a damn thing she wanted on the entire menu. When the waiter came back with the drinks, Rory asked, "Could I get a simple grilled cheese sandwich?" "Sure," the barmaid stated, dismissing Rory before taking Mitchum's order for a steak.

After flicking a glance at him, Rory stared at the mug she held in her hands, running her thumb up and down the glass. She didn't want to be here with him. Being totally truthful, she didn't want to be anywhere close to any of Logan's family.

"So Rory, I think we should discuss a few things."

"I know this isn't a business meeting, Mitchum. I just haven't figured out what you want from me yet." Rory said sharply. Mitchum regarded her with a victorious look before pouncing. "Exactly, I was just trying to be polite. It's personal, Rory, not business." He paused for a moment to let his words sink in. "I came over here to discuss your relationship with my son."

She glanced warily at him. "Don't you think that's something you should be discussing with Logan?" Mitchum chuckled. "I could, but I think I stand a better chance of getting an answer from you."

The waiter came over and placed their orders. Mitchum thanked the waiter before the man left and turned back to Rory. "Before we continue, I'd like to tell you that I'm here to offer a friendship opportunity."

"So that means you don't think I'm a friend. Yet"

"See? I like that about you. You're a smart girl, and from what I've heard a fine writer. You don't want to be a society wife like Shira expects Logan to find, but that doesn't mean I think you're not the right woman for my son."

She didn't speak, allowing him to continue. "I don't want to be meddling in your _personal_ relationship with Logan. But I don't want you to meddle in our _business_ relationship."

Rory couldn't believe her ears. She had taken the time to watch him as he ate. She noticed the way he looked around. Subtly seeing everything. Nothing escaped his eyes. The scotch neat and how he straightened his suit jacket. Maybe she'd never noticed before, or maybe she was terrified to get to this conclusion, but Logan looked more like his father than she'd imagined. Except that his father had a sickly desire to control everyone around him. "What makes you think I want to meddle in your business relationship?"

"You want Logan here, and I need him in London."

She stared defiantly at him. "I'm sorry, Mitchum, but this isn't my decision to make."

He paused for a minute then retorted. "Rory, how old you think I am?"

Rory chuckled. "Don't make me answer tricky questions, Mitchum."

He smiled. "I'm getting old, Rory. And I'm tired. I'm not going to do this forever and I need Logan to keep this business running." She just stared at her feet and kept listening. "As much as my son likes to pretend I don't know him enough, I'm sure he is already factoring you in, to make his decisions."

"So you think I'm the problem?"

"I don't think you are a problem. Yet. I think Logan needs to learn how to separate his work from his personal life, but he still has that teenage rebellious urge to challenge his family for no reason. I believe you can be the voice of reason."

Rory laughed inwardly. No reason? He had got to be kidding.

"That being said, I have a proposition for you." At that, Rory frowned and set down her fork. She knew this was about to come. "I'll make sure you get anything you want to move to London with him. You can work at any paper you want, with your qualifications it's not going to be a problem. In return, no one in my family will try to interfere with your relationship. You'll have the respect you deserve and you two can have your happy ending. I'm offering you a win-win proposition. Take it."

His speech was safe and confident, as if he wasn't used to hearing the word _no_. Honestly, Rory couldn't find a reason to say _no_. She wanted to be with Logan, he wanted to be with her. This was a career opportunity, plus peace. She wouldn't have to exert as much energy if Mitchum took care of that.

"Do we have a deal, Ms. Gilmore?"

She drew in a sharp breath and placed her hands on the table. What was the point in agonizing about it for another instant? "Yes."

Mitchum nodded, satisfied. He laid his fork down on his almost empty plate and leaned back, his eyes pinning her to her seat. Rory diverted her eyes elsewhere. What the hell she was doing? She felt like she was betraying Logan. Except, what was her alternative? His offer seemed fair, even though she knew she could never fully trust Mitchum. The Huntzbergers.

This was still more than she expected from them. "What if Logan decides to act against your will by himself?"

Mitchum looked at Rory and laughed a nasty little laugh. "Then I'm sure I have a friend in you, to help him make the right decision." He wiped his mouth with his napkin, folded it and stood up.

Buttoning his suit coat, he delivered. "Just as you can be sure that you will have a friend in London, if Logan suddenly feels tempted to give a new chance to the past. Like he's doing with you right now."

* * *

"To me, Logan's father is a jerk." Amy said without any doubt. "He's trying to mess with your head."

"Is he really? I don't want Logan to go back to London."

"Do you want to go to London?"

"Not really. I love my job here. There, I don't know. It's like turning my whole life because of what the Huntzbergers want."

"What does Logan want?"

"I have to get back to you with that." Rory said with a grimace. Something was wrong with her.

"I'm not feeling right. In my belly." She rubbed her stomach. A faint frown crossed her face and vanished all the colors. She looked like she was about to vomit, so she held her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom, her towel falling to the floor as she did so. She knelt in front of the toilet bowl throwing up.

"Hey…" Amy squatted down next to her, patting her back. By the time she finished, she waited for the sensation to pass. Fortunately, nothing more came up. She gradually recovered as Amy carefully helped her getting to her feet.

"Rory… " Amy looked at her suspiciously and her words came to a halt. "When was your last period?"

"My last period was when..." When did she have it? Her mind raced through the last two, three months of her life. Yes, she remembered having two then, but after that, oh God; there hadn't been the last one. She was five days late.

"Rory, I think you should take a pregnancy test."

"What?" Rory snorted disdainfully, then she was quiet for a moment. "I can't be pregnant. It's not possible. I can't be." She stumbled over her words as she listened. She finally muttered. "Well, it's technically possible, but no. It can't be it."

None of them said anything for a moment. After a few seconds, Amy squeezed her friend with one arm and nodded at her words, forcing herself to say. "That's only a way to find out. I'll be right back."

* * *

"How long have we been silent?" Amy's voice echoed through the bathroom.

They were there, staring at the pregnancy test like a soldier intimidated by a bomb. "So what am I supposed to do now?"

"You are supposed to pee on the stick."

Rory looked at her expressionless face with scared eyes while breathing heavily. She closed her eyes again and said breathlessly. "Okay, but can you stay right outside waiting for me?"

"Sure, take your time."

"Thank you. I really need this nightmare to be over soon." She'd barely finished her sentence when they heard the keys in the front door followed by Logan's voice calling after her.

"Oh my God!" Her heart went into free fall. "I forgot I gave him a key."

"What? Did you get married and I wasn't invited to be the maid of honor?"

She wasn't in the mood for jokes. "Amy, come on. Help me to hide this stuff. He can't see me like this."

They tried to pack up all the evidence in the bathroom, but they didn't have enough time. Logan heard the movement in the bathroom and ran into two suspiciously embarrassed women. "What are you two doing in the bathroom together?"

"Uh, nothing," Rory said loudly, feeling like a little kid caught doing something they weren't supposed to. She looked helplessly at Amy, pleading with her eyes for her to say or do something to get her out of this. "Rory, chill! I got this."

With a sniff, Amy stepped ahead firmly and lifted her chin. "Logan, didn't they tell you girls always go to the bathroom together?"

"At home?"

"Yes, we're cleaning in here. If men had the courtesy to at least raise the toilet lid, it wouldn't be a two people job."

Logan rubbed his finger in the dusty furniture and flashed to them. "You're not doing a good job, though."

Rory facepalmed herself, because what else could she do? Their excuse was lame.

Amy was speechless for a moment. "I think I'm going to head home."

"What?" Rory's head snapped up. "I should go. You two have something to talk about." Amy said. "Call me. You know why."

Logan made way for her through the aisle and then fixed his eyes on a frightened Rory. He had no idea what she was talking about but could see she was hiding something behind her back. And from the crazy look in her eyes, he knew something was wrong. "What's in your hands?"

"If you come a little closer to kiss me, I'll show you."

He laughed suspiciously. "You're not going to stab me, are you Ace?"

"Not when you're awake."

"Rory?" She sighed loudly as she stepped forward and placed it in front of him. He knew straight away what it was. His voice failed. "Are you…?"

She wiped the sweat from her forehead. "I don't know yet."

They stayed silent for a minute or so. Logan slowed his pace pulled her closer and hugged her gently, kissing her forehead. She laid her cheek on his chest and closed her eyes.

He was nervous, but in a pleasant way; he liked this new sizzle in his life. His heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to come right through his chest. It seemed so real.

Rory was in shock. If she didn't know him well, she'd say he was happy, which was a problem. After all, she didn't want kids, never wanted to. Did she?

She continued to shiver as he played with her earlobe to calm her down, and they both smiled tenderly at one another. "Do you – do you want me to stay with you, or would you rather do it alone?"

She looked up at him, and slightly embarrassed, she gave him a half smile and whispered. "I think it's too soon for you see me peeing."

He nodded, smiling. Then, he closed the door softly behind him.

* * *

Time seemed to stand still as he tapped his feet impatiently. He stood up and took several deep breaths as he saw her coming out of the bathroom.

Rory closed the door and leaned against it, not trusting her legs just yet.

"So?" Rory shook her head. "I'm not pregnant."

He nodded and sat back on the bed, swiping his hands over his face. She'd expected him to look relieved, but strangely he didn't, he almost looked disappointed.

He didn't know what's going on in her head. And honestly, neither did her.

Rory sat next to him and he held her hand. She didn't know what to say. She knew if she said anything, she'd start to cry. Logan put his arm around her and pulled her in towards him. "Honor was discharged from the clinic."

"What is that mean?"

"She is getting Lisa back."

"What about you?"

"My job is done now."

She kissed him softly on the mouth, then gave him a second kiss. "I'm proud of you."

They hugged silently for several minutes, the only sound the fabrics of their jackets rubbing together. Logan thought of the last months of his life. He was relieved Honor was fine, but at the same time it seemed like he was missing something. Deep down, he always knew that this moment would have to come eventually. He knew he wanted that.

"Rory, I want to have kids." He said. "I want two or three kids." Her throat closed up. "I'm not saying I want kids right now, but I definitely want them someday. And I know you don't."

Rory was silent for a very long time, never looking Logan in the eyes. "I'm about to make life changing decisions now, I need to know we are on the same page."

She looked down and didn't say word, avoiding his gaze. To keep his surface calm, Logan also kept his mouth shut. She was breathing heavy. He reached out and grabbed her right hand. She didn't resist him lifting her hand, but he could tell she was freaked out.

In another situation he would be heartbroken to put her in this uncomfortable position, but it had to be done. They were goddamn adults, there wouldn't be an _us_ later if they couldn't come to an agreement.

He was waiting for her answer, the muscle in his jaw jumping with every second that passed, but she was waiting, too, she realized. This wasn't supposed to be where he would tell her that he loved her? Except he didn't. He didn't say anything. He just said what he wanted from her. He just sat there, watching her, slightly nervous, slightly...detached?

Then she realized, he was asking her to have his kids. Her doubts were stupid. Maybe she needed him to say what she wanted to hear, maybe she only had to ask for that too. "Do you love me?"

He looked at her funny. He just assumed the answer to her question was too obvious. "Yes!"

She nodded, reflexively, and smiled. "Okay."

He frowned, slightly annoyed. "' _Okay_ ' it's new. What happened with the old fashioned _'I love you too_?'" He tried to pass it off as a joke, but his apprehension was palpable. She couldn't help but smile as she studied his face. "No, your silly. I mean _okay_. I'll have your babies."

Her answer felt like music to his ears, and then he finally let out a long breath of relief. "Are you sure?"

She playfully rolled her eyes. "If you keep asking I might change my mind."

Logan chuckled, snapped his jaws shut and made the zipper gesture across his lips. He stared at the woman he loved. He stared at her lips. He kissed her tenderly. It was a lingering kiss, soft and gentle. As they parted, he said. "Say you love me too."

"Hell no." She loved his husky commanding voice, it was sexy and tempting, she knew where that conversation would go. She felt allowed to tease him back. "You chose babies. Trust me, your path was way easier, mister. I have to cut coffee for you."

He crashed his lips back to hers, beginning to take it off again. "So you must really, really love me." he mumbled against her lips. "Shut up!"

She tasted his lips and opened her mouth, eager for more, but he pulled away. "I'm going to stay in New York."

"What?" Rory said frightened. Seriously, the last thing she wanted to come into her head at that moment was his father. And there he was. "But I thought you had promised your father to go to London."

"Not forever. I'm going to London for a few months, work like crazy and set someone I trust to continue the job from there."

She blinked her eyes slowly a few times. "Do you love your job?"

"Yeah. At first I thought I would never fit, but you know. I really like it now. You have to do your best work, Ace. Otherwise people always think you never earned that because you're an heir."

She smiled proudly at him and kissed his lips. "Your father is going to kill you."

"Til death set us apart, Ace."

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright! I haven't finished answering all my last reviews yet. Sorry, guys! I'll put some effort to answer the new ones. Most of you have decided to read the new story after this one ends. I'm almost sure the next chapter of 'UIH' will be the last one, I'm just trying to fix the last details and that will be it. Last chapter + Epilogue, which should come out only a few days later. The good news is that the first chapter of the new story is 100% ready. Some of you have asked me what's the new story is about. I'm going to give you a little hint: The story takes place at Yale. So we'll be seeing a younger version of Rory and Logan. Spoiler: Logan and Jess are great friends in this story. I know, shocking! Please, 'Until I Heal' wants a review as its almost last will.


	24. Chapter 24 - The Biggest Picture

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or characters featured in Gilmore Girls, however I have a fertile mind and a fan orphan heart.

 **A/N:** Remember when I said I'd finish this story, guys? I really meant it!

I was going to ignore that I took almost a f* year to release this chapter, but I won't. As so many of you have sent me so many messages asking for the end of this story, I admit that I was heartbroken when I read your messages, but couldn't be sure when I would really have time to do it. I just knew I would, somehow.

It's been a very crazy year since I got married, I moved away, I changed jobs, everything happened so fast that every time I sat down to write, it just didn't happen. It's very frustrating when it just doesn't come. Many frustrations later, I think I found (I hope so!) the way.

This chapter was written just to close the loose ends of the story, we will have an epilogue after it. The good news is that it is 100% ready and will be released next week, along with the first chapter of my new story! Let's move on!

* * *

UNTIL I HEAL CHAPTER 24 – THE BIGGEST PICTURE

* * *

"What do you think our kids are going to be like?"

They were lying in bed, side by side, staring at the ceiling together. Rory smiled. "I think they will be pretty like me and smart, like you."

He snorted resonantly. "Our kids are going to cheat a lot in school."

She gaped at him. "Our kids aren't going to cheat."

"Yes, they will. Pretty and dumb kids cheat and push other kids' head into the toilet."

"What if they're smart like me and pretty like you?"

"Then, damn those geeks will get laid."

She playfully elbowed him in the ribs, her face alive with fun. "You can't be serious for a minute?"

He searched for her hand under the covers, found it in a clench and gently unfurled it, interlocking their fingers. "I'm sorry, Ace. I hope our kids will be pretty, and smart, and cute with eyes blue like a summer sky. Just like their Mom."

Each of his words softened her heart, and the warmth of his hand made her swoon. Their future looked beautiful, a dream. Except Rory had made a deal with the Devil. "Do you think we could be happy in London?"

He tucked his arm under his head and stared at her. "Why?"

"I just thought you'd want me to move with you. Maybe I can get a job in London."

He stared at her, puzzled. "I thought you wanted to stay here."

"I want to be with you."

"Really?" He said softly. She grinned over at him, brushing the stray hair out of her eyes. "Can you really do this? What about your mother? I know getting away from mine is definitely not a problem for me, but I don't want your mother to hate me."

"It's going to be hard, but I'm always travelling anyway. Maybe this will get Luke out of the house and the diner for a change."

He had the biggest smile on his face and his eyes were shining with happiness. He caressed her cheekbones with his thumb as Rory leaned in for a kiss, but instead of kissing her mouth, he kissed her hand.

He was a beautiful tease, something Rory knew all too well by now after all this time. "You know, you have to stop doing that if you want me to have your babies." She murmured and pulled away. "Are you going to throw that in my face forever?"

"Yes! My unbeatable argument."

"You can't use that to call me out _and_ choose the movie in the same day."

She frowned, trying to remember the alleged occurrence. "Did I use it already today?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, I'll save it for tomorrow."

He gave her a wink as he slowly crawled off the bed, pulling his pants up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Colin in the office. I'll be gone for the day, but I'll see you tonight."

"Okay."

"My place this time, Ace." He winked at her. "I have a surprise for you."

She lifted the covers to show him that she was naked and waiting. "Me too."

"Not exactly a surprise, but I'd like to see more of that."

She covered herself back and turned off the lights with the switch on the side of the headboard. "I'll think about new moves for our night." She whispered and smiled.

"I like where this is going", Logan said huskily and raised his eyebrows suggestively, but Rory quickly recovered. "Not that."

Logan pretend to whine, taking his jacket with him. "Way to swoop down and take the candy from the baby, huh?" A smirk appeared as he pecked her lips one more time and walked away, disappearing out the door.

She smiled as she squirmed around, trying to find a comfortable position. She had promised herself to rest for the day, but she heard the buzz of a text on her phone and went back to look at it.

It was Don. He had asked her to come to the office immediately. Something was off.

* * *

Rory barely got through the front door of the building when Don spotted her walking across the lobby. "Rory, can I see you in my office right now?"

Uh oh. She swallowed the sudden lump that has come into her throat. "Sure," she said, placing her purse and jacket down and followed him into his office.

"Is there something you need?" She asked, once they were alone.

"No. Please, take a seat." He motioned for her to sit as he took his place behind the desk. "I called you here to discuss your future in the paper."

"Is something wrong?"

"Rory", He paused and fixed his gaze on her. "You've been seen having lunch with Mitchum Huntzberger. Are you planning to leave the paper?"

"He didn't offer me a job position." She stammered, because it wasn't entirely true. "I mean, he did but that wasn't the point of the meeting."

Don raised his eyebrows, hoping she would clarify the situation. She took a deep breath and let it out. Both air and words. "I'm dating his son."

"You're dating Logan?"

"Yeah, I thought about telling you, but I kind of figured out that you already knew."

He didn't seem that surprised. "Well, I did hear some rumors, but I didn't want to be sure until I heard it from you directly." He shifted in his chair. "I know it's not against any particular rule, but this is unethical, Rory."

Her chin dropped to her chest. Her shoulders sagged. "I understand."

His voice was hard, as he stated. "Dating someone who is in a position of hierarchy with you is a conflict of interest. I want you to learn this lesson from now. "

"Don, are you firing me?" She finally asked.

"I'm not firing you. I do have a better offering for you." He leaned against his chair and rubbed his forehead. "I'm retiring." He said tiredly.

"What?"

"Yes… and I have to write a job recommendation to take my place and I am ready to recommend you to be the new editor."

She covered her mouth as his words sunk in. It was difficult to form a single string of thought as she dared to imagine herself sitting behind his large, beautiful desk.

"Do you want the job?"

She brought her hand to her chest, slowly, and ordered her heart to slow down. "Oh, Don, I would be honored."

His face broke into a smile as he reached out to shake her hand and give her an unexpected fatherly hug. "Then, congratulations, Rory. You're going to be the new editor of the New York Times. You've earned that."

She nodded along, her smile too big to fit on her face.

"But there is something lastly to clear up - you can no longer work with your boyfriend in this project, we'll have to reassign it."

"I know that, but that's ok. Logan is going to London. I'll ask for a replacement."

He looked teary-eyed himself. "That's good to know. I hope you do a good job here. I'm sure I'm making the right choice." He tapped her on the shoulder and turned away, giving her the first opportunity to be alone in her future office.

As Rory slowly roamed the office alone, she took a few minutes to try and digest what had just happened. This job had been her home for so long that she would miss it terribly if she ever left. She'd miss the excitement, and the unpredictable variety of her days. Most of all, she acknowledged reluctantly, she didn't want to move to London.

The time has finally come and she was offered her dream job, and she had to take it, even if there were some unknown risks. She knew where to start.

* * *

"What's that wonderful smell coming from the kitchen?" Rory asked as soon as she set her feet in Logan's apartment.

He smiled. "Well, we better get your coat off." She took Logan's arm and pressed herself close to him as they walked to the kitchen door. "I did something for you. It's a big deal."

"You cooked for me?" Rory's cheeks tinted slightly. "Everything smells delicious!" She pulled him in for a kiss, murmuring 'thank you' into his mouth.

"Well, not everything, but I will say this," he whispered, making the moment even more intimate. "You also smells amazing."

Rory laughed and pulled away. "Then we better stop right now before I make you even hungrier." Logan growled in good spirit. "Help me set the table, will you?" She found the water glasses, plates and silverware, in the cupboard.

After arranging everything on the table, she opened up a bottle of wine and got two fresh wine glasses. "Everything looks delicious!"

He walked over and set a basket of bread down. "Everything _is_ delicious!" He retorted proudly. "Now close your eyes while I plate everything." She did as he asked, hiding a smile behind her hand at the seriousness of his tone. "Humility has never been an arrow in your quiver," remarked Rory.

Logan just smiled. "Bon appétit," he announced. "That's French for 'dig in'."

"I know what it means," she said, opening her eyes. Rory inhaled the wonderful aromas in front of her. She picked up her fork and started to eat.

The chicken was tender, with just enough spice. The rice had the perfect amount of flavor and texture that she loved. "Everything is so good," Rory said again. "You're full of surprises today".

"Speaking of, I also brought you this." He reached into his pocket and retrieved a little black box. He handed it to her and she saw what it was. She dropped the fork on the table as if it had burned her hand and glared at him.

He grinned, "You don't have to open it right now," he said. "Enjoy your meal."

"It's fine," she told him, leaning back with her eyes fixed on the little box. "The sooner we talk about this, the sooner we can figure this out."

He lifted his wineglass and took a long sip before setting it down again. "I don't get why you're so tense. What do you think it is?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Okay, so I'll let you take a look at it without me giving _you_ ideas."

She sucked in a sharp breath and opened it. The box revealed a necklace just like the one Luke had gave it to her Mom, but with a slightly pinkish glow to the stone. It wasn't what she was thinking.

Thank God.

She breathed deeply to steady her nerves and sipped her wine. He watched her drink, his gaze following the slide of her throat as she swallowed. A flood of heat rushed through her system, but whether it was due to the alcohol or his hard glance, she wasn't quite certain.

Her discomfort didn't go unnoticed by Logan. He had to ask. "Did you think I would propose to you?"

"Honestly, yes."

"Do you want me to propose to you?" She stared deeply into his eyes and finally allowed herself to confess.

"Honestly, no."

Logan frowned at the woman he loved. "I don't have plans to propose to you right now, Rory, but way to kick a man down! What would you have done if I did?"

She rubbed her forehead unable to smooth the worry lines. "No, It's not that..."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on." She paused, then shook her head. "No, that's not true. Something is going on." She bit her lips and struggled to recover her composure. "Don offered me a new position as the Editor in Chief."

She attempted to read his face, longing for the familiar grin. And for her relief, there it was. "I think you should take it."

She wanted to be happy, but the fear came over her face before she could stop it. "But we had a new plan."

"Let's enumerate the reasons why you should take the job, shall we?" He held up a long, graceful finger. "One, you're the best choice and you can do it well." He held up another finger. "Two, that would be a smart career move. Three..." A third finger joined the others. "I believe this is what you really want."

He arched an eyebrow inquiringly. "Shall I go on? I've got plenty of fingers left if you're not convinced."

"I think you'd really be in a quandary by the time you reached that last finger." Rory said, her lips curving in a reluctant smile. "I think you've almost exhausted your stock of arguments now".

He smiled at her. "I've left out two of the most important ones," he said softly as he lowered his hand and covered her own. "It'll allow me to rid myself of this damn guilt I will feel if you give up your dream job to do what my father wants."

Rory's eyes widened in surprise. "You know about that?" He just nodded and leaned forward across the table resting on his forearms.

She looked down thoughtful for a few seconds. Then she turned her eyes on him. "Then I don't have to ask you what the last one is," She said dryly.

He frowned. "No, I guess you don't."

They went quiet for a minute, then he gulped a huge mouthful of his food, swallowed and then spat the words out. "Rory, I know my family can be very intimidating but they no longer have the power to make decisions in our lives. You take the job and we follow the original plan."

When she spoke, her tone was apologetic now, as if she should have known. "Yeah, I guess I'm just feeling overwhelmed. Everything is happening so quickly."

"Not really. You and I have been busy." He put down his wine glass and reached for her hand. "I'm willing to go at your pace. I have all the time in the world. We both do."

"No, you don't. Neither of us have enough time."

"That may be true some days, but distractions can make us appreciate the time we have together, right?"

Rory nodded, hoping she didn't appear ungrateful. "I'm just worried that if things continue to go well between us, I won't have time for a long distance relationship, and nor will you."

He rose up from his chair, and took her hand in his, and raised it, to his lips. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight, mumbling words into his shirt he couldn't quite make out.

Instinctively, he tightened his hold on her, rubbing his hands up and down her back, trying his best to absorb the flutter of her heartbeat beneath her ribs, hear her soft sighs. He wanted this forever. Whatever it took, he was willing to make it happen. "Don't worry," he breathed into her hair. "We'll make it work. Long-distance relationships suck, but we'll find a way."

"You are a man of many talents," She said, breaking their hug and lifting her wine glass high. "I salute you."

He shot her a not so humble look. "Does it make you feel good?"

She smiled. "Oh, definitely. Thank you for making me give up negative thinking. We're going to make this work." She felt relieved as he rubbed her arms up and down. His touch felt good, comforting. "I just have to do something first."

* * *

Mitchum Huntzberger was waiting at the table that evening.

The dining area at the mall was not a place he would have chosen, but perhaps it didn't matter. This was, after all, the day he would finally get what he wanted from his son.

A glance at his watch told him that it was already seven minutes past the agreed time. This was very unusual for Rory, who was notorious for her merciless punctuality.

He supposed she was probably making him wait on purpose, as he saw her finally approaching the table. He got up and shook her hands. Then both sat down.

"I have to say, this is an unusual place for a business meeting," He said, looking around the food court and noticed that she was agitated.

"Casual Friday it is." Rory broke the ice, obviously uncomfortable.

"Fair enough. What is it that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

The sinking feeling in Rory's gut grew, but she smiled confidently. "I want to change our agreement."

She could tell he was surprised because that wasn't what he expected to hear. It caught him off guard. "How do you want to change it?"

"I'm not going to London anymore, I'm going to stay here and Logan will come back when he decides to."

His eyes slid over her face, his mouth tightened. "Either you're joking or you're trying to intimidate me."

"No, how am I intimidating you?"

He paused for longer than she could take it. "You're not intimidating me at all. I'm not someone who _can_ be intimidated. But I don't see what is good for my benefit here."

Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. She was no longer worried about her impression on him. She no longer wanted to be charming and cooperative. "You see, Mitchum, I don't think we have the same influence here. If we did, you wouldn't have offered me an agreement in the first place."

"You have the same influence as any other woman, Rory. Men are dumb. Unfortunately that is our nature."

She wanted to smack the lewd grin off his face, but exercised restraint. "That's not true. And you know that. I'm a threat to you, but I'm offering you a new friendship opportunity."

Mitchum was gritting his teeth because deep down he knew she was right, so he nodded for her to go ahead.

"I will not interfere with Logan's decisions. The good news is you don't need me to make up his mind about his job. He wants to do it, but we also want to be together. Here, not in London."

"You showed your hand. Why do I need you?"

"Because when the time comes, I'll agree to sign a prenuptial agreement and a confidentiality clause disclosure." She paused only to swallow. "I'll give you blue blood grandchildren and make public society appearances in Shira's behalf. I'm willing to do the best for everybody."

He lifted the glass to his mouth and tipped in. He paused and watched her over the rim. "You have to name the kids Huntzberger."

"Gilmore-Huntzberger." Rory interjected. "I'm an only child and a woman. I won't let my family's name die like this, but I have no problem with your name coming last."

Mitchum knew enough to realize that this was a good deal. He had to admit, he respected her for that. She could still be a problem to his business—that hadn't changed—but there was something about her attitude that made him believe they could find a common ground.

Every moment of his silence was a moment of impatience. He was a reasonable man, and even when he wasn't, he was a good enough politician to always appear reasonable by thinking things through, or at least appearing to.

"I'm being fairly open on that score, Mitchum. Too damn open. I don't think we have time for anything else. So, do we have a deal?" She asked again reaffirming their arrangement. He studied her, he didn't have to seriously consider the terms, but he was reluctant to say the words.

Before he spoke, he buttoned his suit jacket. "You're not a woman to enjoy games. There's not much honesty in the world today, but I think you're an exception. I'll give you that." His tone was as direct. "It looks like you got yourself a deal, Rory Gilmore. Who would have thought so?"

"I'm really happy to hear this." She added, feeling relieved.

"No hard feelings," he said, offering her his hand. Rory shook it politely. "Not yet," She said, half joking, half not. If he noticed the irony in her tone, he chose to ignore it.

"You know, it's such a shame you won't reconsider my job offer. We could use someone as talented as you."

"Sorry, Mitchum." Rory smiled triumphantly, this time she really had him. "From now on, I'm going to be the only one to decide if I got what it takes."

* * *

 **A/N:** I can't believe this story is almost over! Honestly, I had to read again many of the old chapters because I didn't remember what I had written before. It gave me a little nostalgia and also that " _I should have written it better_ ". But I don't think so! I told the story I wanted to tell, and I'm very happy about it.

Next week we'll have the epilogue. I hope you guys are as excited as me!


	25. Chapter 25 - Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or characters featured in Gilmore Girls, however I have a fertile mind and a fan orphan heart.

 **A/N:** I can't believe this story is over :(

It's been an amazing two years, I'm happy it all turned out just fine.

I would like to thank all my patient and super loving readers. It was really a pleasure writing this story for you! ❤︎

I would also like to thank my wonderful and so talented beta reader, **xFadingMoonx** , who always reads the new chapters long before you guys and makes me super excited to release them as soon as possible.

Now, I know an epilogue should be shorter than that, but you guys know me better than that by now, I just can't write short chapters.

Here's how this story ends. The first chapter of my new story "Taking a Shot" is now available.

I hope you keep following me there!

Please review the epilogue of "Until I Heal".

Sadly it's the last time this story will pop up in the 'Gilmore Girls" frontpage.

* * *

EPILOGUE

* * *

Rory had been curled up in bed with a boo, and a coke since forever. She found herself buried under the messy blankets, trying to read. Which apparently became increasingly hard to do as she kept staring at her phone on her nightstand and its obvious lack of calls.

Once she realized she was too agitated to focus on reading, Rory pushed all the blankets aside and got up, opting to run herself a hot bath.

She turned on the faucet and, while the bathtub was filled slowly, she brushed her hair a hundred times at the mirror. Turning on some music, she stepped into the water and rested her head on the edge of the bathtub while her arms were hanging down, swaying back and forth. The water grew steadily warmer. She'd done little that day, certainly not enough to warrant the sigh she released as the heat penetrated her muscles.

Rory had lost count of how much time has passed since she began to relax, then her peaceful moment was broken by her phone ringing. Reaching out her arm to get it, she smiled at the name on the display. "Who is calling me that late?"

 _"Guess…"_

"Oh, let me see…" She lowered herself into the tub, only her head and bare shoulders visible from outside the water. "It isn't my new work partner?"

A soft laugh. _"No, honey, not him._ _How boring it is to work with someone who doesn't resemble my physical beauty?"_

"Well, I don't know who you are, but I know he's pretty cute."

 _"Damn, I knew I should have sent a woman. Not Paris. Because you know, you could be tempted to rekindle your thing."_

She smiled across the phone line as they continued in conversation. "In a weird way you seem to know too much about me, _stranger_."

 _"Speaking of, why's a pretty girl like you home alone? How come you aren't out on a date?"_

She captured a curl of her hair between the forefinger and thumb and gently bit it, feeling the slight insinuation. "Well, nobody asked me, that's why." There was something behind his voice, some kind of street noise; she could tell he was in movement somewhere. "Are you alone?"

There was a brief silence. _"Do you mind to know where I am, but you don't know who am I?"_

She dropped her hair and said in a provocatively soft voice, "Maybe you're my boyfriend."

There was a pause over the line, but she could tell he was smiling on the other end. _"So, are you in bed?"_ He asked and she noticed how sexy his voice sounded.

She held the phone even closer to her ear, but he whispered before she had the chance to answer the first question. _"What are you wearing?"_

"Is that any particular reason why do you want to know what I have on?" She asked, slightly smiling to herself.

 _"I just want to be able to picture you in my mind while we talk."_

What she had on was literally nothing, but she didn't feel like giving him this picture that soon in this conversation. Being in a long distance relationship for over four months was hard, she wanted to listen more about his day, and what he was doing, and what did he had for lunch before they got too involved into anything else. "I have on what I always sleep in… a granny gown."

She heard him groan and guessed he was disappointed, so she added. "But I'm not wearing panties."

" _Now you're talking_ …" He seemed to perk up again. _"Tell me you miss me, Ace."_

She couldn't stop smiling; she felt like an idiot, a pathetic smile covering her face from ear to ear as she lay in the tub, where no one could see her. She could feel Logan' scent run up her nose every time she spoke to him, and that, somehow, helped her muscles relax and rest in a comfortable position. "No, I won't admit that. You're too cocksure of yourself already."

 _"Oh, don't use that word, Ace."_

She was clearly enjoying that. "Why?"

 _"Because you're using your phone sex voice."_ He clarified with his voice deep and tinged with amusement.

"Is that turning you on?"

 _"Yes,"_ He could barely get the word out. _"We don't see each other for over a month now. Everything is turning me on. Now tell me you miss me_."

"I miss you."

 _"How much?"_

Rory tilted her head and bit her lip, realizing how stupid she must be looking in that moment, inside the bathtub with that idiotic smile on her face again. "A lot."

 _"Good, then open the door because I can't wait to see if you're really wearing grandma's gown."_

She sat still, wrapping her spare arm around her legs, covering her naked body as if he could actually see her. "Wait, are you really here?"

 _"Just open the door, Ace."_

Just like that, the line was cut off.

She must have been daydreaming too much but she still was feeling lazy as she ran her hand through her hair and stared straight ahead at the open doorway.

She sighed happily and placed her phone on the bathroom floor next to the tub, she got her head quickly under the water and, even with her body fully submerged under the hot water, she couldn't stop smiling.

Stepping out, she wrapped a towel around her body and rubbed the fog off the mirror with her hands. Working quickly, before the heat left her body, she pulled on thick socks, leggings and a sweatshirt.

She rushed to look through the peephole to see a scruffy blond hair, and a pair of brilliant brown eyes. That was true.

The door opened and he was there, smiling at her. Putting to one side how sloppy she looked, she ran up outside and into his arms. He looked tired, but his eyes were peaceful. "I guess you weren't wearing the gown after all, huh?"

"No, I was in the tub." Rory said as she hugged him tightly and gave him a long kiss, then grinned as she felt him bummed out by the tub thing.

"You're mean!"

"Sorry..." She smiled sweetly at him. "I can't believe you are really here." Rory wrapped her arms around Logan, feeling him hugging her back. "Aren't you supposed to be in London for two more weeks?"

"Yeah, but I felt like surprising you today."

She rose onto her tiptoes, so she could find his mouth as her thumbs tried to ease his jacket off his shoulders. "So I'm glad that I lied about the tub, now we can really enjoy what I was doing before..."

She felt a subtle withdrawal in him. "Actually, I want to show you something first."

Rory stopped for a beat, then opened her eyes to face him fully. "Are we going out?"

"Yes", He flashed a grin at her. "Right now." Her eyes widened and he was secretly pleased he'd caught her off her guard.

"I have to change first."

"You look fine." He stepped back, studying her. "Well, maybe you need to wash your face. Your eyes are all red. Have you been crying?" He glanced straight at her eyes, catching her shoulders slumping and her head lowering. "That's not from crying, I can assure you. I'm just super tired."

He frowned. "How's life as The Boss going?"

"Oh you know, buy my coffee here, I'll fire you there. Nothing out of the ordinary."

He snorted. "Tyrant."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yeah, I'm training to raise our kids."

His eyes smiled into hers. "Those pretty geeks are screwed then." He softly spun her around and playfully pushed her toward the bathroom. "Now go change, we have a full date schedule to keep today."

Rory stopped.

"A date schedule?" She smiled up at him. "Did you make a list?"

He just nodded.

"With addresses and everything?" She couldn't believe her ears. "How Rory of you!"

"After being called out about four or five times you kind of pick up a few things, being with you."

From the cute, soft look with which her eyes shone, he saw one of the reasons why he loved her so much. It always struck him how she could be happy with so little. Even if making her happy was so effortless, day after day he was surer that he would try harder and harder to see those smiling eyes again.

* * *

Rory's lazy, sedentary body wasn't ready to walk that much that morning. Exercising wasn't on her task list for sure, but it turned out to be kind of fun, actually.

That day she had the opportunity to revisit all her favorite corners of the city. Those she couldn't find time to see since her routine was taken by arriving at work before breakfast and leaving after the sunset.

Firstly, Logan took her to her favorite bookstore. As they walked into the main part of the shop, she was mesmerized by the sight of so many filled lovely wooden shelves dominating the space. Rory could smell all the books from all over the world, the crisp and musty mix of old and new pages running on her nostrils. She had no choice but taking many of them with her, just a little before sitting to have the second best coffee she ever had.

They found a little patisserie and Logan ordered them cappuccinos, and even though Rory said she wasn't hungry, he got them each a _pain au chocolate_. He knew about her sweet tooth, and sure enough, once the pastry was put in front of her, she bit into it with relish.

She was glad she didn't overeat since they ended up walking for the entire day, stopping only occasionally to rest their feet and drink some water.

"Okay." Rory sighed loudly as she fastened the seat belt. "You gave me the best day I could have. Should we go home now, order some food and cuddle under the sheets as we watch a movie, please?"

She had set her best pleading eyes, but Logan wasn't about to fall for that. "Oh no, Ace. We always have to keep the schedule as you once told me so." He argued as he pulled the car for the fourth time that evening and, as tired as Rory was, she still was looking forward to see what was coming next.

She climbed out of the car and carefully looked around. "Why are we in the park like beavers?"

"It's summer, Ace. And I wanted to share an afternoon picnic with you." Simply. He sat on the grass, picked up a basket and set it in front of her. He flipped the end lids up to reveal some fruits.

Rory shook her head. "I will not eat grapes."

He lifted the contents of the basket out in front of them, took a handful of food and leaned back on one elbow. "I know that. That's why I also brought sandwiches."

"How thoughtful of you." She was looking carefully at a large sandwich in his hand. As he was just about to take the first bite into it, she shoved her way through it and bit it first. "Excuse me," He said. She grabbed the sandwich from his hand, the pickle was quite tasty. "Baby, Is there something else you want to talk to me about?"

"No, Ace. I just want this day to be perfect." He judged her and the sandwich with his eyes. "Now tell me about your week."

"Oh." Rory paused and Logan envisioned her shrug as she described it, beginning with how difficult it was to assume a new workload and how she didn't have any idea it would take that long to get used to it. She didn't say anything about Colin and Amy finally breaking up, that was expected already.

She rambled for what seemed like hours, but to him, he could hear her talk about anything and still find her just as alluring, as long she was that passionate. Her voice was not vacuous, but it was sincere and not at all indulgent or self-centered.

He was so mesmerized by her sheer loveliness that he missed when she asked to hear about his own week.

She waved her hand in front of his face, "Logan?" He blinked his eyes several times then focused back on the conversation instead of on her face, her eyes. "It's your turn; tell me about your week."

"Mine?" He asked in surprise. "Sure, what did you do? How'd it go? That sort of thing…"

"I dealt with some financial reorganization."

"What does that mean?"

"I bought some stock on its way down, sold some that I believe had topped off, studied the daily analysis of several papers and adjusted accordingly."

"I guess that kept you busy." He nodded fervently and Rory kept going. "But what did you have for lunch?"

He chuckled. Now she was asking the real questions.

He filled her in about his life while they finished eating. He talked to her about what was on his mind—about politics or the movie he had seen on TV the night before. He refrained from boring her with details of his office day, but managed to say what really mattered.

He felt he had talked enough, so he held her and she turned her face to him so that they looked deep into each other's eyes. They laid on the grass, laughing and kissing like two teenagers with the water running over their feet. They said nothing at all, simply lay there for what seemed like forever until the first rain drop.

The first speckling of rain splashed on Rory's cheeks right next to his. The next big drop splattered on the tip of his nose.

"We'd better go," said Logan.

They hurried to pack their things and leave soon enough, but it was raining steadily. Rory's hair came loose and streamed down her shoulders as it got a little harder to avoid the soft mud.

She leaned into him, in attempts to support herself as his arms swept around her and enveloped her. She felt safe. She was safe. Safe and reassured, as if she knew they could go through any storm together.

* * *

"Where are we going now? Isn't my home the other way?" She asked as soon as she had noticed they were going in the other direction.

Logan was speeding down the road. "Yes, but we are not going home yet."

"Where does this road go?" Logan looked over at Rory and then back to the road. "It goes to a lot of places."

"Like to where?" Rory was not about to shut up and give up.

Logan playfully rolled his eyes. "Do you every just ride and not ask so many questions?"

"No, I like to know where I'm going just in case someone tries to steal my kidneys." Rory was looking out her side window now.

"We are going to your favorite place in the world. Now are you happy?" He asked.

"Yes and no. Yes I'm happy about you taking me somewhere you think I'm going to like, but since Stars Hollow is _that way_ , I'm afraid you have no clue about what I really like."

Logan turned his head just a little so he could see her and still keep his eyes on the road. "You should cut me some slack. I know this is exactly where you want to be." He told her as he pulled the car into a parking spot.

She stared through the window a while, then turned to him. "Logan, what in the world you're up to? Why are we here, at my work?"

He didn't bother to answer her.

"Are you coming?" He asked, as he stood with the car door open. Rory looked up at him, and then she just put her arm around his neck. Logan picked her up and then he put her down onto the sidewalk. He had hold of Rory's hand and he was pulling her along, just as he had done the entire day.

They went past the reception heading to her office, down the hall. "Oh God, please don't say you redecorated my office."

Logan immediately noticed the new room decor. Her office was decidedly more feminine with walls painted in a soft pastel yellow and hung with pictures of flowers and plants in the Japanese style. She hadn't been attempting an oriental look for her office, she simply liked the art. "No, but it does look different here."

"Why are we here?" She wondered, turning to him. A sly smile danced around his lips, his eyes sparkling, shining more than usual. He was definitely up to something, so he pulled a suitcase from a drawer and set it on the table. "It was the only place."

"The only place?" The odd feeling of uneasiness from being there eased, as she knew that Logan was finally going to tell her what this day was all about.

He sat on her chair, turning her computer on then brought her back down on his lap, with his arms loosely around her. "I want to make a business offer to you."

"Seriously?" She kind of looked disappointed.

"Yes! Do you see that number?" He pointed at the monitor screen. "This is the cashback of investing 600 dollars I once earned on a bet."

She folded her arms across her chest. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, and I want us to do something with that. Something meaningful. I think it is past time to take our partnership to another level. We can discuss shareholders later. What do you think?"

"Logan, are you offering me a pyramid scheme? Cause I'm not gonna fall for that."

He shifted her on his lap, pulling her to look straight at him. "No, I'm offering you a brand new house. A dog and little people. And to sign a few more papers. A lot of papers, actually."

Surprisingly enough, no gasped escaped her lips. She just smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head playfully. "This is the worst proposal ever."

His shoulders relaxed a bit, and he gave her a full, wide grin. "And you never let me finish what I'm saying without making a smart-ass remark."

"Sorry," She nodded, "Go on!"

"Well, anyway," started Logan again, giving her a playful bewildered look for a second. "I'm not proposing. I'm making a business offer to you. You're my former job partner, now I'm offering you to be my life partner."

"So how does it work?"

"It starts with me giving you free access to our new bank account."

She looked back at the screen, looking perplexed while frowning her forehead. "This is a lot of money, Logan. Investment rates in your fake speech land are off the charts." She added. "So Sign me up."

"Are you mocking my investor decision?"

"No, I just don't get it."

"What?"

"We've been to the most beautiful places today. And you chose here to ask me that?"

"Well, this is your real favorite place. Did I nail or what?"

"I'm just sure this is not the place your big gesture romantic ego would choose to do that."

"You're right, I should reconsider."

She punched his arm. "You're going to be waking up to bedhead and this face for the rest of your life."

"This was not in the disclosure agreement."

"And you are not funny."

"Yes, I am." He drew her against him and kissed her. "That's one of the reasons you love me." She threaded her arms around inside his coat and snuggled against him. "No, that's the reason you love me."

"So we have to agree on that."

"But you know, Ace… He paused and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I chose this place because this is where we kissed for the first time again."

The memory washed clearly through her mind as if happened just yesterday. Her heart was racing, but was that from the love he had in his eyes or was that from the realization this was real? "I know. You're a romantic life partner."

He smiled, a distant look coming into his eyes as he thought back to a memory that made his eyes sparkle. He lowered her chin with his finger and brought her lips to meet his. He kissed her softly, brushing his lips along her mouth, down her neck. Breathing in her scent, he sighed into that soft place just above her collarbone. Then they hugged each other warmly, stroking each other's backs and shoulders.

"Logan… How did this suitcase got here? Did you break into my office?"

His face broke into a grin. "No, Amy did."

"Of course." She rolled her eyes. "And what did she say?"

"She said since you're getting married, at least you should do it with a respectable rock in your hand."

"Sounds like her."

He'd put a sly grin on his face. "I'm proud of you. Don couldn't have made a better choice." He never missed an opportunity to tell her how great she was and how positive her outlook on life was.

"Thank you, baby. Are you sure the fact that you're sleeping with me isn't affecting your judgment?"

"I am. You are pretty good. And this is only affecting my judgment about myself. I find myself even more awesome now."

"So, _Mr. awesome_ , that business offer comes with a ring or not?"

"I didn't buy you a ring, because in a partnership you should have what you want. We'll pick one out together."

"Just a wedding band would be nice. One of those pretty, slim ones."

"Whatever you want. But does that mean you say yes?"

She nodded, unable to stop the flow of tears. "Yes. Definitely yes!"

* * *

"You're right," Logan said. "This movie looks so much better with real chocolate."

"I told you so." Rory bragged. "There is no Willy Wonka without real chocolate."

After going back home, they ended up ordering a pizza— large, thin crust with mushrooms, pepperoni, and sausage. Along with way too many candies and coffee. They ate it and talked about movies as they settled in among the many pillows to watch the next one—some romantic comedy that Rory had seen probably twenty times, but Logan claimed to have never watched before.

He took some foam from her cappuccino and made a moustache on her face. She giggled and grabbed her napkin to swipe it away, but not before she made him a goatee from the last of her foam.

"Oh, I like that goatee on you. You should grow one."

"Will I be sexier with the goatee?"

"Maybe."

"Then consider it done." He got up out of the bed and walked to the kitchen to throw all that trash away. As she stretched and watched his lean back disappearing, she felt a little buzz on her phone _. "Congratulations! Always good to make business with you. Welcome to the family."_

Rory felt a little shiver going down her spine and caught a small sigh coming from Logan as he glanced to see her reading someone's text. "You know, Ace. There is an adultery clause in our premarital agreement."

"I know. I was the one who suggested that."

"Ouch."

She dropped the phone back on the bed. "I'm a business woman too. And by the way, that was your dad. I guess it's official then."

He touched her neck with one hand and wrapped the other arm around her waist. He kissed her lips then kissed the tip of her nose. His scent and heat melted her. "I guess we won't need that one, Ace."

She looked into his eyes once more. If she learned how to trust someone, it was him. "Do you think it will be always like this?"

"Yes, it'll always be like this."

She loved his confidence.

They turned back to the TV, hiding themselves under the blanket. "You like this mushy stuff, huh?" He asked as he fed her a chocolate-covered strawberry. "Totally." She took a sip of her cappuccino. "You don't?"

He finished his dessert, then set the plate aside. "Not saying. But I'll bet he ends up meeting her at the train station, even though he told her he was going to take that job in Europe."

She sat up. "You have seen this movie before."

"No, I haven't. I'm just guessing. Isn't that the way all these kinds of movies end? Boy meets girl, they have a hot romance, both determined they're not going to fall in love, but by the end they realize they can't live without each other, so they find a way to make it work?" She lay back against the pillows and rubbed her feet against his. "Sounds a lot like our story."

He smiled briefly at her and opened his arms as an invitation to lie on his shoulders. "I wanted to surprise you, but I'm moving back to NY next week."

She got too excited. "Really?"

"Really…" He nodded, a grin spreading across his cheeks. "Honor has Lisa, I started to look for a new place and I think we should pick one together."

"Is this how we're going to test 43 contract clauses?"

"Yeah, there are 43 chances to this blow over, but I think we should risk it anyway."

"You're a lousy investor."

"Statistics can be tricky and they lie sometimes."

God, she was in love with this man. He might not ever make it easy on her, but he was worth every argument step of the way. Rory snuggled against him with a smile on her face and settled in to watch their movie. Not because of the cheesy story, or the obvious lines.

Right now she was just signing for the happily ever after.

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Now, I would like to ask you two questions: a) Which chapter was your favorite and why? b) Do you intend to follow my new story? I want to read your feedback. Thank you! Follow now "Taking a Shot". See you there!


End file.
